Neon Genesis: Guardian
by Slayer6
Summary: Occuring between NG:G R and NG:G J, The first Mission the Children face as Guardians. AU, Crossover
1. Prologue Part 1

...Because Dennisud and Minako Aino are very persistent. You wanted it..here it is..  
  
I do not own Evangelion or Ah My Goddess..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Late 2023  
  
She walked along the streets of the city, much like thousands of others were at this moment. From a distance, she didn't seem all that different from the mindless masses milling about. It was when you got close to her that you saw the difference. Two red slash marks stood out on her forehead from underneath blond bangs. While some might think these were just some strange form of tattoos, they were markings identifying what she was.  
  
She was a Demon.  
  
Not that the mortals about her knew that. To them, she was just another face amongst millions. There were in fact, very few mortals who could identify her as a demon. Those that could were either dead...or in another country.  
  
Just months before, she, along with an army of demons had followed the Demon Draco in an invasion of the Heavens. For a week, they ruled over heaven and earth. And then everything fell apart.  
  
Now she was on the run. Trying to avoid the Demons that sought to see her tortured for eternity in hell, and the Gods in heaven that sought revenge for their fallen brethren. That is what lead her to this street.  
  
As she moved along the street, a feeling came over her. A feeling like she was being followed. She moved a bit faster. The tail quickened its pace to keep up with her. She began to run. She looked ahead to see several figures in dark suits coming towards her. She turned to see several more coming up behind her. Looking to her left, she saw an alley. She ran towards it. She quickly ran as fast as she could deeper into the alley. Escape seemed close at hand when she slammed into a barrier and fell to the ground.  
  
Before her a red patterned shield glowed. She gasped in shock.  
  
"What the."  
  
"I would speak with you."  
  
She turned around to see several men now standing behind her. An older gentlemen stood just in front of the others.  
  
"You are a demon are you not?" the man asked.  
  
She stared at the man in surprise. "What if I am?"  
  
The man smirked. "If you are, then you will join us."  
  
"And if I'm not?"  
  
"Then you die here."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "What makes you think you can threaten a demon and get away with it? I should strike you down right here for that!"  
  
The smirk remained on the man's face. "I think not. You are on the run, from your own kind as well as the forces of the heavens."  
  
Once again surprise lit her face.  
  
"How do you know these things?"  
  
"Irrelevant. You will join us."  
  
The demon looked at the men surrounding her. "Why should I?"  
  
"You and I both seek the same goal."  
  
"And that goal is?"  
  
"Revenge." replied the old man. "Revenge against both Hell, the Heavens..and the Children."  
  
The demon smiled for the first time in months.  
  
"I like that." She stood up and bowed gracefully to the old man. "Ceres, Demoness 1st Class at your service."  
  
The old man smirked again. "Wise choice. Come."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The man stopped and looked back at the demon.  
  
"What do I call you?" she asked.  
  
"You may call me Keel." He replied, "Lukas Keel."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Keel stepped into his limousine.  
  
"Home." He ordered the driver.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Keel leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.  
  
* Well? *  
  
If Keel was surprised, he didn't show any sign of it.  
  
"She accepted, just like you said she would."  
  
It felt as if the voice smiled. * Excellent. *  
  
"The scenario will begin as planned.."  
  
The voice chuckled. * You and your scenarios...remember our deal...our futures are intertwined together. Whatever happens to me happens to you. Make sure you remember that..*  
  
"Of course..." replied Keel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
December 2023  
  
Kouzou Fuyutsuki was in his living room. Since his retirement, he had lived in a simple house near the fringes of Tokyo-2. It was far enough from the city that much of the city sounds and lights were muted, yet still close enough that his former colleagues were able to visit him, most notably Yui Ikari.  
  
Currently, he was sitting in his recliner, listening to classical music as he read a book. The most exciting event he had seen in a while. Not that he minded it. After the Angel War of 2015 and then attempted takeover of NERV by the JSSDF and SEELE, he had no desire to see any more action.  
  
It was in the middle of Beethoven's 'Ode to Joy' that he heard a strange noise from outside. He stood up and walked towards the window.  
  
That action saved his life.  
  
With a roar, the wall beside the recliner exploded inward, shredding the recliner to pieces.  
  
"What the hell?!" shouted Fuyutsuki in surprise.  
  
"Hell is right." came a female voice from the hole.  
  
Stepping into the room was a woman with long brown hair. Red markings adorned her forehead. From his time spent with the 5th Child, he knew that this woman was a demon.  
  
"What do you want?" Fuyutsuki asked the woman.  
  
The demon smiled before raising her hand.  
  
The screams that came from Fuyutsuki's home would forever haunt the dreams of his neighbors.... 


	2. Prologue Part 2

Summer 2024  
  
"FREEDOM!!"  
  
Urd, Skuld, and Yui Ikari looked at their friend as she danced about on the pavement like a little school girl.  
  
"Geez Misato," said Urd, "Can you look any more undignified?"  
  
Misato Ryoji turned and smiled at Urd. "You haven't been cooped up indoors with a screaming baby for the past year have you? This is my first chance to get away and I intend to make the best of it."  
  
"How?" asked Yui.  
  
"Easy!" Misato put on her best commanders face. "We will proceed to invade the Bar and immediate consume large quantities of beer!"  
  
Both Skuld's and Yui's faces drooped while Urd's lit up.  
  
"You heard the order!" shouted Urd. "To the Bar!"  
  
Urd and Misato quickly moved off in such of their beloved drink. Skuld and Yui stared at them a second before looking at each other.  
  
"Why did we agree to go with them?" asked Skuld.  
  
"They said it would be fun." replied Yui.  
  
"Fun for them..."  
  
".while we baby-sit them and make sure they don't get sick on someone."  
  
Skuld sighed. "Now I wish Belldandy had come."  
  
"Why didn't she?"  
  
"Because Sayoko is taking care of Taro while Misato.."  
  
"Drinks herself to oblivion?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Morisato/Wishbringer Apartment.  
  
Loud screams and cries from the kitchen filled the apartment. The noise could drive any person up the wall had they listened to it for 10 minutes or more. And this had been going on for the past hour. Stress was beginning to show on the two woman who sat in front of the angry crying child. The only man in the apartment was sitting in the living room, oblivious to the noise as he was wearing a large set of headphones. If only the two woman could be so lucky....  
  
"Why won't he shut-up!" cried Sayoko Morisato, Goddess 1st class, Type 2 Unlimited.  
  
Her mother, Belldandy, Goddess Class 0, type 2 Unlimited, gave her a weak smile.  
  
"He's just a baby. He's communicating the only way he can."  
  
"I know that Mom! But what's he saying? I've checked his diaper, I sang to him, I rocked him, and nothing!" She held up a bottle. "I even tried to feed him and he just pushes it away! Misato said he was picky but this is ridiculous!" Sayoko brought her head down on the table, the cries of little Taro echoing in her ears. Suddenly she sat up as a thought crossed her mind. "You don't think Misato feeds him..." Sayoko's voice trailed off. "Nah..not even Misato would give THAT to a baby."  
  
"Give what?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"Beer."  
  
"...."  
  
"Yeah I know...dumb idea."  
  
"No, not dumb...just..somewhat unlikely."  
  
Sayoko sighed and stared at the screaming child in front of her. "I wish you could just tell us what the problem is..."  
  
"Well...he can..sort of."  
  
Sayoko looked over at her mother. "What?"  
  
Belldandy looked down at the floor and shrugged slightly. "Before I joined the GRO, I did go around blessing the newborn children. While I was working, I developed an ability to read the children's minds."  
  
Sayoko frowned. "I can read minds. That's one of the first things I tried with him. It didn't work."  
  
"But you haven't been around as many babies as I have." Belldandy moved across and turned Taro to face her. A look of concentration appeared on her face. Sayoko closed her eyes and placed her head back on the table.  
  
'That's it...Mom's lost it. There's no way she can read Taro's mind. It's not possible. The very idea she could...' Sayoko's thoughts trailed off as something reached her eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
No crying. No screaming. Nothing.  
  
And it was good.  
  
Sayoko looked up to see Taro staring at her mother curiously, while Belldandy herself was very red in the face.  
  
"What?" Sayoko asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Umm.Well..you see.." Belldandy began, "I know what he wants..it's just..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Belldandy, still blushing heavily, looked over at her daughter. "Well, he's hungry."  
  
Sayoko frowned. "But we tried that." She held up the baby bottle. "He didn't want it."  
  
"Well that's true, he didn't want the bottle. But he still wants his milk..."  
  
Sayoko frowned. "So how is he gonna get the milk? I mean there's nothing else around here that can.."  
  
"Actually," her mother interrupted. "There is."  
  
Sayoko continued to frown. "Where?"  
  
"Well.." Belldandy raised her hand and pointed.  
  
Sayoko followed her mother's finger to.....oh no.she does NOT mean...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Keiichi sat still reading his paper in the living room. His earphones were now off. He sighed as he now enjoyed the newfound silence.  
  
'I knew Belldandy and Sayoko would calm that kid." He thought, "I just didn't think it would take so...'  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!??!" came Sayoko's voice from the kitchen. Immediately the crying began anew.  
  
'..long.' Keiichi bent over to grab his fallen earphones. He had almost placed them back on his head when he heard his daughter again.  
  
"NO ONE IS GONNA LAY A HAND ON MY BREASTS! NO ONE!"  
  
Keiichi dropped the headphones in surprise.  
  
'What brought that on?' he thought. Then he smiled. 'But that's just the thing I want to hear from my daughter.'  
  
"At least not until we've dated for a while..."  
  
'...not the thing I'd like to hear..'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The neighbors, who had finally gotten used to the crying, leaped into the air as two parents cut loose with a "WHAT!?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Bar.  
  
Misato and Urd stood in the doorway of the bar, a big smile on their faces. Yui and Skuld had the look of people being led to their doom.  
  
A waitress walked up to them. "How many this evening?"  
  
"Oh we don't want a table." replied Misato, "We'll be right at the bar."  
  
"Alright." replied the waitress, "I should warn you though, there are some sailors here."  
  
"Sailors?" Urd asked, a gleam appearing in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, American Sailors. And they have been very..loud."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!" came a voice in English, "She was Ugly!"  
  
"That loud." replied the waitress.  
  
"HOW UGLY?" came a few responses in English.  
  
"She was so ugly that paint pealed off the walls when she walked into a room."  
  
"HOW UGLY?" a few more voices had joined in.  
  
"So ugly that strong men fainted, children screamed, and even horses ran away."  
  
Yui and Skuld were just staring stunned at the sailors. Misato had only raised an eyebrow, while Urd openly grinned.  
  
"HOW UGLY?" Now most of the back of the bar had joined in.  
  
"Women tore their hair, the sky got black, and the earth trembled."  
  
"THAT'S NOT UGLY!"  
  
"I'm telling you guys she was so goddamn ugly that mirrors cracked, dogs went berserk, fire mains ruptured, Eva Unit-01 ran away in fear, and one man who had smiled at her at night dropped stone cold dead when he saw her in daylight. THAT, my friends, is the gospel truth."  
  
Urd's smile got bigger. "I love Americans." She immediately headed towards the sailors.  
  
Misato shrugged and headed towards the bar, leaving Yui and Skuld still shocked at the door.  
  
"What did we get into?" asked Yui, "Those Sailors are repulsive!"  
  
"Yeah, they're repulsive." said Skuld weakly, "But that's not what scares me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That guy..WAS telling the truth."  
  
Yui shivered. She then took another look around the bar. "I wonder how Shinji and the others are doing?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Not good."  
  
"Very unwise."  
  
"Geez Demon. Even I know not to insult her. What were you thinking?"  
  
Asuka glared at the other three Guardians.  
  
"We can't just let her push us around! After all! WE defeated Unit-01 when the gods and demons couldn't!"  
  
"But still Asuka," said Shinji, "You shouldn't have called her a blue haired bimbo."  
  
"ARE YOU TAKING HER SIDE?!?"  
  
Shinji shrank back. "No, I'm just saying you should apologize to her."  
  
"Please Asuka." said Rei, "Don't fight her."  
  
"ASUKA LANGLEY IKARI NEVER BACKS DOWN FROM A FIGHT!"  
  
Behind her, a battle ready goddess stepped out. The goddess's helmet and face shield hid most of her face, but her lips could be seen drawn into a tight line.  
  
"Are you ready?" the Goddess asked.  
  
Asuka twirled about, willing her helmet into place and pulling out her staff.  
  
"Bring it Bimbo!"  
  
"She doesn't listen does she?" asked Touji, as the Goddess let loose a battle cry, and charged at Asuka.  
  
Just before she reached Asuka, the Goddess raised her hands. A Large Battle- Ax formed in them. Asuka's eyes went wide in surprise.  
  
"Shiest!" Asuka ducked, just barely avoiding the Ax. Asuka lay on the ground a second.  
  
'Asuka what have you gotten yourself into?' Then something drifted past her face. Asuka frowned and grabbed at the objects. It was strands of red hair. Asuka moved her hand to the hair coming out from under her helmet. The right side felt a lot shorter then the left.  
  
"MY HAIR!! YOU BITCH!" Asuka screamed as she charged at the goddess.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"Owww." groaned Asuka as Shinji treated her bruises.  
  
"It's all your fault." said Shinji, "You deserve every bruise she gave you."  
  
"Ughh I know." Asuka glanced over at Shinji, "Why didn't you stop me?"  
  
"We tried to. But a certain German girl I know thought she knew better then the rest of us."  
  
Asuka hung her head. "I piloted Eva for almost 14 years. I was trained for close combat and excelled at it. For her to tell me I was still an amateur...."  
  
"Belldandy did warn us about her. After all, she's been doing this longer then us. And then there's her title 'The Fighting Goddess'."  
  
Asuka sighed. "Remind me to never ever EVER piss off Lind ever again."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misato leaned back and chugged a 32 oz. Beer before the stunned bartender.  
  
"YEEEEAHHHH!" shouted Misato, "God I haven't done that in ages."  
  
Skuld and Yui just stared at Misato.  
  
"My son told me about it.." said Yui quietly, "But I thought he was exaggerating."  
  
Skuld nodded. "Now I know why Urd and Misato get along so well."  
  
"Hey!" said Misato, "Knock it off. I'm not that bad. Besides...Are you or are you not related to her."  
  
"We're related." replied Skuld.  
  
"So.explain that." Misato pointed to the back of the bar.  
  
Urd, now sporting a sailors cap, was surrounded by a dozen or so ogling drunken sailors and seemed to be enjoying herself very much.  
  
"I can't explain it." said Skuld, "She just has that effect on men." Skuld then smiled. "Much like a certain unshaven spy."  
  
Misato muttered something and took a drink out of her fresh beer.  
  
"Where is Kaji?" asked Yui.  
  
"Out saving the world.." muttered Misato, "He doesn't tell me anything."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Germany  
  
It was called 'the castle'. Really it was just a large mansion, but from town it looked just like a castle. It even had guards walking along its walls. Unlike the castles of old, these guards were armed with machine guns.  
  
One such guard walked along the wall smoking a cigarette. He stopped just for a moment and looked out towards the town. Seeing nothing of interest, he took a long drag from his cigarette and then tossed it over the wall. As he did so, a gloved hand grabbed his arm and pulled him over the wall. The guard's fall ended with a sickening thud. The arm was soon followed over the wall by a figure dressed all in black. The figure looked around before pulling off his mask, revealing the face of Kaji Ryoji. He tossed the mask back over the wall.  
  
"Smoking can kill you." He said to the fallen guard. He then turned and entered the castle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I'm the Commander of Tokyo-2 UN for crying out loud!" said a slightly intoxicated Misato, "I mean..I handle secrets every day! Why can't he tell me where he's going or what he's done?"  
  
"Everyone has secrets." said Skuld, "Everyone has something to hide, even to their loved ones."  
  
"Like your little secret with Sentaro?"  
  
Skuld just looked away. "Everyone has secrets."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kaji moved quietly from room to room inside the castle. Finally, he found the room he wanted. He quietly entered the bookcase lined office. On one wall was a portrait. Kaji frowned at the man picture.  
  
"Old man.. If you were still alive...I'd have killed you for what you tried to do."  
  
The man in the picture, Lorenz Keel, said nothing.  
  
Kaji moved to the desk. He sat down in the chair and began to pry open the desk. Just as he popped the drawer open, the room went white. When his vision returned, Kaji found himself strapped to a chair in the middle of a column of light. He could see nothing beyond the edge of the circle. He struggled to free himself, only to have the straps grab him tighter.  
  
"Well this isn't good." muttered Kaji.  
  
"Welcome Agent Ryoji." came a voice, scrambled by an electronic device.  
  
"It's great to be here." replied Kaji, looking around, "Forgive me if I don't stand and shake your hand."  
  
"Ahh the famous Ryoji whit. Now I see why you were to die."  
  
Kaji smiled. "Unfortunately, I had a prior engagement."  
  
"Ah yes...The Goddess..."  
  
Kaji froze. A chuckle was heard from the voice.  
  
"Yes Agent Ryoji, I know all about your trip to the heavens with the Goddess Skuld."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kaji.  
  
A black shape appeared before Kaji. Kaji's blood chilled as his mind took in what he was seeing.  
  
A black monolith with red letters. Kaji didn't even have to read the letter to know what it said.  
  
SEELE 01.  
  
"Agent Ryoji, you were an Agent of SEELE." continued SEELE 01, "You failed in your mission. Your death was ordered. It will be carried out."  
  
Kaji began to get nervous. "Uhhhh, wait, can we talk about this?"  
  
"There is nothing to talk about." replied the monolith, "Make it long and painful."  
  
"Of course." Kaji turned his head to see a brunette demon walking out of the shadows. "It will be my pleasure."  
  
Kaji turned back to the monolith. "Wait a second! SEELE!" The monolith disappeared. Kaji turned and looked back at the demon. "I don't suppose we could talk about this?"  
  
The demon smiled as she pulled out a short sword. "You can say anything you want to. I especially love it when my subjects plead for their lives as I work." She then leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "And within minutes, they're pleading with me to kill them." She stood up and walked around in front of him. "My last subject lived for almost 50 minutes. A new record. Especially when you consider how much of him was gone." She looked right into Kaji's face. "Let's see how long you last."  
  
"You know I'm friends with the goddesses." said Kaji, trying to move his body as far away from the knife as the restraints would allow him. "They'll know I'm in trouble and come here."  
  
The demon smiled. "Come now. I'm a Class 0 Demon. They'll only hear you if I want them to hear you." The knife plunged downward.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Tokyo-2, Japan  
  
Several hours later.  
  
The group of 4 woman moved slowly towards the apartment. Two of them were leaning heavily on the other two.  
  
"That was fun." said Misato, who was leaning on Yui.  
  
"Oh yeah." replied Urd, who was still wearing a sailors hat, "Most fun I've had in months."  
  
Skuld glared at her sister. "I thought you were quitting."  
  
Urd shrugged. "I said I'd cut back. Remember, it's still my back-up power source."  
  
"We're here." said Yui as the group arrived in front of the Ryoji.  
  
"Lemme get my key." Misato said as she dove into her purse.  
  
"Wait." said Skuld quietly.  
  
Misato looked up at her. "What?"  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
Everyone went silent. From inside the apartment came the sound of warking.  
  
"Ohh That's Pen Pen." said Misato, "He must be singing along with the TV again."  
  
Misato started to reach for the lock when Urd grabbed her arm. Misato looked up to see Urd had become sober very quickly.  
  
"Misato, give me the key."  
  
Misato looked at Urd surprised. "What?"  
  
Urd looked at Misato very seriously. "Give me the key."  
  
Misato looked questioningly at Urd, but handed her the key. Urd walked up to the door and unlocked it. The door side open to reveal a very upset penguin. Misato scooped him up.  
  
"Aw.What's the matter Pen Pen? Did you miss your..Hey!" Misato looked down at Pen Pen's feet. "What have you been walking in?" The penguin's feet were covered in red.  
  
"WARK! WARK! WARK!" Pen Pen cried.  
  
"Oh shit.." muttered Skuld. She flew into the apartment, floating almost 2 feet above the ground. Misato and Yui started to follow, but Urd held them back.  
  
"It's for your own good." said Urd softly before Misato could protest.  
  
Misato frowned at Urd, then took another look at Pen Pen's feet, as did Yui. Yui suddenly paled.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What?" asked Misato, "What is it?"  
  
"It's blood."  
  
"Blood?!? From where? Pen Pen?"  
  
"No." Everyone turned and looked at a very pale Skuld who floated out of the apartment. Skuld was staring at a mask she held. "Not him."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"I..I.." Skuld looked up at Misato. "I think its Kaji."  
  
"Kaji?!?!" Misato began to get upset. "What do you mean you think its Kaji? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I can't recognize him." said Skuld. "I found this." She held up the mask. It was black with 7 eyes. The mask of SEELE.  
  
Misato dropped Pen Pen and pushed past Urd into the apartment. "Kaji?! Kaji?! Ka...."  
  
Her scream echoed throughout Tokyo-2. 


	3. Chapter 1

I do not own Eva, Ah My Goddess, or Onegai Teacher.  
  
Neon Genesis: Guardian  
  
Chapter 1  
  
2037  
  
A hatch opened and slammed against the side of the conning tower with a loud clank. A shaft of light from the hatch rose upwards into the night sky. The light darkened slightly as a figure climbed out of the hatch and stepped onto the deck. The man looked towards the bow and then walked past the periscope sheaves, past the machine gun, and came to a stop. He then leaned against the railing and stared off out over the waters that lay just out of reach......  
  
Do to the road and the beach that lay between the submarine and the lake.  
  
The U-505, a Type-IXc U-Boat, sat in the same spot it had for the past 82 years, on shore and beside the Museum of Science and Industry in Chicago. Nearly a century before, it had prowled the Atlantic in search of prey. Eight ships fell under its sights and sank to the bottom. But in 1944, the hunter became the hunted. Forced to surface, the U-505 was captured by the US Navy, the first man of war to be captured since 1815. Now she was a war memorial, dedicated to those who had died on both sides during the war.  
  
Another shape blocked out the light from the hatch. A head popped up and looked around, finally coming to rest on the man leaning against the railing.  
  
"Erlaubnis au board zu kommen, herr kaptain?" came a female voice.  
  
The man turned around and frowned at the woman looking at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
The woman smirked. "I thought you would have learned the language by now. I said 'Permission to come aboard, Captain?'"  
  
"I'm not the captain." the man replied, "And I won't have anything to do with the demon's language."  
  
The woman frowned. "Asuka is going to hurt you for that Kensuke. German is not a demonic language. Can I come up or what?"  
  
Kensuke just smiled. "It is when she speaks it. And yes get up here."  
  
The woman climbed up and walked to the railing.  
  
"It's a nice night." she said quietly.  
  
Kensuke placed his arms around the woman. "It is. I'm glad you came Sayoko."  
  
Sayoko glared at him and pulled herself out of his arms. "I didn't come all the way over here to meet you just to get hit on."  
  
"Sorry. I got caught up in the moment."  
  
"That 'moment' was 10 years ago," replied Sayoko, "and I thought we'd agree to move on."  
  
"Yeah well," Kensuke scratched his head. "it's kind of hard to forget about that night."  
  
Sayoko blushed a bit, but kept a serious look on her face. "It was one night. And a week later, we agreed that our futures lay on different paths and that we should move on."  
  
Kensuke smiled, "But it was a memorable week, even if I do go to hell for it."  
  
Sayoko sighed, "I told you, you're not going to go to hell for that."  
  
"Deflowering a Goddess?" said Kensuke, "While slightly intoxicated, and not even being married or otherwise dating each other? If that doesn't buy me a trip to hell.."  
  
Sayoko placed her hand over his mouth. "You're lucky Mom, Dad, and my Aunts never found out."  
  
Kensuke removed her hand. "I was more concerned with your grandfather finding out. I have no desire to be smited."  
  
Sayoko finally had enough. "Listen if you called me all the way over here just to try and get back together with me, I might as well go home now."  
  
"Alright alright." Kensuke pulled out a folder and handed it to her. "You know I'm now head of the UN Intelligence United States branch..."  
  
"Yeah, Shinji told me." Sayoko replied as she opened the folder.  
  
"Right." Kensuke pointed to a list in the folder. "There have been a string of unexplained deaths, starting with Fuyutsuki. Now I know they said it was a heart attack as a result of the surprise from having his wall blown in, but I don't buy that. Neither does anyone else in intelligence." He looked up at Sayoko, expecting her to be surprised. He himself was surprised to see her face flickering through a variety of emotions, including guilt. Kensuke looked back down at the list. "Now as you can see, since 2023, there have been at least 3 to 4 Ex-NERV personal killed a year, all of them had some kind of connection to the Eva project."  
  
"I know." said Sayoko softly, "I was at Dr. Akagi and Colonel Ibuki's funeral a week ago." More guilt was shown on her face.  
  
Kensuke stared at Sayoko. 'What's going on?' "A few days ago, one of our agents brought in this list...." He pulled the list out from the folder. "...which he found while searching a suspected SEELE member's apartment. It's a hit list, naming all of the personal that are now dead as well as anyone connected to the Evas."  
  
Sayoko shrugged. "So SEELE wants me dead. We stopped 3rd Impact, their life's work."  
  
"But you're not a target."  
  
Sayoko frowned. "What?"  
  
"All of the pilots are missing from the list." said Kensuke, "In fact, there is a sentence at the bottom that actually states that you and your families are NOT to be targeted due to possible 'heavenly interference'."  
  
Sayoko paled. "Meaning they know about me as a...."  
  
"..Goddess? Yes." Kensuke then pointed to a name that had been circle. "This is who we think their next target is."  
  
Sayoko stared at the name. "Misato?"  
  
Kensuke nodded. "She's the last ranking member of NERV still alive. That, and her popularity as the woman who ordered the Evas into battle has made her a target. A very important target."  
  
"But she's practically a mother to me and the other pilots." protested Sayoko.  
  
"Yet she hasn't been anywhere near Tokyo-2 since just before Taro entered Elementary School. The only ones she actually writes and talks to are Rei, Shinji, and Asuka." Kensuke looked at Sayoko as the guilty look appeared on her face once more. "Is this where I finally learned why Misato punched your mother? She never did tell us."  
  
Sayoko turned and looked up at the sky. She remained that way for several minutes. Kensuke was about to speak again when Sayoko broke the silence.  
  
"Some people....see being a god as the greatest thing that can happen to them. Unlimited power, long life, the ability to remain young forever...it's a dream come true to many people. But it's also a curse." Sayoko turned her gaze back to Kensuke. "I will out live all of the friends I've made on earth, besides Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Touji." Sayoko looked back towards the lake. "You know my parents are now in their sixties? This is supposed to be the 'golden years' for them. But I've seen the look on my Mom's face. She knows that eventually, Dad will die. Maybe in his sleep, maybe due to illness, but eventually he will die. And she will have to watch, unable to prevent it. That is our curse."  
  
"What's that have to do with Misato?"  
  
"Even though we're 'all powerful', it doesn't mean we know or understand everything that happens." Sayoko looked over at Kensuke. "Misato asked my Mom about Kaji, how he was doing up in heaven and wither he had hit on anyone yet. Mom had to tell the truth, even though she didn't want to: Kaji never arrived in heaven or hell."  
  
Kensuke stared at Sayoko in shock. "What?"  
  
"He never arrived." Sayoko looked back to the lake. "Neither did Fuyutsuki, Ibuki, Akagi, anyone on that list from NERV. We searched long and hard, but they've never turned up. Misato was upset, and rightly so. So she vented her anger on the only person available at the time, my mother." Sayoko went silent.  
  
Kensuke placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'd like you to go to her, protect her from whatever killed the others."  
  
"How do you know she'll even want to see me?"  
  
"I don't." replied Kensuke, "But she does need to be protected."  
  
"What about the others? What about UN Security?"  
  
"She wants nothing to do with UN Security. And she doesn't want to worry Shinji, Asuka, or Rei."  
  
"I don't even know where she is." Sayoko turned around and faced Kensuke. "You said it yourself: she only talks to the other children, not me."  
  
Kensuke handed Sayoko a piece of paper. "She's in a nice little rural town in southern Japan. Taro went to school there until he graduated a year ago. Now Misato has the house all to herself...and Pen Pen. Please?"  
  
"Alright, I'll do it." replied Sayoko, "After all it's Misato."  
  
"Thank-you." Kensuke placed his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you again."  
  
Kensuke was surprised when Sayoko actually returned the hug.  
  
"Remember what I said before," she said softly, "If you ever need me, call."  
  
"Suppose I need a date?"  
  
Sayoko smiled and pulled herself from his grip. "I'll think about it." She then turned and vanished. Kensuke let out a sigh.  
  
"Well, it wasn't a no." He then turned and resume looking off to the lake.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Rural Southern Japan.  
  
A few days later.  
  
"That movie was soooo cool!" shouted Hyosuke Magumo, "I wanna be just like Amon!"  
  
He, Kaede Misumi, Ichigo Morino, Matagu Shido, Koishi Herikawa, and Kei Kusanagi were walking along the road that led back from town towards their homes.  
  
"You do realize there are no such things as witches and magic, don't you?" said Kaede.  
  
"What do you mean there's no such thing?" said Matagu, "After all, there ARE aliens!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kaede, who then glanced over at Kei, who seemed to have develop a very bad cough. She looked back at Matagu. "I haven't seen any aliens."  
  
"What about Marie?" asked Hyosuke, "He's an alien."  
  
"But.." Kaede stopped speaking when a hand came to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Just let him be," said Ichigo, "He'll wear himself out soon."  
  
While Hyosuke continued to ramble on about the movie they had just seen, Koishi leaned over and whispered into Kei's ear.  
  
"Remind me again, Why did we go to that movie?"  
  
Kei shrugged. "Matagu said it was based off of an old anime from 30 years ago. Apparently it was a very popular show."  
  
"Oh." Koishi remained quiet for several moments. "What do you think is going on between Kamishiro, Miyafuji, and Onodera?"  
  
Kei was about to reply to her when the sound of an engine reached their ears. They both turned towards the sound. Coming up the road was a motorcycle with a sidecar. As it approached, it drifted off to the side to avoid the group. The cycle roared by the group, kicking up a dust cloud.  
  
'cough cough'" Watch where your going!" shouted Hyosuke. "Geez. Wonder why he was in such a big hurry."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The motorcycle continued to race along the road, it's driver easily taking the turns at high speed. The cycle finally came to a stop in front of a house. The cyclist stepped off the cycle and looked at the house. It was a modest two-story house, perhaps holding 3 bedrooms at the most. It was a nice white color. Parked off to one side was a blue sports car. The cyclist reached up and removed it's helmet. Long dark brown hair flowed out from under the helmet and down her back. Sayoko looked back at the house, then turned and tossed her helmet into the sidecar. She walked up towards the door and rang the bell. The door opened rather quickly.  
  
"Hello Misa..." was all Sayoko could say before her world went bright white, then dark.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sayoko opened her eyes and blinked several times. She thought back to what had happened. She remembered Misato opening the door, and then a close-up of Misato's fist. There was pain, then nothing. Now there was still pain, mostly in her lower jaw, and she was looking up at a ceiling. Sayoko was quickly able to add everything up in her head.  
  
Misato had punched her out and she was now waking up in Misato's house.  
  
Sayoko let out a small groan and rubbed her sore jaw.  
  
* Here. * came a wark.  
  
Sayoko slowly turned her head to see Pen Pen next to her on the floor holding an icepack.  
  
* Here * he repeated, * this will keep the swelling down. *  
  
"Thanks." Sayoko said softly, "But I can handle it." She held her hand out in front of her. A small ball of energy formed. She pressed it into her jaw. Immediately the pain she had been feeling went away. She let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
"Sorry about that." Sayoko turned to see Misato standing in the doorway. "I thought you were Belldandy."  
  
Sayoko frowned slightly and gave a hard stare at the woman before her. Now in her fifties, Misato had finally begun to show her age, yet she could still turn heads. Her hair was now mostly gray, with only a few streaks of its former purple left.  
  
"What do you mean you thought I was my mom?" replied an angry Sayoko.  
  
Misato sighed and sat down across from Sayoko. "I guess I'm still mad that they lost Kaji. I heard the bike, and saw you." Misato gave her a smile. "You really do look like your mom now."  
  
"Still doesn't make up for punching me out."  
  
"I'm sorry alright." Misato looked down at her floor. "I thought I had gotten over it."  
  
Misato felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Sayoko kneeling in front of her.  
  
"I forgive you." She said, "If it had happened to me, I'd still be mad to."  
  
"Thank you. So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Kensuke called me."  
  
Misato sighed. "I thought I told him I didn't need any bodyguards."  
  
"You did. I'm not your bodyguard."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"Your guardian angel?"  
  
Misato narrowed her eyes. "I thought you were a goddess?"  
  
"Ok." Sayoko waved her hand and Morning Bell flew out, hovering just over Sayoko's shoulder. "She's the guardian angel, and I'm here to back her up."  
  
Misato rubbed her forehead. "Why are you so intent on doing this?"  
  
"First off, you're like a mother to me, after Mom and Skuld." said Sayoko, "Second, I haven't seen you in years and I've been worried about you. Third...." A guilty look appeared on Sayoko's face. "My mom, Aunts, Grandfather..a lot of the gods that have met you feel guilty about what happened. They have not given up and figuring out what happened to Kaji, especially in light of some recent information."  
  
Misato frowned, "What information?"  
  
"After talking to Kensuke, I went up and talked to my mom and grandfather. We reviewed all the recent NERV deaths." Sayoko's face became dark. "In the more recent ones we detected demon activity."  
  
Misato stared at Sayoko in shock. "Demons?" she whispered.  
  
Sayoko nodded. "The rogues are working with SEELE."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
THANK-YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!!!  
  
(small curtain pulls aside to reveal the Goddess Sayoko in a Chicago Cubs Uniform)  
  
Sayoko smiles. "Slayer would like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this fanfics so far. He appreciates all your comments. Unfortunately, he was unable to say this in person as he was watching the Cubs game earlier tonight. He is currently on his way to Chicago to join in the lynch mob who is hunting for that fan." Sayoko pauses. Picture of said fan appears next to her.  
  
"Now Next chapter! For the first time in nearly 15 years, I will be living with Misato and Pen Pen. Will my stomach survive the experience? And what will SEELE and the Demons have in store for me?" Sayoko gives the crowd a sultry smile. "And if you're really good and give a review maybe there will be some service service."  
  
"WHOOT!" comes Urd's voice from off stage, "THATA GIRL!!"  
  
Sayoko rolls her eyes. "Alright everyone! Until next time. GO CUBS!!!!!!!!!!" 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sayoko woke up early as she always did. She stood up and stretched, letting out a loud yawn. With a wave of her hand, her nightgown vanished, to be replaced by jeans and a t-shirt. She then left the bedroom and headed for the outdoors.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kei moved quickly around the house, getting things together for his day at school. He rushed from one part of the room to another, his pace quickening as time moved forward. In the bathroom, Mizuho Kasumi hurried to fix her hair. The reason for their hurry?  
  
They were running late.  
  
It was Kei's day to leave the house early. Unfortunately, he got very little sleep the night before. Mizuho was partially responsible for that, however Kei knew it wasn't all her fault. After all, it took two to tango..or do what they were doing the night before.  
  
"I'm leaving!" shouted Kei as he grabbed his bag and opened the door.  
  
"Right behind you!" replied Mizuho as she raced out of the bathroom.  
  
"I thought we were leaving separately?" asked Kei.  
  
"We were." replied Mizuho, "But we're running way too late."  
  
"But if they see us together...." began Kei.  
  
"I'm driving. You're walking. I'll get there before you." Mizuho reached the door and opened it, stepping out and hurrying to her car. "You'd better get moving if you want to get there on time. It should be your highest priority."  
  
"Yeah but.." Kei was about to continue his argument when he heard something drifting in on the breeze. Both he and Mizuho froze as the sound of someone singing in the distance reached their ears. As they listened to the song, both felt the tension leave their bodies, entering a state of pure relaxation.  
  
"I guess I had better go." Kei said softly.  
  
Mizuho grabbed him into a hug. "See after school."  
  
Kei returned the hug, then hurried off towards then school, the beautiful song still floating through the air.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
40 minutes later.  
  
Students were sitting in their class waiting for the arrival of their teacher.  
  
"Dude, it was weird." said Hyosuke, "I was walking to school and I heard someone singing."  
  
"I heard it too." said Kaede, "It was beautiful."  
  
"Very relaxing." added Ichigo, "I almost fell asleep waiting for the train to pass."  
  
"Who do you think it was?" asked Matagu.  
  
"I don't know." replied Hyosuke, "But I'd love to find out."  
  
The door to the class flew open, revealing a very exhausted Kei. He quickly moved to his seat and collapsed into it.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Koishi.  
  
"I uhhh." Kei turned slightly red, "I woke up late. Had to run to get here on time."  
  
"Did you hear the singing?"  
  
"Uh yeah. What was that?"  
  
Koishi shrugged. "We don't know. We were just talking about it."  
  
"Maybe it was a witch." said Hyosuke.  
  
"There are no such things as witches." stated Ichigo.  
  
"How do you know pipsqueak? You said there weren't aliens or UFOs either."  
  
Before Ichigo could respond, the teacher entered the class.  
  
"Alright." The teacher began, "We will start were we left off yesterday with Second Impact."  
  
The entire class let out a sigh and proceeded to fall asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Light filtered through the window into the bedroom. The room itself was a mess. Clothes were scattered around the room everywhere. Piles of empty food cartons lay scattered about the floor. A mountain of beer cans sat stacked up against the way. In the middle of the room lay the bed. A large lump lay protected underneath a layer of blankets. Next to the bed, an alarm clock silently told the time. 9:59am. It blinked to show 10:00am, and announced the time with a loud buzz. A hand burst out of the blankets and smacked the alarm clock across the room. The hand rested were it fell for several minutes, then it reached up and pulled the blankets out of the way to reveal a very tired Misato in her typical way too small t-shirt and short shorts. She stood up and slowly shuffled over to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Another day older Misato." She muttered to herself. "You should know enough to not drink that much." Misato then rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, after last night..."  
  
Misato thought back to the previous night. She had asked Sayoko to tell her everything that she knew about the NERV deaths and SEELE. Now she wished she hadn't.  
  
"Stop thinking about it Misato." She muttered at herself. She then frowned and looked at her reflection again. "And stop talking to yourself. Your acting like a fool." Misato turned and headed towards her door. "I need a beer."  
  
She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out one of the ever-ready beer cans. She was about to open the can when she froze. She looked down at her feet. She then scanned the floor of the kitchen.  
  
"What the?" Misato muttered. Usually when she opened the beer fridge, Pen Pen was right there to get a can. However he was nowhere in sight.  
  
Misato walked out into the living room. There she found her missing penguin, as well as her house guest. Sayoko was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed, headphones over her ears, humming quietly along with the music. In her lap was a very happy Pen Pen. Sayoko's hand was scratching his back and every time she hit an itch, he let out a wark of joy. Misato leaned towards Sayoko. She could just make out the song playing over the headphones.  
  
"...I'm looking for a place...searching for a face....is there anybody here I know...cause nothings going right....and every things a mess...and no one likes to be alone..."  
  
Misato stood back up and walked back to the kitchen. She pulled the top off of her beer and downed the entire can.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! !!!" she shouted. A loud crash from the living room soon followed. Misato peered around the corner to see the couch now on its back, and Sayoko laid out behind it with a stunned look on her face. Pen Pen had an equally stunned look as he sat on Sayoko's stomach staring at the goddess in surprise.  
  
Misato smiled. "What's the matter with you? And since when do you listen to Avril Lavigne?"  
  
Sayoko looked up and Misato and pulled the headphones off of her ears.  
  
"I didn't think you were up yet, so I wasn't expecting the Beer Cheer." said Sayoko, "As to Avril, blame Hikari. She got me hooked on pre and post Second impact music."  
  
Misato smiled. "I knew I like that girl for some reason. So, what do you want to do today?"  
  
Sayoko shrugged. "Whatever you want. Technically I'm just here to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Then we're going swimming."  
  
Sayoko frowned. "Swimming where?"  
  
"Lake Kizaki. It's just up the road here."  
  
"Won't the water be to cold?"  
  
"Well I don't intend to actually swim." replied Misato, "Just get a tan." Misato then struck a sultry pose. "After all, with a body this good, I just have to show it off."  
  
Sayoko shook her head. "A woman at your age....still acting like an immature teenager. Yeah, why not. I can read a book or something."  
  
"Hey remember, you may only be young once, but you can be immature forever."  
  
Sayoko got up and poked at a few of Misato's gray hairs. "Yeah but you're not young anymore."  
  
Misato growled and leaped at Sayoko who floated straight up at the ceiling, then floated off towards the stairs.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! I CAN'T FLY!!!!!" shouted Misato, "HEY COME BACK HERE!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"The next item up for discussion is the Rogue Demons." said Saturn, (Roman God) "Commander Mist has the report."  
  
Mist, head of the Valkyries strode forward to stand before the council of heaven.  
  
"My Lords and Ladies," began Mist, "Through the efforts of Heaven and Hell, we have identified all the demons that participated in the invasion of heaven. We have accounted for all of those who were killed in the resulting battles and now have an estimate at the current rogue demon numbers."  
  
"And those number are?" asked Athena (Greek Goddess).  
  
"Currently, we estimate that there are 253 demons that have gone Rogue."  
  
"253 are one too many." muttered Thor (Norse God).  
  
"I agree." replied Mist, "How ever I must stress that many of these demons are currently hiding and pose no threat currently."  
  
"What about those that have been killing off the NERV mortals?" asked Fukurokuju. (Shinto God)  
  
"Yes," added Athena, "What is being done to find the lost souls and those demons responsible?"  
  
Mist let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, other then the trace of demon energy at the last two killings, we have nothing else to go on. The only other demon activity has been minor nuances: a car wreck here, a building fire there, power outages, a flood, earthquakes...the usually demon activity only this is not sanctioned by hell."  
  
"What of the Commander Ryoji?" asked Parvati, (Hindu) "She is on the list that the Goddess Sayoko received from the intelligence mortal. If she is a target, steps should be taking to capture the demons who might harm her."  
  
"Those steps have already been taken."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Kami-sama. He looked over the council.  
  
"My grand daughter is currently with the Commander. She should be able to handle any demon that comes along."  
  
"When do you plan to use the Guardians?" asked Anubis (Egyptian).  
  
"When they are needed, I will call them forth." replied Kami-sama, "Until then, this meeting is over."  
  
The council members stood and bowed, then left the room. Soon only Kami- sama remained along with one goddess.  
  
"You were strangely quiet today daughter." Kami-sama said quietly, "And you know you can use your normal form here."  
  
Belldandy smiled at her father. Do to the drastic difference between the gods and mortals (meaning gods don't age), Belldandy and her sisters had used their magic to disguise themselves, helping them to blend in with the mortals. Thus, Belldandy looked very much 60 years old. Her once golden brown hair was now completely white, and wrinkles lined her face.  
  
"I've had a lot of other things on my mind lately, Father." said Belldandy, "In fact, I totally forgot to put on this disguise when I returned after the last meeting." Belldandy smiled, "I was mistaken for Sayoko by Skuld."  
  
Kami-sama smiled at that. "She is her mother's daughter. But what is it that distracts you so?"  
  
"It's Keiichi." Belldandy said quietly, "He hasn't been moving around as well as late. He's supposed to be going to the doctors today for a check- up." After spending 14 years inside of Evangelion Unit 04, Keiichi and Belldandy had emerged looking exactly as they had the day they had left. Unfortunately, it would not last. His body began to catch up with his age. Within 5 years, Keiichi's body was now the correct age, but it hadn't left him in good shape. He was prone to getting sick easily, as well as suffering from aches and pains more often.  
  
Kami-sama sighed, "I know you want to help him, but he is 60 years old. You know as well as I that mortals can't live forever. Eventually, their bodies will fail them and there souls will leave the surface world. This is the way of things and it cannot be changed."  
  
"I just wish I could ease his pain." said Belldandy quietly.  
  
Kami-sama smiled. "Then be by his side and show him all the love you have for him. That will be enough until he arrives here. Now, go to him. You've stayed here long enough."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sayoko looked around at the spot Misato had lead her to. It was a small stretch of sand located a few minutes walk from Misato's house along the shore of Lake Kizaki. Sayoko glanced over to see Misato laying out a towel she had pulled out of her bag on the sand. Sayoko was stunned when Misato stood up and removed her cover-up, revealing a dark blue one-piece bathing suit. Misato noticed Sayoko expression.  
  
"If you've got it, flaunt it."  
  
"Yeah...sure." muttered Sayoko.  
  
Misato laid out on the towel. She looked up and Sayoko who was still standing there stunned.  
  
"Well are you just gonna stand there? Sit already."  
  
Sayoko took a quick look around her. Seeing no one else but them, she then waved her hand. A large umbrella appeared in the sand. Underneath it, a small folding chair had appeared as well. Sayoko removed her cover up to reveal a red bikini. She then sat down in the chair and looked back at Misato.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"I suppose." Misato then pointed. "What's that?"  
  
Sayoko followed Misato's finger to the scar that marred Sayoko's skin on the side of her stomach, running from front to back.  
  
"That's where the demon got me with his sword." said Sayoko quietly, "Because it was inflected by a demon blade, even with magical healing, I'll never be rid of it." Sayoko sighed, "It's a part of me now. I'm marked for life."  
  
Misato's hand unconsciously moved her hand over her own scar. Sayoko saw the movement.  
  
"Sorry, forgot about yours." Sayoko looked out over the lake. "Does it bother you to see it? Is that why you keep yours covered?"  
  
Misato leaned back on the towel and looked up at the sky. "Only two people have seen my scar. Well two people who know me. Kaji, for obvious reasons, and Asuka. Asuka was curious about it, but then tried to hide the fact it bothered her. Kaji..." Misato was quiet for a moment, "He said it didn't matter....That I was a beautiful person, regardless the scar." Misato looked over at Sayoko. "Are you worried you won't find someone because of it?"  
  
Sayoko was still staring off over the lake. "No...I may have already found someone...but I'm just...I don't know." Sayoko looked down. "It's kind of hard to explain."  
  
Misato smiled, "Well we have plenty of time for you to try."  
  
Sayoko smiled. "I wish it was that easy. He's a mortal."  
  
"So your mom married a mortal."  
  
"Yeah...she did." Sayoko looked up at the sky, "I think she's a strong person then I am though."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"My Dad has been getting sick a lot recently. Some of it because of his time in the Eva." Sayoko glanced over at Misato. "Mrs. Ikari went through the same thing, except it didn't affect her as much." She looked back out over the lake. "Dad was such an active person and to see him fall apart...." Sayoko closed her eyes. "I know eventually he will....move on to the heavens. So will Hikari, even you. I just...don't know how I'd be able to take it."  
  
"Don't you think you mom's worried too?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. But she doesn't show it. And whenever Skuld asks, she says she's fine."  
  
"You thought about asking your mom?"  
  
Sayoko looked at Misato. "Well..no."  
  
"Try it. She might be more open with you."  
  
Sayoko thought about that. "Maybe. We really haven't had a mother daughter talk since.."  
  
"NOH!"  
  
Sayoko turned her head and stared at the site before her. Standing between her and Misato was a small foot tall figure in a yellow suit. It had a circular face with two large eyes and a narrow mouth. A bright red inner tube floated around its waist. Misato was unfazed by the figures appearance.  
  
"Oh hello." Misato said, "I was wondering when you were gonna pop up. Here." Misato reached into her bag and pulled out a box of Pocky. She opened it and handed the creature a piece.  
  
"Noh!" the said creature happily, as it grabbed the Pocky stick and began to eat.  
  
Sayoko looked at the creature, then at Misato, back to the creature, then back at Misato.  
  
"What in the name of Kami-sama is that?"  
  
"Oh that. That's Marie." said Misato happily.  
  
"Marie?" Sayoko repeated, looking at the creature curiously.  
  
"Yeah. He turned up about a year or so ago. At the same time as a UFO sighting."  
  
Sayoko's eyes narrowed. "UFO?"  
  
"Yeah, It was all in the news about a year ago." replied Misato, "Then a month or two later, Marie started to pop up."  
  
Sayoko stared at Marie and remained quiet. Marie continued to happily eat his Pocky.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I still say witches exist!" shouted Hyosuke, "And I'm gonna prove it!"  
  
It was now lunchtime. Hyosuke and the others remained inside to eat, as did a few other students.  
  
"How are you going to prove it?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"With the help of this!" Hyosuke held up a book entitled 'Witches: Myths and Legends'. "This books says that witches like to congregate in the forest where they commune with the spirits."  
  
"Not really buying that right now." said Koishi.  
  
"I'll prove it! Tonight, Matagu and I will go out in the woods and prove there are witches!"  
  
"Huh?" Matagu stared at Hyosuke. "Why me? Why not Kei?"  
  
Kei began to stutter. "Oh.I uh..you see.I uh..My Uncle has.uh..I have to help him you see.and uhh.busy you know."  
  
Ichigo frowned at Kei. "You're what?"  
  
"I uhh..that is.." Kei was starting to run ideas through his head when a stench hit his nose. He wasn't the only one.  
  
"What is that smell?" Koishi asked as she pinched her nose shut.  
  
"Oh man.." muttered Matagu, "Smells worse then the gym lockers at the end of the week."  
  
"Someone open a window!" shouted one of the other students.  
  
"Forget that." said Ichigo, "Everyone outside."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Outside, students and faculty gathered as the stench filled every nook and cranny of the school. The fire department arrived in case anyone passed out. A search of the school found the remains of a small stink bomb. The principal was not happy.  
  
"Where is this smell coming from?" he asked the assembled faculty, "Cafeteria?"  
  
"No way." replied one of the cooks, "We didn't even do any cooking. It's cold sandwich day."  
  
"Maybe it was a student prank." suggested a teacher, "They have been getting a bit rowdy lately."  
  
The principal sighed. "It will take a day or so for the smell to dissipate. The students will be sent home early today, and classes will be canceled tomorrow. Teacher will report in the afternoon. We need to discuss this..situation."  
  
Across the way, Kei sat under a tree staring at the school.  
  
"Kei?"  
  
Kei turned slightly to look around the tree. Just as quickly he turned back.  
  
"Yes sensei?"  
  
Mizuho continued to look in the opposite direction. "School's being canceled for the rest of today and tomorrow. I'll be here a bit longer, and then I'll see you at home."  
  
"Alright." replied Kei.  
  
Mizuho sat for a moment longer, then got up and began to inform the students milling about.  
  
Across the school yard, sitting just out of view in the tree tops, two figures watched the scene.  
  
"Unlimited power." muttered one, "The chance to cause havoc and chaos across the globe without worrying about the consequences...and you set off a stink bomb in a school."  
  
"Shut-up." muttered the other.  
  
"Seriously Ceres, I thought you were better then that."  
  
Ceres glared at her companion. "Look. I was told we were going to have revenge against the children. Now I discover that all I'm needed for is little jobs that any 3rd class demon can do. I'm a 1st class demon! I should be doing more important things."  
  
"Yeah.right." muttered the other, "Let's go."  
  
Both demons vanished in flash of flames.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Later that night.  
  
Sayoko stared at the ceiling of her room as she lay on the bed. Every few seconds, her stomach gurgled.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh." She moaned, "I should never had agreed to let Misato cook."  
  
Morning Bell, Sayoko's Angel, fluttered into the room carrying a glass of water with two foaming tablets.  
  
"Thank you." Sayoko took a sip. Morning Bell flew in front of Sayoko and placed both hands on her hips, giving Sayoko a glare.  
  
"I know, I should have know better. But Taro said her cooking was great and he missed it."  
  
Morning Bell cocked her head to one side.  
  
"I know she's his mother! But still..You'd think she'd learn to cook after..."  
  
Sayoko and Morning Bell froze. Morning Bell then flew and vanished into Sayoko, while Sayoko sighed.  
  
"Of course they would show up now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"How did I let you rope me into this?" asked Matagu as he and Hyosuke walked through the forest.  
  
"Because we men have to stick together against the girls." replied Hyosuke.  
  
"Then why didn't you bring Kei along?"  
  
"I think Kei has gone over to the enemy. I just don't know which enemy it is."  
  
"You think it's Koishi?"  
  
"No." Hyosuke moved over a fallen tree trunk. "Kaede told me Koishi admitted her feelings to Kei, but he turned her down. That means it's someone else."  
  
"You think it's Ichigo?"  
  
"The Class President? Are you kidding? Nah, Kei wouldn't go for the pipsqueak."  
  
They were quiet for several more minutes.  
  
"That book on witches.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What makes you think there's going to be witches in the woods?"  
  
"Because that's where the witches in Salem practiced their arts."  
  
"Where is Salem?"  
  
"The United States."  
  
Matagu stopped walking. "The United States? Where is Salem?"  
  
"Uhhh Massachusetts I believe."  
  
"Massachusetts is underwater isn't it?"  
  
Hyosuke stopped and looked back at Matagu. "Only part of it."  
  
"Well when are these witches supposed to have practiced in the woods?"  
  
"The 1600s."  
  
Matagu stared at Hyosuke. "Do you mean to say..that you dragged me out here..on the basis of something that happened in another country almost 400 years ago?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hyosuke."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ichigo is right. You're an idiot."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ceres sat in the forest clearing, trying to get close enough to the fire to keep warm.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Ceres looked up at her companion, Proserpine.  
  
"Since when do you care?"  
  
"I don't." Proserpine sat down across from Ceres. "But I'm curious."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, I keep wondering when I'm finally going to see the vicious side of you everyone says is there."  
  
Ceres looked down at the flames.  
  
"Have you wonder why we're doing this?"  
  
"Because it's fun."  
  
"Not that." Ceres looked at her companion, "Here we are, Demons of the first rank, our sole purpose to bring misery and despair to the mortals of earth, and now we're following their orders. Don't you see anything wrong with that?"  
  
"What else would we do?" replied Proserpine, "Drift aimlessly on the earth for the rest of eternity? Go back to hell where we will be treated as traitors and probably spend the rest of eternity being tortured? Or go to heaven and probably get killed by the Valkyries? Anyway you look at it, we're screwed."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
Ceres and Proserpine stared at each other in shock, then slowly turned to face the new arrival, a goddess in full battle armor. Thunder rumbled over head.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Sayoko asked. She then raised her hand and brought it down.  
  
With a roar, a bolt of lightning blasted downward from the heavens, slamming into the ground between the two demons. The ground exploded, tossing both demons into the air.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean I'm an idiot?" shouted Hyosuke, "Get back here Matagu!"  
  
Matagu turned and stared at Hyosuke, "You hauled me out here based on something 400 years old!"  
  
"But the movie...."  
  
"IT WAS A MOVIE!" replied Matagu, "Witch Hunter Robin is a MOVIE! I thought you had some real proof."  
  
Thunder rumbled over head.  
  
"Great." muttered Matagu, "Now it's going to rain. This sucks you know that Hyo..."  
  
He went silent as the night sky was lit up by a fireball and a loud explosion hit their ears.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Matagu.  
  
"Don't know but it came from that way." replied Hyosuke, "Com'on let's go see."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!  
  
The curtains on stage part to reveal Sayoko, now in a Detroit Red Wings jersey.  
  
"Well, since the Cubs are not in the World Series, it's time to switch sports." Sayoko looks over the crowd. "Since the Detroit Lions absolutely suck..."  
  
"SAYOKO!" comes Belldandy's voice from offstage.  
  
"Well, they do! So, I have moved on to cheer for the Red Wings. Now, Next chapter: What will happen when Hyosuke and Matagu arrive on scene of the battle? Who are the demons working for and why? Will Sayoko and Kensuke finally go and..." Sayoko frowns. "hey wait a second.... URD!!!!" 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ceres slammed into a tree hard, causing her vision to spin. By the time she had returned to her feet, Proserpine was already up and fighting the goddess. Proserpine had apparently decided magic was going to be no use and was trying to defeat the goddess using only her fists. The goddess however was well trained, and easily avoided Proserpine's punches. The goddess barely ducked a particularly vicious punch, knocking her helmet slightly askew. The goddess came right back with a force bolt. With a loud bang, Proserpine flew threw the air, landing hard on the ground next to Ceres. The goddess reached up and adjusted her helmet back.  
  
"We have to go." muttered Ceres, "We're forbidden to fight and goddesses remember?"  
  
"I don't care!" hissed Proserpine, "It's been too long since I had the blood of a goddess between my fingers. I want that feeling again." Proserpine flew back at the goddess.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"This way!" shouted Hyosuke as he ran through the forest.  
  
"Hyosuke!" shouted Matagu, ducking under a branch, "Is this really a good idea? We don't know what made that fireball. It could be anything."  
  
"That's why I want to find out!" replied Hyosuke, "I missed seeing the UFO the first time, I don't want to miss whatever this is!"  
  
Matagu sighed and continued to follow Hyosuke. Suddenly Hyosuke stopped.  
  
"What is.." Matagu began to ask before his mouth was covered by Hyosuke.  
  
"Shh." He whispered, "Look."  
  
In the clearing stood two woman. One wore a black outfit, complete with a cape and had red slash marks upon her forehead. The other was in a blue and white outfit, long brown hair flowed out from beneath the helmet upon her head. Matagu only saw the outfits for a second before a saw something else.  
  
The woman were tossing fireballs at each other.  
  
"Dammit! Proserpine! We have to go!"  
  
Matagu looked over to see another woman in black standing off to the side of the clearing. The woman also had red slash marks on her forehead. She seemed nervous, constantly scanning the sky while she called out to her comrade.  
  
"Proserpine she can't be alone! More will be here any second! Let's go Proser." The woman was cut off as Proserpine was hit by a fireball in her chest. She flew backwards and slammed into the one calling out to her. Both lay on the ground for several seconds, stunned.  
  
"Whoa!" whispered Hyosuke loudly, "That was so cool!"  
  
All three combatants then turned and spotted them.  
  
"Hyosuke you idiot!" hissed Matagu as the three continued to stare at them. "Now you've done it!"  
  
Proserpine stood up. "We'll goddess, I'd like to stay and continue our discussion, but as Ceres here said, we have other business. But we can't have you following us so.." Proserpine pulled out a small round object. "...Here's something to remember us by." She tossed the object at Matagu and Hyosuke.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sayoko frowned at the object when Proserpine had pulled it out. But after her little speech, it dawn on Sayoko just what Proserpine had just tossed.  
  
"Shit!" swore Sayoko. She turned and flew at the mortals. Both were staring stupidly at the object spinning towards them. Out of the corner of her eye, Sayoko saw Proserpine vanish with a very evil grin on her face. Ceres disappeared a second later. Sayoko slammed into the mortals, knocking them to the ground.  
  
"What the.?" one started to say.  
  
"STAY DOWN!" shouted Sayoko. She held both mortals down and started to form a shield when everything went white.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kei and Mizuho stood on their balcony, looking out at the forest. A section of it glowed red in the night.  
  
"Meteor shower?" asked Kei.  
  
Mizuho shook her head. "Marie would have warned me about a meteor shower. After all, my ship is within 20 miles of the forest there."  
  
"Then what was that?"  
  
"I don't know." Mizuho then leaned into Kei, "But it is kind of pretty."  
  
Kei felt Mizuho pressing herself into him. "Uhh...yeah.." he stuttered slightly, "It is."  
  
"Kei..."  
  
"Mizuho.."  
  
"EWWWW STOP IT!"  
  
Mizuho and Kei leap away from each other and looked behind them. Maho stood there glaring at them.  
  
"Just because I've accepted the fact your together," said Maho with a glare, "doesn't mean I have to watch you two get all mushy"  
  
Kei groaned. Mizuho glared at her sister.  
  
"And just why are you here? I thought you were back on the home planet or with Mom."  
  
"Mom thought it was time for a visit." A look of disgust then appeared on Maho's face. "And she said something about grandkids..."  
  
"GRANDKIDS?!?!" shouted Kei and Mizuho together.  
  
Before Maho could explain further, they were blinded by a bright white light from the forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Next Day.  
  
Light filtered through the window into the bedroom. The room itself was a mess. Clothes were scattered around the room everywhere. Piles of empty food cartons lay scattered about the floor. A mountain of beer cans sat stacked up against the way. In the middle of the room lay the bed. A large lump lay protected underneath a layer of blankets. Next to the bed, an alarm clock silently told the time. 9:59am. It blinked to show 10:00am, and announced the time with a loud buzz. A hand burst out of the blankets and smacked the alarm clock across the room. The hand rested were it fell for several minutes, then it reached up and pulled the blankets out of the way to reveal a very tired Misato in her typical way too small t-shirt and short shorts. She stood up and slowly shuffled over to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Ugggghhhh." She muttered.  
  
She shuffled out towards the kitchen. As she passed by the living room, she flipped on the TV.  
  
"..Investigators still have no idea what occurred in the forest last night. The 'event' is being compared by some to the blast at Tunguska in 1908 when 2100 square kilometers of forest were leveled. While not the same magnitude of the 1908 blast, last night's event did knock down trees for several kilometers around.."  
  
"..." muttered Misato as she pulled the top off her beer, "..deforestation sucks..." She began to drink from the can.  
  
"Once again our top story: A large explosion went off last night north of Lake Kizaki..."  
  
Beer spewed out of Misato's mouth. She ran into the living room and stared at the screen.  
  
"...We now go live to our reporter on the scene.."  
  
The screen changed to show a reporter standing in the forest. "Officials on the scene still have no idea what occurred here last night. They do confirm that an explosion did occur, leveling a large area of the forest. Many of you might recall last year when there were reports of UFOs in this area. Those reports proved to be unsubstantiated. Two High School boys were found by police officials near the blast sight."  
  
The screen changed to show a Police Chief. "They were a bit dazed, but unharmed."  
  
"Any ideas why they were in the forest?" asked the reporter from off screen.  
  
"We think they might have been drinking or doing drugs." replied the Chief, "The one kept saying that he saw witches and seemed very excited about last night's 'event'. The other was so stunned he has yet to actually speak with us. Both are currently on their way to the hospital for a complete physical and should be released to their parents later today."  
  
"The one stated there were witches?"  
  
The Chief smiled, "He says he say 2 females in black attacking another in blue and white. Since we have found no sign of any other individuals anywhere in the area, we are assume that the boy either had too much to drink, or was on drugs and hallucinated the 'witches'."  
  
"All black..." muttered Misato, "Blue and... SAYOKO!"  
  
It suddenly occurred to Misato that she had not yet seen nor heard either Sayoko or Pen Pen. A quick look around the living room, followed by a glance into the kitchen and Pen Pen's fridge revealed no sign of either goddess or penguin. Misato started to head outside when she heard a bump from upstairs. She raced upstairs to the room that Sayoko was staying in. She reached the door and pulled it open. The smell of burnt fabric instantly hit her.  
  
Misato peered into the room. "Sayoko?"  
  
"I'm here." came the pained reply. Sayoko lay on her stomach on the bed, her back completely bear. Pen Pen stood next to her on the bed, holding a wet towel on Sayoko's back.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I ran into a couple of demons last night." Pen Pen lifted the towel off of her back. Misato's eyes widened as she took in the large partially healed burn on Sayoko's back. "They escaped and left me a little present." Sayoko hissed as Pen Pen placed the newly damp towel on her back. "I barely had time to raise a shield to protect two mortals who wondered over before their 'present' exploded." Sayoko pointed to the closet. "What's left of my battle outfit is in there."  
  
Misato opened the door to the closet. The stench of burnt fabric was over powering. Most of the back of the battle outfit was gone, what remained was badly scorched. Misato looked back at Sayoko.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Sayoko gave her a weak grin. "I'll be alright, just sore. Gimmie a few hours to recharge, and I'll be perfectly fine."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"You have an explanation for your actions?"  
  
Ceres and Proserpine knelt before the monolith labeled SEELE 01. The other SEELE monoliths surrounded them.  
  
Proserpine glared up at the monolith before her.  
  
"She was a Goddess, our enemy."  
  
"Yet you were explicitly told NOT to engage with any members of the heavens." said SEELE 4.  
  
Proserpine glared at the monoliths. "I am a Demon of the first rank! I do not have to obey the orders of mortals!"  
  
Ceres looked up at Proserpine questioningly.  
  
"DEMON! SPAWN OF HELL!" thundered SEELE 01, "YOU WILL OBEY OUR ORDERS!"  
  
Proserpine crossed her arms. "And if I don't?"  
  
"I will punish you." From the shadows behind the monoliths, a female demon with long brown hair appeared. Ceres and Proserpine went white with fear. Proserpine quickly bowed her head low.  
  
"Your orders shall be obeyed." She said quietly.  
  
"The rest of this conversation does not concern you." SEELE 1 again. "Remain where you are for further instruction."  
  
"Yes sir." replied Proserpine and Ceres together. They then vanished.  
  
"They are reaching the end of their usefulness." said SEELE 10.  
  
"When something is no longer useful, it should be discarded." added SEELE 6.  
  
"But they still have a use." replied the brown haired demon. "The last objective is in that very town."  
  
"The last piece that is required for our revenge to begin." said SEELE 2.  
  
"Where the fathers have failed, the sons and daughters will succeed." added SEELE 5.  
  
"Your intentions?" asked SEELE 1.  
  
"I will go there and personally command those 2." replied the demon, "I will of course inform you when the objective has been received."  
  
"And the goddess?"  
  
"All will be taken care of." The demon replied with an evil grin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Principal stared out the lounge windows. Smoke could still be seen rising in the distance. He listened quietly as his teachers discussed the current lack of interest of their students.  
  
"This is just going to make the students worse." said one teacher, "Remember the UFO incident last year? That's all they were talking about for weeks!"  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked another.  
  
"Why not make it a learning experience?" said another.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, this apparently was a meteor strike."  
  
"They still aren't sure about that."  
  
"...we can use this to give them an idea about what second impact was like."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Most of us were not even born when second impact occurred." said one teacher.  
  
"Isn't there some confusion about what actually occurred there?" said another, "I thought I heard that the whole meteor hit on Antarctica was lie, part of a government conspiracy?"  
  
"It was?" asked another.  
  
"Yeah, a conspiracy that originated with a small select group of men and NERV."  
  
"Isn't that kind of ridiculous? After all, NERV did save the planet."  
  
"But it's still possible. That's what the UN is reporting happened.  
  
"Regardless, every time we talk about second impact, my class goes to sleep."  
  
"Maybe it's the way you're teaching it."  
  
"I like that idea."  
  
Everyone stopped talking and turned towards the Principal.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The Principal turned and looked at the teachers.  
  
"The idea of combining this event with Second Impact and even the Third." The Principal said. "I'm sure the students would find personal experiences very interesting."  
  
"But sir," began one teacher, "Most of us were not even alive when Second Impact occurred, or were too young to remember. And Third Impact has never been fully explained, nor why Tokyo-3 is abandoned and quarantined even after all these years. How can we use personal experience for that?"  
  
The Principal smiled. "I never said your personal experience. We get a guest speaker to talk to the entire school."  
  
"When do you plan to do this?"  
  
"Tomorrow when school reopens."  
  
"But who are you going to get on such short notice? We're a long way from the capitol of Tokyo-2."  
  
"Fortunately," replied the teacher, "I know of one who lives much closer and fills the requirement nicely."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Later that evening.  
  
"So how is Misato?" asked Asuka.  
  
"She's fine." replied Sayoko. She was sitting in front of her laptop computer. On the screen was an image of Asuka Ikari and Hikari Suzuhara.  
  
"Still drinks hmm?"  
  
"Oh yeah. And she still can't cook."  
  
"Lucky you." A serious look then appeared on Asuka's face. "What about the demons? You need help? I can ask if the council will deploy us."  
  
"No." said Sayoko, "I think there gone for now. The rogues don't usually stay after causing trouble."  
  
"But Misato.."  
  
"Hey, I'm here. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her. What else is new?"  
  
"Well, Kirika joined the band at school." said Hikari.  
  
"Oooo What instrument? "  
  
"Cello."  
  
Sayoko smiled, "Bet that makes her godfather happy."  
  
"Oh yeah. Shinji was thrilled." said Hikari.  
  
"Yeah, now he has a practicing partner." added Asuka, "I still think violin would be better."  
  
"But she liked the cello." argued Hikari, "You're still mad that Touji wanted Rei as Kirika's godmother instead of you."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Asuka and Hikari turned back to look at Sayoko.  
  
"I wanted to talk, gossip a little." said Sayoko, "Not listen to the same argument I've heard over and over."  
  
"Sorry." said Asuka.  
  
"I'm sorry too." added Hikari. She then got a wicked grin on her face. "So Sayoko, date any cute guys?"  
  
Sayoko went red. "NO! I haven't dated anyone in years."  
  
"Really? When was your last date?"  
  
"Uhh I uhhh...you see.."  
  
Asuka smirked. "You're not allowed to lie. Answer the question: When was your last date?"  
  
Sayoko let out a sigh. "10 years ago."  
  
"How far did you get?"  
  
"ASUKA!" Sayoko's face got even redder.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Hikari gasped, "SAYOKO! You're living in sin! And you're a goddess too! What kind of example are you setting for the rest of us?"  
  
Sayoko's face was close to bursting. "It wasn't like that. Besides, I'm not THAT kind of goddess!"  
  
"But still.to do that with some stranger."  
  
"I did NOT do it with some stranger. And it was not some one night stand alright!" Sayoko sighed, "You two are real perverts."  
  
Everyone was silent for several moments.  
  
"So who did you do it with?"  
  
"ARGHH!!!" Sayoko fumed, "I did not do it with anyone!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Were you happy?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Yes." replied Sayoko softly, "I was happy."  
  
"Well what happened? Where is he?"  
  
"He had his job." Sayoko said, her voice even softer, "and I had mine. It...wouldn't have worked out."  
  
"But you didn't even try!"  
  
"Hikari..."  
  
"She's right Sayoko."  
  
"Asuka.." Sayoko stared at her screen, "Just drop it alright?"  
  
Hikari and Asuka looked at each other. Then Asuka looked back.  
  
"Alright, we will. Remember, if you need any help.."  
  
"I'll know who to call." finished Sayoko, "Take care."  
  
The screen went blank. Sayoko continued to stare at it for a moment before typing in a command. After several more seconds, a prompt appear.  
  
Yggdrasil Login:  
  
Sayoko typed a few quick lines.  
  
Yggdrasil Database search ?  
  
Sayoko typed in the name Marie  
  
Searching...... 4,057,059,595,576,243,987 entries  
  
Sayoko sat back and turned off her laptop with a sigh. As she left her room, the doorbell rang. Sayoko was halfway down the stairs when she began to hear pieces of conversation.  
  
"Principal....How good to....Please...in."  
  
"Thank...Hope....not disturbing you."  
  
Sayoko reached the bottom step and looked over to see Misato speaking to an older gentlemen in the living room. Misato looked up.  
  
"Oh, Sayoko Morisato. This is the Principal of Taro's old high school."  
  
Sayoko nodded. "Hello sir."  
  
"Hello Miss Morisato." The Principal said with a smile. "Well Mrs. Ryoji, I suppose I must get to the point of my visit."  
  
"Well, I know Taro didn't do anything this time. So what's up?"  
  
"Recent events have raised some concern about our students." began the Principal, "Neglecting their studies, falling asleep in class. Recently a rather large stink bomb was set off in the school."  
  
"Nothing new." said Misato, "Kids have been doing that for years. Even I did it."  
  
"Very true." The Principal conceded, "I would like to head off any further problems."  
  
"How?"  
  
"To get them interested in their studies, I plan on bringing in a guest speaker to talk about Second Impact."  
  
"Uggghhh."  
  
Misato and the Principal looked over at Sayoko.  
  
"Sorry. I just had a flash back to almost 7 years of Second Impact stories." said Sayoko with a blush.  
  
"Exactly my point." The Principal looked back at Misato. "This has been the students reaction whenever Second Impact is discussed. Which is why the need for a guest speaker."  
  
Misato had a feeling which way the discussion was heading. "And the guest speaker?"  
  
"I was hoping that it could be you."  
  
"Me? Why Me?"  
  
"You Mrs. Ryoji were once highly placed in the UN and in NERV. The students know some about the events from Second Impact to Third Impact. I would like you to come and talk about them, perhaps even answer questions."  
  
Misato leaned back in thought, then glanced over at Sayoko. Sayoko shrugged.  
  
"It'd get you out of the house." Sayoko said. "And you can tell them how brilliant you were back then."  
  
"I still am brilliant." muttered Misato, "Alright. We'll do it."  
  
Sayoko and the Principal stared at Misato curiously.  
  
"We?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"Yes we." Misato smiled at Sayoko, "So long as I'm going to talk about my time as Head of Operations, you might as well be there to talk about being an Eva Pilot."  
  
The Principal's jaw dropped. "Miss Morisato piloted an Eva?"  
  
"Yep," answered Misato, "Miss Morisato was the designated fifth child, Pilot of Evangelion Unit 04." Misato looked up at Sayoko. "You up for it?"  
  
The Principal looked up at Sayoko. "Please Miss Morisato."  
  
Sayoko looked at the two, then let out a sigh. "Sure, why not."  
  
The Principal smiled. "Thank you. Thank you both."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
2 days later.  
  
Commander Mist peered around the rock she was hiding behind. She then raised her hand and pointed. Six Valkyries raced from behind cover and charged across the clearing before hiding behind a large tree. Mist peered around the rock in the opposite direction and motioned again. Six more Valkyries charged to find new cover. Mist then looked up towards the sky.  
  
* Anything? * she sent.  
  
*No ma'am. Nothing. * came the reply.  
  
Mist swore quietly in old Norse before looking at her remaining squad of Valkyries.  
  
*Squad C, Charge up the center. Squads A and B are to provide covering fire. Squad D continue to provide aerial support. *  
  
* Yes Ma'am. * came replies from all around.  
  
The Valkyries began to charge from their cover. As they did, music began to blast out from around them. The Valkyries took a few more steps before freezing. As the music played, the Valkyries faces changed from one of shock, to one of shear annoyance.  
  
Mist growled. "Wagner.. I hate Wagner."  
  
The Valkyries began to pick up their pace, moving faster and with even greater purpose then before. They had moved about 100 yards when force bolts ripped through the forest.  
  
"DAMN!" shouted Mist, "GET DOWN!"  
  
Her orders where in vain as the squad of Valkyries was cut down. The squads on either side tried to respond, but could only guess where to shoot.  
  
* Squad D report! * ordered Mist.  
  
Silence was her reply. The music continued to play.  
  
* Squad A and B moved forward and flank them. Bring them towards me. *  
  
* Roger. * came one reply.  
  
Mist frowned. * Squad A report. *  
  
Silence.  
  
Mist grit her teeth. 'Damn damn damn damn.' * Squad B Report. *  
  
* Nothing yet ma'am. Wait...I think I....* Silence.  
  
* Squad B! Report! *  
  
The music seemed to get louder.  
  
Mist let out another growl and looked around.  
  
Snap!  
  
Mist whirled about and fired off several force bolts, obliterating several trees, but nothing else.  
  
'Damn damn damn.' Mist turned about looking left and right. The music seemed to be getting even louder. A shadow fell over her. She looked up just in time to see a gloved fist coming at her.  
  
Everything went white....then dark.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"You think we were too hard on her?"  
  
"She's the one that set this up."  
  
"Yeah but she's been out for almost 2 hours now."  
  
Mist groan.  
  
"Hey she's waking up!"  
  
"Commander? Commander Mist?"  
  
Mist opened her eyes. "I hate Wagner."  
  
Standing over her were 4 people, two males with dark hair, a female with red hair and a female with blue hair. The blue haired woman smiled at Mist.  
  
"You alright Commander?"  
  
Mist sat up and glared at the four. "I'm fine."  
  
The red head glared back. "Well you don't have to be such a bitch about it Mist."  
  
"I'm not being a bitch." muttered Mist, "And it's Commander Mist to you."  
  
"GRRRRR!" the red head turned and walked off, followed closely by one of the males. The other smiled at Mist.  
  
"Don't worry about Asuka. She's just being her typical demon self."  
  
"You sure you're alright Commander?" asked the blue haired girl.  
  
Mist let out a sigh and bowed her head. "I'm fine Rei. You can go."  
  
"Yes Commander." Rei turned to the male. "Come on Touji. Let's go help Shinji with Asuka."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Asuka stormed through the hallways of the Yggdrasil Building. Gods and Goddesses leaped out of her way as she stormed passed. She didn't stop until she reached the Grand Corridor, enormous open area at the front of the building that was 40 stories tall or more. After the battle for the Heavens, the Yggdrasil building had to be rebuilt and repaired. The Grand Corridor had been added where the main entrance had once stood. From it, many of the offices and sections of the Yggdrasil mainframe could be reached. Asuka reached the railing and looked down at the main floor, 4 stories below. Gods, Goddesses and the souls or mortals moved about their business. As Asuka watched, someone moved next to her. She didn't even have to look over to know who it was.  
  
"They're always so..high and uppity." she said, "Why?"  
  
"Well they have been Gods for almost 1,000 years or so." replied Shinji, "To them we're just mortal upstarts."  
  
"But we didn't ask for this to happen! They came to us...or it did or...you know."  
  
"Yeah," replied Shinji, "I know."  
  
Asuka sighed and looked over the corridor. "I just thought..They'd be more...I mean..They ARE Gods. And this is heaven."  
  
"Sayoko did say that not all god's were happy about our new status." Shinji and Asuka turned to see Rei and Touji approaching. "Heaven is very diverse after all," continued Rei, "Not everyone is like Sayoko and her family."  
  
"There you are."  
  
The four turned to see Lind approaching them.  
  
"I was wondering where you had run off to." Lind gave a small smile. "I assume from Mist's cheerful entrance to her office that you won?"  
  
"Oh Yeah." said Asuka with a smile, "We took them out with no losses. What did Mist do?""  
  
"Shattered her secretary's desk with her fist when the secretary asked how it went." Lind crossed her arms. "I can understand her being upset at losing, but what did you do Asuka?"  
  
Asuka paled a bit. "What makes you think I did something?"  
  
Lind stared at Asuka.  
  
"Alright alright! I had music played in the forest during the fight."  
  
"What music?"  
  
"Wagner."  
  
Lind raised an eyebrow. "I'm not familiar with mortal composers. Who is it?"  
  
"German composer." replied Shinji, "The music she had playing was 'Ride of the Valkyries'."  
  
Lind's face visible darkened. "That song I know..."  
  
"Why does everyone hate that song?" asked Asuka.  
  
"They didn't always.." replied Lind, "But it does get old when you hear it day after day after day."  
  
"Oh." Asuka then looked around. "Where's Skuld? She's usually here by now."  
  
"Not coming."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She is on earth, helping Belldandy." Lind looked off towards the ceiling high above. "Morisato's condition is not good."  
  
The four Guardians looked at Lind in surprise.  
  
"He's going to..." began Rei.  
  
Lind nodded. "Mortals only live for so long. A blink of an eye compared to the lives of some of the gods."  
  
"When?"  
  
"That is not known. Not even Skuld knows when, only that the time is close at hand."  
  
"Does Sayoko know?"  
  
Lind shook her head. "Belldandy does not wish her to know."  
  
"Why not?!" asked Asuka, "She's his daughter!!"  
  
"Belldandy's reasons are her own." Lind then looked at Asuka curiously, "Why were you waiting for Skuld?"  
  
"We usually go out to eat after a training fight." Asuka sighed, "Guess we just go off on our own." She looked up at Lind. "Care to join us?"  
  
"I'm honored."  
  
"Sorry guys." said Touji, "Hikari will have breakfast ready for me and I want to see Kirika before she goes to school. See you later." Touji waved and headed off to the teleportation area of the building.  
  
"Well then," said Asuka, "Let's go. I'm hungry."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I'm telling you guys it was unreal!"  
  
Hyosuke and Matagu were standing in front of their friends in the school yard, relating their experiences from several nights before. Kaede, Ichigo, Koishi, and Kei sat on the grass in front of them listening.  
  
"I don't know." said Kaede, "It just sounds so..."  
  
"Unreal." said Ichigo.  
  
"Unlikely." added Koishi.  
  
"Impossible." finished Kei.  
  
"You guys said that about aliens," said Hyosuke, "and then Marie showed up."  
  
"Yeah well." said Koishi, "Aliens are one thing. But people that can spit fireballs from their hands and vanish into thin air?"  
  
"Besides, we have something else to worry about." say Kei.  
  
"This assembly that the entire school has to attend?" asked Matagu, "Any idea what it's about?"  
  
"No." Ichigo said with a frown, "They wouldn't tell me anything about it." She then looked at Kei. "How did you find out about it anyway?"  
  
Kei began to turn red. "I uh..that is..I uh."  
  
He was saved by the sound of tires squealing and the roar of an engine. The students turned to see a blue car racing into the parking lot at high speed. At the last possible second, the car turned and spun around backwards perfectly into a parking spot. Almost immediately, a passenger got out of the car and fell to their knees and began to kiss the ground. The driver then got out. All males present stared in awe at the woman. Yeah, she was a bit old, but she was beautiful. She was wearing a red jacket over a black dress, a red beret on her head. The driver glared at her passenger and said something. The passenger then looked up and glared back at the driver.  
  
The first woman caused the male students to stop and stare. This woman started them drooling. Long brown hair cascaded down her back. She wore a red jacket over a simple skirt and blouse.  
  
The driver said something else, then turned and walked into the school, leaving her companion alone.  
  
"Wow." muttered Hyosuke, "She's gorgeous."  
  
"Ummm Excuse me." Hyosuke turned and found himself being glared at by Kaede. "She's what?"  
  
"I uh.that is I errr."  
  
"Great." said Ichigo, "You broke him. Who do you think she is?"  
  
"Don't know." said Koishi, "But I'm going to find out." She grabbed Kei. "Come on let's go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I'm going to go see where they want us." said Misato, "I'll be back." She vanished into the school.  
  
Sayoko looked up at the school.  
  
'Doesn't look anything like Tokyo-2 High school.' She thought. She bent over and started brushing the dirt from her skirt and legs. 'If Misato would actually learn how to drive safely...I'd."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Sayoko looked up to see two of the students, one a brown haired girl, and the other..a gray haired boy(?) had approached her.  
  
"Yes?" asked Sayoko. The girl seemed curious, but the boy..when she had spoken..he had actually looked surprised.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the girl, "No offense but you seem a bit old to be a student."  
  
"I'm not a student." replied Sayoko, "I'm here for some lecture."  
  
"A lecture?" asked the boy, "A lecture on what?"  
  
Sayoko waggled a finger at the students. "Not gonna tell. It's a surprise."  
  
The students frowned. "Can you at least tell us who you are?" asked the boy.  
  
Sayoko took a closer look at the boy before answering.  
  
'Something off about that one. He feels older then he looks.' "My Name is Sayoko Morisato."  
  
The girl nodded while the boy seemed deep in thought.  
  
"Koishi Herikawa. This is Kei Kusanagi. You can't even give us a hint?"  
  
Sayoko smiled. "I just did. Got to go."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sayoko!"  
  
Sayoko glanced over to see Misato standing in the doorway.  
  
"Come on Sayoko!"  
  
"Coming Misato!" Sayoko turned and waved at the students. "Just gave you another clue. See you later!"  
  
Sayoko then vanished into the school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"They are giving the lecture?" Matagu said. "Oh man! I think this is going to be the best lecture I ever had!"  
  
"But we still don't know what the lecture is even going to be about!" said Koichi. She turned and looked at Kei. "What's wrong with you? You've been quiet since she said her name."  
  
Kei looked up to see everyone staring at him.  
  
"She told you her name?" Hyosuke looked at Kei in awe. "What is it? Who is she?"  
  
"She said her name was Sayoko Morisato and she called the other one Misato." Kei looked at his friends. "I know I've heard that name Morisato before." 'It was weird, she sounded like Mizuho.'  
  
"That woman Misato," began Koishi, "She there were patches on her jacket. It also looked like she had some kind of pins on the neck of the jacket."  
  
"What kind of patches?" asked Matagu.  
  
Koishi shrugged. "Couldn't really tell. But one of them was black with a red leaf..."  
  
"NERV!"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Hyosuke. "What?"  
  
"NERV." repeated Hyosuke, "The red leaf is a symbol of NERV."  
  
"You mean the EVAs?" asked Kaede.  
  
Hyosuke nodded. "Yeah. NERV was around for the purpose of defeating the Angels during the Angel War. They were dissolved shortly after the destruction of Tokyo-3. The EVAs went to Toyko-2."  
  
"So this woman was a part of NERV?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"They both were." They turned at look at Kei. "I used to live in Tokyo-2."  
  
"When?" asked Koishi.  
  
Kei looked at Ichigo. "I got sick once" Ichigo nodded, understanding. "I came here to live with my Uncle when I got better." Kei then looked at the others. "I was really young at the time, only 5, but I remember there was a funeral for a commander of NERV. I'd have to check the library, but I think one of the EVA pilots was a Sayoko Morisato. Misato Ryoji was the commander of Tokyo-2 UN."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sayoko and Misato sat in the teacher's lounge while teachers began to prepare for the beginning of class. The Principal had introduced them to several of the teachers before he had to go and check on other preparations. While they waited, Sayoko thought about the boy she had met.  
  
'Kei Kusanagi.' She thought, 'What is it about you that I'm sensing? Red eyes like Rei..and gray hair...'  
  
"Oh hello. You must be here to give the lecture."  
  
Sayoko looked up in surprise at hearing her mother's voice. The person standing there was not her mother however. The woman standing before her had red hair..and purple eyes?  
  
"I'm Mizuho Kasumi, a teacher here."  
  
Misato smiled at the woman and shook her hand. "Hi. I'm Misato Ryoji. This is Sayoko Morisato."  
  
Mizuho turned to Sayoko. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Sayoko took Mizuho's hand. "Likewise." As they shook hands, Sayoko began to sense there was something...off about this woman. Her aura was completely wrong.  
  
"How much longer until school starts?" asked Misato.  
  
"Actually the bell should be ringing any.." RING!! " second." Mizuho smiled. "Sorry, but that's my cue. I have to see to my class. Hopefully I'll be able to speak with you more at lunch."  
  
"Of course." replied Misato as Mizuho and the other teachers hurried off towards their classes. Misato looked back at Sayoko to see her frowning. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sayoko looked up. "That teacher....Mizuho.."  
  
"What about her? Other then that she sounds like your mom, I didn't think anything was wrong."  
  
"There was something off about her aura." said Sayoko, a very serious look on her face. "I've never encountered one like it."  
  
"Is she a demon?" asked Misato.  
  
"No." Sayoko looked at Misato. "No she's not a demon. I'll check the Yggdrasil Mortal Database. It should have something in there about Mizuho Kasumi."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The students gathered in the auditorium chatted eagerly away. Word of who was giving the lecture had spread around. All knew there had been a war involving large monsters vs. large biomechanical robots many years before. The EVAs had spawned a whole line of toys that were still very popular. But their history lessons and books only glossed over the war and the events thereafter. Many knew that EVAs had been deployed in Tokyo-2, but then they disappeared, never to be seen again. The students were very eager to hear what these woman had to say.  
  
"This is so cool!" shouted Hyosuke, "A real EVA pilot!"  
  
"I thought he cut down on his caffeine." said Ichigo.  
  
"So did I." said Kaede.  
  
The six friends were sitting up towards the back of the auditorium. Kei sat near the end of the row, with Koishi on his left, an empty seat on the aisle to his right.  
  
"What do you think Kei?" asked Koishi.  
  
"I think it could be interesting." said Kei, "It'll be better then listening to stories about second impact. They were actually there and involved."  
  
"Excuse me? Mr. Kusanagi?"  
  
Kei recognized the voice right away. "Yes Miss Kasumi?"  
  
Mizuho smiled at Kei. "Is this seat taken?"  
  
"No."  
  
Mizuho sat down next to Kei.  
  
"It's very crowded in here." She said.  
  
Kei nodded. "Yes it is."  
  
Farther down the row, Ichigo glanced curiously at Kei and Mizuho.  
  
The lights dimmed down and the students fell silent. The Principal stepped out onto the stage and walked to the podium.  
  
"Good Morning." He began. "Today is going to be a rather interesting day. Instead of listening to your teachers talk about history, we are going to have those who were part of the history speak about it. As many of you now know, we have two very special guest speakers today. First is the former Director of Operations of NERV. She commanded the Evangelions and their pilots in battle against the Angels. Later she became the commander of Tokyo-2 UN Base. Please give a warm welcome to Mrs. Misato Ryoji."  
  
Misato stepped out onto the stage to the applause of the students and a few wolf whistles. The Principle waited for the applause to die down before continuing.  
  
"The second guest speaker was on the front lines of the Angel War. During her time as a pilot, she went into battle against 4 Angels, defeating 2 of them. Allow me to introduce the Fifth Child, designated pilot of EVA Unit- 4, Sayoko Morisato."  
  
The applause was louder this time and the whistles more frequent. Sayoko only smiled at the student body before moving next to Misato.  
  
"At this time, I'd like to turn things over to Mrs. Ryoji." The Principal stepped off to side and sat down in a chair that was to the left and behind the podium. Sayoko took a seat next to him. Misato stepped up to the podium.  
  
"I was asked to come here today to talk about my part in the Angel Wars, and about NERV." Misato looked out over the auditorium. "In order to really give you an idea of what we faced, I was able to get a hold of some of the footage of the EVAs in action against the angels."  
  
Hearing that Hyosuke stood up and shouted out.  
  
"SWEET!!!!"  
  
The Principal held his head in his hands, while the student body laughed. Sayoko gave a weak grin. Misato stared up at the student.  
  
"You might say that now, but I think when we're done here, you might have a different prospective." She pressed a button on the podium. A screen lowered itself down and a picture appeared on it.  
  
The Third Angel.  
  
"This is an Angel. The first of many that attacked Tokyo-3.." As Misato talked, the students watched in awe as VTOLs and other aircraft and tanks attacked the Angel with no effect. The student cheered as the N2 mine exploded, then gasped when the Angel reappeared.  
  
Then Unit-01 was launched.  
  
At first all the students cheered....then Unit-01 fell flat on its face. The students watched in horror as the Angel picked up the EVA and smashed a hole in its head before tossing it into a building.  
  
Misato, knowing what was about to happen, watched and waited. The students all reacted in shock when Unit-01 rose to its feet and let out a blood curdling roar. One of the students, a green haired girl instantly fainted. Another, a red head, was quickly at her side. Misato smiled as she watched the students, and even some of the teachers, react.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Mizuho stared in shock at what she was watching.  
  
'Humans..made that...monster?' she thought, 'I never saw that in any briefing.'  
  
As she watched the EVA rip apart the Angel, she reached over and grabbed Kei's hand. A small smile appeared on Kei's face and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Further down the row, a pair of red eyes widened at the display between teacher and student.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Thank you for coming Miss Ryoji." The Principal said as he sat in his office a few hours later, "I'm sure the students and teachers found it to be a mind opening experience."  
  
"Probably stomach opening too." said Misato with a smile, "I'm glad I didn't bring the more...nauseating footage."  
  
"I'm sure our janitors appreciate it as well."  
  
"The student that passed out? Is she.?"  
  
"Karen Onodera? She's fine. She just has these spells."  
  
"I'm glad." Misato then stood up and shook hands with the Principal. "If you ever decide to do this again, feel free to call."  
  
"Thank-you. I will."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
That night.  
  
Misato had long since gone to bed. Sayoko sat in a chair staring at her laptop screen. She stared at it for a longtime, yet it remained the same.  
  
Yggdrasil Mainframe Mortal Database Search Mizuho Kasumi Searching.....  
  
1 File Found.  
  
Kasumi, Mizuho Galaxy Reporter Level C Planet Inspector Last Assignment: Post Delta Des-8228 (Earth)  
  
Taken from Galactic computer: Condemned to Capital Punishment by Investigation Committee for revealing her true nature to earth being, having physical contact with said being, and Psychologically intervening with said being wasting system energy. Memories of those involved on Delta Des-8228.Ordered to return to Galactic Headquarters, she has since vanished from the her homeworld along with her computer, designated Marie. Mother Hatsuho Kasumi and sister Maho Kasumi under surveillance. No sign of the fugitive. Mizuho Kasumi is to be apprehended and held. This is of the highest priority.  
  
Terrestrial System alert: 107: Mixing of beings from different worlds before time specified. Procedure 5 recommended.  
  
'Procedure 5?'  
  
? What is Procedure 5?  
  
Procedure 5 All memories of incident to be purged from minds of the mortals involved and new memories to be implanted. Extra-terrestrial mortal to either be returned to their planet with memory erased and new memory implanted or elimination.  
  
Recommended solution: Elimination.  
  
Sayoko continued to stare at the last line.  
  
'Elimination...' 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"You want me to WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Sayoko stared at her laptop. Upon reading about Mizuho Kasumi, she had immediately contacted her Aunt Urd. Now Urd was looking out at her from her laptop screen.  
  
"I want you to handle it." replied Urd, "Look you're already in the town there. You've seen the Extra-Terrestrial. You're the goddess on the scene."  
  
Sayoko was flabbergasted. "But..I'm watching out for Misato!"  
  
"You're still the only goddess handy."  
  
"But she's already been here a year! I mean...what kind of trouble can she.."  
  
"She's married."  
  
"To who!?!?"  
  
"A Kei Kusanagi."  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Gets better. She's half-human."  
  
"WHY WASN'T THAT IN THE RECORD!?!?!"  
  
"It was."  
  
"How come I didn't see it then?"  
  
Urd sighed, "Because I'm the Sysop and I know how to ask Yggdrasil questions."  
  
Sayoko put her head in her hands. "This is getting worse every second. I thought there was a warning system to prevent this from happening."  
  
"There was. But it broke during Second Impact and apparently wasn't fixed."  
  
"Great. This is just great." Sayoko glared at her Aunt. "Do you seriously expect me to kill her?"  
  
"I'll leave that up to you." Urd sighed, "I know it sucks, but we have to make sure that no alien technology falls into terrestrial hands."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You served under Gendo Ikari. Need I say anything more."  
  
"..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The next afternoon.  
  
"You have to what!?" shouted Misato.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." replied Sayoko.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's breaking the rules." said Sayoko, "Both her planets and ours."  
  
"But to kill her..."  
  
"I'm not going to kill her." Sayoko said with a glare, "I could never do that. All I'm going to do is confront her and hope she leaves."  
  
"And if she doesn't?"  
  
Sayoko sighed. "I'm not going to think about that." She then turned and looked at Misato. "I should only be gone a few hours, so I'll be back in time for dinner." She glared at Misato. "Do not leave this house under any circumstances."  
  
Misato frowned. "Why? It didn't help Fuyutsuki."  
  
"Please? Stay inside."  
  
"Alright." Misato smirked, "Fortunately I have plenty of instant."  
  
Sayoko paled. "Maybe I'll get take-out on the way home..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Proserpine and Ceres knelt before the brown haired Demon.  
  
"You two have fooled around enough." the demon said, "Your previous actions have been child's play, things only a third class demon would do. What I task you with now will call upon all your skills as a first class demons."  
  
The demon held out her hand. A sphere of light appeared. Within the sphere a figure appeared: A figure in all yellow, with a round face and holding a red inner tube.  
  
"You see this being?"  
  
"Yes Milady." answered the two demons.  
  
"Do you know what it is?"  
  
"No Milady."  
  
The brown haired demon smiled. "It is a computer from another world. By itself..it is nothing. But it controls a spaceship."  
  
Proserpine and Ceres stared at the demon with blank looks.  
  
The demon sighed. "An advanced spaceship, from another world."  
  
More blank looks.  
  
"It's bound to have some sort of weapons. Advanced-not-of-this-earth weapons."  
  
Proserpine grinned evilly. Ceres paled slightly, but nodded.  
  
"Good. Now go. Find that ship."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Mizuho was alone in the teacher's lounge. School had let out an hour before. Most of the teacher's had already left for home, having decided to correct their papers at home, or leave them for another day. Mizuho sat at her desk, trying to finish as many of the papers as she could before Kei came to get her so they could go home. Usually they didn't go home together, but Mizuho decided they would go out to eat that night in the next town, away from anyone who might recognize them. Mizuho had just started her second stack of papers when she heard the lounge doors open then close.  
  
"Miss Kasumi?"  
  
Mizuho looked up to see Sayoko standing by the door, a very serious look on her face.  
  
"Ohh. Miss Morisato." Mizuho looked back down and continued checking the papers. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Leave the earth."  
  
Mizuho looked up at Sayoko confused. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Mizuho Kasumi, Galaxy Reporter, Level C for Planet Delta Des-8228," Sayoko said with a glare, "You were ordered off earth by the investigative committee. You have failed to comply with their orders. I am telling you now. Leave this planet."  
  
Mizuho went completely pale. "But...but...my husband."  
  
"His memory will be purged." Sayoko continued, "Failure to comply with these orders will result in a more permanent solution, one which will take your life."  
  
Mizuho was close to tears. "Please, don't do this. I beg you."  
  
Sayoko found herself losing her composure as well. "You have one day to decide." Sayoko turned and left the lounge. As soon as the door closed, Mizuho burst into tears and cried loudly. Outside the door, Sayoko could hear the woman's pitiful wailing. She turned and hurried away from the sound.  
  
'I'm scum...' she thought.  
  
Outside the lounge windows, a pair of green eyes watched as Mizuho cried her eyes out. They were still watching when Kei arrived and soon found himself being held tightly by his wife. The girl that the eyes belong to then turned and headed off to go after the person that dared to upset her sister.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Proserpine and Ceres walked quietly along the sidewalk in town.  
  
"..Find that spaceship.." Proserpine mimicked the brown haired demon's voice.  
  
"Shhh." muttered Ceres looking around, "She could hear you."  
  
Proserpine herself looked around completely, then looked at Ceres. "Where the hell did she come from anyway? I thought she was dead!"  
  
"So did I." Ceres continued walking. "Hild will flip out when she finds out SHE is back."  
  
"Well she won't hear it from us." muttered Proserpine, "Well come on." Proserpine turned and started to cross the street.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Ceres.  
  
"She wants us to find that ship. The only place I know of that could possible hide a ship is there." Proserpine pointed at the lake. "It's a bit cold, but anything is better then pissing her off."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The road raced past Sayoko's eyes as her motorcycle sped along the road back to Misato's, the image of a crying Mizuho still on her mind.  
  
'.I am never..ever..going to do that again. I don't care if they suspend me. That just totally sucked. I hope she...'  
  
The ground in front of her cycle exploded. Sayoko swerved to avoid the crater in the road. Another explosion. Sayoko swerved again.  
  
'What the hell is."  
  
Another explosion. The front tire of the cycle slammed into the crater, stopping the forward motion of the cycle. The backend lifted off the ground, tossing Sayoko off the bike. She hit the ground hard, tumbling along the road and into the ditch where she lay still. The bike cart wheeled several times before coming to rest in the same ditch.  
  
Maho watched the entire sequence. She then turned to the small figure next to her.  
  
"Good job Miruru. Now teleport me back to sister's. This is the highest priority!"  
  
"Mee!" replied Miruru.  
  
Sparkles engulfed both Maho and Miruru just before they vanished, leaving the shattered bike and unconscious goddess on the side of the road.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
That night.  
  
Misato looked down at her watch and then continued pacing.  
  
Sayoko was late.  
  
She was very late. And she had never been late.  
  
Sayoko had said she would only a couple of hours.  
  
She should have been back 3 hours ago.  
  
She also told Misato not to leave the house, saying she'd be safer. Misato finally couldn't stand the wait any longer. She had to go and see what had happened to Sayoko. A quick look in the phone book revealed the address of Miss Kasumi. However, Misato wasn't about to face off against an alien alone.  
  
She went to the phone and made a long-distance call.  
  
"Hello?" came a voice on the other end.  
  
"It's me." said Misato quietly, "You busy?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ceres stood on the bank of the lake, staring in. The sky above had gotten darker as day turned into night. Proserpine had now been gone for almost 4 hours. Finally, she reappeared.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Ceres frowned. "I thought you said it would be here!"  
  
Proserpine shrugged. "It was worth a shot. Maybe it's park over near the fo..."  
  
A roaring noise was heard. Both demons turned to see a large whirlpool forming in the lake. They watched in awe as the whirlpool moved lower then the surrounding water. Water moved away creating a large hole. It then began to float over what appeared to be a large bubble. Proserpine smiled.  
  
"I think we found our ship."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
An hour later.  
  
Kei and Mizuho never made it out to dinner. Ever since he had found her in the teacher's lounge, she had not stopped crying. Everytime he had asked her a question, her only reply was to bawl louder. Finally, after almost 6 hours of holding her, she had finally calmed down enough to drive them home.  
  
That was a scary drive.  
  
Mizuho was still very upset as they walked up to their door. Kei started to fumble for the key.  
  
"Kei?"  
  
Kei looked over at Mizuho. It was the first word she had spoken clearly since he had found her earlier.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You won't...forget about me will you?"  
  
Kei was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I may...have to go away.."  
  
Kei was stunned. "Why? I thought you were here for good?"  
  
"So did I." Mizuho said softly. She grabbed Kei in a hug. "I don't want to go!" She began to sob again.  
  
Kei wrapped his arms around her and held her, still trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"So this is why you didn't want to date Koishi."  
  
Oh boy..  
  
Kei Looked over Mizuho's shoulder to see Ichigo standing there.  
  
"Ichigo.uh..Hi.. umm.this is not what you think.uhh." Kei stuttered.  
  
Ichigo crossed her arms. "What is it then?"  
  
"I uh..well..It's like this.."  
  
"Kei is my husband." said Mizuho softly.  
  
Ichigo's eyebrow rose. "Husband?"  
  
"Uhh Yeah." Kei scratched the back of his head. "It's kind of a long story."  
  
"I have plenty of time."  
  
Kei sighed. "Let's go inside. It'd be easier to explain if we are all sitting down."  
  
Ichigo nodded. Kei opened the door and helped Mizuho into the darkened apartment. Ichigo followed. Kei stumbled towards the living room with Mizuho still clutching him.  
  
"Ummm Ichigo? There should be a light switch on the wall. Could you?"  
  
The lights came on in the living room.  
  
"Thanks Ichigo."  
  
"That wasn't me."  
  
"Then who...?"  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
Kei froze at the new voice. He looked up to see Misato Ryoji sitting on their couch. One hand was still at the lamp switch. The other held a gun.  
  
"I believe we ought to have a little talk." said Misato coldly.  
  
Kei, Mizuho, and Ichigo stared at Misato. Misato calmly pointed the gun at Mizuho.  
  
"What.what are you..What do you want?" asked Mizuho.  
  
"It's simple." said Misato, "Sayoko went to see you today."  
  
Mizuho began to tear up slightly. "Yes..."  
  
"You and her had a talk did you not?"  
  
Mizuho nodded. Kei looked at Mizuho then at Misato.  
  
"What did she want with Mizuho?"  
  
"Your wife is an alien."  
  
Kei shrugged. "So?"  
  
"What?!?" Ichigo stared at Mizuho. "Miss Kasumi?"  
  
"It's true." Mizuho looked over at Ichigo, "I am an alien. Marie is my computer."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Everyone looked back at Misato.  
  
"You can talk about your background later." said Misato, "Where is Sayoko?"  
  
Mizuho shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
"Come on." said Misato, "I know she told you that you had to leave earth! And I can tell your still upset. What did you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" shouted Mizuho, "I swear!"  
  
"Miruru!"  
  
There was a bright flash. When Kei's vision had cleared, he saw Maho and Miruru. Misato was still on the couch, but she was now holding her hand. Her gun lay on the floor smoldering and half melted. Ichigo was staring at Maho.  
  
"Who is.?"  
  
"Maho, Mizuho's sister." replied Kei.  
  
"How dare you!" shouted Maho at Misato. "You made my sister unhappy!"  
  
Misato glared at Maho. "You don't want to mess with me kid."  
  
"Kid??! I'll show you! Miruru! Teleport her into space! This is the highest priority!"  
  
"Maho no!" shouted Mizuho.  
  
"Mee!"  
  
Maho looked at Miruru. "What?"  
  
"Meeeee!"  
  
"What do you mean you can't teleport her! Why not?!?"  
  
"Mee."  
  
"Blocked? How?"  
  
"With this." Misato held up a small box. "Neat little jammer a friend made."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr." growled Maho, "Miruru, I want you to."  
  
She never finished. Suddenly she and Mizuho were against the wall, and there they stayed as if glued. Kei tried to run to his wife's aide, but a blue force field prevented him from doing so.  
  
"What's going on?!?" asked Mizuho.  
  
"I can't move!" shouted Maho, "Why can't I?"  
  
Misato stood up and looked at them. "I brought an old friend along. Right Skuld."  
  
A new woman, who looked to around 50 appeared.  
  
"I'm not that old Misato." She grumbled.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ichigo, who was standing next to Kei behind the field.  
  
"Sayoko's Aunt." replied the woman, "Skuld."  
  
She walked up to Mizuho and Maho. Kei struggled against the field.  
  
"Stay away from her!" he shouted.  
  
Skuld turned and glared at Kei. "Quiet mortal!" She then turned her attention back to Mizuho and Maho.  
  
"Where is my niece, Sayoko?" She said quietly.  
  
"She left while I was still at the school!" cried Mizuho, "I don't know where she is!"  
  
Maho glared at Skuld. "I don't know where your mean old niece is!"  
  
Skuld leaned in close to Maho's face.  
  
"You lie."  
  
Mizuho turned her head as much as she could. "Maho! Did you do something to Miss Morisato?"  
  
Maho looked at Mizuho, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry. She made you cry. She was gonna send you away from Kei. Last time you were so miserable, I..I didn't want you to go through that again." Maho turned and looked back at Skuld. "I'm sorry."  
  
Skuld's glare softened. She waved her hand. Mizuho and Maho fell away from the wall and the force field in front of Kei and Ichigo vanished. Mizuho immediately rushed to Kei and vise versa.  
  
"Can someone tell me what is going on here?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"First things first." Skuld looked at Maho, who was looking down at the floor. "Take me to where Sayoko is."  
  
Maho looked up at Skuld and nodded. "Miruru. Teleport us to the road where we left Miss Morisato."  
  
"Meeee!"  
  
Maho and Skuld vanished along with Miruru, leaving Misato, Ichigo, Kei, and Mizuho alone. Ichigo stared at the spot where Maho and Skuld had been.  
  
"Can I have my explanation now?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hatsuho Kasumi throttled down the engines, settling her ship into the bottom of the lake. She and Maho had arrived on the night of the explosion in the forest. Thinking it had been a meteor, Hatsuho had gone back up in her ship to see if anymore where about to hit the earth.  
  
"Now to go see my daughters and that darling husband Mizuho found." She stood up and stared to leave the cockpit when she felt a hand at her neck.  
  
"Hello," came a female voice, "Welcome to earth."  
  
Hatsuho turned her head slightly to see a woman with red markings on her forehead.  
  
"Who are."  
  
"Ask no questions." The woman looked behind Hatsuho. "Ceres?"  
  
"No." came another voice. "I can't figure it out."  
  
The woman cursed then looked at Hatsuho. "Then we'll have to do it the hard way."  
  
The woman shimmered into a mist. That mist flowed into Hatsuho.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ceres watched as Proserpine possessed the alien. The woman shuddered and jerked for several moments, then all movement ceased. She turned and looked at Ceres. Once green eyes were now red.  
  
"Ceres."  
  
"I assume it worked?" asked Ceres.  
  
The possessed alien nodded. "I have complete access to all her memories. I can fly the ship, but there maybe a problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"There's a computer in the possession of her daughter that might be able to take control back. We'll have to eliminate it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Skuld and Maho appeared along side the road. Only crickets could be heard in the dark night. Skuld muttered a chant and a sphere of light appeared, lighting up the area. Maho stared at Skuld.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"A Goddess."  
  
"Goddess!??"  
  
Skuld ignored the stunned look on Maho's face and walked along the road, taking in the craters as she did so. She then turned back and looked back at Maho.  
  
"Got a bit mad did you?" Maho looked down at the ground. "Believe me...I understand...I have a sister too..."  
  
A ghost of a smile appeared on Maho's face.  
  
Skuld continued to walk along, but stopped when she reached the shattered bike.  
  
"Oh Keiichi isn't going to like this one bit."  
  
Skuld walked up a bit further. The only sign of her niece was her helmet. Skuld frowned and looked back at Maho.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Maho paled, "She was here. This is where I left her!"  
  
Skuld turned away, sensing the truth from Maho. She reached down and picked up the helmet. Immediately she picked up a resonance from the helmet that was most definitely not Sayoko's.  
  
"Oh shit.." muttered Skuld.  
  
The roar of engines caused both Maho and Skuld to look up. Hovering above them was a spaceship.  
  
"Mom?" Maho looked up at the ship confused.  
  
Then the ship opened fire.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Completed this chapter a bit ago, but didn't upload cuz I wanted to get a few more chapters done.  
  
Warning: Anyone who requests a 'Lemon' will do so at there own peril. You will be 'Baka'ed, Asuka style.  
  
Just ask Marcus Edison.  
  
^_^ 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"She didn't want to do it." Urd said quietly in the god's language.  
  
Belldandy looked up at her sister.  
  
"I don't blame her." She replied in the same tongue.  
  
Both were sitting in the kitchen at the apartment. The reason for their speaking in the god's tongue was so that the only mortal in the house, Keiichi, would not understand what they were talking about.  
  
"I wouldn't have wanted to do it either." Belldandy sipped her tea, "There are some things in the heavens I wish I could change."  
  
"But you agree that the earth should remain untainted by extra- terrestrials?"  
  
"I do, but there must be another way of doing it."  
  
Urd nodded. She then glanced down the hallway. "How is he?"  
  
"He's fine." Belldandy replied, "He's doing a lot better."  
  
"Bell, even I know you're lying."  
  
Belldandy remained quiet.  
  
"Is it that bad Bell?"  
  
"I don't want to lose him." Belldandy said quietly, "We're happy here."  
  
"He's mortal." Urd said, "Eventually...heaven is where he'll be."  
  
"I know" Belldandy said softly, "But I didn't expect it to be this soon."  
  
"Don't worry Bell. Everything is ready for his arrival."  
  
"I'm not worried about that." Belldandy looked toward the bedroom where Keiichi slept. "I'm worried about him about what he'll..."  
  
Belldandy and Urd froze. Urd was on her feet.  
  
"I can get to her in."  
  
"No."  
  
Urd stared at her sister. "WHAT!?!"  
  
"Skuld can take care of herself." Belldandy rose and began walking towards the nearest mirror. "Stay here. Watch Keiichi. If you have to leave, call Megumi."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Belldandy started through the mirror. "The time has come. I'm activating the Guardians."  
  
"But you don't." before Urd could finish, Belldandy had already gone through the mirror. Urd sighed and sat back down. "The council is going to be pissed at you sister, the Guardians aren't yours to command."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misato paced back and forth in the living room. Mizuho followed her with her eyes. On the couch, Kei had just finished explaining the situation between Mizuho and himself to Ichigo.  
  
"Ok," she said, "I think I understand that. But what's with Mrs. Ryoji and Miss Morisato? And where did that other woman come from? She wasn't in here when we entered, only Mrs. Ryoji."  
  
"I don't know." Kei looked at Misato. "Are Miss Morisato and her Aunt aliens?"  
  
Misato stopped pacing. She started to shake.  
  
"Mrs. Ryoji?"  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahahah!" laughed Misato, "Aliens!?! That's a good one! Hahahahaa"  
  
Kei looked at Mizuho. Mizuho shook her head.  
  
"They aren't like my mother or sister." she said quietly, "There is no way Marie or Miruru could do what she did."  
  
"Then what are they?"  
  
"I don't know." Mizuho glanced at Misato, "And I don't think she is going to tell us."  
  
Misato smiled, "It's not my secret to tell. Right Rei?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Eh?" Mizuho, Kei and Ichigo whirled around to see a new figure in the room. She appeared to be the same age Sayoko. She wore gray robes and had light blue hair.  
  
"Where did she.?" muttered Mizuho.  
  
Misato walked up and wrapped Rei in a hug.  
  
"Been awhile." She said. Then she released Rei from her grasp. "When did you decide to go blue again?"  
  
Rei ran a hand through her hair. "Ahh, it goes with the outfit."  
  
Misato nodded, "So why are you here?"  
  
Rei's face became serious.  
  
"Skuld ran into trouble."  
  
"Maho's with her." Mizuho looked at Rei in horror. "Is she alright?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I have to go there!" Mizuho looked around. "MARIE! Teleport me to Maho! This is a priority."  
  
"No!"  
  
Mizuho turned and looked at Rei. "What?"  
  
Rei looked at Misato. "I was sent here to pick you up. All of you."  
  
"But Maho.!"  
  
"Is being taken care of as we speak..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Skuld flew through the air as fast as she could with Maho on her back. Behind them, the spaceship raced after them, firing it's weaponry. Skuld darted side to side, avoiding shot after shot. As Skuld darted, Maho clung tighter to her neck.  
  
"Why is mom shooting at us!?!" Maho shouted.  
  
"I don't know." replied Skuld, "But I'm not about to ask."  
  
Skuld flew low to the ground and into the forest, hoping the tree line would obscure them. She was wrong.  
  
Several shots ripped through the foliage, slamming to the ground on either side of Skuld.  
  
"I can't keep this up forever." muttered Skuld, "Is there any water near here?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can teleport through water."  
  
"I don't know how you'd do that," replied Maho, But the nearest water is the lake, in the other direction."  
  
Skuld sighed, "It's just never easy anymore, always complications. Hang on."  
  
Skuld shot 90 degrees straight up and out of the forest. She then began to arc and flew back the way she came, just barely clearing the top of the on rushing spaceship. As she flew over the metal skin of the ship, a cold feeling came over her.  
  
"That should by us some time." muttered Skuld.  
  
Then, as if to spite her, the spaceship spun around and came right back after them. Maho was stunned.  
  
"There's no way anyone could do that! If you did, you'd be smashed against a bulkhead."  
  
"I know." said Skuld, "There is no longer a mortal in charge there."  
  
"What?" began Maho, "What about Mom?"  
  
"She's" Skuld suddenly swerved to the right, just missing being hit by the spaceships guns.  
  
"We're not going to make it." muttered Skuld. She looked back at Maho who was staring at her wide-eyed. "Kid, hold on tight. It's about to get really rough."  
  
Maho frowned. "I thought I told you not to call me.."  
  
Suddenly Maho realized her arms were no longer around Skuld's neck. That and she felt something tickling her stomach. She blinked and stared at what she did have her arms around. It appeared to be a human girl, with short light brown hair. Maho looked to the side to find out what was tickling her.  
  
A pair of wings.  
  
Noble Scarlet, Skuld's Angel, obeyed the orders of her Goddess. She suddenly swept her wings out, braking both Maho and herself. Skuld continued onward, still being pursued by the spaceship. Maho and Noble Scarlet floated down towards the ground. Just before they landed, the spaceship fired again. This time Skuld couldn't move fast enough. The weapons fire clipped her, sending her tumbling through the air before crashing to the ground hard, throwing up dirt and debris as she hit. Noble Scarlet jerked slightly, her mouth open in a noises cry of pain, before she vanished, dropping Maho the final 4 feet to the ground.  
  
"Ow." Maho sat up and looked around. The space ship was moving around, coming back in a long slow turn. Maho got up and ran to where Skuld had fallen. Skuld lay in the crater she had created. Maho shook her.  
  
"Com'on! Get up!" Maho looked up. The spaceship was finishing its turn and starting to head back towards them.  
  
"Wake up!" shouted Maho. She looked back up at the oncoming ship. "Miruru! Teleport us back to sister's! This is the highest Priority!" Maho looked around. "Miruru! Where are you!?! Teleport now!"  
  
The ship continued to get closer, its weapons began to glow.  
  
"Miruru! This is the highest Priority! TELEPORT! NOW!" screamed Maho as the weapons fired. Maho closed her eyes as the beam approached. Yet it never hit her.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to see a blue shield covering both her and Skuld. Two helmeted figures in gray floated just off the ground nearby.  
  
"Wha.What?" Maho stared at the floating figures.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked one of the figures. Red haired flowed out from under the helmet.  
  
"She's unconscious." replied Maho, still staring at the floating figures.  
  
"Right." The red head looked at the other figure. "Ready Shinji?"  
  
"Right behind you Asuka." replied Shinji.  
  
Asuka turned and looked up at the spaceship as it lined up for another pass.  
  
"Here it comes." She glanced at Shinji, "On 3.."  
  
Asuka raised her hand. Shinji mimicked her.  
  
"1.."  
  
The spaceship came closer.  
  
"2.."  
  
The weapons on the ship began to glow. Balls of energy formed in both Shinji's and Asuka's hands.  
  
"3!"  
  
They released the energy balls at the ship. The energy balls ripped through the hull of the ship. Several sections of the ship exploded, spewing their contents out over the ground. The weapons on the ship went dark, having failed to build up enough energy to fire. The ship began to list as more explosions shook the vessel. It then faded and vanished.  
  
"Well that was a cheap trick." muttered Asuka. She turned and looked at Maho. "And you are?"  
  
Maho stared in awe of the red head before her.  
  
"Let's worry about that later." said Shinji, "We need to get back and report."  
  
"Right. You carry Skuld."  
  
Shinji looked like he was about to protest. He let out a sigh and lifted Skuld onto his back.  
  
"Let's go." He said.  
  
Asuka placed a hand on Maho's shoulder.  
  
"This may feel a bit strange."  
  
With a flash, the four vanished.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Mizuho blinked. One second she had been in her apartment, the next, she was in the living room of a house. There had been no warning, no sparkle like when Marie teleported her. She was just there. Kei and Ichigo were also looking around confused. Misato on the other hand was staring at the figure sitting on the couch before her. She was an elderly lady, looking to be in her 60s. What really surprised Mizuho is how much the woman looked like Sayoko Morisato, only her hair was completely white. She was also wearing blue and white robes. On her lap was a penguin, who appeared to be getting his stomach scratched, and was enjoying it.  
  
"Welcome home." The woman said softly. Kei stared in surprise. The woman sounded exactly like Mizuho.  
  
Misato walked slowly towards the woman. The woman set the penguin off to the side and stood up. Misato didn't stop walking until her face was just inches away from the woman's.  
  
"Belldandy." Misato said.  
  
"Misato." replied Belldandy.  
  
Rei looked back and forth between the two woman. The last time they had been that close, Misato had decked Belldandy, breaking the goddess's nose. Rei knew Belldandy had never held a grudge against Misato about it, but Misato still might.  
  
Before anything between the two could happen there was a flash. Asuka and Shinji appeared with Maho and Skuld, Skuld still on Shinji's back.  
  
"Maho!" Mizuho shouted, moving quickly to her sister. Shinji, meanwhile, had moved off towards the couch, where he lay Skuld down on it. Belldandy was right beside him.  
  
"How is she?" she asked.  
  
"Unconscious." replied Shinji, "Been that way since we found them."  
  
"Sayoko?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "We didn't see her there."  
  
Belldandy sighed. She then raised her hand up to Skuld's forehead and traced Skuld's marking with her finger. Skuld's markings glowed and she sat up.  
  
"Wha? Who? Where? When?" She looked over and spotted Belldandy beside her. "We in heaven?"  
  
"Heaven!?!?" Mizuho, Kei, and Ichigo all said at once.  
  
Belldandy ignored them for the moment. "Skuld, Where is Sayoko?"  
  
Skuld sank back down to the couch. "Don't know. She wasn't there. Bike was. Smashed up pretty bad. Her helmet..." Skuld looked at Belldandy. "...it..had a demon resonance to it."  
  
Belldandy sat back on her ankles and stared at the wall.  
  
"Demons." She whispered softly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So.." began SEELE 1, "The guardians are now unleashed."  
  
Before him knelt the demon and the possessed Alien.  
  
"An Alien craft." whispered SEELE 8, "Such things thought to be of myth, now found to be true."  
  
"The Gods and Demons were proven to be true." said SEELE 5.  
  
"This changes things." said SEELE 3, "The scenario must be adjusted."  
  
"The scenario will remain as it is." replied SEELE 1, "The Alien craft will continue to serve as a distraction from our other goals. As such, where is she?"  
  
The demons knew exactly who he meant by 'she'.  
  
"We do not know." replied Ceres, "It is possible she is in her lair."  
  
"Yet she does not answer our signal." SEELE 1 was quiet for several moments. "Your status?"  
  
"The ship is damaged." replied Proserpine/Hatsuho, "However, we should be able to restore power to the weapons systems. The compartments damaged have been sealed. We can go into space and remain air tight."  
  
"Very well. Finish your repairs, and continue your mission of distraction."  
  
"Yes sir." Both demons vanished.  
  
"What of our project?" asked SEELE 1.  
  
"The project continues, we await delivery of the final component." replied SEELE 6.  
  
"Very well. Continue to contact our....friend. She must be reminded of our deadline and deliver that which is needed. That is all."  
  
All 12 monoliths vanished into the darkness that spawned them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Skuld, Mizuho and Marie were looking over the still form of Miruru on the kitchen table. Marie had teleported it in from the site of the attack. Skuld, having recovered, was moving a scanner over the small figure.  
  
"Compact microchips...micro servos..fiber optic data cables....geez this thing is packed." muttered Skuld, "It even has a compact burst transmitter and receiver."  
  
"But what's wrong with her?" asked Mizuho.  
  
Skuld glanced down at the scanner. "I'm not sure." She glanced at Marie. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Noh!" replied Marie.  
  
Skuld looked back down at Miruru. "Not a bad idea."  
  
In the living room, Kei, Maho, and Ichigo listened as Asuka, Shinji, and Rei explained everything, from the Gods and Goddesses to SEELE. Belldandy sat quietly off to the side, deep in thought.  
  
"So there are really gods and goddesses watching and controlling things from the heavens?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"Actually, Yggdrasil controls everything on earth." said Asuka, "The gods just maintain it."  
  
"So why did they want to send Mizuho away?" asked Kei angrily.  
  
Asuka looked questioningly at Shinji, then at Rei. Both shook their heads. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Sayoko came to Mizuho at school and told her to leave the earth." Kei said. "She said she had a day to decide, or else she'd be....killed..."  
  
The three guardians turned and looked at Belldandy. She was still staring off into space.  
  
"Belldandy?" asked Asuka.  
  
Belldandy jumped slightly. "Hmm? What?"  
  
"Why did Sayoko want Mizuho to return to her planet?" asked Kei.  
  
Belldandy sighed and gave a weak smile. "You have to understand, Yggdrasil does not just control this planet, it controls the entire universe. And it has a plan on how things showed be, as designed by father. One of which is that until a planet reaches a certain point in its evolution, contact with other planets remains forbidden. Earth has not yet reached that point." Belldandy looked over at Mizuho. "Had this happened before Second Impact, she would have had an accident and amnesia. Anyone who knew her true nature would have their minds erased, much like what did occur." She looked back at Kei. "But Second Impact affected Yggdrasil to the point it nearly crashed. Many programs failed or were deleted. The program that regulated contact was one of them."  
  
"I don't want her to leave." said Kei, "I love her."  
  
"I know." replied Belldandy, "Sayoko didn't want to do it either. There are many things required of us in heaven that we dislike, but they must be done." Kei started to protest, but was silenced by Belldandy's hand. "I will not separate you. I will talk to father and make sure she can stay."  
  
"Why would you do that?" asked Maho, "What's in it for you?"  
  
Belldandy smiled, "Because I myself am in a rather unusual relationship. And I am more sympathetic with your sister then you could ever possibly realize."  
  
Maho frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Our situations. Both of us almost lost the one we loved." Belldandy smiled. "We even have an overprotective sister to keep our beloved in line."  
  
"Gee thanks a lot Onee-sama." came Skuld's voice from the kitchen.  
  
Belldandy then looked around. "Where did Misato go?"  
  
"She went upstairs a while ago." replied Rei, "Are you alright?"  
  
Belldandy got up and headed for the stairs. "I will be when we find my daughter."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misato stood on the balcony just outside her room, looking up towards the night sky, a beer in her hand. Empty beer cans littered the balcony beside her. As she stared at the sky, she heard the quiet creak of her door opening, followed by soft foot steps. The foot steps stopped behind her. Misato knew right away who it was.  
  
"You know," she said, "I've stood out here many nights, looking up there, wondering if he was looking down on me. But he's not there." Misato looked down at the ground below her. "And he's not there either."  
  
"We have never stopped looking for him." Belldandy said softly.  
  
"I know. Sayoko told me." Misato turned around and looked at Belldandy. "It was wrong what I did. You didn't have any control over what happened. I was angry, and you were there."  
  
"You didn't need to say that. You were forgiven long ago."  
  
"I still needed to say it. I'm sorry Belldandy." Misato turned around and looked back up at the sky. "How are things going downstairs?"  
  
Belldandy walked up and stood next to Misato against the railing.  
  
"Skuld and Mrs. Kusenagi are working on the computer, Miruru. Rei, Shinji, and Asuka are telling Mr. Kusenagi and Ms. Morino about our past."  
  
Misato glanced over at Belldandy. "How's Keiichi?"  
  
Belldandy turned and looked at Misato surprised. "How did you know? Not even Sayoko knows."  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Keiichi is alright. The doctor said he was supposed to relax. Nothing that might excite him." Belldandy let out a long shaky sigh. "I can't tell him about this. It would upset him too much."  
  
"Hiding it from him is bound to do the same thing." replied Misato, "Eventually, he'll find out. And it's not like you can lie."  
  
Belldandy looked away. "I just..I..." Misato heard Belldandy sniff. "I want my daughter back."  
  
"We'll get her back." said Misato, "I promise you that." 


	9. Chapter 7

"Cutting into the broad darkness, blowing aside tomorrow's evil, upon that which calls wind to the earth.."  
  
Skuld blinked as the Mandela lit up under Belldandy, a large sphere of light surrounded her. Belldandy looked around in surprise. She then snarled and fired off a force bolt at the sphere which absorbed the bolt.  
  
'..with that light of hope, gather the past, present, a future, rescue us from the hands of evil and banish them back to darkness.."  
  
Skuld, hearing the voice of her sister beside her, turned. Next to her stood Belldandy, floating just off the ground chanting. Skuld turned and looked back at the figure floating in the glowing sphere. She realized that if Belldandy was truly next to her, then the other must be.....  
  
"Sayoko?!?!"  
  
Sayoko snarled again and slammed her fist into the sphere. The sphere continued to hold her.  
  
"...I order you...BEGONE!"  
  
With a roar, a blinding sphere of light came down from the heavens and engulfed Sayoko. Sayoko's eyes opened wide as a heart rending scream passed through her lips.  
  
Skuld opened her eyes and sat up in shock. She looked around her.  
  
She was in Misato's house, sleeping in the bed that just the day before, Sayoko had slept in. Skuld rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What kind of dream was that?" muttered Skuld.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Skuld yawned as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Shinji and Asuka sat at the table eating breakfast. Skuld looked back in the living room. Seeing only Maho and the two computers, she looked back at the two guardians.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Mizuho, Kei, and Ichigo went to school." said Asuka, "Rei went along with just in case the ship showed up. Unlikely, but possible."  
  
"What about Onee-sama and Misato?"  
  
"Misato is upstairs asleep." replied Shinji, "If she holds true to form, she won't be up till 10." Shinji glanced at Asuka, then back to Skuld. "Belldandy got called up to talk to him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kami-sama stared at the figure kneeling before him.  
  
"You know that half the council is asking for your dismissal."  
  
The figure stared down at the floor. "I know father."  
  
Kami-sama sighed and turned his chair to look out the window over looking the heavens. Most of the battle damage had long since been repaired, but Kami-sama was still getting used to the new view from his office.  
  
"Status of the Extraterrestrials?"  
  
"She remains on the surface, as does her sister. There is no sign of the spacecraft."  
  
"Do you believe she should leave the earth?"  
  
Belldandy hesitated. "No, I believe she means no harm."  
  
"But the harm is already done."  
  
Belldandy remained silent.  
  
"What is the word on my granddaughter?"  
  
"She is still missing."  
  
"And what of my Son-in-law? Does he know?"  
  
"No Father."  
  
Kami-sama turned his chair around and stared at Belldandy. "Why not? She is his daughter."  
  
Belldandy continued to stare at the floor. "I was hoping we could find her within a day. The doctors say Keiichi shouldn't become excited, it's bad for his heart."  
  
"I see. You will have to tell him though."  
  
"I know." Belldandy said softly.  
  
"As to your activating the Guardians....I must know why you did so."  
  
"Misato called, saying that she thought Sayoko was in trouble. Skuld went right away. A hour later, Urd and I felt Skuld in distress." Belldandy finally looked up at Kami-sama. "I felt it was urgent enough to call on the Guardians."  
  
"You felt?"  
  
Belldandy stared at her father. "Skuld is my sister. We are linked no matter what the distance. And I felt that I made the right choice as the Goddess of the Present."  
  
Kami-sama nodded. "Very well. I will accept your reason. For now, the extra- terrestrials may stay. The Guardians will fall under your command." Belldandy looked at him in surprise. "I will decide later if they will remain under you as such. You may return to the surface."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kei sat tired and bored at his desk. Across the room, Ichigo looked equally tired. They had spent the night uncomfortably on the floor at Mrs. Ryoji's house, incase the demons went after them. There was still no word on where the ship had flown off to. Kei tried to put the previous nights events out of his mind, but unfortunately, it was all for naught.  
  
"Dude!" shouted Hyosuke, "I saw it!! I saw it!!"  
  
"The UFO?" asked Matagu, "I saw it too! I thought we'd seen the last of it. But it's back!"  
  
"Hey Kei! Did you see the UFO?!?"  
  
Kei sighed and placed his head on his desk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misato shuffled down the stairs. She walked past blurry shapes, focusing only on her goal: the Beer fridge. She opened the door and pulled out a can. She downed it in one gulp.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!" Her bellowed echoed throughout the house.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI-SAMA WAS THAT?!?!" came a female voice from the living room.  
  
"..Misato's beer cheer." came another female voice, "Geez Skuld...cut back on the caffeine a little."  
  
"That's the beer cheer?" replied Skuld, "I thought someone was dying!"  
  
"Only a beer." came a male voice, "She sucked the life right out of it."  
  
Misato sighed and leaned against the fridge.  
  
"And here I thought having Asuka and Shinji back in the house was a good thing...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ceres extracted herself from the excess tube and slammed the hatch shut.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Ceres looked up to see Proserpine looking at her. Proserpine was still possessing the Alien female and as of yet had no intention of releasing her. Ceres stood up and glared at her demon comrade.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
Proserpine glared at her. "Is it repaired?"  
  
"We've got almost a dozen holes in the hull....half the primary systems down....three quarters of the ship sealed off because of the hull breaches....the lights are barely working...." Ceres sighed, "And it smells in here."  
  
"Does it work?"  
  
"Yes." muttered Ceres, "The weapons work. But they'll only give you a couple of shots before they'll fail again."  
  
"That's not good. I want them at 100%."  
  
"Look," snarled Ceres, "I'm a Demon 1st class! I deal with misery and destruction! Not spacecraft repairs!"  
  
"Well when you fix the weapons you'll have all the destruction you want. Now get back to work!" Proserpine turned around and walked back towards the cockpit. "Fix the rest of the primary system also. Oh.." Proserpine turned and glanced back at Ceres. "See if you can get rid of that smell." The hatch closing cut off Ceres' reply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Peorth."  
  
Peorth looked up from the SysOp screen to see Belldandy walking towards her.  
  
"Oh Hi Bell." said Peorth, "Where's your sister? She's on shift in a couple of minutes."  
  
"She's watching Keiichi for me." Belldandy stepped up onto the SysOp platform. "I need a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"System search for Sayoko."  
  
Peorth looked down at the Operators. "Erie!"  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Run a scan for Sayoko, Goddess Class 1."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
The main screen lit up and images of the earth began to flash across the screen.  
  
"Expand your search." said Belldandy, "Her last known location was where that extra-terrestrial craft was."  
  
"Yes Milady."  
  
Peorth smiled as she heard Belldandy sigh. "Still not used to it?"  
  
"No." muttered Belldandy, "And I doubt I ever will."  
  
Peorth smiled and looked at the screen.  
  
"Your assistant was in here a bit ago looking for you."  
  
Belldandy glanced at Peorth. "She was?"  
  
"Yep." Peorth's smile got bigger, "She was looking for her Sempai."  
  
Belldandy groaned.  
  
"What she's not that bad. Just very enthusiastic. And I think it's cute. She absolutely adores you."  
  
Belldandy rubbed her forehead. "Who's idea was it to pair a Trainee with an experienced Goddess?"  
  
"Yours." replied Peorth, "Why is she calling you Sempai anyway?"  
  
"Because I asked her not to call me 'Milady'."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"SEMPAI!"  
  
Belldandy and Peorth turned to see a very excited teenaged goddess with light purple hair running up to them. She skidded to a stop just in front of the SysOp platform. Peorth snickered while Belldandy smiled and looked at her assistant.  
  
"Yes Cayla? What is it?"  
  
"Lady Urd called and requests your presence at your home on the surface world."  
  
"Alright. Anything else?"  
  
"There's a bunch of paper work in your office waiting for your approval." replied Cayla, "There are also several requests by those in the Norse District regarding various things."  
  
Belldandy held up her hand. "Is anything there that could bring Yggdrasil to a halt, or bring the heavens to its knees?"  
  
Cayla frowned slightly, "No..."  
  
"Then it can wait."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
Peorth glanced over at Erie. "You find her?"  
  
"No..it's...confusing."  
  
Peorth frowned and looked at the main screen, as did Belldandy. The images had finally frozen, and a large red dot covering most of the earth blinked at them.  
  
"Alright Erie, what are we looking at?"  
  
"According to Yggdrasil....The location of the Goddess Sayoko."  
  
"My daughter is not that big." Belldandy said, "How could she be all over the earth?"  
  
"She's not." Erie replied. She then looked at Peorth. "Ma'am I think we are being jammed."  
  
Peorth's frown got bigger. "Jammed?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am. It's possible that her proximity to a demon is interfering with her signal, preventing us from locking on to her."  
  
Belldandy sighed. "Very well. Thank you for trying."  
  
"There's something else...."  
  
"What?"  
  
Erie entered several commands on her console. The main screen changed to show a series of numbers, several of which kept changing.  
  
"This is Sayoko's connection to Yggdrasil. You see the flicking numbers?"  
  
"That's her power level." said Peorth.  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Her power level is in a constant state of fluctuation."  
  
"What's causing the fluctuations? Is she using her powers?"  
  
"No Ma'am. According to this, she's only receiving a quarter of the energy. The rest is being bled off somewhere else or completely blocked."  
  
Peorth glanced at Belldandy who seemed very close to tears. She then looked back at Erie.  
  
"Try to localize her signal as best you can."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Cayla."  
  
"Yes Lady Peorth?"  
  
"Take Belldandy back to the surface."  
  
"Yes Milady."  
  
"No." said Belldandy quietly, "I can find my own way."  
  
Belldandy turned and left the control room, her robes swirling behind her.  
  
"Cayla."  
  
Cayla turned and looked back at Peorth.  
  
"I would like a word with you for a moment."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Skuld stared at Miruru closely, then turned and looked at Sayoko's laptop. She had taken it from Sayoko's room and hooked Miruru to it. On the screen line after line of data flew past, faster then Maho could read it. Only Marie seemed to understand the data as it continued to scroll up. Skuld glanced over at Marie.  
  
"Well? How did that work?"  
  
"Noh! Noooooh!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Skuld turned back to the computer and began to rapidly type. In the kitchen, Misato, Asuka, and Shinji watched in silence. Finally Misato spoke.  
  
"I've heard him for the past year, and I still don't understand a word he says. And Skuld's carrying on a conversation like it's nothing."  
  
"She's a goddess." replied Asuka, "That's why."  
  
Misato leaned on the table. "Can you understand him?"  
  
"Well..yeah..."  
  
"Thought so." Misato sipped her beer. "So where's Touji?"  
  
"Still in Tokyo-2." replied Shinji, "He and Hikari do have kids you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know." said Misato quietly, "How are they?"  
  
"Well they should meet their Auntie Misato at some point." said Asuka smile.  
  
"Me? An Aunt? When did that happen?"  
  
"Hikari was showing Kirika and Mereille some pictures from when we first moved to Tokyo-2." said Asuka, "Kirika pointed at a picture of you and ask who you were. After Hikari told her, she immediately wanted to know when Auntie Misato was coming to visit her."  
  
"Great....Well at least Taro hasn't called yet and said I'm a grandmother. Until that happens, I guess being an Aunt isn't that bad."  
  
Shinji smiled, "Plus you're in an exclusive club."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Well according to Kirika, Asuka, Rei, Sayoko, Urd, Skuld, Belldandy, Megumi, even Peorth are her Aunts."  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The three turned and looked back in the living room to see Miruru on it's feet. Marie was dancing about next to Miruru appearing to be very happy.  
  
"Miruru! Diagnostic Check!" order Maho.  
  
"Meee!"  
  
Maho looked at Skuld.  
  
"You fixed her! Thank you!"  
  
Skuld smiled at Maho, then turned to Miruru.  
  
"Ok Miruru, Can you connect to your spaceship?"  
  
"Meee!"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Meee!" Miruru turned towards the laptop. The screen changed rapidly, showing maps and diagrams. Suddenly it froze on a map, with a highlighted area. Skuld glanced over at Asuka and Shinji.  
  
"Looks like it's time to get Rei and Touji."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Belldandy stepped out of the mirror into the living room of the apartment that she, Keiichi, Skuld and Sayoko, lived in. She was immediately met by Urd.  
  
"There you are! I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past hour. I have to get up to Yggdrasil before Peorth explodes."  
  
"Peorth knows you're here." Belldandy said, "I need you for a bit longer."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'm going to tell Keiichi about Sayoko."  
  
Urd frowned. "Is that a good Idea? I mean...his heart..."  
  
"Will be just as hurt if he finds out I didn't tell him." Belldandy said softly. "I have to tell him."  
  
"Alright. He's in your room."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Belldandy opened the door to her and Keiichi's room.  
  
"K?" she called out quietly.  
  
"Hmm?" Keiichi rolled over and looked at his wife. Life had been hard on him. Within 3 years of being rescued from the Eva core, Keiichi had developed a illness. It soon became apparent that Keiichi's body was trying to readjust to life outside the Eva, restoring itself to his proper age. Thus Keiichi aged almost 16 years within the span of 3 weeks. His body couldn't handle it. Now, though he was only 62 years old, because of the illness, he felt and acted more like 80.  
  
"K, we have to talk." said Belldandy.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Sayoko."  
  
Keiichi sat up. "What's wrong?! What happened?!"  
  
Belldandy rushed over to his side and gentle pushed him back down to the bed.  
  
"Easy K. Remember what the doctor said."  
  
"To hell with the doctor! What's wrong with our daughter?!"  
  
Belldandy looked into Keiichi's eyes.  
  
"Please K, calm down."  
  
Keiichi closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Alright. What happened?"  
  
"Sayoko's missing." Belldandy pressed a finger over Keiichi's lips before he could respond. "She apparently was taken by demons, the same demons that that stole a spaceship."  
  
Keiichi frowned. "They stole the space shuttle?"  
  
"No. They stole what you would refer to as a UFO."  
  
Keiichi blinked. "Are you saying our daughter was abducted by aliens?"  
  
"No.she was abducted by demons posing as aliens."  
  
"You have no idea how weird that sounds." Keiichi then smiled at Belldandy, "But I suppose I'm used to it now. So what's being done about finding her?"  
  
"Erie is scanning for her using Yggdrasil, and Skuld is working with the extra-terrestrials to find the ship."  
  
Keiichi leaned back and closed his eyes. "And when we find the ship?"  
  
"Asuka, Shinji, Rei, and Touji go and rescue Sayoko."  
  
The door to their room swung open quickly. Both turned to see Urd.  
  
"Skuld just called. They found the ship." 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Power is coming up." said Ceres.  
  
Proserpine/Hatsuho smiled. "Excellent. Prepare to engage the impulse engines or whatever this thing has Ms. Sulu."  
  
Ceres growled. "Knock it off with the Star Trek names. I'm not Scotty or Sulu."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Proserpine began to type commands into the console. The ship began to rumble, slowly lifting off of the seabed where they had set it down. Light soon poured into the cockpit from the view port in front of them.  
  
"Alright." said Proserpine, "We still in stealth?"  
  
Ceres glanced at a screen. "Yeah."  
  
"Then lets get back to the mindless destruction we were doing before we ran into those Guardians."  
  
The ship then rocked slightly. Proserpine glared at Ceres.  
  
"I thought you said the engines were fixed!"  
  
"They are!" shouted Ceres, "That was something else!"  
  
"What? What could it possibly be?"  
  
Ceres glanced at a screen. Her face went pale.  
  
"Proserpine..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get this crate moving. Now."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'll give you four reasons."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"You missed." said Touji.  
  
He, Asuka, Shinji, and Rei floated 500 feet above the Sea of Japan, looking down at the Alien space craft.  
  
"How could you miss?" repeated Touji, "It's only the size of a soccer field!"  
  
"Listen stooge!" shouted Asuka, "Sayoko's on that ship! I don't want to go back to her mother OR her grandfather and tell them that we blasted her!"  
  
"Uhh guys." said Shinji.  
  
"But if we don't stop that ship we'll never save her!" shouted Touji.  
  
"Guys.."  
  
"But we won't save her if we blast her into pieces." shouted Asuka.  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?" shouted Touji and Asuka together as they turned and looked towards Shinji.  
  
"The ship is moving." He said pointed.  
  
Asuka and Touji turned just in time to see the ship race off along the surface of the ocean, faster then they could fly.  
  
"Well shit." muttered Asuka, "Dammit stooge! This is your fault!"  
  
"My fault!??!" shouted Touji, "Where did you come up with that idea?!?!"  
  
Shinji sighed as Asuka and Touji continued to argue. He then looked around.  
  
"Hey! Where's Rei?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Lost them." said Proserpine.  
  
"I don't know." muttered Ceres, "There's something wrong here."  
  
"Quit worrying." replied Proserpine, "Now, where do you want to go? Berlin? London 2? Moscow? Chicago?"  
  
"How about back to Hell?"  
  
Proserpine frowned and looked at Ceres. "You know we can't go back to Hell! Hild would skin us alive!"  
  
Ceres stared at Proserpine, her face completely white. "I didn't say anything."  
  
Proserpine began to pale. "You didn't?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Then....?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Both demons turned to see a smiling figure in gray robes wearing a helmet. They also noticed she held a staff on them.  
  
"Hello. Rei Ikari, Guardian of Heaven, nice to meet you." The figure said.  
  
"Uhhh..Hi?" said Ceres weakly, "I don't suppose we could just forget this happened and go our separate ways?"  
  
"Nope." Rei turned her staff towards the console and fired.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shinji, Asuka, and Touji flew along as fast as they could along the path of the UFO.  
  
"This is all your fault Stooge."  
  
"What is my fault?"  
  
"The fact Rei is all alone on that ship! You distracted me!"  
  
"I distracted you!??! You were the one arguing with me!"  
  
"You bring out the worst in me! I don't know why we had to bring you along anyway. We were doing fine enough without you!"  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!!"  
  
Both Asuka and Touji went silent as Shinji had turned in flight and glared at them.  
  
"Rei and Sayoko need us and here you two are fighting! I'm sick of it!"  
  
"Whoa." muttered Touji staring just past Shinji.  
  
Shinji turned back to see a large fireball erupting from the front end of the ship. The ship began to list to the left and began to slowly descend. Then the left side hit the water. The ship spun about and began to skip across the surface of the water repeatedly before finally coming to a rest with a large splash. The ship floated, but listed heavily into the water.  
  
"Come on." said Shinji as he flew off, "Rei's going to need help."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ceres awoke slowly to a world of pain. Her first thought was that Hild and the other demons had finally caught up with her. Then she remembered the ship. She opened her eyes and looked around. The console that had contained the flight controls was now a smoking ruin. It was also detached from the floor and laying against the wall beside her. She looked over to see Proserpine, still in the alien's body, bleeding from the forehead. Nearby, the Guardian lay in a heap, her staff missing and a dent in her helmet, blood dripping out from underneath it.  
  
Ceres stood up and slowly wobbled over to Proserpine.  
  
"Hey." she muttered, "Wake up!"  
  
Proserpine blinked. "What is....Ouch!" She grabbed her forehead. "Damn all mortal bodies! This hurts!" Proserpine looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"What's left of the cockpit." replied Ceres.  
  
"And the Guardian?"  
  
Ceres pointed, "Back there."  
  
"Good. You kill her."  
  
"ME? Why me?"  
  
Proserpine narrowed her eyes. "Because I'm the only one who knows how to fly this ship." Proserpine stood up and stumbled towards the hatch. "Now get it over with before she wakes up." She vanished through the hatch.  
  
Ceres turned towards Rei. With a sigh, she began to walk towards the unconscious Guardian, pulling out a knife as she did so.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Proserpine stormed through the corridors, passing doorway after doorway, heading towards the engine room where she hoped to regain control of the ship. At least that's what the memories from the mortal's mind said so. Suddenly she stopped. She took several steps backwards and looked into the open doorway. The room wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just a storeroom. What was out of the ordinary was a large hole in the ceiling with sunlight streaming in. Judging from the looks of the hole, something or someone had blasted their way in. Proserpine reached up and touched a piece of the twisted metal.  
  
Still warm.  
  
"Oh shit." muttered Proserpine. She quickly left the room and began to run towards the engine room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Belldandy paced the living room the apartment, praying for any word on the condition of her daughter. Keiichi was sitting on a recliner chair watching her.  
  
"Bell, sit down."  
  
"It's been almost 30 minutes!" replied Belldandy, "They should know something by now!"  
  
"Bell..."  
  
Belldandy stopped and looked at Keiichi. "Why are they taking so long? They shouldn't be this long."  
  
"Bell, come here."  
  
Belldandy walked over to Keiichi. She gasped as Keiichi reached out and pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"Keiichi! What?!"  
  
Keiichi wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.  
  
"Do you trust them?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you trust Rei, Asuka, Shinji, and Touji?"  
  
"Yes." replied Belldandy without hesitation.  
  
"Then relax. You aren't doing any good working yourself up. You might end up like me."  
  
Belldandy sighed and leaned into Keiichi. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for. You're upset. So am I."  
  
"But you're so calm."  
  
Keiichi scratched his head. "Well I have to be. If I start to panic and have a heart attack, you going to be even worse then you are right now."  
  
A small smile appeared on Belldandy's face. She kissed Keiichi on the cheek. "Thank you."  
  
Keiichi smiled back. "No problem. Now don't worry. Everything is going to turn out fine."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Keiichi leaned back and closed his eyes. "Because I have faith." He then let out a yawn and fell asleep.  
  
Belldandy laid her head against Keiichi's chest, listening to the soft thumping of his heart.  
  
'Just keep beating.' she thought silently, 'Keep beating and don't stop.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Proserpine entered the engine room and looked around. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she closed the hatch and sealed it behind her. She then turned and headed towards the main engineering console. She began to enter commands into the console when she heard a clang. She whirled around and looked around the engine room again. She still saw nothing out of place. She turned back towards the console again. The next thing she saw was a gloved fist coming at her face. The impact sent her tumbling across the engine room floor, coming to rest against the wall. Proserpine sat up and spat out the vile fluid the mortals called blood. She looked back at the console to see a red head in robes smiling back at her.  
  
"You." muttered Proserpine.  
  
The red head smiled, "You know, I have the feeling I'm going to be hearing that a lot more in the future." A staff appeared in her hands and she lowered it at Proserpine. "Surrender."  
  
Proserpine grinned. "You can't kill me. Anything you do to me will affect the mortal as well and you know it. "  
  
"Yeah we know."  
  
Proserpine glanced to her left to see one of the male guardians off to her side. A quick glance to her right confirmed the presence of the other. Proserpine looked back at the red head.  
  
"So we are at a stalemate. You can't win. So why don't you just let me go."  
  
The red head shook her head. "Not going to do that. You have a friend of ours."  
  
Proserpine looked at the red head puzzled. "Eh? The alien is friend of yours?"  
  
The 3 Guardians frowned.  
  
"No." replied the red head, "We mean the goddess."  
  
"What goddess?"  
  
"The goddess you kidnapped."  
  
Proserpine frowned. "We didn't kidnap any goddess."  
  
"Liar!" shouted the red head, "Release the goddess and the mortal now!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then we have no choice. Shinji."  
  
"Hey catch!"  
  
Proserpine turned towards one of the males just in time to see an object heading towards her. She caught it before she realized what it was.  
  
A lucky charm.  
  
"Oh shi......" Pain flared through Proserpine's body. Just as quickly, the pain went away. Proserpine opened her eyes to find herself laying on the floor, the alien laying on the ground in front of her. She looked up to see the red head holding the staff just inches from her face.  
  
"Ahhh I don't suppose we could talk about this?" asked Proserpine nervously.  
  
"Nope." The world went bright for several seconds, and then dark.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Asuka and Shinji walked through the hatch into the cockpit of the ship. They quickly spotted Rei laying against the wall. They were by her side in seconds. Her helmet lay off to the side of her with a large dent in it. A bandage made from a piece of fabric cut from her robes was wrapped around her head. Shinji gently rocked her.  
  
"Hey Rei. Wake up."  
  
Rei opened her eyes, then blinked. She then grabbed her head.  
  
"That was really stupid..." she muttered.  
  
"What was?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Shooting out the controls while the ship was moving." Rei rubbed her head. "Thanks for bandaging me up."  
  
Shinji frowned. "Rei, you were already bandaged when we got here."  
  
"What?" Rei looked up confused. "You didn't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"While I know I didn't." Rei then looked around. "Where are the demons?"  
  
"We caught her in the engine room." replied Asuka, "Touji's down there right now watching her and helping the alien."  
  
"What about the other demon?"  
  
"Other demon?"  
  
"Yeah, there were two: the one that possessed the alien, and a blond."  
  
Shinji quickly turned and raced out of the cockpit. Rei looked at Asuka curiously.  
  
"We've only seen the one." replied Asuka, "Skuld's on her way here right now with the other two aliens. It'd look pretty bad if that demon popped out."  
  
Rei nodded. "What about Sayoko?"  
  
"We haven't seen here. Demon said she wasn't even here."  
  
"Lying?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
The cockpit was then lit up by sparkles. Skuld blinked several times trying to get used to the lighting of the cockpit. She then looked over at Mizuho and Maho.  
  
"I still think that's the coolest thing. You sure you won't be missed at school?"  
  
Mizuho shook her head. "The class rep knows what needs to be done and I already told the principal that I might have to run out."  
  
Skuld nodded then spotted Rei and Asuka. "Rei? You alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Where's Mom?" asked Maho.  
  
"Engineering." replied Asuka.  
  
Maho and Mizuho immediately raced out of the room. Skuld smiled and glanced at Asuka.  
  
"Sayoko?"  
  
Asuka shook her head. "Haven't seen her. She might be in part of the ship we haven't been through yet."  
  
"She's not here."  
  
Asuka stared at Rei. "What?"  
  
"She's not here." Rei repeated.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Skuld.  
  
"We're Guardians remember?" replied Rei, "We're able to sense gods and goddesses within a certain distance. I can't sense Sayoko."  
  
Asuka closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened them seconds later.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"So if she isn't here where is she?" asked Skuld.  
  
"Well fortunately we have someone who might know." replied Asuka with a grin, "Better put a call in to Mist. We have a little present for her."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Mizuho and Maho entered the engine room at a run. The first thing they saw was a man in gray robes kneeling on the ground. Then they saw who he was kneeling next to.  
  
"MOM!" they shouted, running to her side.  
  
"Oh, Hello." Hatsuho said with a smile.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Mizuho.  
  
Hatsuho looked up at Touji. "Am I ok?"  
  
Touji shrugged, "I don't know. How do you feel?"  
  
Hatsuho shivered. "I remember everything she did." She looked over at the frozen demon. "What's going to happen to her?"  
  
"She'll be taken to the heavens for questioning." replied Touji, "We want to know what the rogue demons are planning, and most especially, we want to know where a missing Goddess is. We think she was taken by that one and is on this ship."  
  
Hatsuho frowned, "The only other one on this ship was the other demon."  
  
Touji frowned, "Another demon?"  
  
"Yeah." said Shinji as he entered the engine room, "Rei said there was a second one, but the demon seems to have left."  
  
"Sayoko?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "Haven't seen her."  
  
"I'm telling you there was only those two...demon things." said Hatsuho.  
  
Touji glanced at Shinji.  
  
"You know what this means right?" he asked.  
  
Shinji nodded with a sigh. "We'll talk to Skuld. But I definitely don't be the one to tell her, or Keiichi.  
  
"Dammit!" swore Touji, "Where the hell is she?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So..." began SEELE 1, "She has been taken."  
  
"This is not part of our scenario." added SEELE 6, "How much does she know?"  
  
"She knows only as much as this one."  
  
Before the monoliths kneeled the form of Ceres. She listened as they talked.  
  
"How much does this one know?" asked SEELE 10.  
  
"Only what we have told her," replied SEELE 2, "To create chaos and mayhem on the earth."  
  
"And what of the other?" asked SEELE 10.  
  
"The same."  
  
"What shall we do with this one?" asked SEELE 6.  
  
"I will handle her." Stepping out of the shadows strode the brown haired demon. Ceres cringed as the demon walked right up to her kneeling form.  
  
"You will handle her?" asked SEELE 1, "Why should we allow you to determine her fate?"  
  
"You forget yourself Keel." replied the demon, "You do not command me."  
  
"You would be wise to obey me." replied SEELE 1.  
  
"And you would be wise to remember I do not respond well to threats." the demon said with a glare. "Our fates are forever entwined together. Remember that!"  
  
SEELE 1 was quiet for several moments.  
  
"Very well." He finally said. "Do with her as you wish."  
  
The monoliths vanished, leaving the demon and Ceres alone.  
  
"Rise Ceres." the demon said, "Rise and walk with me. I have need of your assistance."  
  
The demon turned and walked into the shadows, followed closely by Ceres. 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
"Any change?" asked Peorth as she stepped onto the SysOp platform to begin her shift.  
  
Urd shook her head. "No."  
  
For the past two weeks, the operators and administrators had tried to find the missing Sayoko and had failed. They still had her signal, but it continued to flicker. But they would not give up.  
  
"How's Keiichi?"  
  
"Doing better then we expected. Belldandy's the one I'm worried about. The longest Sayoko was missing before was about 2 days."  
  
"Yeah but Yggdrasil wasn't in our control then." replied Peorth, "So we didn't know if she was dead or alive. At least here we know she's alive."  
  
Urd nodded, "That's what Keiichi told Belldandy. Now if we can just........."  
  
Alarms all over Yggdrasil went off at once. Operator hands flew over their consoles.  
  
"VIRUS!" shouted Chronos.  
  
"Raise all firewalls!" ordered Urd.  
  
"Firewalls went up automatically." replied Erie, "Virus is contained..........But we can't get rid of it."  
  
"Where is it?" asked Peorth.  
  
"Checking.........It's in the PDS.......it's......" Erie's face went pale. "It's localized in Sayoko's connection. She is the source of the virus."  
  
"It gets worse......." added X.  
  
"How can it get any worse?" asked Urd.  
  
"The virus appears similar to another virus we've faced before." X looked up at Urd. "Almost 40 years ago."  
  
Urd sighed as she realized what X meant. "Celestine."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Peorth looked at Erie, "I want Sayoko's access completely blocked off."  
  
Erie worked the controls, "I can keep her from accessing files and Yggdrasil system it's self........but I can't cut off her power supply. The virus is preventing me from cutting it off."  
  
Peorth glanced at Urd. "What do you think it's doing?"  
  
Urd shrugged, "I don't know. It's not affecting anything else. If anything maybe it will make her easier to find."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Damned if I know." Urd sighed, "I'll flip you to see who tells the boss and who tells Belldandy."  
  
Peorth shook her head. "Nope. I'm SysOp on duty now. I'll tell the boss. You get to tell Belldandy."  
  
"Somehow I knew it would end up that way."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
3 days later.  
  
Hikari Suzuhara walked along the sidewalk with Belldandy. In front of them a little ways were Hikari's two girls, Kirika and Mereille. Belldandy had been silent the entire time, refusing to speak no matter how many times Hikari had tried to get her to speak. From what she had heard from Keiichi, Belldandy's silence had started within minutes of hearing from Urd about the virus that Sayoko had been infected with. The fact that no one knew what the virus was doing, nor where Sayoko was also had an effect on the Goddess. With Urd in the heavens, and Skuld watching Misato, and the Guardians out searching the planet, Keiichi had called Hikari in the hopes that Belldandy would open up to her.  
  
The two followed the children into the park. They sat on a bench and watched the two girls run around.  
  
Hikari glanced at Belldandy. "We've been checking like you said, but Kirika and Mereille still haven't shown any sign of having powers."  
  
Belldandy said nothing. Her eyes simply followed the children.  
  
"You know Keiichi's worried about you." Hikari continued, "He misses hearing your voice."  
  
Silence.  
  
'Ok.......time for the big guns.' Hikari got up and walked over to Kirika. She whispered in Kirika's ear. Both then looked around the park. Seeing no one else, Kirika ran to Belldandy.  
  
"Auntie Belldandy!" Kirika said with a smile, "Can Blessed Bell come out?"  
  
Belldandy turned her eyes downward towards Kirika. The young girl looked up at Belldandy's face with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please Auntie? Pretty please?"  
  
Belldandy finally relented.  
  
"Blessed Bell!" she called out, her voice a bit horse from disuse. "Come forth!"  
  
Pure white wings burst out of Belldandy's back, followed by the form of Blessed Bell. Blessed Bell rose from Belldandy's back and stretched out, her wings reaching well over 10 feet.  
  
"Come on Blessed Bell!" shouted Kirika, "Come play!" She ran back towards the playground, followed closely by the Angel. Hikari sat back down next to Belldandy.  
  
"Well I think you're back in the running for favorite Aunt." Hikari said with a smile.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Come on Belldandy!" Hikari said, getting angry, "Talk to me! You can't keep it inside it will destroy you! Yes I'm upset that Sayoko's missing too, but she's still out there. We will find her. You just can't give........." Hikari's voice trailed off as she noticed Belldandy's eyes narrow. Hikari followed Belldandy's eyes to see Kirika, Mereille, and Blessed Bell taking an interest in a bush. Belldandy stood up and raised her hands, a force bolt forming in between them.  
  
"Kirika! Mereille! Get over here now!" shouted Belldandy.  
  
The two children ran from the bush and Blessed Bell flew behind Belldandy as she released the force bolt. The bolt ripped into the bush, and then with a flash of blue, blasted it's way out of the bush through it's top.  
  
"Come out of there!" shouted Belldandy, "Or the next one won't be as weak!"  
  
A figure with light purple hair slowly rose from the bush.  
  
"Sempai?"  
  
"Cayla?" Belldandy asked curiously, "What are you doing here?"  
  
The young goddess walked up to Belldandy before kneeling at her feet.  
  
"Please Sempai," She said, "don't be mad. Lady Peorth asked me to."  
  
Belldandy let out a sigh. Hikari looked at the kneeling goddess and then at Belldandy.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked.  
  
"Cayla, 2nd Class Limited, Goddess of the Moon." replied Belldandy, "She's been assigned to me for training. And now apparently has been assigned to spy on me."  
  
"No Sempai." Cayla said looking up. "We're worried about you."  
  
Belldandy frowned, "We?"  
  
Cayla looked down at the ground. "Lady Urd and Lady Skuld knew I was here as well."  
  
Belldandy let out a long sigh.  
  
"I'm think it's time I had a little talk with my sisters." She muttered. She turned and started to leave the park. She then stopped in her tracks, turned and looked at Cayla.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Following you." replied Cayla.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No." replied Belldandy, "You stay here with Hikari."  
  
"But....." Cayla's voice trailed off as Belldandy left the park.  
  
Hikari walked up next to Cayla.  
  
"Don't take it badly. She just upset about her daughter."  
  
"I understand." replied Cayla.  
  
"So," began Hikari as she watched her children begin to play again, "First time on earth?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
One week later.  
  
Kensuke Adia sat behind his desk at the United States UN base. On his screen was the latest report from an intelligence agent in the field.  
  
'..........reports we received earlier are true. SEELE currently operates one or more bases in the European theater. Large quantities of equipment, both computer, medical, and shop, have been purchased. The type of equipment are listed in the attached file. All efforts are being made to enter the SEELE bases. By time this communication reaches you, insertion into SEELE base should be accomplished."  
  
Kensuke turned his chair away from his desk and looked out the window. The UN base was located inside Washington DC, at least the administrative portion. Some elements of the military were based at Andrews Air Force base, while the rest were located at the former NERV base in the Nevada desert. It was from that base that Units 3 and 4 had been built and sent to Japan. Kensuke let out a sigh. Unit 4. He turned his chair around till he could see the pictures that sat on his desk. Especially one in particular.  
  
It was from 2027. He had returned to Tokyo-2 to attend wedding of a High School friend. Also there were of course Shinji and Asuka, Touji and Hikari, Rei, Sayoko, and many other friends from his time at Toyko-2 and even Toyko-3. And he had been depressed.  
  
Very depressed.  
  
His job with the UN had allowed him to travel the world, from The North Pole (boy was that a blast.....) to South America (rain, rain, and even more rain). During that time he had tried to date, but things kept getting in the way. Either he wasn't their type, they were just using him to make their boyfriends jealous. One only dated him because he was friends with the Eva pilots and she hope to meet Shinji and date him. Other times work called him away for one thing or another. Time and again, something happened that drove woman away.  
  
Until that one night.  
  
Then one week later, it was over.  
  
They kept in touch with each other over the next 10 years.  
  
And then one week ago, she disappeared.  
  
Kensuke looked up at the picture. He reached his hand over and carefully touched the glass that covered the picture.  
  
"I will find you Sayoko." He said quietly.  
  
He then turned to his computer and compressed the entire file down to the smallest size possible. He attached the file to an e-mail and sent it to an e-mail address that was known only to a select few people. In fact, upon sending the e-mail, his computer would deny that the file had been sent. In fact, a search for the e-mail or IP would turn up nothing. He pressed send. The e-mail went out and then vanished from his system.  
  
He turned his chair and looked back out over the city.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The e-mail flashed across the internet, and then into a network that few on earth even knew existed. In fact, had someone been told about it, they would have laughed and thought the teller of the story insane. The e-mail raced through the network until it arrived at it's destination and announced itself with a small ping.  
  
Peorth looked up as her console pinged at her. She opened the mail that had arrived and briefly read it. She then forwarded it to three separate terminals. One went to Kami-sama, the second to the head of the Valkyries, the last to an apartment in Tokyo-2.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shinji glanced over the e-mail.  
  
"Well Kensuke seems to be busy."  
  
Asuka looked up from where she was watching the television.  
  
"Oh? What's double-o-stooge up to these days?"  
  
Shinji frowned at Asuka. "You know I hate it when you call Kensuke and Touji stooges. You wouldn't like it if I called Hikari that."  
  
Asuka grinned, "Hikari is too smart for you to call her that. And you're too polite to do it."  
  
"Yeah well......."  
  
Asuka got up and read the mail over Shinji's shoulder. She then glanced at the header.  
  
"Hey! This came from the heavens!"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
Asuka glared at Shinji, "Since when does Kensuke have Heaven's e-mail?"  
  
Shinji shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe Peorth gave it to him so he could update her on SEELE. How should I know?" Shinji sighed. "Makes sense though. Demons working for SEELE would smell a Goddess a mile away."  
  
"But just a regular mortal human?" asked Asuka, "They wouldn't be able to get away if their cover is blown."  
  
"What's the worse they could do?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The brown hair demon strode quickly through the hidden base. Behind her Ceres and another figure hurried to keep up. As she walked, Ceres stole glances at the figure beside her. You could see she was female, dressed all in black, her face concealed by the eye shield, only the lower portion of her face could be seen. The left side of her glistened in the corridor lighting from the bleed that seeped from her body. Ceres shivered and looked back up to see their leader had stopped at a door.  
  
Mortals stood guard on either side. From inside, the sound of growls and grunting could be heard. As well as a body being tossed about.  
  
"Open the door." the brown haired demon ordered.  
  
The two mortal guards bowed and pulled the door open. The three then entered. Inside, a mortal male was being beaten by two 2nd Class Demons. Upon spotting the three new comers, the demons grabbed the mortal off the ground and slammed him against the wall. The mortal could barely lift his head. The brown haired demon walked up to him and helped him, slamming his head into the wall.  
  
"We know you are a spy." She said, "Make this easy on yourself, just tell us who you work for."  
  
The mortal stared at the demon, then spit in her face.  
  
"Go to hell." He muttered.  
  
The demon wiped the offensive matter from her face. "I was born there."  
  
"Lucy dear," she said, looking at the helmeted figure, "Would you mind persuading our friend here."  
  
Lucy pulled out a knife from her belt and slowly pushed it into the mortal's stomach. Still being held by the two demons, all the mortal could do was cry out in pain. Lucy then began to twist the knife. The mortal cried out. The brown haired demon moved next to his head.  
  
"It can all be over in an instant." She whispered softly, "All you have to do is tell me who you work for. Or we can drag it the pain as long as possible. My last lasted for almost an hour and fifteen minutes, a new record for me. Lucy has shown interest in trying to beat that."  
  
Lucy, the part face not covered, showed no emotion as she twisted in a new direction. The mortal let out a scream, and broke.  
  
"The UN!!" he cried out, "I work for the UN!"  
  
Lucy removed the knife as the brown haired demon smiled, "There that was easy now wasn't it? Who do you report to?"  
  
"Adia" replied the mortal, wincing, "Director Kensuke Adia."  
  
"Thank you." The demon turned and looked at the two supporting the mortal. "Release him."  
  
The demons dropped the mortal and moved out of the way. He fell to the floor in a heap, clutching his side where the knife had been. The brown haired demon bent over and whispered at the mortal.  
  
"Painful isn't it?"  
  
The mortal could only nod.  
  
"It's nothing compared to this." She raised her hand at him. Her hand began to glow red. With a loud scream that progressively got loud, the mortal began to twist and twitch. His eyes rolled into his head as his scream reached a pitch no human should ever reach. Ceres closed her eyes and looked away. Suddenly a cloud of red burst from the mortal's body into the demon's glowing hand.  
  
As soon as the cloud vanished, the mortal's body fell to the ground dead.  
  
The brown haired demon straightened up and flexed her hand.  
  
"Mmmmmm." She groaned, "It's been so long since I've done that. SEELE has been so mean to me for the past few years."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that." muttered Ceres.  
  
The brown haired demon just smiled.  
  
"Now now Ceres, behave." The brown haired demon walked up to Lucy and looked at her in the visor, where her eyes were hidden. "Kensuke Adia Hmmm? I think perhaps we need to pay mister Adia a visit, don't you agree Lucy?"  
  
Lucy remained silent. 


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Evening  
  
"Has there been any news?" asked Kensuke.  
  
He stared intently at his computer screen. On it he could see Asuka (not exactly the person he wanted to talk to, but Shinji was out).  
  
"No nothing." replied Asuka, "Misato is coming to town, we can keep a better eye on her here. As to the virus, it's just sitting there. Chronos says that they have no way of removing without Sayoko present. And to do that...."  
  
"...She has to be found." finished Kensuke.  
  
Asuka nodded. "You hit the nail on the head stooge."  
  
Kensuke glared at Asuka. "I hate it when you do that."  
  
"Oooooo the stooge grew some balls." Asuka smirked, "Wonder what the ladies think? Oh wait....he doesn't have one!"  
  
"Shows what you know." muttered Kensuke. From the expression on Asuka's face, he hadn't spoken quietly enough.  
  
"What? You have a girl?"  
  
Kensuke cursed silently. "I did."  
  
"Awww what happened? She too good for you?"  
  
"She had her job," replied Kensuke, "and I had mine. It wouldn't have worked out."  
  
Asuka's face froze as she heard the words that had been uttered by a certain goddess only a month before.  
  
"Kensuke.." Asuka said, her voice strangely lacking her usual bluster, "Exactly how long ago was that?"  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
Kensuke sighed, knowing from her voice the cat was out of the bag. "10 years ago."  
  
Asuka was silent.  
  
"It was you she was talking about."  
  
Kensuke sighed. "If you mean Sayoko, yes."  
  
Asuka sighed, "Well at least it was only a one time thing. I mean, it's not like you guys had sex or got to.." Asuka frowned as Kensuke slowly lowered her head. A thought hit her mind. "No way.."  
  
Kensuke only nodded.  
  
"She said she didn't have sex!" shouted Asuka, "She told Hikari and me she did not have sex how could she lie to us like that?! Wait! How the hell could she even lie?!"  
  
"What were her exact words?" asked Kensuke softly.  
  
Asuka frowned for a moment, scanning her memory. "She said she did not do it with some stranger. It was not some one-night stand. I asked her who she did do it with and she said she didn't do it with anyone."  
  
Kensuke snickered, then started to laugh. Asuka frowned.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing about?"  
  
Kensuke laughed a bit longer before calming himself down.  
  
"It's all in the wording." He said between breaths. "She told me, depending on how the question is worded you can find a way to bend the truth. When she said she did not do it with a stranger, she was telling the truth. She KNOWS me. Also you never specified what IT was. For all you know, we gone to a movie or gone to a bar."  
  
Asuka rubbed her head, "Ugghhhhh I'm gonna kill her."  
  
"Over my dead body." replied Kensuke seriously.  
  
Asuka was quiet for a moment. "You really care for her hmm?  
  
"She's all I've been thinking about for the past 10 years." replied Kensuke.  
  
"Well, you never heard it from me, but I think she's been thinking about you too. You made her happy."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Kensuke smiled, "You know Asuka? Sometimes you can be a real Angel. Now I see what Shinji sees."  
  
Asuka smiled, "Hey! Don't spread that around! I have an image to uphold!"  
  
Kensuke smiled, "Your secrets safe with me devil."  
  
"Yours too Stooge" replied Asuka. She vanished from the screen.  
  
Kensuke leaned back in his chair. A smile crept across his face.  
  
'She's been thinking about me.'  
  
Suddenly the world didn't seem that bad any more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Across the street, 3 figures sat on the roof, carefully studying their target.  
  
"So, that is the UN eh?" the brown haired demon looked at the others, "Doesn't look like much."  
  
"The building is primarily administrative." replied Ceres, "The military is divided between the Air Force Base near here and Nevada."  
  
"No military, too bad."  
  
The brown haired demon looked over at the third figure.  
  
"Lucy, tomorrow, you strike."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
That night.  
  
"Momma!! Momma!! They made me a pilot! I'm going to be a pilot!!"  
  
A little red haired girl ran down the hallway, heading towards the closed door at the far end.  
  
"Momma! Momma!"  
  
The girl reached the door and swung it open.  
  
"Mom..." her voice choked up at what she saw.  
  
Hanging from the ceiling was her mother, obviously dead. Beside her hung a young girl with long brown hair, blue diamonds on each of her cheeks and an elongated diamond on her forehead.........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Asuka sat up in bed in a cold sweat.  
  
"What the hell?!" she shouted.  
  
Shinji sat up. "Asuka? What's wrong? What's the mat-UGH!"  
  
Asuka wrapped her arms around Shinji and pulled him to her tightly, his face buried in her cleavage. The door to their room open to reveal a sleepy Yui Ikari.  
  
"What are you.." Yui took in the site of her son's faced pulled tightly to the chest of her daughter in law. "Never mind." Yui turned around and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Asuka?" came Shinji's muffled voice, "Can't...breathe."  
  
Asuka released Shinji just enough so that he was able to gasp for breathe.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji." She said softly, "I just had a weird dream."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
Asuka was quiet for a few moments. "Remember, when I told you how I found my mom?"  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
"I dreamed of that again, only...instead of a doll, it was Sayoko hanging next to her."  
  
Shinji frowned. "Sayoko?"  
  
Asuka nodded. "What do you think it means?"  
  
"Don't know." replied Shinji, "Let's talk about it tomorrow."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kensuke walked into his office and sat down to read the e-mail that had been delivered during the night. He found nothing of interest until the last two.  
  
To: Adia, Kensuke From: UN INTEL EUROPE  
  
Re: SEELE  
  
Agent 456 was found dead this morning in an alley in London. Death appears to be similar to those of Ex-NERV personal, though there was a knife wound in stomach area. More details after autopsy is completed later today.  
  
Kensuke sighed. Another good man dead. He turned his attention to the second e-mail.  
  
To: Adia, Kensuke From: ?  
  
Re: ?  
  
Death has come for you.  
  
Kensuke frowned. "What?"  
  
Then the lights went out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Across the street from the entrance of the UN Building in Washington, a side mirror of a car began to glow. Within seconds, the black clad figure of Lucy appeared from the mirror and began to walk towards the building. She opened the doors and moved purposefully towards the stairs, walking right past the security desk.  
  
"Hey you!" shouted the security guard, "You can't.." He was silenced as the pot of a plant slammed into his head, then crushed it as it continued to the wall.  
  
Lucy then entered the elevator and pressed the button for the appropriate floor. The door closed and the elevator began to rise. As it rose above the ground floor, a fireball ripped through every room, incinerating all who worked there. The fireball continued up each floor as the elevator passed it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kensuke felt the entire building shudder every 5 seconds or so. Outside his window, he could see the red glow of flames blasting out of the windows from the lower floors. He grabbed his phone. No dial tone reached his ear. Kensuke tossed the phone aside when he felt the floor rock slightly. He glanced out his window to see that the floor below him had erupted into flame.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
With a ding, the elevator doors opened. The 4 security guards outside turned and saw the black clad figure exit.  
  
"FREEZE!" shouted one of the guards.  
  
Lucy paid no attention to them and continued to walk forward.  
  
"FIRE!" shouted the guard.  
  
The 4 guards immediately opened fire on Lucy. A blue shield surrounded Lucy as she walked, deflecting all the bullets. The bullets ricocheted foyer, eventually either burying themselves into the chairs...and the guards who fired them.  
  
Lucy continued down the hallway, each office she past exploding into flame.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kensuke heard the gunfire and calmly sat down in his chair behind his desk. He reached over and opened a drawer, pulling out a hand gun. He checked the clip, and waited, his eyes on the door. His eyes picked up the sound of footsteps stopping just in front of his door. With bang the door slammed open, and a black clad female stepped in. Kensuke's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who are you?!" he shouted.  
  
The figure just stared at Kensuke. She then started to walk towards him. He raised his gun and started firing. The first bullet caught the figure in her shoulder, the rest were deflected by a blue shield. Kensuke continued to fire until his gun was out of ammo. He then stood up and rushed at the figure, using the gun as a blunt weapon. The figure grabbed his arm, stopping him from smashing the butt of the gun into her helmet. Her other hand grabbed Kensuke around the throat and easily lifted him off the ground. Kensuke dropped the gun and tried to pull off the hand that was slowly strangling him. He stared at the visor that covered the figures eyes, trying see the eyes hidden beneath them. His vision slowly began to go red as blood became trapped in his head.  
  
'Good-bye...Sayoko.' he thought, 'I wish..I could have seen you...again.'  
  
Suddenly he was on the floor, gasping for breathe. He looked up to see the figure holding on to her head, her mouth open in a silent scream. She then turned and vanished out of his office. He scrambled to his feet and stumbled towards the door. He looked out in the hallway to see destruction everywhere. All he could see was smashed plants, doors, pictures, mirrors, and windows. With a groan, he slowly slide to the floor, rubbing his throat. He glanced back into his office to see blood on the floor.  
  
"Well.." He said, "At least I'll figure out who you are.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yui looked up as a sleepy Asuka and Shinji entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning." She said.  
  
"Morning Mom." replied Shinji with a yawn, "Boy I'm tired."  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't stay up late doing things with Asuka, you'd get more sleep."  
  
Shinji's jaw dropped while Asuka started choking on her orange juice.  
  
"It wasn't like that!" shouted Shinji.  
  
"It wasn't like what?"  
  
Yui smiled as Rei entered the kitchen. "Shinji was up late last night with Asuka."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, "I don't really want to know what they were doing. It's too early for that."  
  
"We didn't do a thing!" shouted Asuka, finally finding her voice.  
  
"Asuka had a bad dream!" added Shinji, "Nothing more!"  
  
Rei frowned. "Bad dream?"  
  
"Yeah." replied Asuka, "It was really strange too."  
  
Rei sat down and looked at Asuka. "What was it about?"  
  
Asuka looked over at Yui who was staring intently at her. She then looked at Shinji with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please...I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"But it will help to talk about it." replied Shinji. He then looked over at his mother and Rei. "Basically it was one of her old dreams, but something in it was replaced by Sayoko."  
  
Rei frowned, "Sayoko replaced..." She looked over at Asuka. "Which dream was it?"  
  
Asuka poked at her breakfast on the table. "The one where I found my mother at the hospital."  
  
"Sayoko replaced your mother?"  
  
"No..the doll."  
  
Rei frowned. "This is weird."  
  
Asuka glared at Rei, "Thanks for the help."  
  
"No. I had a dream too." Rei looked up at Shinji. "We were at NERV HQ. Dr. Akagi was taking you, Misato, and myself down where...my clones were kept. Only, when we got there, the tanks were full of Sayokos with blue hair and red eyes."  
  
Asuka and Shinji looked at each other.  
  
"You know what this means?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Yeah." replied Asuka, "I'll make the call."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Is the report true?" asked Anubis.  
  
"We have no reason to doubt the report." replied Peorth as she stood in front of the council. Most of the members were present, except one: Belldandy.  
  
Saturn looked up from the paper he was reading. "Am I correct in seeing that this report was made by a mortal?"  
  
"Yes sir that is correct."  
  
"Since when do mortals submit reports to the heavens?"  
  
"If I may..." Everyone turned to look at Commander Mist as she stepped away from the wall.  
  
"Yes Commander?" Kami-sama asked.  
  
"The mortal in question is an..associate of Goddess Sayoko. He has also attained a high rank in UN intelligence and has supplied much information regarding the missing souls."  
  
"And what of the demoness we have in our possession?" asked Saturn, "What has she told us?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"NOTHING?!"  
  
Mist looked down at the floor. "She has given us no relevant information."  
  
Saturn sat back and stared at Mist. He then looked at Peorth.  
  
"What about the bug infestation?"  
  
Peorth looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"The ultimate force briefly flashed an error message, 3 bugs were created and debugged."  
  
"Why did the Ultimate Force error?" asked Athena.  
  
"We..don't know."  
  
"You don't know?!?!" shouted Saturn, "You are the SysOp of Yggdrasil! You SHOULD know!"  
  
"The investigation continues."  
  
"I think time should be given for each of us to go over the mortals report. And allow the investigation to continue. We will meet again tomorrow. Peorth, Mist, would you wait a moment."  
  
The rest of the council left the room. Finally Kami-sama, Mist and Peorth were the only ones that remained. Peorth looked nervously at Kami-sama.  
  
"My Lord," she began, "I'm very uncomfortable with holding back information from the council."  
  
"I understand." replied Kami-sama, "They will be informed eventually."  
  
"Informed of what?" asked Mist.  
  
Kami-sama motioned to Peorth. Peorth turned and looked at Mist.  
  
"As you know, there was an attack earlier today against a building in Washington. The mortal reported being attacked by a demon-like person. At the same time, the Ultimate Force began to..error. When the attacker released the mortal..the error.ended."  
  
"Demon-like?"  
  
"He does not think it was a demon."  
  
Mist frowned and looked at Kami-sama. "I don't understand sir. Why are you keeping this from the council?"  
  
"There is more." replied Kami-sama. He held out a piece of paper. "This is a graph of the power distribution system. Note the highlighted number and the time."  
  
Mist looked questioningly at the numbers, then began to pale.  
  
"In the name of every thing holy....."  
  
"Exactly." replied Kami-sama, "I have placed the information under a protection program."  
  
Mist's jaw dropped. "But sir! You can't do this! She....They all must be told!"  
  
"The protection program is in place and will remain." replied Kami-sama, "You will only be able to discuss it with me. That is all."  
  
Mist's mouth moved, but no words came out. Kami-sama turned and walked towards the door.  
  
"And yes...I know what I have done." He added, "I alone will be responsible for whatever happens."  
  
He then left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"She failed." muttered the brown haired demon, "My Lucy failed."  
  
Ceres smirked. The brown haired demon noticed.  
  
"Don't be so cocky my dear Ceres. You failed me as well."  
  
Ceres' smile faded. "What will you do now?"  
  
"More....training is required." The demon said sitting back. "Yes, more training. Then I will send her out again." The demon glanced at Ceres. "You didn't fail me this time did you?"  
  
Ceres shook her head. "No Milady. I have the pictures you requested." She handed over a pack of pictures. The brown haired demon went through the pictures until she found the clearest one.  
  
"It took a bit of time to hunt her down." added Ceres.  
  
"No matter." The demon replied. "When Lucy is ready, she will go after her." She let out a loud cackle.  
  
On the picture were 4 people. Two adults, and two children. One adult was Misato Ryoji, the other, Hikari Suzuhara. The two children were Kirika and Mereille Suzuhara.  
  
"When Lucy is ready, she will go after her." The demon let out a loud cackle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: Dennisud is usually pretty good with his hunches. wonder what he's thinking after this.  
  
The curtain rises and Cayla steps out on stage.  
  
'Sigh'" Poor me...no dialogue this chapter." Cayla pouts and stomps her feet.  
  
"Anyway, Who will Lucy sent at next? Miss Misato? Miss Hikari? Or the kids, Kirika and Mereille (btw, I think the author has been watching too much Noir, don't you?)"  
  
CAYLA!  
  
"oops!" Cayla pales slightly. "Next chapter, Lucy vs. the Guardians! And hopefully a bigger part for me. Ja ne!" 


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Misato sat on the couch at the Suzuhara apartment, watching Kirika and Mereille play on the floor in front of her.

"They're so sweet Hikari."

Hikari smiled with pride.

"Yeah she's lucky they take after their mother. If they took after their father, they'd probably still be drooling."

Hikari turned around and glared at her friend.

"Asuka! I thought you were going to stop insulting Touji!"

"I said I would try and stop insulting him to his face." Asuka replied with a smile, "Never said I wouldn't insult him when he wasn't around."

"But the kids!"

"They aren't listening, are you Kirika?"

"No Auntie Asuka." replied Kirika, still playing.

"See!"

"Auntie Asuka?"

Asuka looked back down at Kirika. "Yes Kirika?"

"When is Uncle Baka Shinji coming over?"

Misato and Hikari both slowly turned their heads towards Asuka, who was turning bright red.

"They don't listen hmm?" asked Hikari.

"Uhhh well…….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, in the goddess apartment.

The three sisters sat around the table in the kitchen, talking quietly in the god's language.

"It's weird Bell," said Urd, "Peorth has been doing extra work, and she won't tell me a thing about it. She even swiped Erie to help her! And now Mist has been avoiding me! Something's up."

"I know." said Belldandy, "Since I've missed several of the meetings. I tried to ask Peorth about the virus in Sayoko's PDS and she said she was in a hurry and couldn't talk. Even Father wouldn't talk to me about it." A look of worry came over Belldandy's face. "You think it's getting worse?"

"No." replied Skuld, "I've been looking at it. It hasn't changed at all. Something else is going on."

"You mean that attack on the UN building in Washington?" asked Urd.

Skuld nodded, "I was talking to some old friends from Debugging. They said during the attack, several bugs popped out of the Ultimate Force."

"Wait." said Urd, "I knew about the bugs….. but they came out DURING the attack?"

Skuld nodded.

"Ok it's official. I am confused." Urd sat back in her chair. "What do you think we should do?"

"Nothing."

Skuld and Urd stared at Belldandy.

"We continue on as best we can." Belldandy said, "Father is withholding information from us for a reason. We must trust that what he's doing is right."

"And if he's wrong?" asked Urd.

Belldandy was silent.

The silence continued for several minutes until Urd broke it.

"Misato's in town again?"

Belldandy nodded. "She's staying with the Ikaris."

Urd smiled, "Maybe I ought to check and see if she's interested in a little trip down to the bar."

Skuld and Belldandy both groaned.

"What?! I don't drink that much!"

Another groan.

"Meanies." grumbled Urd. Suddenly she brightened. "Hey! I can take Cayla to the bar!"

Belldandy glared at Urd. "You are not corrupting my trainee by taking her to the bar!"

Urd shrank under Belldandy's glare. "I was just kidding geez…….Hey where is she anyway?"

"With Keiichi……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the living room, Cayla sat on the couch while Keiichi was sitting in his recliner. Cayla was staring at the TV, watching a show that she found most curious.

"I don't understand." She said, "They have to eat worms in order to win?"

Keiichi sighed, wishing he had never introduced TV to the young goddess. "Sometimes it's worms. Other times it's caterpillars, or even spiders."

"But why would they eat them?" asked Cayla, "Surely they could find something else to eat that is not so……..revolting."

"That's the point of the show. They have to eat more bugs then any of the other contestants and not get sick."

"So they must eat disgusting things, and perform dangerous stunts in order to win money."

"Yes!" replied Keiichi.

"And this is a form of entertainment?"

"Yes."

Cayla was quiet for a moment, watching the screen.

"You mortals have issues………."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is time."

The brown haired Demon stared at Lucy bowing before her. She then held up a picture of Misato, Hikari, and the two children.

"Here is your target." She said pointing. Lucy raised her head on concentrated on the figure indicated.

"Go now." The demon said, "and don't fail me again!"

Lucy nodded and then turned and left.

Off to the side, Ceres watched, and began to feel twangs of revulsion

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touji, Shinji, and Rei walked through the supermarket, picking up the items that Hikari had requested for that nights dinner.

"So is your mom coming?" asked Touji as he grabbed and item off the shelf.

"No." replied Shinji, "She said she had something else planned."

"She said Misato took care of us for so long, we ought to have a chance to catch up on things with her." added Rei.

"Oh." Touji pushed the cart further down the aisle., "What about the Goddesses and K1?"

"Belldandy is keeping Keiichi at the apartment." said Rei, "Skuld wanted to come, but something came up. I think it's related to Sayoko's disappearance."

"Oh." Touji grabbed another item, "That's too bad. After being treated to Belldandy's cooking, I was really looking forward to treating them to Hikari's." He looked over the item before deciding against it and returning it to the shelf. "Any word from the Kasumi's?"

Shinji shook his head, "Marie hasn't picked up any sign of demon activity since we left. It looks like they moved on."

Touji glanced at Rei, "You really sure their were two demons?"

Rei nodded.

"But why would a demon bandage you?" asked Touji, "I thought they wanted us dead?"

"That's the million dollar question." replied Rei.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright spill."

Hikari and Asuka looked at Misato curiously.

"What?" asked Hikari.

"Come on! I haven't been around in years." Misato said with an evil grin, "I want the latest gossip!"

"Not really much to talk about." said Hikari, "It's been pretty quiet here."

"Oh come on there has to be something! What about Rei? She dating anyone?"

"Not really." replied Hikari, "She's been on a few dates, but nothing really serious."

"Nothing serious hmm? What about Sayoko? I heard she found someone."

Asuka began to cough. Hikari glanced at Asuka, then looked back at Misato.

"How'd you know about that?" she asked.

"She told me of course!" said Misato, "We had a nice long talk. She told me about how much she cared for him, even though he was a mortal. The only thing was that their jobs got in the way so they broke it off."

"She told us the same thing." said Hikari, "It's so sweet……but so sad."

"Yeah," said Misato with a sigh, "But I wonder, did he dare for her as well?"

"He does." replied Asuka absentmindedly.

Silence.

Hikari and Misato slowly turned their heads towards Asuka. Asuka let out a quiet curse, realizing she'd just let the cat out of the bag.

"What do you mean 'he does'?" asked Hikari, "Sayoko never told us who it was."

"She didn't tell me either." added Misato, crossing her arms and glaring at Asuka.

"I uhh…she…you see…uhh.." Asuka stuttered.

She was interrupted by a loud thud against the front door of the apartment.

"Someone at the door?" asked Misato.

Hikari shrugged as she stood up. "Maybe Touji forgot his key."

THUD!

"Alright alright!" shouted Hikari walking towards the door, "Geez! So impatient."

Hikari had almost reached the door when there was a flash of light in front of her. She blinked to clear her eyes and when she could see again, Asuka stood in front of her in full armor.

"Hikari," Asuka said, her voice very serious, "Grab the kids and Misato and get the hell out of here."

"What?"

Asuka turned and stared at Hikari, "Get out!"

THUD! The door to the apartment began to splinter.

"But to where?! We're 4 floors up!" shouted Hikari.

"Shiest," muttered Asuka, "And I can't teleport all of us away." She thought for a moment. "Get into the room farthest from the door." Asuka looked back at the front door. "Lock it and hide. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

Hikari turned and ran back into the living room. Asuka turned as the door bent further inward.

* Shinji……I need help….now! * sent Asuka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji stared at the row of coolers, then back at Rei and Touji.

"Do we really have to get beer?"

Touji looked at the list in his hand. "It says beer here on the list."

"Lemme see that." Rei grabbed the list and looked it over. She frowned. "The beer is written in a different handwriting." She looked up. "I think its Misato's"

Touji grabbed back the list and stared at the handwriting.

"Hey your right!" Touji exclaimed, "Alright Shin-man, No Beer!"

Shinji smiled. Just as quickly, his smile vanished.

"What is it?" asked Rei.

"Don't know." Shinji started looking around, "I thought I heard something." He shrugged. "Guess I was just hearing things."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* DAMMIT SHINJI!! ANSWER ME!!! * Asuka screamed telepathically.

The door continued to bend inward.

'Alright Asuka." She thought to herself, 'Looks like its just you. Time to kick ass.'

She cinched her helmet down tighter and brought her staff out, pointing it at the door.

"COME AND GET IT!!" she shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato and Hikari struggled to push the dresser up against the door while Kirika and Mereille watched. The window was open, however it was just to far to climb from.

"Kirika," Hikari gasped out, "Grab your sister and get in the closet."

"But Mom….."

"No Buts! Do it!" shouted Hikari.

A loud crash, followed by the sound of Asuka swearing in German told them that the front door had finally given way. Within seconds the sound of a struggle could be heard coming from the living room. Bangs and crashes and more German cursing followed.

Misato and Hikari finally had the dresser in position. They then ran to the closet and shut the door behind them. Hikari moved against the far wall, holding her children close to her, while Misato peered through the crack in the door, her gun out and ready to fire.

The sounds of struggling continued out in the living room.

"Why hasn't Asuka finished her off yet?" whispered Hikari, "I thought she was all powerful."

The wall to the room visibly rocked, knocking a picture from the wall, as something impacted against it.

"I don't know." whispered Misato, "Where are the others?"

Another crash, followed by a yelp of pain. There was one more loud thud, then all was quiet. Hikari and Misato held their breathe as footsteps sounded in the hallway. There was a slight pause as if the person was looking into each room. The footsteps stopped just outside the door. The doorknob turned as the person tried to open the door. The door slammed into the back of the dresser, preventing the door from opening more then a crack. With a crash, the dresser and door went flying across the bedroom and into the wall. In the doorway stood a figure all in black. Misato instantly recognized the figure from the photo Kensuke had sent of his attacker. The figure slowly looked around the room. She walked over to the window and looked out, slowly running her hand along the window sill. She then turned and knelt to look under the bed. She then went upright and turned and looked at the closet. She stood up and slowly approached the closet. Misato raised her gun, pulling back the hammer with a click. The figure froze at the sound. The gun roared as Misato pulled the trigger. The bullet never hit her target. A blue shield formed in front of the figure, deflecting the shot. Misato fired again and again, until her clip was empty. She then ejected the empty clip and inserted a fresh one and continued to fire. A hand punched it's way into the closet and took hold of Misato. While Hikari, Kirika, and Mereille screamed, Misato was pulled through the door and tossed against the wall. Misato slammed hard into the wall, leaving her impression in it. She fell to the floor in a heap and did not get up. The figure then turned and looked at Hikari and the girls.

"RUN!" shouted Hikari.

The girls took off running. The figure didn't even try to stop them. Instead she reached out and grabbed Hikari by the neck. She lifted Hikari off the ground. Hikari struggled to get air into her lungs as the figure's grip began to tighten. A smile appeared on the woman's face, the only part visible. The world began to turn red for Hikari as her blood built up in her head. The world had just started to go black when it started spinning. It stopped spinning when she hit the floor. Hikari gasped for breath. As she did she looked up to see what had happened.

Asuka, her helmet gone and blood streaming from a gash on her forehead, wrestled with the attacker, slamming her head repeated into the wall.

"Hikari!," gasped Asuka, "Grab Misato….and get…..out!"

Asuka then lifted the attacker and slammed her against the floor. A loud creaking noise could be heard just above the sound of the struggling fighters. Hikari ran to Misato and pulled her out into the hallway. With a snarl, the figure tried to reach out and grab at Hikari, only to be slammed back into the floor by Asuka. With a groan the floor of the bedroom collapsed, taking the attacker and Asuka along for the ride.

Hikari stared wide eyed at the hole that had once been her bedroom.

"Wha….Who…" muttered Misato.

"Misato!" Hikari grabbed Misato and pulled her to her feet. "Get up we have to get out of here now!"

Hikari led Misato toward the living room. As she did, she took in the destruction that had occurred. Walls were smashed, the floor dipped in several spots. The wall that had once separated kitchen from living room was completely gone.

"Oh man…" muttered Hikari, "We'll never get the deposit back….."

The sound of German swearing coming from the remains of the bedroom reached her ears.

"Come on Misato." Hikari led the way out the front door of the apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji, Rei and Touji walked back towards the apartment, their arms loaded with groceries.

"Think Misato will say anything about the beer?" asked Touji.

"Yes She will." replied Rei, "But she'll get over it."

"She'll grumble and moan," added Shinji, "maybe even cry, but yeah, she'll get over it."

"DADDY!!!"

Touji looked up to see Kirika and Mereille running towards them. Touji dropped his bag and ran towards them.

"What is it?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"A lady broke in!" shouted Kirika, "She hurt Mommy, Auntie Asuka and Auntie Misato!"

"Rei watch them!" Touji shouted. He vanished in a flash, Shinji right behind him.

Rei blinked and looked down at the girls.

"Don't worry. Your father and Uncle Shinji will………"

With a thud, Touji and Shinji reappeared and hit the ground. Touji looked around.

"What the hell happened?" he asked stunned.

"Forget teleporting." replied Shinji, "Fly!"

Both jumped into the air and flew off at high speed towards the apartment. Rei grabbed the hands of both girls.

"Hold on tight." She said softly.

"Where we going Auntie Rei?" asked Kirika, "To Mommy?"

"No." replied Rei, "We're going to go see Auntie Belldandy. Your daddy is going to bring your mommy there."

Kirika looked up at Rei. "But Auntie Belldandy lives too far to walk!"

Rei smiled. "Who said we're going to walk?"

"But Mommy doesn't……"

"Just this once, I don't think she'll mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touji and Shinji landed in front of the  apartment building.

"See anything?" asked Shinji.

"No." muttered Touji. He looked up at the building. "Shouldn't we be sensing something?"

Shinji frowned. The entire building should have been pulsing with life. He felt absolutely nothing. The main doors to the building then burst open as Hikari ran out, pulling along Misato.

"TOUJI!" she shouted out.

Touji ran up to her and grabbed her into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Hikari nodded. "Asuka's still in there with the de….." She wasn't able to finish.

With roar, a large section of the apartments wall exploded outward, a figure tumbling amongst the debris. The figure hit the ground hard, and tumbled for several feet before stopping.

The figure had red hair.

"ASUKA!" shouted Shinji as he ran to her side. He carefully rolled her onto her back. Asuka blinked at him several times, as if trying to figure out who she was looking at. Then a smile slowly crept across her face.

"About time you showed up." she said quietly, "I softened her up for you."

"Her?"

A thump answered his question. He turned to see a figure slowly standing up straight upon stepping off from the second floor of the building. She turned and began to walk towards Hikari and Misato. Touji moved in front of them. Shinji rose to his feet and pulled out his staff, taking aim at the demon……..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy smiled to herself. Victory was at hand. Her Mistress would be very happy with her. It did not matter that she had defeated one guardian, nor did it matter that two more were prepared to attack. All that mattered to her was the completion of her mission, the death of her target.

* Lucy! Return! *

Lucy frowned. That did not make sense, her victory was certain. Why did her Mistress wish her to return, her task not yet completed?

* Obey me Lucy! Return! *

Lucy had no choice.

She had to obey her Mistress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji and Touji watched as the demon approached. They then felt a dark presence. The demon stopped walking and frowned. She then pulled out a small sliver of mirror and vanished. Wait……a mirror?

Shinji cleared his head. Time to think about that later. He bent down and lifted Asuka into his arms. He looked over at Touji. Touji grabbed Hikari into his arms, then took hold of Misato's shoulder.

"Hold on."

The 4 vanished in a flash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later.

Rei, Touji, and Shinji sat at the kitchen table with Skuld, Urd, and Belldandy, telling the three goddesses what had just occurred. Asuka lay in Sayoko's room under the care of Cayla. Misato and Hikari were in Skuld's room recovering from their experience. Keiichi was in his recliner, while Mereille and Kirika sat on the floor in front of him watching TV.

Urd leaned back in her chair. "The demon went after Hikari? Why Hikari?"

Rei shrugged, "We don't know."

Touji slammed his fist on the table. "That demon is dead! No one messes with my family!"

Shinji nodded, "We'll get it, don't worry. In the meantime…….. where are you going to……"

"You'll stay here."

Touji looked at Belldandy, "What? You can't mean that!"

"Really, It's no trouble." replied Belldandy.

"But there's 4 of us and……."

Belldandy just smiled. "You forget, we're Goddesses. We can make room." She glanced over at Skuld. "Just not too much this time."

"Yes Onee-chan." replied Skuld, not really paying attention.

Belldandy and Urd frowned.

"Skuld, I ate all the ice cream." said Urd, "There's none left in the entire house."

"That's fine Urd." Skuld replied. Then blinked twice. "You what!??"

"You haven't been paying attention have you?" asked Urd.

"I've been paying attention." replied Skuld angrily, "I heard everything that they said!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

Skuld looked at Shinji and Touji. "You two said you felt a presence, like someone was contacting that demon?" The two nodded. "Well, I want to know what was so important that she was called off before she had completed her mission. Demons hate doing that. That's why Mara never left us alone."

"Whatever it was," said Belldandy quietly, "I think we'll soon find out."


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Unexpected."

"Traitorous!"

"This is not part of the scenario……"

The brown hair demon sat quietly in her chair as 11 monoliths of SEELE circled about her, discussing the current situation.

One of their own had betrayed them by starting their own scenario, much like Gendo Ikari had years before.

"They were never meant to be restored!" shouted SEELE 4, "They were only to be used as source material!"

"And where did acquire the funds to rebuild them?" asked SEELE 8, "No funds have been diverted to……"

"It does not matter." replied SEELE 1, silencing the other 10, "6 will pay for his treachery. This meeting is over."

One by one the monoliths vanished. Then the monolith labeled SEELE 1 vanished and was replaced by the image of Keel.

"You know what needs to be done?" he asked.

The demon nodded. "Lucy and I will handle it."

"And what of Ceres? Will she remain with the others?"

The demon frowned. "Ceres has gone missing. None have seen her since Lucy went after the woman."

Keel frowned. "Could she join with the children?"

The demon shook her head. "No. They will either kill her outright, or deliver her to Hild. Either way, she will not last long in this world."

"Very well." replied Keel, "Proceed with your mission."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later.

From the base in Nevada, a UN jet roared off the runway and into the darkened sky. On board, Kensuke Aida worked on his laptop, looking over several last minute items.  
  


After the attack on the DC building, he and the survivors of his division had moved out to the UN base in Nevada. Once a NERV base, it still held the large hanger where Units 03 and 04 had been built. In fact, several pieces of silver armor for Unit 04 still lay on the floor.

Kensuke frowned as he stared at the report that was currently displayed on his screen.

[…..Analysis of the blood has shown it to be human, with several strange crystal like objects floating within. The blood could not be matched with any known person currently in the UN database, the presence of the crystals hampering several attempts. Further study will continue, but at this time there is no possible chance of finding a match…..]

Kensuke sighed shut his laptop. He then looked around the cabin. The plane could easily hold 100 or so passengers. It only held 3 right now. Kensuke smiled as he looked at his fellow passengers. Both had paled at the idea of wearing 'mortal' clothes, but finally had agreed to wear them to look less 'conspicuous'. One was currently moving from one side of the plane to the other, trying to look out the windows and get a good view of the earth far below. The other had her eyes closed, apparently asleep. Kensuke sat back and glanced out his window, thinking about what had lead him to fly this night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier in the day.

"Sir?"

Kensuke looked up from his laptop in his temporary office at his secretary. "Yes?"

"There's a phone call for you. From England."

Kensuke frowned. "England? Very well. I'll take it."

The secretary nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Kensuke lifted up the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Aida."

"Hello Director Aida." came an accented voice.

"Who am I speaking with?" asked Kensuke.

"My name is Harris." replied the voice, "I work for an………Intelligence agency in Britain."

"MI-6?" asked Kensuke.

"I'm not at liberty to say." replied Harris.

Kensuke sighed, "What do you want?"

"Oh it's not what I want. It's what you want."

"Explain."

"We have found a base on English soil. A base that doesn't belong to us or the UN."

"Who does it belong to?" asked Kensuke.

"We believe it belongs to a certain infamous organization of your acquaintance." replied Harris.

"SEELE?"

"I cannot say. Only that you should come and see what we have found. A soon as possible."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensuke had called for a plane to be readied. He had then placed a call to Japan. Considering that he was going into a SEELE base, he felt he needed another set of eyes and ears to help him. He had hoped to get Asuka to come along with (not exactly a choice he felt comfortable with, but she was European and knew the area), but then he heard about the attack on Hikari. Asuka promised to try and get him some help.

The help arrived, and he was rather surprised at who Asuka had sent.

The first was a young goddess named Cayla. Inexperienced, naive, She'd never before been on earth and she was curious about everything. The other one was a bit more mysterious. Kensuke had heard of Mist before, and knew she was the commander of the Valkyries, but he had not expected someone who was over 900 years old to look like she was 25. Mist also didn't speak much. When Kensuke had asked why she was here, Mist had replied: "The Guardian Asuka Ikari has asked me to watch over the Beloved of the Goddess Sayoko."

Kensuke had turned deep red and cut the conversation at that point.

It was now 2 hours into the flight. They were out over the Atlantic enroute to England. Cayla had finally settled down and was now reading what appeared to be an old book. Kensuke tried to read the title on the spine, but it was in the God's language. Kensuke leaned back into his chair and sighed.

"We could have just teleported."

Kensuke opened his eyes to see Mist sitting next to him.

"Yes we could have." replied Kensuke, "But then they would want to know how we got there. Few people know about the Gods and Goddesses you know. This way, we keep your identity hidden."

Mist frowned, "You mean lie?"

"No……Mislead."

Mist looked down at her outfit and tugged at the shirt. "Why must this shirt be so tight? How is one expected to fight in such an outfit?"

Kensuke chuckled. The outfits that Mist and Cayla were wearing were UN Intel Officer uniforms. "Those are meant to be office outfits, not fighting outfits."

Mist let out a sigh. "How long until our arrival?"

"Another hour or so." Kensuke leaned back in his chair, "Ever been to England before?"

"Yes." replied Mist, "I followed a ship full of warriors when they went ashore to sack and pillage a few villages."

Kensuke slowly turned his head and stared at Mist, "When was that?"

"Sometime in the 1200s by your calendar."

"Right." Kensuke turned his head back towards the front of the plane. "Just don't do any sacking or pillaging on this trip."

It was silent for several moments, with only the roar of the engines filling the cabin. Kensuke glanced back at Cayla.

"What is she reading?"

Mist glanced over. "She is studying to become a 1st Class Goddess."

"She's a trainee?"

Mist nodded, "She is a Goddess of the second rank."

"How old is she?"

"16 years."

"And she's never been on earth before?"

"No."

Kensuke let out a sigh. "Just make sure she doesn't do anything to give either of you away. The last thing I want to do is explain to this guy about who and what you are."

Mist nodded. "Agreed."

"Now if you don't mind. I'm going to nap for the final hour of the trip." Kensuke leaned back and closed his eyes.

He felt Mist's eyes on him for a few more seconds before he felt her stand up and move away from the seat. Kensuke listened to the roar of the engines and soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2027

Osaka-2

Kensuke watched from the bar as the happy couple danced away on their wedding night. It had been like this for several years now. One by one, many of his friends from both middle school and high school had been getting married. Very few of his friends remained unattached.

Rei Ikari for example.

Many knew her as the quiet and solitary red eyed blue haired girl from Tokyo-3. The brown haired blue eyed Rei acted so differently from the one they knew, many questioned if there were two Reis. When asked, Rei replied it was just a phase she went through. She had dated several people, mostly exchange students. There was the one from Sweden, another from the United States, even one from France (nobody really liked the guy from France and all were glad when he and Rei broke up). 

Kensuke looked over to see Rei laughing at a table with Shinji and Asuka, and Touji and Hikari. He knew he should be over there with them, but he always felt like the fifth wheel among them. Rei obviously had no issues about it. Kensuke downed his glass. As he did, he heard a familiar voice further down the bar.

"Glass of sake….and leave the bottle."

Kensuke glanced over and saw Sayoko leaning against the bar. He was surprised by that because she didn't usually drink. Even when she did, she didn't get drunk. Kensuke turned his head back towards the bar.

Sayoko. After Asuka and Shinji had gotten together, Sayoko had become the most sought after girl in middle school and later high school. Yet Sayoko didn't care. She had turned down date after date, preferring to keep up on her class work and goddess studies. Kensuke knew Sayoko was beautiful, but it seemed as if each time he came back to Tokyo-2, she had become even more beautiful. Even more so then her mother it that was possible.

Kensuke sighed. What was he thinking. He had no chance with Sayoko. She was a friend. A close friend. A very attractive beautiful friend, with a really nice set of………"

"COUGH!"

Kensuke sat up and looked down the bar along with everyone else. Sayoko was having a coughing fit as she had coked on some vodka. When she had finally stopped coughing, her face went bright red. Kensuke froze as Sayoko looked at him from the corner of her eye. Then he realized why she was starring at him.

'Oh man……I forgot she can read minds…..' Kensuke placed his head on the table and groaned.

The sound of chuckling caused him to raise his head slightly. Sayoko had moved from her spot at the bar and was now sitting next to him.

"I have a nice set of what Kensuke?" she asked with a straight face.

Kensuke turned bright red. "You…uhh…I….uhhh…..ummm." Kensuke sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be." replied Sayoko as she refilled her glass, "You're a guy. It's expected that you think that way."

They were quiet for several moments.

"You here with someone?" Kensuke finally asked.

"No." was the reply.

"Why not?"

Sayoko sipped her drink and remained quiet for several moments. Kensuke was about to change the subject when she spoke up.

"Everyone I went out with typically had two things on their mind." She said softly, "First they proud that they had finally gotten the beautiful girl from school on a date, and decided to take me somewhere to show me off, like a trophy. The second thing on their minds…….was typically what they hoped would happen after the date." Sayoko downed her glass. "None of them got that far. I usually left before the date was over." Sayoko poured more sake into her glass. "So I've decided  not to date anyone for awhile." She smiled at Kensuke. "Maybe I'll get lucky like mom did."

They went silent again. On the dance floor, the music had changed to another slow song. Other couples were now out on the dance floor. Kensuke glanced over to see Touji leading Hikari to the floor, and Asuka leading Shinji to the floor. He noticed someone waving at him from the table. Rei. Rei kept motioning to him. Kensuke frowned trying to figure out what Rei wanted him to do, when it hit him. He pointed at Sayoko who was trying to finish off the bottle of sake. Rei nodded and pointed to the dance floor. Kensuke gulped.

'Oh man…..' He summoned up all the courage he had and turned Sayoko. "Would you like to dance?"

Sayoko's head snapped towards him. "What?"

"I am asking you if you would like to dance."

Sayoko frowned slightly. "This wouldn't have anything to do with what I just said?"

"No." replied Kensuke, "I am asking an old classmate to dance with me." He carefully took hold of Sayoko's arm. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Sayoko stared into his eyes for several seconds. Finally she relented.

"Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later.

Kensuke walked down the hotel hallway supporting a very happy, and intoxicated goddess. After dancing, Sayoko had surprised him by ordering a rum and coke, knowing that coke was the one thing that she got intoxicated from. He was a bit tipsy himself, but not as bad as Sayoko. Kensuke finally arrived at the door to Sayoko's room. He carefully leaned her up against the wall and worked the lock on the door. As he opened the door, arms wrapped themselves around him and he felt Sayoko's breathe on his ear.

"Anyone tell you you're really sweet?" she whispered.

"No." he replied. He turned and helped her into the room.

"Yep." She said, "Really sweet. You're still a hentai, but a sweet hentai."

"Now you sound like Asuka." muttered Kensuke.

He walked Sayoko over to her bed and sat her down.

"You need anything?" he asked.

Sayoko shook her head. Kensuke smiled and started towards the door.

"Then I'll be going. You should get some sleep and……"

"Wait."

Kensuke turned and looked back at Sayoko. She had slowly wobbled to her feet.

"I ….want to thank you for being with me tonight." She said, "I felt……really happy for the first time in a while."

Kensuke smiled. "I had fun too."

"It doesn't have to end….." Sayoko said. She started to reach back for the zipper to her dress.

"Woah! Hold on!" Kensuke ran back and grabbed her hand, stopping her from zipping it all the way down. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Thanking you."

"No." Kensuke sat Sayoko back down, "You don't need to do that."

Sayoko looked at him confused. "Don't…..don't you want to……with me?"

"You're drunk." replied Kensuke, "You don't mean it."

Sayoko started to get mad. "What do you mean I don't mean it?! I'm a Goddess 1st Class! I don't LIE!" She started punching Kensuke. "How dare you suggest I'm lying!"

Kensuke easily blocked her punches. "It wouldn't be right. You're not in your right frame of mind."

"You don't want me?!" asked Sayoko now starting to get very upset, "I'm offering myself to you and you don't want me?!?"

"No it's not that I……"

"LIAR!!!" shouted Sayoko wobbling to her feet, tears falling from her eyes. "LIIIIIARRRRRRRR!!" She started towards the door, but stumbled and fell. Kensuke was at her side in a second.

"nobody….wants…" muttered Sayoko as she cried.

Kensuke sat of the floor and pulled Sayoko into a sitting position and held her from behind. Sayoko continued to cry, the only sign she gave that she knew Kensuke was holding her was that she grabbed hold of his arm. After several minutes, Sayoko's sobs stop, replaced by soft snoring. Kensuke smiled and carefully lifted Sayoko in to his arms. He carried her over to the bed and set her down in it. But when he tried to pull himself away, he found Sayoko still had a grip on his arm. He attempted to remove her hand, but she held on even tighter.

"Don't go…."

Kensuke looked over to see Sayoko staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Please…..don't go……stay."

Kensuke laid down on the bed next to Sayoko. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. Within minutes she was asleep again. Kensuke let out a sigh.

"I sure hope your Grandfather is watching us right now." He muttered softly. Sayoko's only response was to hold him tighter.

"Oh well." Kensuke closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning.

Kensuke opened his eyes and blinked. Then he blinked again. Slowly the events of the night before returned to him.

Only something felt……wrong.

It felt like there were two pairs of arms around him. He looked down to his right to see the top of Sayoko's head. She was still asleep. He looked to his left, and was surprised to see Morning Bell, Sayoko's Angel, clinging to him as well, her wings folded over him like a blanket.

"Where did you come from?" Kensuke asked the Angel softly.

Morning Bell opened her eyes and looked up at Kensuke. She then smiled, leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kensuke's cheek before vanishing into Sayoko. Sayoko's eyes then fluttered open.

"Good morning."

Sayoko turned her head up and looked at Kensuke. Confusion appeared on her face.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"You told me not to." replied Kensuke.

"But why are you still here?"

"I was comfortable?" Kensuke said with a weak smile. "Look, I couldn't have left even if I wanted to. You did and still have a death hug on me (Sayoko blushed) and then your Angel was holding me down on the other side."

Sayoko frowned slightly. "Morning Bell?"

Morning Bell instantly appeared out of Sayoko's back. She floated just off to the side of the bed.

"You were hugging Kensuke?"

Morning Bell nodded.

"Traitor." muttered Sayoko, "Go make coffee. Strong coffee."

The angel flew off to carry out her mistress' commands. Sayoko then turned and looked at Kensuke.

"Why did you stay?" she asked softly, "You didn't have to."

"Because you're my friend," replied Kensuke, "and I didn't want to see you unhappy."

Sayoko stared at him a moment longer, then stood up. She quickly grabbed the top of her dress as it started to slide down, her face turning red. Kensuke held up his hands.

"I didn't do a thing to you. My hands stayed exactly where you saw them this morning. I didn't do a……."

"I know you didn't." said Sayoko, "I'm…..going to…..go….change." She vanished quickly into the bathroom and shut the door.

Kensuke sighed and walked over to the window. Osaka-2 was slowly waking up. A tap on his shoulder brought him back from his thoughts. He turned to see Morning Bell hovering beside him with a cup of coffee.

"Isn't that hers?" he asked.

Morning Bell shook her head and offered the cup again. Kensuke took it, then looked back at her questioningly.

"She won't be mad?"

Morning Bell shook her head again. She then floated back to where the coffee maker was hidden. A minute later, Sayoko stepped out of the bathroom now in a t-shirt and jeans. Morning Bell quickly flew over and handed her another cup of coffee before vanishing. Sayoko sipped at her coffee but did not meet Kensuke's face.

Kensuke took a deep breath.

"Look….." he began, "I uh….umm….well…..wondered if you'd like to spend the day with me?"

Sayoko's head slowly moved up as she stared at him. Kensuke began to get more nervous.

  
"With the wedding over, there's a lot of things to see here in Osaka and……."

"I'd love to." replied Sayoko quietly.

"Really?" asked Kensuke, "Well..uhh…Let me go get changed and I'll meet you in the lobby alright?"

"Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later.

Kensuke and Sayoko had been all over the town, going to the history museum, the art museum, they were now walking through one of the parks. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, yet, Kensuke thought Sayoko was hiding something.

"Thank you."

Kensuke glanced over to see Sayoko staring at him.

"What?"

"Thank you." repeated Sayoko, "for not leaving me."

Kensuke smiled at her. "I didn't really have a choice, you having a death grip on me and all. So you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about…..?"

"Last night." Kensuke maneuvered Sayoko to a bench and sat her down before sitting beside her. "Look, believe it or not, I still know a lot about what's been happening in Tokyo-2, thanks to Shinji and Touji. I know you've never been a drinker, hell Shinji has been drunk more often then you. So what made you decide to go all out last night?"

Sayoko was quiet for several moments, staring at the sky while she collected her thoughts.

"Have you ever wondered why I've never dated?"

"You said it was because they had two things on their mind: showing you off and then sex."

Sayoko nodded. "All throughout school and college, guys have always asked me out." Sayoko turned and looked at Kensuke, "All they wanted was to be seen with me, the beautiful girl in school."

"How do you know that they……"

Sayoko pointed at her head. "I can read minds remember. It was pretty clear to me what they were hoping for. The few dates I actually agreed to, they weren't thinking about it at first. It wasn't until later in the date that I caught on." Sayoko sighed. "I even accepted a few from the ones I knew wanted sex, just in case they decided to have a change of heart, like in the movies. But it never happened."

"But what happened last night?" asked Kensuke.

Sayoko now looked at the ground. "I'm tired of being alone. Aunt Megumi got married, Aunt Skuld has been spending time in heaven with Sentaro, Asuka and Shinji, Hikari and Touji………everyone has someone but me."

"What about Rei?"

Sayoko shrugged, "Rei has told me she's happy the way she is. But I'm not happy. So I decided last night…….I'd meet someone in the bar…….take a page out of Aunt Urd's book……..and let loose."

Kensuke stared at Sayoko, but she wasn't finished.

"So there I was sitting at the bar, reading the minds of a few of the people there when……."

"You read my mind."

Sayoko nodded. "After I saw you I couldn't go through with it. So I sat down next to you. Misery loves company after all. But then you asked me to dance. Yeah Rei told to do it and don't deny it. I was all set to turn you down, but the way you asked……you asked honestly, like Rei hadn't told you to." Sayoko smiled. "And I enjoyed it. For once I was dancing with someone who didn't have a hidden agenda. When we got back to the bar, I just decided to throw caution to the wind……whatever happened, happened." The smile vanished from Sayoko's face when she turned to look at him. "When you told me I didn't mean to do what I was doing last night…..you were wrong. I really did want that. At the time. But you surprised me, you turned me down. Of all the things that could have happened, I didn't expect that. Then I felt you carry me to the bed, and try to leave. I asked you to stay, and you did, even though we weren't going to……" Sayoko looked down at the ground. "You stayed the whole night, even though you didn't have to." She looked back at Kensuke. "Last night was the most peaceful rest I've had in a long time. I felt safe in your arms. Can you forgive me for thinking you were a pervert all these years?"

Kensuke smiled, "Well to be honest, you and Asuka were right during school."

"Still, I feel I owe you an apology."

"It's accepted, even though it was not needed." Kensuke stood up and held out his hand. "Shall we continue our tour of town?"

Sayoko smiled and took hold of his hand, pulling herself up. "Of course."

They had walked out of the park by the time Kensuke had registered something.

Sayoko had not let go of his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night.

Kensuke sat on his hotel bed that night thinking. He had had a wonderful day with Sayoko. She seemed to enjoy it as well. When they parted for the night, he had almost gone after her. He did not want this day to end. Kensuke sighed and lay back on his bed. What was he thinking? Sayoko wasn't that kind of girl. And could he even think of doing that with her? After all, she was a Goddess, a pure hearted being, grand-daughter of Kami-sama. Sure she was the daughter of a mortal and a goddess, so it could happen, but they were also married when they had her. She was also a friend, an old friend. He didn't want to chance losing her as a friend should something happen down the road, yet……should he take a chance? Could he live with himself if he did do something with her? Hikari would say they were living in sin.

Sin…….

Would Sayoko suffer the lose of her divinity if he and she………

"Hey."

Kensuke sat up and looked in the direction the voice had come from. Sayoko looked back at him from the mirror on the wall. He stood up and walked over to the mirror.

"What's up?" he asked.

Sayoko looked downward where her feet were inside the mirror. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Kensuke held out his hand and helped her through the mirror. He was a little surprised to see her wearing a robe.

Sayoko looked down at her feet. "Look. I had a wonderful day and all."

"So did I." replied Kensuke.

Sayoko looked up at his face. "I just……..I……." She moved in and wrapped her arms around Kensuke. "I didn't want to be alone."

Kensuke lifted her chin up and looked down at her face. "Neither did I."

Sayoko smiled and moved towards him and their lips met. Kensuke was surprised, but slowly relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes. Sayoko started to push him back towards the bed, never removing her lips from his. He bumped into the bed with his legs and fell back, pulling Sayoko with him. He looked at her to see her eyes sparkling.

"Are you sure we should be…." Sayoko pressed a finger against his lips, preventing him from speaking further.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." She said softly.

"But what about your parents and..…" Kensuke's voice was slightly muffled by the finger.

"I'm a grown goddess." she said softly, "I can make my own choices." She sat up and removed her robe. Kensuke stared in awe at her. She smiled. "And I have made my choice Kensuke……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KENSUKE!!!!"

Kensuke jumped up and then grabbed his waist as the seat belt dug into his gut.

"Ow…" he muttered. He took a quick look around. He was still on the plane. Mist was standing over him. A quick look behind him showed that Cayla was still there, but her face was completely red and she was staring at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates. He looked back at Mist.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We'll be landing shortly." replied Mist, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

Kensuke frowned, "What's wrong with you two?"

Mist began to blush slightly. "You were dreaming."

Now it was Kensuke's turn to blush. "You mean I was talking in my sleep?"

"No." replied Mist, her face getting a bit redder.

Now Kensuke was confused. "Then how do you……."

"Cayla is still an inexperienced goddess. She has much to learn still."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that she…..sometimes….doesn't always use discretion with her powers….."

"Meaning…."

"She….was reading your mind while you slept."

Kensuke's face grew extremely hot from embarrassment. "How much did she see?"

Mist's face grew red as well. "WE…uhh….saw….everything….."

"We?" Kensuke stared at Mist.

'oh man…….Sayoko's going to kill me……'


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kensuke stepped out of the plane and walked down the air stair towards the waiting welcoming committee. Mist and Cayla followed, with Cayla maintaining a bit of distance between her and Kensuke (she was still embarrassed by what she saw and couldn't look at him without blushing. Mist had gotten over it rather quickly).

Kensuke step towards the man who was standing just in front of the others.

"Harris?" he asked.

The man nodded. "That would be me Director Aida. Welcome to England." He then glanced at Mist and Cayla. "And who might these be?"

"Mist and Cayla." replied Kensuke, indicating with his hand who was who.

"And what do they do?"

"Mist is……security." Kensuke said with a smile, "Cayla is in training."

"Very well." replied Harris with a nod, "Unfortunately, we must follow procedure. You will have to turn over your weapons."

Kensuke frowned. "But under UN laws……all UN personal do not have to surrender their weapons while in member countries."

"True." replied Harris. He then pointed at Mist and Cayla. "But they are not UN Personal." He motioned to two of his people. They walked towards Mist and Cayla.

Kensuke looked at the two Goddesses. "You ok with this?"

Cayla looked nervously at Mist who nodded. The first person searched Cayla, then looked at Harris. "She's clean."

The one who searched Mist was a bit more rough, and his hand got a bit more personal. Mist took exception to that and handled it quickly.

_CRACK!_

The man dropped as Mist's elbow shattered his jaw. The others present pulled out their guns, but Harris waved them down. He walked over and looked down at the man who was crying out in pain as he held his jaw.

"You're fired." He then looked up at Mist. "Very nicely done. Are you happy with your currently employment?"

"Very happy." replied Mist.

"Ah well…..my lose." Harris looked at Kensuke. "This way." Harris and his group headed towards a waiting VTOL, it's jets slowly winding up as they were started.

Kensuke began to follow, Mist and Cayla right behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We found the base quite unexpectedly." began Harris as the VTOL raced over the English countryside. "We were handling a vermin problem that popped up in a local town and stumbled upon it. What is even more strange is the fact that no one seems to remember it's construction."

"Well how big is it?" asked Kensuke.

"We haven't yet fully explored it, but it seems to be the Geo Front's little brother."

Kensuke whistled. "That's big. So what was the vermin problem?"

"Ever heard of Ghouls?"

Kensuke frowned. "Ghouls? There's still Ghouls?"

"So long as the Nosferatu exist, there will always be Ghouls. But in this case, it was a freak chip."

"I didn't think they were still being produced."

"Neither did we, but they are, and God willing…we'll stop them."

Kensuke glanced back at the two goddesses. Neither one seemed to be paying attention to the conversation that he and Harris had been having, but you never know………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The VTOL landed in a forest clearing on the outskirts of a town. Harris led the way into the forest. After walking a minute or two, they reached a large gate in a hillside that had been blown apart.

"Security here was rather tight." Harris pointed to a camera that had been blasted apart next to the gate. "They used retina and facial recognition to allow access. No second chances either."

"Oh?" asked Kensuke, "What happened if you failed?"

"You died." Harris pointed to two small hatches above the gate. "50 cal. Machine guns to kill off any trespassers. Rather interesting way to deter solicitors don't you agree?"

"Oh yeah…" Kensuke stared at the gun hatches, "They off?"

"Of course." replied Harris with a smile, "It wouldn't do for either of us to get shot now would it?"

Harris led the way through the gate into the entrance. They walked quickly through corridors, passing signs of battle along the way. Bullet holes riddled ways, some of which were accompanied by blood splatter. Along the floor was more blood, along with uniforms with a mysterious gray powder spilling from the arms and neck. Both Cayla and Mist stared at the gray substance, but while Cayla looked confused, Mist had a very serious look on her face. She looked up at Kensuke, concern in her eyes.

"This way." came Harris's voice. Kensuke turned and walked towards Harris. He was waiting beside an elevator. "It won't hold all of us, so we'll have to break up into two groups.

Mist immediately stepped forward. "I need to speak with Director Aida."

Harris nodded, "Very well, you can join us on the first trip."

Mist nodded then glanced at Cayla. She didn't say anything, but Kensuke saw recognition in Cayla's eyes. She nodded and began to look around. Kensuke joined Harris, Mist and 2 others in the elevator before the doors closed. Mist glanced at Harris, then looked at Kensuke. She muttered something softly.

Harris glanced at her, "What did you say?"

Mist ignored him and looked at Kensuke. "We can speak freely without them understanding."

Kensuke frowned, "What did you do?"

"I cast a small spell. For now you can understand and speak Old Norse." replied Mist, ignoring the confused looks of the others in the elevator. "Do you realize what those piles of dust were?"

"Ghouls if I'm not mistaken."

Mist eyed Kensuke, "You knew?"

Kensuke nodded, "He mentioned it on the ride in."

Mist looked about the elevator, "The stench of death is strong here." Her eyes then narrowed even more.

"Demons." She hissed.

"What the bloody hell are you two saying?!" shouted Harris.

"Nothing." replied Kensuke, "Nothing at all." However inside, Kensuke was very worried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toyko-2

Hikari, Belldandy, and Asuka walked along the sidewalk towards the park. Well, Hikari and Belldandy walked, Asuka limped. Up ahead, Kirika and Mereille pulled Rei along, trying to get to the playground as fast as they could. Hikari watched them worriedly.

"Don't worry Hikari." said Asuka, "With Belldandy, Rei and me here, no one is going hurt them or you."

"How can you say that after she tossed you around the apartment?" asked Hikari.

"Ah I've been beat up worse by Lind." replied Asuka with a smile, "Don't worry about it. You should be more worried about what your going to make for dinner tonight."

Belldandy frowned, "I still don't like the idea of you cooking. You are a guest after all."

"We've been through this." replied Hikari, "You've been kind enough to let us stay, the least I can do is cook dinner for you."

"Just let her Belldandy." said Asuka, "She just as stubborn as you when it comes to paying back a favor."

"I am not stubborn!" muttered Belldandy.

"Yeah sure…." Asuka said with a laugh.

Across the street, a figure in black watched, and waited.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo-2

A bar.

"HOW UGLY WAS SHE?!"

"She was as ugly as a tiger's hairball!" came the reply.

Several patrons turned and stared at the back corner of the bar.

"HOW UGLY?!"

"Ugly as a mud wrestler's navel!"

"HOW UGLY?!"

"Ugly as a pickled perverts promise!"

Several people got up and left the bar.

"THAT'S NOT UGLY!!"

"I'm telling you she was so damn ugly that the earth tried to quake and couldn't…….it just shivered. So ugly that five drunken sailors pretended they didn't see her. Two dog's relieved themselves on her until I came to her rescue, that's how ugly she was. She was so desperately ugly my zipper fused itself shut. And THAT, my gentle friends, is the gospel truth!"

Mara snickered from where she was sitting at the bar.

'Urd was right. This bar is great!'

"Hey barkeep!" shouted Mara, "Another Sake!"

"Yeah yeah." muttered the bartender, "Keep your shirt on."

"But if you don't we wouldn't mind at all!" came a holler from down the bar.

Mara rolled her eyes and looked in the opposite direction around the bar. The bar had the usual wall decorations, beer advertisements, sports memorabilia, even some UN Navy plaques that some sailors had 'borrowed' from their ships. Other patrons had seats either at the bar or in semi secluded booths. It was one of these booths that caught Mara's attention. Only one person sat in it, a woman. That in itself was not what she noticed. What she noticed was the red markings on the woman's face that announced her as a demon. Since Queen Hild had been keeping all the demons in hell except for a select few (Mara supposed her friendship with the Norns had something to do with her being one of the few), she knew this was one of the rogue demons. Mara was all set to make a phone call to have this one picked up when she got a better view of the demon, and recognized her. She grabbed her glass of sake that the bartender had finally refilled and walked over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ceres sighed as she drank her beer. She had thought that working with SEELE would be a blast, like being a demon in the old days. But it had been anything but a blast. Sure she had gotten to create acts of chaos and mayhem, but only at the behest of SEELE. And then later at the behest of HER. Then the whole spaceship thing with Proserpine and her capture had left a sour taste in Ceres' mouth. That taste got even worse when she was introduced to 'Lucy'.

She wished she'd never heard of Lukas Keel now.

"WAITRESS!" she called out, "I need another pitcher!"

"Beer is the last thing you need to worry about."

Ceres turned her head and froze. Standing next to her table was a demon. It took her a second to recognize her.

"Mara?"

"Been a longtime Ceres." Mara said as she sat down across from the other demon.

"Not long enough." muttered Ceres, downing the last of her beer.

"I really should call you in," said Mara, "you being rogue and all."

"Go ahead." muttered Ceres, "I don't care anymore."

Mara frowned. "What do you mean you don't care?"

"Just that." replied Ceres, "it doesn't matter what I do or where I go…….I'm dead."

"I think you'd better do some talking."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

England

Harris led Kensuke, Mist, and Cayla into a rather spacious office. As he entered, a stench hit Kensuke's senses.

The stench of death.

The office was rather modest. The far wall was covered  by metal slats, the side walls had shelves full of books, and in the middle of it all was a desk. On the floor were several puddles of dried blood.

The offices former owner was still there as well, sitting behind his desk. The corpse griped the arms of the chair tightly, it's head tilted back. The eyes were closed tightly while the mouth was opened wide in a soundless scream. Cayla stared in shock at the corpse, having never seen one before. Mist stared for a moment before exploring the rest of the office. Kensuke, however, was not shocked. He had seen this sight all to often now, starting with Commander Fuyutsuki.

"Director Aida," began Harris, "May I introduce to you Mr. Allison, formerly of SEELE." Harris stared at the corpse for a moment. "He's a bit on the silent side though so I doubt very much he'll give you any information."

"Not funny." Kensuke said.

Harris shrugged, "I've been in this business for along time. I seen many corpses in my time, perhaps to many."

Kensuke moved to the corpse's side of the desk and slowly pushed him out of the way so that he could search the desk.

"We've already been through it." Harris said, "There's nothing in there about SEELE's plans. Though we did find a few things of interest."

"Such as?"

Harris moved beside Kensuke and reached under the desk. A panel popped up on the desk, revealing a control display. Harris pressed a control. The office darkened and a monolith appeared in the middle of the room. Red letter's stated what it was.

SEELE 06.

"This is what anyone he talked to would see." said Harris.

"Can we trace the other members with this?" asked Kensuke.

"No." replied Harris, "The units history was wiped clean. We know he used it, but we just don't know who he contacted."

"Wouldn't he be contacted by SEELE?"

"You'd think so." replied Harris, "But it seems that they did a little house cleaning. SEELE is the reason this guy is dead."

"What?!"

Harris pressed several more controls. "Our friend here was apparently making the freak chips for his own profit. SEELE found out and dealt with him."

A smaller image of the office appeared in place of the monolith. In it Mr. Allison was alive and well and staring at the doorway.

"Paranoid our boy was." said Harris, "He recorded every thing that occurred in this office, other then the SEELE meetings."

"Have you seen this yet?" asked Kensuke.

Harris shook his head. "Once we discovered this was a SEELE base I immediately called you. The others have been busy securing the facility."

The office door in the image opened and in walked a brown haired demon and another figure. One in all black and wearing a helmet.

"That's the demon that attacked me in Washington." said Kensuke quietly, "and attacked Hikari."

Mist leaned closer to the image. "She's bleeding."

Kensuke looked at Mist. "What?"

Mist pointed. "Look at her side. She's bleed all along it." Mist frowned. "It looks like someone cut her with a sword."

"Mr. Allison." The brown haired demon said. "Keel is not very pleased with you."

"Keel can go to hell." replied Allison, "And so can you."

The brown haired demon sighed. "Now you've done it, you've gone and made me unhappy." She turned to the armored figure beside her. "Lucy dear, you know what your to do."

Lucy nodded and left the room. Allison frowned.

"Where is she going?"

The brown haired demon smiled. "You know what happens when a freak feeds? Well, You seem to have collected a few in your basement. Lucy will be freeing them."

Allison paled. "Are you mad?! There must be hundreds of ghouls! They'll turn everyone on this base into Ghouls!"

The demon smiled, "Not quite." She walked directly to his desk and leaned over it. "I have something special in mind for you."

The demon pressed her hand against Allison's chest. Her hand began to glow. Allison began to scream an inhuman scream.

Cayla could watch anymore, she closed her eyes and covered her ears, trying to block out the sound. Kensuke, Mist, and Harris stared wide eyed as Allison's body jerked one finally time before coming to rest in the position they found it in. The brown haired demon let out a sigh of satisfaction and left the room. The recording continued on a bit longer, accompanied by screams from the hallway. Finally Harris turned it off.

"That….demon." Mist said, in shock, "She…..removed his soul!"

Harris looked at Mist and then looked at Kensuke.

"What's this demon nonsense?" he asked.

"That was a demon." Kensuke said, "Two demons actually."

Harris laughed. "Not this demon nonsense again. You UN types are hung up on ancient religious icons. Just like SEELE, Goddesses, demons……Hah!"

Kensuke looked at Harris curiously. "Aren't you hung up on religious icons as well?"

"That's different." replied Harris, "Ours exist. Your so called 'Angels' are dead and have been dead for the past 22 years."

Kensuke crossed his arms. "I don't see a difference. How do you explain how he died?" He pointed at the corpse.

Harris shrugged. "There could have been a small electronic device in her hand. A good shock would produce the same effect."

Kensuke rolled his eyes. He was about to say something else when the sound of gunfire came from the hallway. Everyone turned as a soldier burst through the office door.

"Sir!" the soldier shouted, "The Ghouls! There on their way here! We're trapped!"

Harris frowned. "I thought we had eliminated the Ghouls."

"We did sir." replied the soldier, "But we were searching some of the other areas on this level and found a bunch more."

"Damn." Harris turned towards Kensuke. "Looks like we'll have to leave this area for now."

"Sir we can't"

Harris looked back at the soldier. "Why not?"

"The Ghouls have taken over the elevator. Powers been turned off to keep the Ghouls on this level. Back-up is on the way, but it will take them about a half hour to get down here."

Harris paled slightly. "How many troops are left?"

"Only a squad sir. 12 men."

"Damn." muttered Harris. He pulled out his hand gun. "I won't go down without a fight."

"That may not be necessary." stated Kensuke with a slight smile.

Harris looked at Kensuke confused. "What do you mean?"

Kensuke turned and looked at Mist. "Feeling frisky Commander?"

Mist smiled. Her entire body glowed for a second, blinding everyone present. Went the light faded, Mist was standing before them in her Valkyrie armor. 

Harris was speechless. Mist crossed her arms and lowered her head as a circle of light appeared below her. Smoke surrounded her as she vanished into the circle. Then the circle vanished.

Harris turned and looked at Kensuke.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Kensuke shrugged. "Maybe you should rethink your opinion on the existence of Goddesses."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist reappeared in a hallway behind a bunch of soldiers who were blasting away at an army of Ghouls marching on their location. She flicked her hand slightly and a short sword appeared in it. Mist let a small smile creep across her face as she looked at her sword. The sword had been given to her when she had become a Valkyrie, 900 years ago. And this would be her first chance to use it in 600 years. She looked up and started charging at the Ghouls. One of the soldiers looked up at her.

"Hey lady! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Mist let out a cry, something that hadn't been heard by mortal ears in 7 centuries.

The Valkyrie battle cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo-2

Park

Belldandy and Hikari sat on a bench, watching as Kirika and Mereille played with Asuka and Rei. Kirika was trying to push Asuka on a swing while the German girl laughed, while Rei pushed Mereille on another swing.

"They'll make good parents." Hikari said with a smile.

"Perhaps." replied Belldandy, "One day."

Hikari looked over at Belldandy. "What are you thinking about?"

"Sayoko." Belldandy didn't take her eyes off the two children. "Wondering if we'll find her, if she'll find someone, if……" Belldandy paused for a moment. She then grabbed Hikari and leaped from the bench, moving faster then the 60 years she looked.

"Belldandy!? What…" was all Hikari said before the bench they were sitting on exploded. Belldandy and Hikari hit the ground and tumbled.

"MOMMA!" cried out Kirika.

Hikari looked up to see her kids running to her. Asuka and Rei were looking around the park. Belldandy was back on her feet, her entire body glowing. When the light had faded, Belldandy was in her battle outfit. All signs of age had faded from her face and she once again looked to be 21.

"Where the hell is it?" asked Asuka, frantically looking around.

"I don't know." said Belldandy, "I can't sense anything."

"Me either." added Rei, "And I can't get a hold of Shinji or Touji

"Asuka." ordered Belldandy, "Teleport Hikari and the girls out of here."

"But…" Asuka began to protest, but she stopped when Belldandy glared at her.

"You're still recovering." She said. "Go."

Asuka scooped up the girls then looked at Hikari. "Grab on Hikari."

Hikari grabbed hold of Asuka's arm and all four of them vanished. They reappeared a few seconds later and tumbled to the ground.

"What the hell!" shouted Asuka.

"It's blocking us." muttered Rei, "A demon shouldn't be able to do that."

"It shouldn't." replied Belldandy, her eyes still darting around, looking for their attacker, "But it…." Belldandy suddenly raised her staff and fired. A figure leaped out of a bush just before it froze. The figure landed on the ground in a crouch and stared at them through the visor of her helmet.

"Well well." muttered Asuka, "My dancing partner is back."

Belldandy aimed her staff again, but before she could fire, the demon fired off several force bolts. One clipped Belldandy, shattering her staff and sending her flying. Another just missed Hikari, who was pulled out of the way by Asuka. The last was blocked by Rei who then charged at the demon. The demon ducked Rei's first punch and countered with a kick. Rei leaped and flipped out of the way of the foot. The demon through herself at Rei and soon both were tumbling along the ground. Somehow the demon ended up on Rei's back, her arms wrapped around Rei's neck in a choke hold. Rei tried to break the grip the demon had on her, but the demon was too strong. Black spots began to fill Rei's vision. In a last ditch move, Rei swung her arm back, slamming her elbow into the visor of the demon's helmet. The visor shattered, revealing the demon's entire face and causing the demon to loose her grip on Rei. Rei let out a gasp as her lungs filled with oxygen. She then rolled away as the demon stood back up. There was a collective gasp from Asuka, Hikari, and Belldandy as they saw the demon's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bar

Mara stared at Ceres in shock and horror.

"But she can't be…."

Ceres downed a beer glass. "You wish she was. But she isn't. She's alive."

Mara shook her head, still not believing it. "Hild is going to throw the biggest fit in history."

"I know." Ceres stared at her beer glass. "It gets worse though."

Mara looked at Ceres. "How can it get worse?"

"While Proserpine and I were playing with that spaceship…..She was busy working on a new…….recruit."

Mara waited patiently for Ceres to continue.

"She 'trained' her." added Ceres, "You know…I thought the stories about her were just that…..stories. But what I saw….." Ceres shook her head. "…it made me sick." Ceres looked at Mara. "You know she even renamed her 'Lucy'? After Lucifer? Only fitting……him being a fallen angel and all. I suppose it was her idea of a joke."

Mara's face paled as realization dawned on her what Ceres was saying.

"Ceres." Mara said calmly, "What are you saying?"

"What are you that dense?" asked Ceres, "Lucy is…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensuke, Cayla, and Harris watched the massacre in awe. The Ghouls never had a chance. Mist had charged head long into the Ghouls, leaving a trail of body parts behind her.

It was all over within 5 minutes. And she never broke a sweat.

As she strolled past the soldiers, each one stood at attention and saluted her.

Harris stared at Kensuke.

"What kind of monster have you brought with you?"

"That is no monster." said Kensuke with a smile, "That is a Valkyrie. A fighting Goddess. Still think the UN is imagining things?"

Harris shook his head as Mist entered. "No, you've made a believer out of me."

Mist walked right up to Harris. "I believe you were going to show us something else before we were interrupted?"

"I was? Oh yes…….I was." Harris shook his head to clear his mind. "Yes, uh…we did find something else." He press another button on the control display.

Behind the desk, the metal shutters rotated, then moved quickly out of the way, revealing a large window over looking a bay.

"This is why you were brought here." Harris said quietly.

Kensuke, Mist and Cayla walked up to the window. Cayla gasped, while both Mist and Kensuke just stared.

Standing against the far wall, pink liquid coming up to their necks were two humanoid figures. One was all black and had the face of a demon. The other was red, also had demonic features, and four eyes. Even though it had been 22 years, Kensuke could still easily identify the sight.

Evangelion Units 03 and 02.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei saw the confused and stunned looks on the others faces. She rolled over and looked back at the demon. Her eyes widened when she saw it was not a demon at all. Standing before her, blue markings under her eyes, elongated diamond upon her forehead, and blue eyes, was Sayoko. The only thing wrong with the picture before her was that Sayoko's hair was now cut short above the shoulders, and the fact that her face wore a look of rage. Rei could not accept that it was Sayoko, but in her heart, she knew it was true.

"Sayoko." Rei turned to see Belldandy on her feet, walking towards her daughter, "It's me…….you mother. Don't you recognize me?"

Sayoko glared at her mother and raised her hands, a force bolt forming in them.

"Sayoko please." Belldandy pleaded, "Come home."

Sayoko fired off the bolt, aiming for Belldandy's head. It was only because of Asuka pulling her down that the force bolt missed hitting Belldandy. Rei automatically raised her hands to fire a force bolt back, but she froze.

Sayoko didn't.

Rei was blasted through the swings, bouncing off of a jungle gym, before landed off in the bushes. Sayoko turned and started towards Hikari. As she walked, she stumbled. Looking down, she discovered that she had tripped on Belldandy's dropped staff, the ornamental head snapped off, leaving a jagged tip. Sayoko smiled and flipped it up to her hand with her foot. She then continued her march towards Hikari. Hikari was frozen in fear, clutching her children close to her. Sayoko stopped and raised the staff over Hikari. Hikari closed her eyes, waiting for the end. But it didn't come. She felt someone shoving her, followed by a loud scream of pain. She opened her eyes to see Belldandy laying in agony on the ground beside her, the staff piercing her back and pinning her to the ground. Hikari looked up at Sayoko. Sayoko's face showed no sign of emotion after attacking her mother. Sayoko turned her head slightly and stared at Hikari, her hand rising, forming a force bolt. Then a red haired blur slammed into Sayoko, sending her tumbling. Asuka and Sayoko tumbled along the ground for a bit, before Asuka somehow ended up on top, pulled back her fist and caught Sayoko right under the jaw with a vicious punch. Sayoko's mouth slammed shut with a crack, and she lay stunned. Asuka rolled her on her stomach and tied her hogtied her using a piece of her robes, before running over to were Belldandy still lay pinned to the ground. Asuka grabbed hold of the staff with both hands.

"Ready?"

Belldandy nodded and gritted her teeth. Asuka pulled with all her strength, pulling the staff both from the ground and Belldandy. Belldandy let out a small cry of pain, as Asuka knelt next to her.

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine." replied Belldandy, "Where's Sayoko?"

Asuka turned and pointed, "She's right over……."

At the spot where Sayoko had been tied up was a pile of the torn robe that Asuka had used to tie her up, and a sliver of mirror.

"Damn." muttered Asuka, "She got away."

"Don't worry…." Belldandy said weakly, "she'll be back……."

Asuka looked over to see Hikari and Kirika helping Rei climb out of the bush. Mereille sat on the ground, looking around confused.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Asuka said softly.


	16. Chapter 14

_I'm Standing on a bridge   
I'm waitin in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
Theres nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but theres no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home?_

It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you

_im looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is anybody here i know   
cause nothings going right   
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you_

_oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea _

_It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you _

_Avril Lavigne – I'm with you_

Chapter 14

The Morisato/Wishbringer apartment was dead quiet. In the kitchen, a bandaged up Belldandy sat at the table, along with Skuld, Urd, Asuka, Shinji, Rei, Touji, and Keiichi.

Keiichi broke the silence.

"I can't believe Sayoko would so this." He said. He looked at everyone at the table. "Are we sure it was her?"

"I checked with Yggdrasil." Urd said softly, "During the last two attacks, Sayoko's PDS increased slightly. It was her."

"What about the bugs?" asked Skuld, "When she attacked Kensuke there were bugs."

Urd shook her head. "No bugs were formed."

"What I want to know is how she got so strong." Asuka said, "She practically leveled that building in Washington, she blocked out all telepathy and teleporting, and put up one hell of a fight with me."

"Her PDS was too low for the kind of power your talking about." said Urd, "She must be getting boosted by something."

"What can we do?" asked Keiichi, "How do we get her back?"

Urd started to drum her fingers. "If it's the virus causing her to do this, we'll need to capture her and take her up to the heavens to cure her." Urd looked up at Belldandy. "But if we can't……."

"I know." Belldandy said softly, "vaccination."

Asuka suddenly stood up. "Skuld, is your laptop handy?"

"I have Sayoko's here, in the living room. Why?"

Asuka walked towards the living room. "I have a call to make."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

England

SEELE Base.

Kensuke sat behind the desk of former SEELE 6. The body had finally been removed, and most of the corridors had been cleaned up of the remains of the Ghouls. Sitting in the room with him was Mist and Cayla. Kensuke was looking at a holographic display floating on the desk in front of him.

"According to this," began Kensuke, "SEELE dug down into the lower levels of the Geo Front. Once down there, they found where Unit 03 and Unit 02 had been dumped after the 17th Angel attacked."

"But Skuld was watching Tokyo-3," said Mist, "As were we."

Kensuke nodded, "Yes and from what this says SEELE knew that. They had help." He pressed a button and the brown hair demon and the armored figure appeared. "They met with and made some kind of pact with a high level demon. Then they went around and scrounged up a bunch of rogue demons."

"You found all that in this computer?" asked Mist.

"Most of it." replied Kensuke, "Some of it I've been collecting for the past year. The rest of put together based on what we've seen here."

Mist looked out through the windows towards the Evas. "Do they work?"

"No." Kensuke scrolled through the data on the screen. "Unit 03 was about 88% complete, Unit 02 was 66%. But they have no cores." Kensuke frowned, "There's also an arm from Unit 01."

"What did they want with them?" asked Cayla, "SEELE I mean?"

Kensuke scrolled through more data. "I would think they were going to repair them, but they don't have the equipment to launch or power them."

Harris entered the office. "We seem to have gotten the last of the Ghouls……and the Freak/Vampire that produced them." Harris smiled. "We also found a few surviving tenants who were being stored as food. Very happy to see a live person they were. They're busy singing away to a few of my troops."

"I suppose you'll give me transcripts of what they say?" asked Kensuke.

"Oh I'll do better." replied Harris, "I can give you both transcripts and the song birds themselves."

"Thank-you." replied Kensuke, "There's just one more thing I require."

"And that is?"

"Most of my agents that have infiltrated SEELE are now dead." replied Kensuke, "I was hoping to borrow one or two from you to use."

Harris smiled, "Unfortunately, I have no persons available for you to borrow."

"Ah well. I had to ask."

"Now hold on." Harris said, "I said I didn't have anyone you could borrow. I do have one that you can have."

Kensuke frowned, "You're just giving us an agent?"

"Yep."

"But why?"

Harris sat down across from Kensuke. "The agent in question has been apart of my organization for a almost 35 years, before that, part of another agency. She is quite possibly the best soldier I have against Ghouls and demons."

"if she's so valuable why give her to us?" asked Kensuke, "She could get killed."

Harris shrugged, "Because her very presence has a negative affect on the rest of my troops. There is also a……..peculiarity with her that I find………disturbing. I would just assume wash my hands of her."

Kensuke glanced over at Mist who shrugged. He then looked back at Harris.

"Alright. I'd like to meet her if I could."

Harris stood up. "I have her come directly here. She's currently at a training base."

Harris walked to the door and was about to open it when it was flung open on it's own. A soldier stood there holding a bag Kensuke had left on board the VTOL.

"Uhh sir?" the soldier said, "This bag started ringing."

Kensuke stood up and walked over to the soldier. "That would be my laptop. I have a call."

The soldier handed the bag to Kensuke and left, followed by Harris. Kensuke sat down at the desk and removed the laptop, set it on the desktop and opened it.

"Who is it?" asked Mist.

Kensuke looked up at the two goddesses. "It's Asuka." He pressed a button on the keyboard and Asuka's face appeared on the screen.

"What's up devil?"

Asuka ignored the comment. "Kensuke, are you alone?"

"No, Mist and Cayla are here. Why?"

Asuka looked at Kensuke nervously.

"It's about Sayoko……….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven

The Council of Heaven was silent after Peorth gave her report. Belldandy was absent, but that had been expected, and no one wished to force her to appear.

"How could this happen?" asked Thor.

"A Goddess turning against the heavens…." muttered Athena, "It's unheard of."

"Not so." replied Apollo, "Loki turned against us, as did Celestine."

"But Sayoko is a Goddess!" Athena looked at Peorth, "Surely the virus has something to do with it?"

"It is a possibility." said Peorth, "But we require Sayoko to be present to be sure."

"Rather difficult to do when we don't even know where she is…" said Saturn, "…until she strikes." Saturn looked at the other members of the council. "You know what we must do."

"Are you mad?" asked Thor, standing up and glaring at Saturn. "What you ask is impossible!"

"Is it?!" Saturn replied, on his feet as well. "The doublet system no longer exists! The 'Mighty' Guardians as well have been humbled by her. It's a miracle that the mortals they have been protecting aren't dead!" Saturn's face softened. "I agree, it is hard decision to make, but the protection of the mortals must be placed above any other concerns."

"Saturn is right." Everyone looked at Kami-sama. He was looking down at the table in front of him, but his voice could be heard by all. "Sayoko must be stopped, by any means necessary."

"But sir…" began Thor, "We can protect that mortal! We can….."

"How long should we protect her?" asked Kami-sama, "Her whole life? What if Sayoko goes after another mortal and succeeds in killing them? No. This must end. As I have said, let it be done." Kami-sama slowly stood. "This meeting is over."

Kami-sama left the council room, Peorth following right on his heels. They both entered his office, Peorth slammed the door behind her.

"Do you realize what you've done?!" she asked.

"Go away Peorth." Kami-sama muttered.

"You've ordered her death! Belldandy will never forgive you!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Kami-sama yelled, "BUT WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO?!?!"

Peorth shrank and took several steps back. Kami-sama rarely lost his temper, but when he did, many felt it wise to run. Kami-sama took several deep breaths before speaking again.

"I love my grand-daughter," Kami-sama said quietly, "But the welfare of the mortals must come first. Sayoko must be stopped. If she can be stopped without being killed, so be it. Otherwise………." Kami-sama turned and walked to his desk. "I wish to be alone Peorth. See to it I'm not disturbed."

"Yes Sir." Peorth said quietly as she left. She walked quickly to the control room.

"Chronos!"

Chronos looked up. "Yes Ma'am?"

"I need some good news and I need it now."

Chronos sighed. "We still have no idea what this virus is doing. The only way to find out is to get Sayoko up here."

Peorth rubbed her eyes. "And that is becoming more and more unlikely."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Ma'am?"

Peorth looked over at Erie. "You found something?"

"No." Eire had a strange look on her face. "You have a phone call."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

England

SEELE Base.

Kensuke sat in SEELE 6's office alone, with the lights off. The metal shutters were open, allowing him to see the 2 Evas. Ever since the call from Asuka had ended, he had been staring at the Evas. Mist and Cayla had left him alone.

Thoughts of everything he had done with Sayoko flashed through his head, every conversation, every touch, kiss………

'Why Sayoko?' he thought, 'What has happened to you?'

A quiet knock at the door brought him back from his thoughts.

"Enter." He called out, still facing the window.

He heard the door open and footsteps as someone entered. The door closed, and then the footsteps continued, stopping just in front of the desk.

"Captain Celes Victoria reporting as ordered sir!" came a young female voice.

Kensuke frowned and slowly turned around. Before him was a rather well endowed blond woman in her twenties. The only thing out of place were her eyes, they were red.

"You're the Agent Harris has sent me?" he asked, slightly amused. "I was expecting someone older, more experienced."

"Sir I have almost 30 years of experience in the field." replied the woman.

"But you can't be more then 23 or 24."

Celes smiled, "I'm 59 sir."

Kensuke's mouth dropped. There was no way she was 59! There wasn't any goddess or demon markings on her face so that was ruled out. Wait a second…….. Kensuke frowned and looked at Celes again, taking a good look at her smile.

She had fangs.

"Vampire?" he asked.

Celes nodded. "Does that disturb you?"

"That depends. Have you fed off the living?"

Celes shook her head. "No, I've only taken medicinal blood."

"It seems rather odd for a vampire to be in this line of work, eliminating other vampires, ghouls and the like."

"Yes sir." replied Celes, "There was one other, but he has since…….retired."

"I see." Kensuke stared at Celes "I have need of an infiltration expert. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes sir."

"It could lead to you death. Many agents sent on this task have died."

Celes smirked, "Well since I'm already dead, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Harris spoke highly of you." Kensuke said casually.

"I don't think he would sir."

"And why not?"

"Sir, Director Harris does not really care wither I live, so to speak, or die. He sees me as a distraction to the rest of the troops." Celes finished and stared at Kensuke.

"Well Ms. Victoria, I DO care about the people under me and I expect you to survive this."

Celes looked at Kensuke curiously. "Sir?"

Kensuke smiled, "You have a problem with my orders?"

Celes shook her head vigorously, "No sir! It's just…….Director Harris has tried to transfer me off to other agencies before. As soon as they find out what I am……they send me back."

"Well I have no intention of sending you back." replied Kensuke, "Unless you want to?"

"You don't have a problem with me being a…….."

"No." replied Kensuke, "I admit, it poses a few problems. But if you are as good as I've been told, I'm willing to work out those problems."

Celes smiled. "Thank you sir."

"No thanks needed. Though I hope the people I work with are understanding."

"Sir?"

The office door burst open as Mist entered, followed by Cayla.

"Aida." Mist said quickly, "I just got orders from……." Mist's voice trailed off as she took in Celes presence."

Kensuke was on his feet. "Mist, don't do anything………"

Mist ignored Kensuke completely. She pulled out her sword and tried to run Celes through. Celes jumped out of the way. Kensuke then moved in front of Celes, preventing a second attack from Mist. The Valkyrie stared at Kensuke shocked.

"Why are you protecting it?!" she hollered, "It's a Nosferatu!"

"Yes she is." said Kensuke, "She is also going to infiltrate SEELE for us."

"WHAT!?!? You can't be serious!"

"Very serious."

Mist's sword wavered a bit before she finally put it away, but she continued to glare at Kensuke. Cayla stepped around Mist.

"Mr. Aida," Cayla began, "We have gotten new orders from Kami-sama."

Mist turned and glared at Cayla. "What are you doing? There's a Vampire present!"

Cayla looked at Mist, then looked at Celes. "Uhhhhh."

"Kami-sama?" Celes looked at the others confused.

"Looks like we need to do a little explaining" Kensuke said.

Kensuke explained everything he knew about the goddesses, from his first knowing of what Sayoko was to now, excluding any personal things between him and Sayoko. Cayla offered a little information as well. Mist remained silent, glaring. When he was done Celes was staring wide eyed at Mist and Cayla.

"Wow." was the only thing she said.

Kensuke smiled, "My thoughts exactly." He then looked up at Mist. "You said you had new orders?"

Mist nodded, still scowling. "I just got done talking to Peorth. You're not going to like it. But there is a plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morisato/Wishbringer Apartment.

Everyone now sat around staring at the camera that lay with its lens pointed at the ceiling.

"What did she want?" Keiichi asked quietly.

Urd shrugged, "She said she had some new information about Sayoko."

"Oh."

The camera began to rattle and a beam of light burst forth from the lens. Peorth hopped out and stood their, a very subdued look on her face. Belldandy was immediately concerned.

"Peorth? What's wrong?"

"The order has been given." Peorth said, "Sayoko is to be stopped by any means necessary."

Everyone was in shock.

"You mean they expect us to kill her!?!?" Asuka yelled.

"If it comes down to it, yes."

Belldandy closed her eyes and her head dropped. Keiichi wrapped his arms around her. Urd and Skuld glared at Peorth.

"Great Peorth." said Skuld angrily, "Really nice. Got any other wonderful news?"

"Actually, yes." Peorth held out a CD and tossed it on the floor. The CD glowed and spat out flame before Mara and another demon appeared. Rei's eyes widened when she saw that other demon. She was on her feet in an instant, pointing.

"That's the other demon!" she shouted, "The one from the ship!"

"Mara what's going on?" asked Urd.

Mara glanced at the demon beside her, then looked back at the others. "This is Ceres, Demon First Class. She is also technically a rogue demon."

"Why is she here?" Belldandy asked softly.

Mara looked at Ceres and prodded her. "Go on. Tell them."

Ceres looked at the floor before looking up. "Sayoko is the one that's been attacking you."

"We know."

Mara and Ceres looked at Asuka surprised.

"We found out earlier today. But what happened to her?"

"Yeah!" said Touji, "How'd she end up working with you?"

Ceres glanced at Belldandy, then at Mara. "Must I?"

Mara nodded. Ceres sighed and looked back.

"She was captured by a very old and powerful Demon." She said. "One who's name we dare not speak. She was supposedly lock away thousands of years ago, allowing Hild to rise to become Queen."

Urd frowned, "Mom locked her up? I thought demons liked their leaders powerful?"

"Not this one." Mara said, "She controlled Hell for a brief time, compared to then, Hell today is heaven."

"She didn't believe in just simply ruling Hell," continued Ceres, "she wanted everyone else crushed beneath her, including the heavens. She had no problems with ordering the death and torture of demons that followed her."

"She is also rumored to have a special ability." said Mara, "The ability to remove a mortals soul. That gave her the nick name: Soultaker"

"That explains what's been happening to the NERV people." said Skuld.

"What happened to my daughter?" asked Belldandy worriedly, wondering about her daughters fate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had returned to our lair and reported to SEELE of Proserpine's capture on the spaceship. Yes I bandaged the one Guardian who lay on the bridge, I really can't explain why I did it, but I did.

_The Soultaker stepped out and told SEELE that she would handle me. She and SEELE get along, but only so far._

After SEELE vanished, she told me she required my assistance.

The Soultaker lead Ceres down a hallway.

"I suppose you've been wondering where I've been since you got the ship?" she asked.

"No Milady." replied Ceres, "It is not my place."

The Soultaker smiled, "You're correct. It's not your place."

She continued walking for a bit longer before stopping at a heavy door.

"Here we are." she said, "There are seals in place to prevent anyone from finding her, as well as to limit her power."

"Her Milady?"

The Soultaker opened the door. "Her."

Ceres looked in and swallowed heavily. Inside the room chained to the wall by her arms was a goddess. After several moments the goddess lifted her head and glared at the two demons. Ceres' eyes widened.

"Is that….?"

"Yes, the Goddess Sayoko, the grand-daughter of Kami-sama." The Soultaker walked up and grabbed Sayoko by the chin, holding her head up higher. "Anything to say to me today?"

Sayoko spat in her face.

The Soultaker wiped the offensive matter off of her face, then turned and smacked Sayoko hard. The goddess slammed back into the wall before collapsing, held up only by her chained arms.

  
"You will regret that." The Soultaker said softly. She grabbed Sayoko by the hair and pulled her roughly to her feet. "When I am done with you, the Kami-sama himself will cast you from the heavens!" She pulled a knife from her belt and roughly cut Sayoko's hair well above the neck. Sayoko sagged back down, supported by her chained arms. The Soultaker turned, still holding the cut off portion of the goddess's hair.

"Leave us Ceres. I will call you when you are needed." Her eyes then narrowed. "I expect you to be waiting for my call."

For the next 2 weeks, she was tortured by her. The Soultaker never rested, she wanted to break the Goddess……..and she succeeded. She also refused to allow me to leave, having set up a field which prevented teleportation, that being the only means of entering and leaving the lair. The next time I saw the goddess………

Ceres entered the chamber.

The Soultaker smiled grimly. "I see that you have learned to obey, as has our goddess here."

Ceres felt a lump in her throat when she saw the goddess. She was curled up in a fetal position on the floor, holding the remains of her clothes around her. Everytime someone spoke or took a step, the goddess jumped, so afraid she was.

"What are you going to do with her now?" asked Ceres quietly.

The Soultaker smiled. "I will make her my servant. Won't that be delicious, a Goddess to perform any task I set to her to." She reached down and pulled Sayoko to her feet. The goddess visibly shivered and closed her eyes, as if that would keep her safe. The Soultaker gently stroked her head. "There there, it will all be over soon." The Soultaker pressed her lips against Sayoko's. Sayoko's eyes went wide and she tried to push the demon away. Finally the demon released, allowing the goddess to fall to the floor. Sayoko twitched several times her hands clenching and unclenching. Her back then arc and a soul wrenching scream came from her mouth. After several moments, the goddess lay still.

"Is she dead?" asked Ceres.

"No." replied the Soultaker, "She merely awaits to be reborn. Arise Lucy! Arise and take your place by my side!"

The goddess shifted slightly before standing up in front of the demon. She stared at the demon unhesitatingly. The Soultaker smiled.

"Come Lucy. We have much to prepare you for."

Lucy was given the black armor of a demon, as well as an enchanted helmet created by the Soultaker. The helmet is supposed to give the wearer additional power, supplied by hell. Her first target was the UN Intelligence mortal, Aida. When Lucy fail, the Soultaker was furious. She tortured Lucy again, so that next time she would remember the price of failure. The Soultaker then gave her a new target, the Suzuhara woman. Then the SEELE Chairman called, said he had an emergency. She recalled Lucy and then the two left, leaving me alone for the first time in weeks. I left the lair and have been on the run ever since.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had listened quietly while Ceres spoke. When she spoke of Sayoko's torture, Belldandy had hurriedly left the room, followed by Keiichi. Asuka was furious.

"We have to stop that demon and rescue Sayoko!"

"How?" asked Peorth, "She tossed you and Rei about like you were nothing."

"And the Soultaker is stronger then anything you have ever faced, demon or god." added Mara.

"So we separate them." Asuka looked at Ceres, "Where has that demon been when Sayoko attacked?"

"She usually stayed in the lair." replied Ceres.

"There we go. We draw Sayoko out."

"And how do we intend to do that?" asked Touji.

"Bait of course!"

"What do you mean……" Touji began, then his eyes widened. "Oh no! You're not going to make MY Hikari bait. No way!"

"Listen to my plan first." said Asuka, "Hikari will be perfectly safe, trust me."

Asuka spent the next 15 minutes explaining her idea. After she was done, she looked around.

"Any questions?"

No one had any.

"Alright." said Asuka, "Once you (She pointed at Peorth, Skuld, and Urd) figure out a way to help Sayoko, we'll start."

Skuld stood up. "Guess I'd better go bring Sigel and Banpei back down here."

Urd grabbed Mara and Peorth. "Come on. We have a spell to break."

Mara struggled against Urd. "Why are you dragging me along?!"

"Because you're a demon." Urd glanced over at Ceres. "And you're coming too."

Ceres paled, then dropped her head. "I knew this was coming…….."

Urd frowned. "What?"

"You're going to kill me….."

"No we're not." Urd replied, "Look you've been around the Soultaker for a bit. You can help us figure out how to break the spell."

"What about after?"

Urd was quiet for a second. "I really don't know what will happen after."

Ceres sighed. "I understand. I guess I'll take the risk for that goddess."

Urd smiled, "If anything, you'll have me and most of the family on your side for helping us."

"Right!" shouted Asuka, "Let's go people! We have a goddess to rescue!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: You know, this guy named RalphP1024 has been giving me instant feed back as soon as I post the chapters. His usual comment is: You're a basterd Slayer.

To which I reply: I have not yet begun to be one. ^^

It's also really fun to watch the reviews pop up and see each one guess on what could happen in the next chapter or later in the fic.

Sometimes you hit the nail right on the head, other times you miss completely.

Ghouls: The Undead created when a Vampire feeds off of a human and is not made into a vampire. Typically the impure, non-virgins become Ghouls as only virgins can become vampires. Ghouls feed off of the living and the dead alike and are very hard to kill. Usually takes a shot to the heart or head to kill completely.

Next Chapter:

The Soultaker walks out from behind the curtain to a loud roar of boos and hisses. The demon bows to the audience.

"Thank you for your affection. It's good to be so bad." She lets out a loud cackle.

"In the next chapter! The Guardians and the Goddesses move into action to stop me and Lucy. Will they stop me? Will they save poor little Sayoko? Or will Evil triumph?!"

"GAHHH!" Cayla jumps out and knocks the Soultaker off into the orcestra pit. "Get off the stage you bitch!" Cayla freezes and looks out into the audience, then blushes. "Ohh…hi….uhhh…JA NE!"


	17. Chapter 15

_Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how i fall  
confusing what is real  
  
there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control i fear is never ending  
controlling/i can't seem  
  
to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and i'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
i've felt this way before  
so insecure  
  
crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how i fall  
confusing what is real  
  
discomfort,endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will i stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how i can't seem...  
  
to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and i'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
i've felt this way before  
so insecure  
  
crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how i fall  
confusing what is real  
  
_

_Linkin Park- Crawling_

Chapter 15

Heavens.

Yggdrasil Control

"This sucks."

Urd glanced up from her terminal and looked over at Mara. "What?"

Mara waved her hands around. "This whole situation! It sucks! We've been at it a week and we still haven't figure out a way to stop the virus."

"I agree." said Urd, "But watch your language. Some people don't take to kindly to it around here."

Mara shrank down and looked around. She felt so out of place here, surrounded by thousands of gods and goddesses. The only other demon in Heaven was Ceres and she was currently trying to blend in with the terminal.

Skuld looked up from another terminal. "Well we have one possibility."

"You're not still thinking about Vaccination are you?" asked Urd.

"Well it would work, though it is a bit risky."

"RISKY?!? The majority of the vaccination attempts have failed!" Urd was on her feet glaring at her sister. "And you know what happened to the failures!"

"But Belldandy…….."

"Belldandy was LUCKY!" shouted Urd. All over the control room, Gods and Goddesses stopped what they were doing and watched as the sisters 'conversed'. "She was infected by that virus of Celestine's. He WANTED her to undergo the vaccination so he could access Yggdrasil!"

"Umm…."

Urd turned and stared at Peorth. "WHAT!?!"

"You may find this hard to believe," Peorth began, "but there are other people working here."

Urd looked around and suddenly realized all eyes were on her.

"….Soooo," Peorth continued, "you might just want to keep it down a bit."

"Sorry Peorth."

Peorth looked over at Skuld.

"Vaccination might work, but she'd have to remain in one place for the Mandela to work. How do you plan to keep her from moving away?"

Skuld sighed. "I don't know. We can't hold her down, we'd get hit by the vaccination too."

Urd suddenly frowned. She quickly began entering a bunch of commands and stared at her screen. She then leaned back.

"Damn, I can't believe I forgot about that."

"Forgot what?" asked Peorth.

Urd pointed at her screen. Peorth looked over her shoulder.

"That would work." She said, "How'd you find that?"

Urd was quiet for a moment, then looked up at Peorth. "What happened shortly after the Celestine destroyed the Judgment Gate, when Belldandy…….."

"Oh." Peorth looked at the screen again. "You realize it's going to take a lot of power to keep that spell running. Sayoko's going to fight it."

"I know. But we have limit options." Urd smiled, "Besides, Christmas will be here in a week. I think it'd be a nice Christmas gift if we could bring her home."

Peorth smiled. "Yes it certainly would."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Soultaker sat in her lair. Before her knelt Lucy.

"It is time Lucy." The Soultaker said, "Go………complete your mission."

Lucy nodded and vanished.

The Soultaker smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night.

Belldandy and Skuld were sitting around the kitchen table. Keiichi, Touji, Hikari, Kirika and Mereille had long since gone to sleep. Urd, Mara, and Ceres remained in the heavens, still searching for a way to break the spell.

"It's starting to look hopeless." Skuld said quietly, "We've been digging deep into Yggdrasil. There hasn't been a spell like this cast in years. We even talked to Hild."

"What did she say?" asked Belldandy.

"Well besides hearing a bunch of swear words I never knew existed, she said that the Soultaker was rather unique. She was able to cast spells that frightened even Hild. That's why she was and still is so feared."

"So how do we break the spell?"

"We may have to resort to vaccination."

Belldandy shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bell, but there just isn't any other way that we've found. We're still looking of course but………"

"Tell them to stop looking."

Skuld looked at Belldandy. "What?"

Belldandy opened her eyes. "Tell Urd to stop searching. We'll use vaccination."

"Are you sure? I mean………the risks…….."

Belldandy nodded her head. "I know. I'll talk to Keiichi, but…….we'll go ahead and prepare for it."

Skuld stood up. "I'll go tell Peorth and Urd…….."

"Skuld……..Tell Peorth I'll perform the Vaccination."

"But……."

"Sayoko is my daughter." Belldandy turned her head and looked into her sister's eyes. "I want to be the one that casts the spell. I'll have no one else but me to blame if it fails."

Skuld remained silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keiichi."

Keiichi sat up tiredly in the bed.

"Eh? What is it Bell?"

Belldandy sat down on the bed next to Keiichi and pulled him into her arms.

"Whoa!" Keiichi wrapped his arms around his wife. "What is it?"

"We…….we figured out a way to break the spell."

"That's great Bell! That's wonderful!" Keiichi hugged her closer, "Our girl will be back!"

"Keiichi…….." Belldandy released Keiichi and pushed him back a bit so she could see his face. "It's the vaccination."

Keiichi face fell. "Oh."

"We haven't found anything else to break the spell." Belldandy grabbed at the blankets and wrung them in her hands. "I'll perform the spell. It's the only way………"

"Belldandy." Belldandy looked back at Keiichi. "No matter what happens, she'll still be our daughter." He wrapped his arms around her. "And she'll finally be home where she belongs."

Belldandy wrapped her arms around Keiichi and cried softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

England

Ex-SEELE base

Kensuke looked up as Mist walked in.

"Lady Belldandy called." She said, "Cayla and I are required in Tokyo-2."

Kensuke nodded. "Good luck Commander."

Mist turned and started to leave. She froze at the door.

"Don't worry, we'll bring her back to you Kensuke."

Kensuke looked up at Mist. She turned and looked at him.

"I promise you that."

Kensuke could barely speak. "Th…Thank-you Mist."

Mist smiled and left.

Kensuke stared at the doorway for a bit longer, then reached into a bag beside his chair and pulled out a crumpled picture. Sayoko smiled at him from the picture.

"Soon……..I'll see you again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day later.

Asuka waited beside Shinji, Touji, and Rei. Rei held a phone in her hand.

"You sure about this Devil?" asked Touji.

"Of course I'm sure stooge!" replied Asuka, "It'll work."

"This is MY family you're talking about here. I'm just being absolutely sure……"

"Touji." Asuka turned and looked at him, "Hikari is going to be safe. She has Keiichi, Misato, Ceres, Sigel, and Banpei watching her. Cayla will be there soon as well. Don't worry."

Touji shook his head. "Alright."

Asuka glanced at Rei, "Ready?"

Rei muttered something in the phone and listened to the reply. She then looked at Asuka.

"They're ready."

Asuka nodded then closed her eyes.

* Alright. Let's bring Sayoko home! *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy knelt on the rooftop across the street, staring at the apartment building that the goddesses lived in. She had searched the city and found no sign of her target. Only this building remained dark to her. She could sense nothing in it. That did not bother her. She would stay until she found her target.

Movement by the apartments entrance caught her attention. Two young girls ran out of the doors, followed by a brown haired woman. Lucy smiled. Her target was on its way. She moved silently along the rooftop, following the woman. She knew exactly where she was going. It was something from her previous self's memory. Those memories had proven very useful. The target was now entering the park with her children. Lucy smiled. There was no one else around. Her senses where still dark, but that didn't matter.

She would succeed this time.

She leaped off the roof and landed in a crouch just outside the park. She raised her hands and formed a force bolt. The 2 children began to scream. Their mother turned around just as the force bolt left Lucy's hands.

It was then that Lucy saw the face of the other woman.

'Hikari Suzuhara doesn't have Goddess markings……' a memory told her.

The force bolt slammed into a blue force field that appeared around the other woman. When it had dispersed, the other woman ran at the children, she flashed white for a second, revealing a Goddess with light purple hair. She scooped up the children and vanished.

Lucy was confused. What was going on? If that wasn't her target, where was it?

She stared to turn to leave when she slammed face first into a force field. Lucy frowned and looked around. Just beyond, she could see Belldandy step out in full goddess dress. On either side was Skuld and Urd. Lucy snarled and slammed her fist into the shield trying to break it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld felt a bit of Déjà vu. The scene was playing out just like in her dream, with a few differences. Whereas in her dream it had only been her sisters and herself facing Sayoko, they also had Mara and Mist with them as well.

Mara and Mist had formed the shield that had initially captured Sayoko, now it was up to Urd and Skuld to keep the shield up long enough for Belldandy and Peorth to set off the vaccination. Already a Mandela was glowing beneath Sayoko.

So far, everything was going the way Asuka planned. Hikari was still safe in the apartment. Cayla had teleported the kids back after posing as Hikari. And the Guardians should be removing the Soultaker.

"Cutting into the broad darkness, blowing aside tomorrow's evil, upon that which calls wind to the earth………..."

Skuld glanced over at Belldandy. She was floating a foot off the ground. Under Sayoko, the Mandela was starting to glow.

The Vaccination had begun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demon Lair

Asuka, Shinji, Rei, and Touji appeared inside a dark cavern.

"Is this it?" asked Touji.

"This is where Ceres said it'd be." replied Shinji.

"This doesn't feel right." muttered Rei, "Shouldn't we sense……….something?"

"Yeah," replied Asuka, "It's spooky. But I haven't been in any other Demon lairs so who knows."

They walked quietly along the cavern for several minutes, finally stopping at a intersection. The cave continued off to the right and left.

"What do we do now?" asked Touji.

"We split up." Asuka glanced at the others. "Touji and Rei go right. Shinji and I will go left. Shout if you run into anything."

The other three nodded, then each group went their separate way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven

Peorth floated just over the SysOp platform, facing towards the screen with her eyes closed.

"……..with that light of hope, gather the past, present, a future, rescue us from the hands of evil and banish them back to darkness…….."

Erie, Chronos, and X watched Peorth silently, and prayed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo-2

Park

Sayoko snarled and slammed her fist into the shield. Urd, Skuld, Mist, and Mara all struggled to keep the shield up.

"...I order you...BEGONE!"

There was a bright flash and a sphere of light descended downward from the heavens. The sphere engulfed Sayoko. Sayoko's eyes went wide under the visor and her mouth opened, releasing a heart-rending scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavens

Sparks shot out of several of the consoles, forcing the operators to cover their eyes. Peorth was knocked off her feet as the entire building rocked. Alarms screamed all over the building.

"What happened!?" shouted Peorth, "What's going on?!?"

"System overload!" shouted Chronos, "Something's causing massive feedback in the system!"

"What about Sayoko?!?!?"

"I don't know!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demon's Lair

Asuka stared blankly at the chair, throne really. They could tell the demon had been there, a dark presence around the chair confirmed that. But if she was in the lair, she wasn't in this area.

"We should probably go to Touji and Rei right now." said Asuka, "They might be in trouble."

"Don't bother."

Asuka looked up to see Touji and Rei entering the room. Rei had a strange look on her face, Touji just looked really pissed.

"She's not here Asuka." said Touji, "But we found something…….."

"What?" asked Asuka.

"There's a bunch of rooms back that way. Cells." A very hard look appeared on Touji's face. "We found the one Sayoko was in. Still had her blood everywhere."

Asuka and Shinji paled.

"Are you sure it was her?" Asuka asked weakly.

Touji looked over at Rei. Rei held out something she had been holding carefully in her hands.

It was a long pony tail, tied the way Sayoko and her mother usually tied their hair up, the exact same color as Sayoko's hair. All four stared silently at the hair for a moment. Then Touji broke the silence.

"So where the hell is this demon?"

"I don't……." Asuka's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh shit……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toyko-2

The Morisato/Wishbringer Apartment

Misato's gun barked as she fired shot after shot at the demon. Cayla, Sigel, and Banpei lay in a heap on the floor, the first to fall against the Soultaker. Ceres lay bleeding against Keiichi who was against the wall, both unconscious. Skuld's hammer lay broken nearby. Seeing the young Goddess and both of Skuld's mechs tossed aside by the demon, Keiichi had taken up the hammer and tried to smack the Soultaker with it. She avoided the blow, and tossed Keiichi against the wall. She followed up with a force bolt, but Ceres leaped in the way, taking the bolt in her chest.

The Soultaker ignored Misato's hand gun, the bullets uselessly being deflected by a red shield. Misato was standing in front of Hikari who was clutching both of her children to her chest. Misato finally ran out of bullets. The Soultaker smiled and shoved Misato hard to the floor next to Hikari. The Soultaker smiled as she looked over the mortals, finally turning to the one she required.

"Time for the pain." She said cheerily as she raised her hand.

The hand began to glow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toyko-2

Park

The four Guardians appeared outside the park. They raced along the sidewalk and the row of bushes lining it towards the entrance. When they reached it they came to a complete halt.

The first thing they noticed was that someone was singing and that person was struggling to choke back sobs. A group of people stood around two on the ground. The four Guardians slowly walked up. Two of them turned, Mist and Mara. Mist's face was devoid of emotion, but her eyes said it all, she was hurting. Mara had tears running down her cheeks, something that few expected to see from a demon. Asuka felt a sense of dread in her stomach as she moved between them. Urd and Skuld were trying hard not to cry as they looked down at their sister. Belldandy sat on the ground, tears falling from her eyes as she sang to her daughter, Sayoko, whose head lay on her lap. Sayoko was staring off towards the sky, her eyes blinking every once in a while, but they had no focus. One thought hit Asuka as she looked down at Sayoko.

'Mein Gott……..she's a doll…….'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morisato/Wishbringer Apartment

The Soultaker had left, getting what she had come there for. Of the 9 people in the apartment, 2 where deactivated, 3 were in need of serious medical attention, 3 were scared out of their minds……….

And one was dead.

The oldest of those able to do so struggled towards the phone, her legs refusing to work. She grabbed the receiver and looked over the speed dial numbers, hitting one.

The phone rang four times before someone picked up.

"Yggdrasil Control, SysOp Peorth spe………."

"HELP!!!" screamed Hikari, "WE NEED HELP!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SEELE Base

The Soultaker practically skipped as she walked through the security gate and into the base. An elevator quickly took her down to the level she requested. She stepped out and skipped along into the massive hanger bay. One lone man waited for her.

"I assume you have completed the job?" Keel asked.

The Soultaker smiled, "One Misato Ryoji soul for you."

Keel smiled, "Put her with the others."

The Soultaker skipped along, past 4 massive white figures before stopping at a large red sphere. She placed her hand against it. Within seconds the sphere was glowing from within and she removed her hand. Keel smiled then waved his hand. Technicians raced in and swarmed over the object.

"I want that core installed as soon as possible." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" replied the Head Tech.

Keel smiled. His smile got even bigger as the Demon approached him.

"Care to join me for a celebration drink?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure." replied the demon.

Arm in arm, the two headed towards the elevator.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

April 9th, 2038

Toyko-2

Cemetery

It was raining.

It had been raining for the past 3 days. It was only fitting though, it fit Kensuke's mood. He walked past row after row of graves, heading towards one in particular..

He really didn't have much going on these days. The two Eva Units, 02 and 03, had been moved out to Nevada for possible rebuild and use. The severed arm of Unit 01 they found was also moved there. Celes had vanished, the next time she surfaced, it would be with the location of SEELE's base. Until then, all he could do was sift through the data that had been already collected.

He finally arrived at his destination. Kensuke turned and stood quietly in front of the grave. The simple headstone told all who passed the name of the occupant:

Misato Ryoji

1986-2037

Wife, Mother, Friend

Kensuke knelt down and placed roses next to the headstone, then stood up.

"I'll find them Misato." He said quietly, "I'll find them and make them pay."

He then turned and left. He had to get for tomorrow. It was a very important day.

He was going to see Sayoko again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

April 10th, 2038

Sayoko's Birthday

"Come on Baka!" shouted Asuka, "We need to hurry up! They'll be here any time now."

"Alright alright." muttered Shinji as he finished hanging the last of the decorations. Since early in the day, Asuka, Shinji, Rei, Hikari, Touji, their kids Kirika and Mereille had been over at the Morisato/Wishbringer apartment helping to get it ready for Sayoko's homecoming. Keiichi sat in his recliner watching everything.

"I think you're going a bit overboard." He said.

Asuka placed her hands on her hips and glared at Keiichi. "Your daughter is coming home today, on her birthday, and you don't want to celebrate it?"

"I didn't say that……" Keiichi said, "I'm just saying I think all the decorations are a bit much."

"Well I think they brighten up everything." said Asuka as she turned and walked off to the kitchen.

Keiichi sighed. "She didn't listen…….."

Skuld looked over from where she was adjusting the 'Welcome Home Sayoko!' sign. "Let her be Keiichi. You and Bell need a party as much as they do."

"But the Doctor's said she……." Keiichi stared to rise, but quickly fell back into chair clutching his chest in pain. Skuld was at his side in a second. She placed her hand over his chest. It glowed softly for a moment. Keiichi's face relaxed as the pain faded.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Skuld said, "Keiichi, I know what the Doctor's said and I've seen Sayoko. Throwing a party for her isn't going to hurt her."

"What about them?" Keiichi asked, motioning at the others.

"They're her friends." Skuld said softly, "Who knows, maybe seeing them all will help her."

"Maybe." Keiichi slowly rose to his feet, "I think I'm going to go lay down. Get me when they're about to arrive ok?"

Skuld smiled and nodded. "Right."

As Keiichi walked off to his room, Skuld thought about the events that had transpired just 4 months before…………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 19th, 2037

Skuld stood silently in the rain beside Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Touji and many others, as they watched the coffin of their friend being lowered into the earth. Across from her Taro, Misato and Kaji's son, stood silently as his mother was lowered into the earth.

Skuld had been to many funerals during her time on the Earth, from Keiichi's parents to the ex-NERV members. But this one was hitting her the hardest. Maybe it was because she and Misato were the same age. Maybe it was because both had become the guardians of children, Skuld of course had raised Sayoko from a young age while Misato had raised Shinji and Asuka from age 14. Somehow both had become good friends.

And now Misato was being buried.

Normally, when one died, be it peaceful or otherwise, the person appeared before the Gates of Heaven. There, a goddess would bring up their life on a display, and the person would either be welcomed into Heaven, or sent down to Hell.

Misato never had that chance. Her soul had been ripped from her by the Soultaker and was gone.

Skuld brought herself back to the present as the service was ending. Shinji and Asuka walked forward and both dropped a flower atop Misato's coffin, before turning and leaving. Soon Skuld and Taro were the only ones there. The workers ignored them while they began to bury the coffin. Taro glanced at her briefly, then returned his gaze to the grave when a worker slipped and swore. When he looked back up Skuld was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 20th, 2037

Toyko-2 University Hospital

Yui Ikari stood by the bed of Keiichi Morisato, holding a clipboard. At Keiichi's bedside sat Belldandy, holding the hand of her unconscious husband. The last couple of days had been hard on her, she had not slept at all, worried about her husband and her daughter. Nearby, Skuld stood against the wall.

"He's been through a lot. Broken ribs, legs." Yui said softly, "But he's still strong. He should wake up in a day or two, and then be home in about 4 weeks."

Belldandy nodded slightly.

"You should sleep Belldandy." Yui said, "You won't do him any good if you get sick."

Belldandy just nodded her head again. Yui looked over at Skuld and motioned towards the door. Outside, Yui turned around and spoke.

"Have you heard anything about Sayoko?"

Skuld shook her head. "Not yet. Belldandy and Urd are up there waiting."

Yui frowned. "How can Belldandy be up there and down here."

"You notice she was a bit shorter?"

"Come to think of it, yes. What's going on?"

Skuld looked to see if the hallway was clear, then held out her hand. A small 6 inch tall Mini-Skuld appeared in her hand and waved at Yui before vanishing. Yui looked at Skuld curiously.

"Belldandy created a mini-version of herself. It's been up there in heaven for the last several days," Skuld looked back in on her sister and brother-in-law. "That's why she so tired."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavens

Urd stood silently by a window with the Mini-Belldandy perched on her shoulder. Both were staring into a pure white room where several of Heavens best Doctors moved about a table on which Sayoko's still form lay. Several sensors had been placed upon Sayoko's head. One of the Doctors stood at a console looking over the data coming from the sensors. He then turned and left the room. He reappeared a moment later beside the two waiting Goddesses.

"Lady Belldandy, Lady Urd." He said in greeting.

"What is the diagnosis?" asked the Mini-Belldandy.

"Milady, I know it isn't easy to hear, but your daughter's mind is gone."

Mini-Belldandy's face fell. Urd looked at the Doctor. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"We have done everything we can." The Doctor replied, "There is only so much we can do. Her personality, memories, everything is gone. She's just an empty shell."

"Can't we just, replace her mind? Put in memories?"

"I only wish it could be that simple." The Doctor shook his head. "No. What you ask has been tried before. A longtime ago, a God also lost his mind during a Vaccination. We implanted memories into him, and it worked, for a week. He then went insane and had to be……….terminated."

Urd winced. "Ouch."

"Indeed." The Doctor looked back at Mini-Belldandy. "The best we can do is put basic knowledge into her mind, so that she can walk and follow basic commands. Hopefully, in time, she can learn how to do other things again."

"How long will it be till I can bring her home?" asked Mini-Belldandy.

The Doctor looked at Mini-Belldandy in surprise. "To the surface? That is impossible! In her present state she cannot leave the heavens!"

Mini-Belldandy glared at the Doctor. "I want to bring my daughter home. How long?"

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe 4 months or so."

"What about the others?" asked Urd.

"Lady Cayla will recover in a couple of weeks. She had only a few broken ribs and a broken leg." replied the Doctor, "The Demon is a different story."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Urd.

"The force bolt that hit her caused a lot of damage to her body, and it seems to have infected her with a virus that had been meant for the Mortal. So far it has defied all treatment."

"Please do your best for her Doctor." Mini-Belldandy said, "She saved my husband. For that, I owe her much."

"I will do my best Milady."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day

April 10th, 2038

A loud crash followed by German cursing and lots of laughing brought Skuld back out of her thoughts. She walked into the kitchen to see flour all over the floor, and three flour dusted figures. Touji, Rei, and both kids were rolling around on the floor, laughing hard.

"What happened?" Skuld asked, trying to withhold her laughter.

Asuka glared at Shinji. "Someone knocked over the flour while looking for a pan for the cake."

"It's not my fault!" replied Shinji.

Hikari was glaring at her husband and children.

"And what are you three laughing about?" she asked angrily.

"Momma silly!" said Mereille. Kirika was laughing to hard to reply.

Hikari smiled at her children, then turned her attention to her husband. "Well?"

Touji struggled to stop laughing. "I'm sorry. It's just……..he reached up……..the flour went poof!" Touji started laughing again.

Hikari bent over and scooped up a bit of flour.

"Funny hmm?" She tossed it in his face. Touji sputtered and wiped the flour out of his eyes. His children roared with laughter along with Rei. Touji glared at Rei.

"That funny hmm?" He scooped up a handful of flour. Rei immediately stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't dare." Rei began to move towards the living room.

"Sorry Rei." Touji tossed the flour. Rei vanished, then reappeared in the same spot. Rei smirked at Touji, being happy with how she avoided the flour. She then noticed that Shinji, Asuka, Hikari, and Touji had looks of horror on their face. Even Kirika and Mereille were hiding. Rei was trying to figure out why when she heard someone coughing behind her.

Oh yeah. Skuld had been in the entryway.

Rei slowly turned around to see a very unhappy Goddess of the Future. Skuld glared at Rei, then looked over at the others.

"Clean up this kitchen. Belldandy won't be very happy when she sees or hears what you did to her kitchen."

If possible, their faces got even paler then the flour.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavens

Peorth and Mist stood silently off to the side while Kami-sama looked at the helmet that, up till four months ago, had been on his grand-daughters head.

"Your report." He said.

"Sir," began Peorth, "From what we are able to tell, the helmet increases the wearers power by drawing from the demon source. Because of the way demons get their power, there is no way of cutting it off. It could theoretically supply the wearer with unlimited power."

"Does it have any side effects?" asked Kami-sama.

Peorth shrugged, "None that we know of. Of course, we haven't tried to wear it."

"There was a side effect on Sayoko." Mist said, "The demon power flowing through her caused her scar to bleed."

Peorth frowned, "I thought she was bleeding because of the spell she was under."

"No it was because of the Demon power."

"I still think it was the spell."

"Demon power."

"Spell."

"Ladies!" Both turned back to Kami-sama. "Is there a way to test this helmet?"

"No sir." replied Peorth, "The spells are set for Sayoko and her alone."

"Hmmmmm.' Kami-sama muttered. He then looked at Peorth and Mist. "Continue to study it and keep it under guard. No one is to know it is here understood?"

"Yes sir." The goddesses replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Hour later

Everyone was waiting patiently in the living room by the full-length mirror. Skuld had gotten off the phone just minutes before with Urd. As they waited, Skuld leaned over and whispered to both Rei and Shinji.

"Keep an eye on Asuka."

Shinji looked over at Skuld.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because she may not like what Sayoko has become."

"I thought she was better?" asked Rei, "That's why they were releasing her."

"She is better." Skuld said softly, "But not by much."

The mirror on the wall then glowed. Belldandy and Urd both stepped out first, then turned and helped Sayoko through. Upon seeing her, the others inhaled sharply. After four months of being in the heavens infirmary, Sayoko looked malnourished. Her cheeks had sunken in, and she look extremely thin. Her face still held a blank stare. Keiichi walked forward and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Welcome home." He said softly.

"Sayoko, this is your father." Belldandy said softly, "You should give him a hug."

Sayoko's arms moved slowly around Keiichi, but it was not the heart warming hugs that she had given in the past. Still, a large smile appeared on Belldandy's face.

"Come on Sayoko," said Belldandy, "Let's sit you down so everyone can see you." She took hold of Sayoko's hand a led her towards the couch. The others followed, all but Asuka. Shinji walked over to Asuka's side.

"Asuka? Are you ok?"

Asuka was still staring at the mirror.

"Asuka?"

Asuka mumbled something.

"What?"

"She's a doll." Asuka muttered, "She's become a goddamn doll."

"Asuka…"

Asuka turned and looked at Shinji. "She's a doll! He mother told her to do something and she did it. She obeyed!"

"Asuka!" Shinji placed his hands on either side of Asuka's face and held eye contact with her. "Belldandy is not your mother. Your mother is in heaven. We've had dinner with her several times a month for the past 20 years or so. You know that."

Asuka blinked several times. She then looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I just……..I mean she looks…….."

"I know." Shinji said quietly, "Look, this party isn't just for Sayoko, it's for Belldandy and Keiichi too. You've seen how sad they've been. They have their daughter back. We should be happy for them."

"But she's not really back." said Asuka sadly, "That is not the Sayoko we knew."

"No it's not." replied Shinji, "In time, maybe we'll see some of the old Sayoko."

Asuka nodded and started back towards the others when she froze in mid step.

"Oh shit." She muttered.

"What is it?" asked Shinji.

"Kensuke."

"What about him?" asked Shinji confused.

"Oh….…uhh…..." 'I can't let them know. I promised them.' "He'll be stopping by sometime today."

"Oh." Shinji turned and continued back towards the party Asuka followed, but in her mind wondered what she would say to Kensuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later

Kensuke walked up to the door of the goddesses' apartment with a dozen roses in his hand, though why he was bringing the roses he had no idea. He had heard from Mist about Sayoko's condition. On the one hand, he really wanted to see Sayoko. But on the other, he was really afraid. Would she still be the Sayoko he knew? Also only Asuka knew what had gone on between him and the goddess. Did he want the others to know?

He had now reached the door. But still he could not bring his hand to the doorbell.

'Dammit Kensuke,' he thought, 'You haven't seen her in months, you've already flown halfway around the world to see her. GET IT OVER WITH!' He reached for the doorbell. He never touched it.

The door immediately opened and he was yanked inside by a certain red head.

"What the hell Asuka!" Kensuke shouted.

"SHHH!" Asuka placed her hand over Kensuke's mouth. "Where have you been? Everyone was supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"I had to do a few things." replied Kensuke after pulling Asuka's hand away from him. "How is she?"

Asuka's face was neutral. "What have you heard?"

"Mist said she wasn't in her right state of mind."

"That's putting it mildly." muttered Asuka, "It's worse then that."

"How much worse?"

"You remember back in High School when your computer crashed and it wiped out all of your hard drives?"

Kensuke stared at Asuka. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Asuka shook her head sadly. "I wish I were."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others had broken up into small groups, talking about this or that.

"So what's Taro doing with Misato's house on Lake Kizaki?" asked Skuld.

Shinji shrugged, "He really doesn't want to deal with it right now. He just wants to concentrate on his studies. But he did tell me there's an old guy who's been asking about the place."

"Where's Pen Pen?"

"He's back at the apartment."

"Still drinks beer?"

Rei nodded. "Like it's water."

 Belldandy looked up as Asuka led Kensuke into the living room.

"Oh Kensuke. Welcome."

"Hello." replied Kensuke, "I have some flowers here for the birthday gir…….." Kensuke stopped as he spotted Sayoko. He moved in front of her and knelt down, looking into her face. Her eyes remained unfocused.

"Hello Sayoko." He said softly. "I have something for you." He set the flowers in Sayoko's lap. She continued to stare off into space. Kensuke remained in front of Sayoko, looking for any sign of life in her eyes, and seeing none. He felt his despair rising and was saved only when Asuka asked him if he wanted something to drink and pulled him into the kitchen. Even after several drinks, he was still in shock.

"You said it was bad." He finally said. "I didn't think it was that bad." He looked at Asuka. "Can't they do anything?"

"Everything that can be done has." replied Asuka softly, "I know it's hard to accept, but the Sayoko we knew is gone."

"No!" Kensuke slammed his hand down on the counter. "I won't accept that! There must be someway of restoring her memories!"

"If there is, it's not in the Yggdrasil database." replied Asuka, "Besides, bringing back her memories would bring everything back, including her recent……..captivity. Would you really want her to remember that?"

Kensuke looked as if he was going to argue, but finally conceded.

"No. I wouldn't. Bathroom's down the hall right?" He turned and left the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensuke walked through the living room looking lost. He then vanished through into the hallway. No one else noticed his passage but one. Belldandy frowned, wondering what could be troubling Kensuke so. Still wondering, she reached over and picked up the roses on Sayoko's lap, intending to put them in water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensuke had intended to go the bathroom to compose himself. Instead, he found himself in Sayoko's room. He looked around. Even though she had not lived in the room for sometime, he could still feel her presence here. He let out a sigh. This room held all that he could remember of Sayoko before she was taken. He walked over to her dresser and picked up a picture that sat there. It was from back in High School and had everyone in it. He smiled as he looked at Sayoko.

"You know, as a mother, I should be very unhappy with you."

Kensuke jumped. He turned and saw Belldandy standing in the doorway, holding the roses.

"Uhh what…uhh…..What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

Belldandy's eyes narrowed and she stared at him. Kensuke began to sweat more.

'Oh shit….she knows…..'

"Yes I do."

'…...and now she's reading my mind.' Kensuke sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 'Is the lightning going to strike me down now?'

"You know it would be easier if you would just speak to me." Belldandy said, "And no. You not going to be struck down."

Kensuke let out a sigh of relief.

"…..yet."

'Oh man…..'

Belldandy set the roses on Sayoko's dresser and sat down on the bed, still staring at Kensuke.

"So what exactly is your relationship with my daughter?"

Kensuke sat down on the bed and stared at the picture for a bit.

"I've been trying to sort that out myself." He said. "I mean, at first, after spending a week together, I thought it was just a fling. We decided to move our separate ways, mine with the UN, hers with her goddess duties." As he spoke, Kensuke began to feel more relaxed talking about Sayoko. "We kept in touch, but it wasn't the same. When I saw her back in Chicago last fall, I felt……..complete. I didn't want to let her go." He sighed. "But I had to. She still had her job to do, and I had mine. It was only after she went missing that I realized what I was feeling." He turned and looked at Belldandy. "I'm in love with your daughter Mrs. Morisato. Only…….she's gone and I never had a chance to tell her."

Belldandy's stare softened. "You've been thinking about this quite a bit."

Kensuke nodded.

Belldandy turned and looked at the flowers. "You've left quite an emotional memory in those flowers. I'll have to keep them out of Skuld and Urd's hands. They'll never let you hear the end of it." She turned and looked back at Kensuke. "I know you love her. Just as I know she loved you."

Kensuke looked at Belldandy curiously. "How do you know? She told me she never talked about it to anyone. Asuka's the only who knows and it was only a few months ago that she figured it out."

Belldandy smiled. "You thought about that first night while you were carrying the flowers." Kensuke blushed. "You remember what happened the next morning?"

"Yeah." replied Kensuke, "I woke up with Sayoko on one side and her angel on the other." Kensuke blushed again. "Then the Angel kissed me before vanishing."

"That's how I know. An Angel's feelings are directly linked to their Goddess. So when Morning Bell kissed you……….."

Kensuke stared at Belldandy. "She……...loved me?"

Belldandy nodded. Kensuke turned his face back to the picture.

"But she's gone…….." Kensuke turned and looked at Belldandy. "and you can't bring her back can you?"

Belldandy shook her head. "No."

A look of anger appeared on Kensuke's face. He carefully replaced the picture on the dresser next to the rose, his hand shaking the entire time.

"I finally meet the girl of my dreams." He said softly, "A girl that actually fell for me, Kensuke Aida, and she's taken away by a demon. It's just not RIGHT!" Kensuke slammed his fists on top of the dresser, several of the pictures falling over.

"Kensuke." Belldandy stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. And stared at her.

"Aren't you mad?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be furious? They took away your daughter!"

"But she's here. She's in the living ro…….."

"THAT'S NOT HER!" shouted Kensuke, "That could never be her!"

"But it is her……"

"You may believe that but I don't!" Kensuke started towards the door. "I'm going to find that demon. AND SEELE. And I'm going to force them to give me back Sayoko. The REAL Sayoko, not some…….doll."

"Kensuke." Belldandy grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from leaving. "Violence isn't the answer. It won't bring her back. Neither will revenge."

"In the end, it may not bring her back." replied Kensuke, "but removing SEELE and that demon will brighten my now dark world a bit. Good bye Mrs. Morisato." He shrugged off Belldandy's hand and left the room, heading straight for the front door, ignoring the others confused and concerned faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensuke wondered the streets until it was dark before returning to his hotel room. He opened the door to his room and closed it, leaning against it for a few moments. He then started to reach for the light switch when a light blinked on further in the hotel room. Kensuke sighed when he saw who had turned it on.

"Dammit Asuka." He said, "Can't you just leave me alone."

"No I can't." Asuka watched as Kensuke sat down on the bed across from her.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked.

"We're worried about you." She said.

Kensuke raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Don't even try to set me off." Asuka said with a glare. "Look you just went and exploded at Belldandy. Nice, sweet, kind, caring Belldandy. You want to tell me why?"

Kensuke sighed. "Sayoko gets her mind erased, zapped whatever, and theirs her mom acting like there's nothing wrong. She should be mad, angry, furious, wanting vengeance or something. Instead she's smiling and happy." Kensuke looked over at Asuka. "Don't you think there's something wrong with that?"

"It's the way she is." Asuka said, "Skuld told me that no matter whatever Mara did to her or Keiichi, she never got angry. Oh she'd get upset for a bit, but she never stopped thinking of Mara as a friend."

"But it's her daughter……"

"I know Kensuke, I know." Asuka sighed, "But believe me, she's hurting. She'll put on a happy front to the rest of us, but she's hurting. It's the way she is."

They were quiet for several minutes.

"So what happens now?" asked Kensuke.

Asuka shrugged. "It's up to you."

"I'm going back to the UN. I want to get those basterds for what they did to Sayoko."

"Technically they weren't the ones responsible for Sayoko's memory loss."

"I don't care." replied Kensuke angrily, "They were the ones who brainwashed her or whatever. I will find them."

"….and what will you do when you find them?" asked Asuka softly.

"The Demon………there's nothing I can do to hurt a demon, other then calling in you, Shinji, and the others. SEELE though……." and evil grin appeared on Kensuke's face. "I'll make them wish they had never even heard of a demon."

"Revenge Kensuke? Will that bring Sayoko back?" Asuka shook her head. "You sound like Gendo Ikari."

"I'm nothing like him!" shouted Kensuke, "I just want Sayoko back!"

"Different words. Same thing." Asuka stood up and stared at Kensuke. "She'll never forgive if you continue down this path. It will only lead to your ruin, and death."

Kensuke drooped his head. "Just go Asuka. Let me be."

  
Asuka started to leave. She had reached the door when she turned around.

"We're still your friends Kensuke." She said quietly, "But we can't tell you what to do. When it comes down to it, it's your decision. Make the right one."

Asuka left the room. Kensuke sighed and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, wondering what to do next.


	19. Chapter 17

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life

Evanescence – Bring me to life

Chapter 17

Two weeks later

"Anything?" asked Belldandy.

She and Asuka were sitting in the kitchen at the Goddesses' Apartment. Out in the living room, Sayoko sat on the couch, staring in the general direction of the TV. A soap opera was playing on the TV.

"Nothing." replied Asuka, "Shinji even tried to contact him. It's like he's ignoring us." She was quiet for a moment. "I think he may have decided."

"I don't think he has." Belldandy said softly, "If he had, we would know by now."

Asuka glanced over into the living room.

"I don't suppose you could explain that?"

Belldandy smiled. "It was her favorite show. She never missed it. If she had to miss it, she taped it."

"But can she……?"

"I don't know if she can or she can't." replied Belldandy.

"Then why do it?" asked Asuka.

"Because I still have hope, regardless what the doctors of heaven say."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensuke sat in front of a large table in his office. On it was every piece of information the UN had collected on SEELE. He had returned to Nevada the day after Sayoko's birthday, hoping the flight home would help him collect his thoughts.

It hadn't.

He rubbed his forehead and glanced at the clock. He had been in here all day again. With a sigh he stood up and started towards the door. Asuka was probably right he thought, revenge wouldn't help Sayoko.

"I'M NOT GENDO IKARI!" he shouted, as if the German could hear him. He grabbed an empty coffee mug and tossed it at the table. The mug bounced along the table till it bumped into a control panel. A screen flickered to life. He ignored it as he opened the door.

"Mr. Allison," he heard the Soultaker say, "Keel is not very pleased with you."

Kensuke froze. What did she just say?

He raced back to the table and type in a few commands. The scene replayed.

"Mr. Allison. Keel is not very pleased with you."

Kensuke froze it. Keel. Not SEELE.

"I know I've heard the name Keel before." muttered Kensuke as he ran to his computer and typed in the name. In a second, he had it.

Name: Keel, Lorenz

Title: Chairman of SEELE a.k.a. SEELE 01

Current Status: Missing 2015, Believed Dead 2015.

'That's right.' Kensuke thought, 'The gods took them. But why would the demon say……'

He scanned down a bit further.

Children: Keel, Lukas

'He has a son. Where is he?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment Lukas Keel sat before the SEELE council. In front of him were 10 monoliths. Those looking at him would only see a monolith as well.

"How long until they are ready?" asked SEELE 04.

"Soon." replied Keel, "The last pieces are being put into place and the final checks are about to begin."

"Do we have a pilot for our Ark?" asked SEELE 09.

"Dummy Plugs will be used in the nine. The 10th was to have been piloted by the daughter of the 4th, but we were unable to secure her. A replacement has been found."

"And what of our tame demons?" asked SEELE 10, "Will they still obey us?"

Keel smiled. "The demons are now securing our facility. It would not due to have someone stumble across 10 Evangelions before we are ready. Now if there is no new business, the meeting is over."

The monoliths vanished and the room brightened. Keel leaned back in his chair.

'Soon, the sons and daughter of SEELE will do what their fathers could not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later.

Kensuke now found himself on a transport aircraft, heading towards England. His destination from there: a castle in southern Germany where Lukas Keel lived. Also on board was a 12 member UN commando team. The soldiers were busy prepping there weapons or catching some sleep as they still had a long ways to go, as well as several mid-air refuelings.

Kensuke had thought about calling the others and letting them know. But after how he left, he didn't know what kind of response he'd have gotten. He glanced out the window and watched as the plane passed over the American coast and out over the Atlantic.

He turned back to the letter in his hand. He had started writing it on take off and hoped to have it finished by the time they landed in England. As he wrote this thoughts drifted back to the past…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2027

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us_

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

CLICK

"I hate that song." muttered Sayoko as she pulled her hand away from the radio.

"What? It's good song." Kensuke replied.

"Yeah sure. That's why Mom cries whenever she hears it on the radio."

"She does?"

Sayoko nodded. "Don't you listen to the lyrics?"

"I was." Kensuke stretched. "Too quiet in here now. I liked just sitting here, with you, nice music in the background."

"Like music do you?"

Kensuke glanced over at Sayoko and saw a small smile on her face.

"Why does that smile scare me?"

Sayoko gently pulled Kensuke onto his back and held his head in her lap.

"Now close your eyes." She said softly.

He obeyed. As soon as his eyes closed, Sayoko began to sing. Kensuke immediately began to feel very relaxed. He knew she was a great at singing, he just never expected her to sing for him. He soon felt Sayoko leaning over him as she finished singing and felt her lips on his. They remained that way for several moments before they parted.

"That was beautiful." He said.

"Thank you. My mother taught it to me."

"Does it have a name?"

"Megami no kimochi."

Kensuke smiled. "'Goddess' feelings' hmm?"

Sayoko just smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2038

Heaven

Kami-sama sat behind his desk, looking at the young purple hair goddess kneeling before him.

"You're injuries have all healed?" he asked.

"Yes my Lord."

Kami-sama brought a file up in his monitor. "You have used your time off wisely Cayla. Your skills have improved."

"Thank you my Lord." replied Cayla.

Kami-sama smiled. "In fact, I believe it is time for a promotion."

Cayla looked up at Kami-sama in shock. "My Lord?"

"You shall be a First Class, Type 2, Unlimited."

Cayla's eyes widened.

Kami-sama smiled. "Congratulations."

"Th-th-thank you My Lord!"

"Now why don't you go finish you current duties, and then tell your 'Sempai'."

Cayla smiled and ran from the room. She then ran back in, bowed before Kami-sama and raced back out.

Kami-sama smiled at the antics of the young goddess. He then turned his chair and looked out the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensuke and the commando team landed in England. The commandos began to transfer equipment over. Kensuke made a quick trip over to the admin building carrying a package. He then returned to the VTOL and supervised the loading. As soon as they were aboard, the VTOL's engines roared and raced off on its way to Germany, while the package made its slow journey through the mail.

2027

For the past week, Kensuke and Sayoko had both enjoyed the others company. But like all things, it had to end. Kensuke was packing his bag as Sayoko watched.

"Why?"

Kensuke looked at her. "Because it's my job. I only had leave for 10 days."

Sayoko hugged her legs to her chest. "Why did you choose the UN anyway?"

"Because I wanted to do my part." replied Kensuke, "Shinji, Asuka, Touji, even you have done a lot for the world. I wanted to help to."

Sayoko was silent. Kensuke continued to pack.

"You could come with me you know." He said.

"I can't."

He glanced over at her. "Why not?"

"Ken," she said softly, "My Dad has been sick. All of my family is here. And then there are my duties as a Goddess."

"Can't you do them anywhere?"

"I could. But messages get sent here." Sayoko gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry Ken. I can't go."

Kensuke continued packing. "Long distance relationships don't typically work."

"That's what Aunt Megumi says."

Kensuke stopped packing and stared at his luggage. "I don't want this to end."

"Neither do I. But it must." Sayoko stood up and wrapped her arms around Kensuke. "Whatever happens, I'll always be there when you need me, just not in the way you want."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Kensuke held Sayoko tightly. "I'll keep in touch."

"You'd better."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2038

"Come on Sayoko." Belldandy said walking out into the living room. "It's time for bed."

Sayoko was sitting on the couch, her head tilted enough so she could look out the window. Keiichi sat nearby in his recliner.

"I don't suppose you could let her stay up a bit more?" Keiichi asked.

Belldandy crossed her arms. "And then who will put her to bed?"

"Skuld?"

"Keiichi……"

Keiichi sighed. "Mother knows best I suppose."

Belldandy smiled then took her daughters hand.

"Come along Sayoko." Belldandy gently tugged on Sayoko and Sayoko obediently stood up and followed her mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later.

The VTOL raced in low over the German country-side. Several times the craft jerked around as it avoided power lines, trees, and other obstacles. The lights of a small town could be seen just ahead. Beyond it, the dark shape of a castle loomed over the town. The VTOL turned and passed by the far side of the town. It then hovered over a section of forest near the castle. 13 dark shapes dropped from the VTOL before it roared off into the night.

Kensuke watched the VTOL vanish before he turned to face the Squad Leader.

"I'd feel better if you had decided not to come with sir." The Leader said.

Kensuke shrugged. "I want to see this through."

"Very well sir."

The group headed off towards the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SEMPAI!"

Belldandy sat up in bed and looked around. Next to her Keiichi opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming and this is a nightmare." He muttered.

"I wish." replied Belldandy. She grabbed a robe and wondered out into the hallway. In the living room was a very tired looking Skuld and a very happy Cayla.

"SEMPAI! I'M TO BE A 1st CLASS GODDESS!!!"

"Cayla, as wonderful as that is…..…couldn't it have waited till morning, which is……." Belldandy squinted at a clock.

"……..in another 4 hours." muttered Skuld.

"……..thank you Skuld, yes in 4 hours."

"I'm sorry Sempai." Cayla said, looking down at the floor. "I was just really happy."

"I know you are." replied Belldandy, "But you have to remember that the surface and heaven vary on the time of day. Now if you want to, take a nap on the couch until we are fully awake. In 4 hours."

"Yes Sempai."

Belldandy turned and started back to bed when she froze, staring at her sister. Skuld was still on her feet, but was leaning far over, her head resting on her arms as if she was sleeping against an invisible bar. Belldandy sighed and decided against bothering Skuld. She walked back to Skuld's room and reappeared with a blanket, which she draped over her sister. She walked back down the hallway and glanced into Sayoko's room. Sayoko still lay as she had been left, tucked in and sleeping peacefully. She then went back to her room to rejoin Keiichi in the nice, warm, comfortable bed……………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Squad Leader frowned as he looked over the castle with his binoculars.

"I don't see any guards." He whispered.

"There should be several along the upper wall." replied Kensuke.

"That's where I'm looking."

Kensuke frowned. This was the home of the Lukas Keel, son of Lorenz Keel and current Chairman of SEELE. There had to be some form of security.

"See any cameras?" Kensuke asked.

"No. I don't see any………wait. Got one. Looks like it's covering the area around the entrance."

"Can we take it out?"

"Not without alerting them." The Leader replied. "Looks like we're climbing the wall."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lukas Keel sat up in his bed and flipped on his light. Something felt wrong. He leaned over and pressed a button on the intercom next to his bed.

"Security." The speaker crackled.

"This is Keel. Any problems?"

"Negative sir. All the cameras are clear and everyone is where their supposed to be."

"Alert me if anything changes."

"Yes sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Squad climbed over the wall and stood on the narrow walkway looking down into the courtyard.

"Still no guards." muttered one of the commandos.

"There has to be someone." whispered Kensuke, "Check for heat sources."

One of the commandos raised a large scoop to her eyes and looked around. "I have a couple of heat signatures in a building over there." She pointed to a small shack building against the wall by the main gate. "Can't tell with the main building, too many heat sources."

The Squad Leader pointed to two of his troops. "You two. Go and eliminate everyone in that shack. Report back when its done."

The two nodded and walked quickly along the wall towards the shack. The rest of the squad headed towards the main building. Keeping an eye out for more cameras, the Squad tossed a grappling hook across to the roof of the main building. One of the Squad grabbed hold of the line and went hand over hand until he reached a second floor window ledge. He cut a hole in the glass large enough of his head and then peered inside.

"No sign of alarms on the window." He reported. He then opened it and tossed another rope back, creating a sort of rope bridge for the others. The squad had all entered the main building when the call came in over the radio from the shack.

"Two guards eliminated. No other sign of activity."

"Keep watch out there." ordered the Squad Leader. He then looked at the others. "Let's move.

A quick scan by a fiber optic under the door showed the hallway empty. The Leader signaled the for the squad to split up and search the building.

20 minutes later, all reported in.

The Squad Leader looked at Kensuke.

"There's no one here sir."

Kensuke frowned. "What created the heat sources?"

"Heating ducts in most cases." replied the Squad Leader.

"Uhh Sir." The radio crackled.

"What is it?" 

"We found something in the basement sir. I think you ought to bring the Director."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keel was pacing his room.

Something was just not right and it was bothering him.

* By the twitching of my thumb, something wicked this way comes……. *

Keel frowned and looked up towards his ceiling.

"What do you want?"  
  


* You can feel it can't you………isn't it delicious *

"I feel something." replied Keel, "I suppose you have something to do with it?"

* I have nothing to do with it, and everything. * was the Soultaker's reply, "It is the result of our contract. Your fate is intertwined with mine. *

"So what is it I'm feeling?"

* Imminent death…….. *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is that?" asked the Squad Leader.

He, Kensuke, and the Squad, minus the two out in the shack, were staring at a large red sphere mounted atop assorted conduit and equipment.

"It looks like an S2 engine." Kensuke said.

"Like what powered the Evas?"

"Yep."

"But what's it doing here?"

"I don't know."

One of the commandos walked up to it.

"Looks like a big red crystal to me." He reached out to touch it.

"No don't!" shouted Kensuke.

Before the commando's hand had even reached the surface, the giant sphere began to glow. Dim at first, it began to get brighter and brighter.

"I didn't touch it!" shouted the trooper.

"Everyone get out!" shouted the Squad Leader.

The S2 engine began to get even brighter, a loud hum could be heard. The commandos scrambled to get out of the basement. Kensuke watched them for a second, then looked back at the core. A crack had appeared in it.

"Good bye Sayoko…….." he said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavens

In the deeper reaches of the Yggdrasil core, a screen flickered to life.

ALERT ALERT

CONTRACTUAL CONFLICT

CONTRACT #9836356237283284674878

TYPE 563 CODE CONFLICT

ULTIMATE FORCE ENGAGED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no sound. Just light. Light burst forth from the S2 Engine and engulfed Kensuke and the basement. The light continued outward in sphere form, the core at it's center. The light engulfed the commando teams as it ran for it's life, then engulfed the rest of the castle, followed by part of the mountain. The sphere expanded a bit farther, before it vanished, allowing the night to return. The only evidence of the sphere of light was a large hole in the mountain, as if a giant took and ice cream scoop and scooped away the castle, leaving nothing behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ULTIMATE FORCE CORRECTION COMPLETE

ALERT ALERT

CONTRACTUAL CONFLICT

CONTRACT #9836356237283284674878

TYPE XXX CODE CONFLICT

UNABLE TO MATCH CODE

NO CODED CONFLICT/NEW CONFLICT

ULTIMATE FORCE ENGAGED

ERROR ERROR ERROR

ULTIMATE FORCE FAILURE

CONTRACT BREACH CONTRACT BREACH

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alarms screamed all over the control room.

Peorth stared in shock as error after error appeared on the main screen. With each new error, a bug leaped into life and began to hop around the room. Already there were hundreds of bugs, with more coming into existence each second. God and Goddess alike ran all over, trying to remove the rapidly increasing infestation.

Urd was busy typing away at a console, ignoring the bug that hopped onto her head.

"Peorth. We have a big problem."

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Peorth.

"The Ultimate Force is having a fit and is on the verge of crashing. Yggdrasil is starting to follow it."

"Can you stop it?"

"I tried to reset the damn thing but it keeps popping up with the error." Urd glanced over at Peorth. "We need Skuld. Now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time that night, Belldandy was awakened. She grabbed her robe and shuffled out the door, heading towards the phone. The phone cut off in the middle of the fifth ring, and Belldandy could hear Cayla whispering in it. Belldandy turned around, hoping Cayla had told them to call back later when a loud "WHAT?!?" came from the living room, followed by a crash. Belldandy hurried down the hall. Cayla was staring at the phone as if it was cursed while Skuld was on the floor looking around confused on how she got there.

"What is it?" she asked Cayla. Behind her, Keiichi was now shuffling out of the bedroom and heading towards the kitchen.

Cayla stared at her wide eyed. "There is a massive bug infestation in the heavens. The Ultimate Force and Yggdrasil are on the verge of total shutdown. They need Skuld."

Skuld was on her feet and in her uniform in a flash. She ran to the kitchen, turned the sink on full and then vanished into the water. Keiichi went up to the sink and filled up a kettle to make tea.

Belldandy looked at him curiously.

"I doubt we're going to get anymore sleep tonight." replied Keiichi, "So we might as well start today."

Belldandy smiled. "I'll go wake up Sayoko. She needs to eat."

She got up and left the kitchen. Keiichi continued to make the tea when………..

"KEIICHI!!!"

Keiichi ran out of the kitchen and raced down the hallway, followed closely by Cayla. He found Belldandy staring into Sayoko's room. The sheets, blankets, and pillows were tossed about the floor, leaving the bed bare.

Of Sayoko there was no sign.

"Where is she?" Keiichi asked frantically.

"I don't know." replied Belldandy, "Clutching at the doorway. She was here earlier."

"But where is she now? I mean, she could she have wondered off?"

Belldandy shook her head. "No. She can only do what she's been told to do by either you, me, Skuld, or Urd."

"Could a demon have taken her?" asked Cayla.

"No." replied Belldandy, "We would have detected a demon."

"Then where the hell did she…." Keiichi gasped and clutched his chest, falling to his knees.

"KEIICHI!!" screamed Belldandy.

"Bell……" he gasped before he collapsed. Belldandy was at his side in an instant and rolled him over. She placed her head onto his chest and listened. She couldn't hear anything. Her heart went cold and panic began to take hold of her mind when she realized she should be hearing something.

His heart.

It had stopped.


	20. Chapter 18

Keiichi lay still in Belldandy's arms.

"CAYLA!" Belldandy cried, "CALL AN AMBULENCE! LIKE I SHOWED YOU!"

Cayla scrambled off to the phone while Belldandy clutched Keiichi to her.

'Just start beating again.' She thought towards his heart. 'just beat again, for me.'

Her prayer was answered with a soft thump.

Chapter 18

One Day later

The mood of the Council of Heaven was very grim when they met. All were present. Belldandy had temporarily left her vigil by her husband's side to attend as the meeting involved her missing daughter. She had gotten no sleep in the last 48 hours and looked very haggard. Urd, Peorth, Mist, and all four Guardians were present as well. Urd currently stood before the council giving her report.

"As you are all aware, yesterday, the Ultimate Force nearly crashed, almost bringing down the main system with it."

"Do you know what caused the Ultimate Force to fail?" asked Athena.

"A contract breach." replied Urd, "The Ultimate Force tried to correct it, but failed."

"What was the contract?"

"We don't know." replied Urd, "In order to stop the creation of more bugs, I was forced to delete the Contract. Nothing of it remains in the system."

"So we don't know why the system almost crashed?" asked Apollo.

Peorth stood up. "Sir, if I may?"

Kami-sama nodded at Peorth. Peorth moved next to Urd.

"Just before the error occurred, there was an event on the surface. An Angel related event."

That got everyone's attention.

"Are you saying the Angels are……." began Athena.

Peorth shook her head. "No. There're not back. But the event was related to them, specifically, the 12th. A castle in southern Germany vanished as the result of an Inverse AT-Field created by a faulty S2 Engine."

"What does that have to do with the Ultimate force crashing?" asked Apollo.

"There were 13 mortals present at the time the castle disappeared completely, and never showed up either here or in hell.." Peorth said, looking around at all those present. "Only one of them had previous contact with a God or Goddess. Kensuke Aida."

Urd, Mist, and the four Guardians stared at Peorth.

"Kensuke is…….gone?" asked Shinji.

"I'm sorry." said Peorth.

The four Guardians closed their eyes and dropped their heads.

"What gods was the mortal around?" asked Saturn.

"He was around myself, Urd, Skuld, Belldandy, Cayla, Mist, and all of the Guardians……….." Peorth was quiet a moment, "……and Sayoko."

"Well then…….did any of you form a contract with the mortal?"

"Ahem." everyone turned and looked at Kami-sama. "The Guardians and Mist are not capable of granting wishes, or making contracts. That is known." He glanced at Peorth and Urd. "You two I assume did not grant any wishes." He glanced over at Belldandy. "And I know you have not either. That leaves Cayla, and Sayoko."

"Sir." Mist stood up. "Cayla couldn't have it. She was never alone with the mortal."

Kami-sama nodded. "Then it must have been Sayoko."

"Where is Sayoko now?" asked Saturn.

Belldandy looked down at the table. Kami-sama glared at Saturn.

"She is missing, as you well know." replied Kami-sama.

"Is it possible she has had a relapse?" asked Saturn, "Has she returned to the Demon's control?"

Kami-sama glanced at Peorth. Peorth shrugged.

"There has been no power fluctuations in her PDS." replied Peorth, "Neither has the virus reappeared."

"Then where is she?" asked Saturn.

"We do not know. All search scans have been negative. We know she's on the surface, just not where."

Saturn looked back at Kami-sama. "Sir, I suggest that the Goddess Sayoko be considered fallen. She's obviously back under Demon control."

The everyone in the room stared at Saturn, then looked to Kami-sama for his reply. Kami-sama stood up and looked over the room.

"I will not declare Sayoko as fallen until it has be proven that she is indeed under the influence of the demon. End of discussion. This meeting is over." He then turned and left the room.

The other gods stood up and left, until only the guardians, Peorth, Urd, Mist, and Belldandy remained.

"Why do they think Sayoko granted Kensuke a wish or whatever?" asked Touji, "I didn't think they got along."

"Neither did I." added Urd. She glanced at her sister. Belldandy was still staring at the table. "Bell, do you know why Sayoko might….."

"Because she loved him."

Everyone looked at Mist. Mist continued. "And he loved her."

"You're right." Belldandy said softly, "He told me himself."

Everyone was quiet for several minutes.

"So what do we do now?" asked Rei.

No one had an answer to that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nevada

UN Base

Judy Clark quietly emptied the desk of her former boss and placed the items into a box. After checking for anything classified, it would be sent, along with other personal items, back to his family.

Judy was about halfway through when the phone rang. She looked at it curiously as everyone in the UN knew Kensuke Aida was dead. The phone continued to ring and ring. Finally Judy grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kensuke Aida please." came a rasping female voice.

"I'm sorry, he's not here…….."

"Please, I need to speak with him."

"I'm sorry ma'am." Judy tried to think of something to say. Finally she decided on the truth. "He……he's missing, presumed dead."

The phone line went silent.

"Ma'am? Are you there?"

She could hear the faint sounds of sobbing before the line went dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo-2 University Hospital

Belldandy walked back into the hospital room of her husband. Inside, Megumi, his sister, and Skuld sat by his bedside. Cayla hovered against the wall.

"Has he…..?" asked Belldandy.

Megumi shook her head. "He's still unconscious. Yui doesn't know if he'll make it."

Belldandy nodded and sat down beside Keiichi, running her hands gently through his hair.

"What did the council say?" asked Skuld. Skuld had finally finished helping to debug Yggdrasil, the night before, only to learn about Keiichi and Sayoko. She had stayed up all night long, keeping vigil with Belldandy, and then continuing it with Cayla. It was only after Megumi had arrived that Skuld had gotten some sleep.

"Saturn is asking for Sayoko to be declared Fallen." Belldandy said quietly.

Both Skuld and Cayla stared at Belldandy in shock, while Megumi looked confused.

"What does that mean??" asked Megumi.

"It means," Cayla said softly, "That Lady Sayoko would be stripped of all her goddess powers, her immortality, her markings, everything. She'd basically be a mortal, unless she decide on the other option…….."

"And that is?"

"Demon." replied Skuld, "She'd become a demon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikari Apartment.

"How long have you known?!"

Asuka shifted nervously in her chair. Of all the people she expected to be grilled by, Rei was the last on her list.

"For awhile now." replied Asuka

Rei frowned. 

"Why didn't she tell me?" Rei muttered to herself, "We're best friends."

"She didn't tell me." Asuka said, "I found out from Kensuke."

"Figures he'd go and boast about it."

"He didn't. I sort of………Hikari and I talked to Sayoko earlier. Then when I talked to Kensuke, some of the things he said were similar to Sayoko. I put two and two together and……he admitted it."

Rei thought about for a few moments.

"Do you think he really loved her?"

Asuka looked over at Rei. "Yes. I think he really did."

Rei looked out the window. "Do you think she knows he's gone?"

"I have a feeling she does……..where ever she is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lake Kizaki

Maho sat in the apartment all by herself. Mizuho and Kei had gone off to some movie, Marie and Miruru were off…….interfacing….with each other (boy she didn't want to see that).

'So here I am.' she thought, 'Stuck on this back-water planet, watching alien entertainment on the TV, all because Mom didn't want to bring me along when she got the ship fixed.'

Then the doorbell went off. Maho frowned.

'Who could that be?'

She walked up to the door and opened it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later.

Heavens

Peorth sat in the SysOp chair, staring blankly at the main screen. On a usual day, one could hear pleasant conversation all over the room. But not so the past three days. The bug infestation had dampened everyone's mood. Peorth felt even worse though. Skuld had been keeping her and Urd up to date on Keiichi, and as the hours passed, it seemed more and more likely that Keiichi would be in a 'Welcome to Heaven' Orientation. Peorth had already talked to the Goddesses in arrivals to keep an eye out for him just in case. It was the least she could do for Belldandy.

She looked over her console. Everything seemed in order……..wait. She frowned and looked at the console again. Everything seemed to be within norms, but she could have sworn that she saw a power level spike.

Maybe she was working too hard…….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the main building, gods, goddesses, and the deceased went about their business. Off to the side, near the trees was a highly polished statue. The sun glinted off it's mirror-like surface. The leg of the statue glowed briefly, before expelling a small figure. The figure stood up and looked around. It was a girl, maybe 12 or so with shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a blue and white goddess dress. She glanced around, then adjusted the pack on her back and began to walk towards the main building. She glanced nervously at the two Valkyrie standing guard on either side of the main doors. She hoped her goddess markings fooled them. Then she was past the guards and into the building. She stared in awe of the cavernous corridor. Quickly she continued on her way, trying not to look around in amazement. She was supposed to be a goddess after all. A goddess wouldn't be amazed at something she say everyday. She looked around, and ducked behind a massive pillar out of view. She opened the top on her pack and peered in.

"Well?" she whispered.

"MEE!" came the reply from her pack.

The girl winced. "Miruru turn down your volume. You'll give us away."

"Mee."

Maho, in the disguise of a goddess, peered around the pillar and looked up.

"Three floors up?"

"Mee."

"Right." Maho closed the pack and took off towards the nearest stair or elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara looked up as Urd entered the medical ward.

"How is she?" asked Urd.

Mara looked down at her former comrade, turned enemy, turned……..whatever she was. Ceres lay on the bed, still unconscious. She had not moved at all in the last 4 months. The virus that had taken hold of her had ravaged her to the point that she was not expected to live much longer.

"She's getting worse Urd." Mara said softly.

Urd nodded and looked down at the fallen Demon. "The Doctors may have found a cure for her, but they aren't totally sure about it."

Mara raised an eyebrow. "Well if they have a cure why don't they try it on her? It's not like she's getting better."

"It could make things worse."

"Oh." Mara looked back down at Ceres.

"They're going to try and awaken her, tell her what they know so that she can…….make a choice on her fate." Urd gave Mara a small smile, "I'm surprised at you."

"What?"

"You've been up here for almost 4 months and haven't complained at all about how nice, sweet, bright, cheery………."

"Yeah yeah," muttered Mara, "So it's starting to grow on me." She looked up at Urd hopefully, "Any word on the squirt?"

"No. It's like she's hiding from us."

"What about Keiichi?"

Urd let out a sigh. "He might be joining us up here soon."

"Ouch. Tell Belldandy…….well….you know."

"Yeah, I will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maho moved past gods and goddesses as they moved about on their duties. When she reached a crossing, she looked up to try an figure out where she was. It wasn't easy. While she couldn't read the god's written language, she could recognize the symbols. She had memorized the symbols she was to look for before she had left. Now she just had to find them. With a sigh, she headed off down another corridor. As she walked, she spotted someone familiar. She gasped and put her head down, trying to avoid her face being seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld hurried down the corridor, heading towards the Main Control room. She had just come up after watching Keiichi while Belldandy slept. Now she was on her way to continue the search for her niece. While she had full faith in Peorth and Urd, she wanted to try and search on her own.

Sudden she stopped in the middle of the corridor, causing several collisions. She ignored the other gods and goddesses comments and glanced back down the way she came.

'I could have sworn that goddess looked familiar.' Skuld thought. 'Well of course that goddess looked familiar.' spoke another voice in her head, 'She's a goddess! You've probably walked past her before. After all, you haven't met EVERY god or goddess in the heavens.'

Skuld sighed and continued on her way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maho glanced up at the markings on the door. This was one of the doors she was looking for. According to her directions, she only had to go further down the hall in order to find the second door. Behind that door was the object she had been sent here to retrieve. Unfortunately between her and the door was approximately 6 Valkyrie guards.

Fortunately, she had been told a way to drive the guards off.

"Miruru." She whispered, "Transmit now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peorth sat up and stared at her screen.

UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS DETECTED

BEGINNING COUNTER MEASURES

COUNTER MEASURES OVERRIDDEN

"….the hell?"

With a loud pop, the main announcement system went online. Everyone in the room turned and looked at Peorth, expecting her to say something. Peorth looked down at Erie.

"What the hell is going on?"

Erie tapped at her console before looking at Peorth.

"I don't know. I'm locked out."

Before Peorth could say anything else, the sound of classical music began to come out of the speakers.

Peorth frowned.

'I know that sounds familiar. What could it……..' Peorth eyes went wide with recognition as the main theme echoed throughout the control room.

'Oh shit……'

The song was 'Ride of the Valkyries'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All over the main building, Valkyries stopped what they were doing and glared as the most hated song they knew of played. With a loud berserk cry that caused many to run for cover, the Valkyries proceeded to pound, smash, shatter, and otherwise destroy the offending sound producing devices.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maho smiled as the Valkyries guarding the doorway moved away in search of something to smash. She quickly moved to the door and placed a device over the lock control pad. Lights on the device flickered for several seconds before they all went green. Maho opened the door, raced in, and closed it behind her. She paused for a second to itch her fake goddess markings, then turned and looked at the room she was in. It was a large room. In the center of the room on a table was the object she was sent here to get.

The helmet.

Maho grabbed the helmet and put it into her bag. She ran back to the door and opened it slowly. She peered out into the corridor. No sign of anyone. She moved out into the corridor and headed back towards the other door.  She opened it easily and ran into the room. It was an office. The desk sat facing towards the door. Behind it was floor to ceiling window that lined the entire wall, showing a great view of the heavens. Bookcases lined one wall while pictures lined the other.

"Miruru. Time to get us out of here."

"MEE!"

Maho turned and stared at Miruru.

"What?!"

"Mee!"

"What do you mean you can't? This is the highest priority!"

"Mee!"

Maho sighed. "Ok. So where can we teleport out?"

"Mee."

"Ok, back outside."

Maho went back to the door and peered out. Still no sign of anyone in the corridor. She moved out of the office and headed back towards the front of the building. She was just a few feet away from the stairs when a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She found herself face to face with a Valkyrie.

"I don't think you belong here." The Valkyrie said.

The Valkyrie then frowned. She reached over and tugged on Maho's goddess marking. Maho froze. It must have gotten loose when she had scratched it. The Valkyrie stared at the marking that was now in her hand, then looked at Maho.

"You have some explaining to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medical Wing

Ceres' eyes slowly opened.

"Where am I?" she croaked.

Mara came into view.

"Hey bitch." She said with a smile.

"Whore." replied Ceres, "Am I in hell?"

"Well, in a way." Mara said, "After all, a demon could consider heaven hell."

Ceres' eyes went wide. "I'm in the heavens?!"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Ceres shivered. "Getting blasted by her."

A doctor came over.

"Ms. Ceres, when you were hit by that demon, she infected you with a virus. A very potent one."

"A Virus?" Ceres turned her head and looked at Mara. "How bad?"

Mara looked down at the floor. The Doctor spoke up.

"We can't help you, Demon Ceres."

Ceres closed her eyes. "So I'm going to die."

"There is another option."

Ceres turned her head and stared at the Doctor. "You just said you couldn't help me."

"I said we couldn't help Demon Ceres." replied the Doctor.

Ceres eyes widened. "Are you saying…….?"

"It's up to you Ceres." Mara said quietly, "You have to make the decision."

"But that means……"

Mara smiled, "Belldandy asked and he approved. It's all up to you."

Ceres looked at Mara then at the Doctor.

"I……….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Siberia.

Celes Victoria sat at a bar in a small town. The town was located to the east of the Ural mountains. It was said the town had been built to provide living space and entertainment for the workers of Soviet Factories during World War 2. Now the towns only purpose seemed to be for the recreation of the SEELE base workers.

Celes looked back at her drink, a Bloody Mary. She hadn't really drank any of it, she couldn't. Vampires subsisted on something a bit more Bloody and a lot less Mary. She sighed and paid for her drink, put on her sunglasses and left. She'd already been here for 2 weeks, and this was the first time she had been let out of the base for relaxation. The sun was out and, with little cloud cover and lots of snow, it was blindingly bright. She wasn't bothered by the sunlight, not like her master Arucard. Being out in the sun helped her to feel……human. It was the cold that got to her. The bone chilling cold seemed to get through even the thickest of coats. Maybe the fact she was dead had something to do with the fact she felt colder. She knew of only one way to get out of here and to some place warm.

Call Director Aida with the location.

She moved into an alley and pulled out a small device Aida had given her. She hit a few buttons and placed it to her ear.

"Victoria." came the Director's voice, "If you're hearing this, something has happened to me and I'm no longer able to help you. But don't worry, I didn't send you out there to find the base without a back-up plan. I want you to contact Mist. I'm sure you'll remember her. She can get help out there to you. To contact her, use this number…….." Celes memorized the number. "…….Good Luck Victoria, and don't worry. You will be taken care of."

Celes sighed, then entered the new number into the device.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd walked into the control room. Crews were still cleaning up the mess the berserking Valkyries had made of several of the consoles before the music had finally stopped. Peorth sat on the floor, staring at what little remained of the SysOp console.

"Looks like I missed the fun."

Peorth turned and glared at Urd.

"Oh shut up."

Urd looked at the SysOp console. "Doesn't look to bad. Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Have you seen the chair?"

Urd frowned and looked around. "Where is it?"

Peorth pointed. Urd followed her finger and found the chair. It was buried partially into the main screen.

"Oh."

The phone on the SysOp console then rang. Urd glanced down at Peorth.

"You want me to?"

Peorth shrugged. "You're closer."

Urd picked up the phone. "Operator speaking."

"I need to speak with Mist."

"Uhh hold on." Urd looked down at the three administrators. "Where's Mist?"

Erie's hands flew over her console. "She's in with Kami-sama."

"She's a bit busy at the moment." Urd spoke into the phone. "Can you call back later?"

"No I can't bloody call back later! Get me Mist now! It's an emergency!"

Urd frowned at the phone. "Well who can I say is calling?"

"Celes Victoria."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami-sama sat behind his desk, staring across at the girl before him who seemed to be wishing for the floor to swallow her. Behind her was Mist, who had her hand locked around the small computer Miruru.

"So, you're Maho Kasumi."

Maho gulped. "Y..y..yes sir."

"My I ask, what were you going to do with this?" Kami-sama pointed to the helmet.

"I uh….you see….I was…" Maho stuttered.

"You can tell me child. I won't hurt you."

Maho relaxed slightly. "I was told to get it by……."

Kami-sama's phone rang. He frowned and picked it up.

"I'm busy at the……" He listened. "Oh?" He looked over at Mist. "Do you know why a Celes Victoria would be calling you?"

Mist looked confused. "Celes Victoria………" Her eyes then went wide in recognition. "The Nosferatu!"

Kami-sama handed the phone over to Mist who began talking almost immediately. Maho couldn't hear what was said, but from the look on Mist's face, it was good news. Mist hung up the phone then whispered something to Kami-sama. Kami-sama nodded, then looked at Maho.

"You were to get this helmet to a….goddess were you not?"

Maho nodded.

"…..A goddess you met not too long ago?"

Nod.

Kami-sama smiled and looked down as he wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Then I suppose you should bring it to her."

Maho looked at Kami-sama curiously. Kami-sama looked up and handed the paper to Mist, who then grabbed the helmet and placed it and the note into Maho's pack. She then handed the pack to Maho.

"The note is for her." Kami-sama said, "Please see that she gets it."

Maho nodded. Kami-sama clapped his hands and both Maho and Miruru vanished. He then looked over at Mist.

"Do you think she'll wait?"

Kami-sama shrugged. "Who can say what is going on in her mind? But I believe a part of her will obey." He stood up. "Go to Belldandy and the Guardians. Tell them where the base is, but do not tell them about her."

"Why not?"

"She is hiding from them for a reason. Let her decide when to approach them."

Mist nodded and started to leave.

"Oh one more thing."

Mist turned and looked back at Kami-sama.

"Assemble a Squad to go with you. Take best, and only the best. I want the Guardians to be well supported." He gave Mist and hard look. "And no fighting, taunting, or otherwise injuring the Nosferatu."

Mist started to speak but was cut off.

"There is nothing more to say on the matter. Leave the Nosferatu alone. I have spoken. Now carry out my commands."

Mist bowed and left. Kami-sama sat back in his chair and looked out the window, contemplating the future.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Celes moved through the corridors of the SEELE base back to her quarters. She had to get ready. Unlike the UN, the gods would move quickly. They didn't rely on planes since they could easily teleport from place to place Upon entering her quarters she went straight to her suitcase. She opened it, the carefully removed the false bottom. Underneath, a large gun was revealed. Celes smiled. It was one of the few things her Master had left for her since his retirement. Of course he told her it was just for safe keeping, after all, he still had the massive black freak gun. She loaded the weapon, careful not to touch the bullets. She then walked over to the wall and pulled what appeared to be at first a black pipe. It was her Halconnen Cannon. She had only a few shells for it, but the gun would come in use. Her weapons prepared, she sat down and waited.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo-2

University Hospital

Belldandy was asleep sitting beside Keiichi, her head laying against his arm when Skuld entered. Megumi was asleep in a chair across from her.

"Onee-sama." She whispered quietly.

Belldandy opened her eyes and sat up.

"Wh….what is it Skuld?"

"Mist is back at the apartment. She brought a squad of Valkyries with her." Skuld was quiet for a second. "She brought Lind with."

Belldandy's eyes widened. "Does that mean……?"

Skuld nodded, "We know where SEELE is, and the Soultaker."

Belldandy looked up at Skuld. "I want to come with but……"

"Go."

Both goddesses turned and looked at Megumi..

"Go and get that Demon bitch." Megumi said softly, "I'll tell him when he wakes up."

Belldandy stood up and bent over Keiichi, giving him a kiss on his cheek. She then turned towards the door. She stopped and looked back at Megumi.

"When he wakes up, tell him I love him."

"Oh he already knows that." replied Megumi, "But I will tell him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikari Apartment

The apartment was rather crowded. Mist had arrived along with Lind and 5 other Valkyries. Asuka felt a bit nervous around them do to the fact she and the other Guardians had defeated most of them in training battle. But she welcomed all the help they could get.

"Where is Touji?"

Asuka turned to see Rei behind her.

"On his way over."

"What's he doing? Walking? I thought he'd teleport."

Asuka smiled, "We don't call him the stooge for nothing."

Something began to glow behind Rei. Asuka moved to the side and saw the mirror glowing and a hand coming out of it.

"Looks like Belldandy's here." Asuka said. "Better go see about getting a cup of water from Skuld."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touji walked up to the front door of the apartment and rang the bell. The door opened and Shinji stepped out, closing it behind him.

"Where have you been?" asked Shinji.

"The temporary housing sucks." replied Touji, "Hikari and the kids hate it."

"They've had four months to get used to it."

"Those four months just made them hate it more." Touji glanced at the closed apartment door. "So who's here?"

"Asuka, Rei, Belldandy, Skuld, Mist, Lind, and 5 other Valkyries."

Touji whistled. "SEELE is in trouble."

"Oh that reminds me." Shinji pointed his finger at Touji. "No stupid comments."

"What?"

"You and me are the only males in there. You make one stupid insulting comment and they're all over you."

"Come on Shinji. This is me you're talking about." Touji smiled as he opened the door and entered the apartment.

Shinji sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lake Kizaki

Maho and Mizuho sat quietly in front of their guest. Kei was off in the kitchen making tea.

"How long till we go?" asked Mizuho.

"According to the note Maho brought, about an hour."

"You sure your alright?" Mizuho asked.

Their guest glared, "Of course I'm not alright! "

Mizuho and Maho backed away. It was the fourth time their guest had exploded in the last couple of days. After taking several deep breaths, she calmed down.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I….….just want to get this done."

Mizuho nodded. "Of course."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siberia

45 minutes later

"You see it?" asked Rei.

Mist nodded. "Looks like them. I saw the same kind of security system in England."

Both were laying down on a hill looking at the entrance in the SEELE base. Like the one in England, it too was set into a mountainside and mostly underground.

"Easy to get in?" asked Rei.

"For us, yes." Mist glanced over at Rei, "But then they know we're coming in. The idea is to get in there and surprise them. So we can't go in the front."

"Teleport?"

"Have you tried to sense that place yet?"

Rei frowned and looked back at the entrance. She reached out with her mind towards the base, and shivered.

"Cold." She muttered.

Mist nodded. "She's in there. We teleport in, she'll sense it. Hell, she may sense us anyway, but we have to find another way in."

Rei was quiet for a second.

"They have to circulate air." Rei glanced at Mist. "Let's find a ventilator."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group stood around the narrow ventilator shaft. Looking into it, the darkness seemed to go on forever.

"Who's first?" asked Touji.

Asuka immediately stepped forward.

"Damned if I'm going to let a pervert like you look up my robe." She turned and looked at Shinji. "Feel free to drop in after me. I might get lonely." She vanished down the shaft.

"Go on Shinji." said Skuld.

"Wait a second." Touji shouted, "You'll let Shinji go before you?"

"He's not as bad as you." replied Skuld.

"Much more of a gentlemen." added Mist.

"I'd have him by my side any day." finished Lind.

Shinji shrugged at Touji before vanishing down the shaft. One by one the others followed, till Touji was the only one left.

"I definitely have to work on my people skills." muttered Touji as he followed the rest in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keel and the other members of SEELE watched as the technicians worked on the new MP Evangelions. It wouldn't be much longer before they were all operational. The only thing left to do was to get the Clone of Unit 01 to work. But that Unit required a soul. Keel glanced behind him at the Soultaker. She was sitting in his chair with her eyes closed, meditating or sleeping, he didn't know which. Other demons moved quietly about, bored from lack of activity. He hated that he had to resort to using these foul creatures from hell, but achieving Instrumentality would be worth it.

"Sir?"

Keel turned back and faced the technician. "Yes?"

"We're ready sir."

"Excellent. Activate the Evas."

The technician flipped a switch. All 9 Evas stood up straight and flexed their hands. Keel smiled. Instrumentality was even closer now. The lights then flickered, and the Evas hunched back down. Keel frowned.

"What happened?"

"The S2 Engines didn't engage." replied the Tech.

"Why not?"

"We're not sure." replied the Tech, "Maybe the soul didn't take."

"Oh it took."

The tech glanced nervously back at the Soultaker as she walked forward. He'd seen what she could do. Months ago, another tech had insulted her. The demonstration of her powers afterward had been suitable enough that no one even thought an insult at her.

The Soultaker stopped just in front of the console and stared at the Evas. "They just don't like the idea of being in the Eva. Keep at it, they'll get use …..to……it."

Keel glanced over at the Soultaker. A puzzling look had appeared on her face. It then vanished into a smile. She snapped out an order in her demonic language.

"What is it?" asked Keel.

"We have bats in our attic." replied the Soultaker softly, "Bat's with angelic wings."

"Gods?" Keel asked.

The demon nodded. "Don't worry. It will be taken care of." She turned and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two guards stood watching over an intersection. Above them, a grate was quietly lifted out of the way. Suddenly a shape dropped from the vent and before the guards could react, they were sent flying. Lind stared down the corridors before waving her hand. Belldandy, Skuld, and the others dropped from the vent.

"Remind me never to pick a fight with you." muttered Asuka.

"Thought I was already supposed to tell you that." replied Lind with a smile.

Asuka mumbled something in German.

"Where to?" asked Touji.

"Hey you!"

Everyone turned to see 4 Demons running up the corridor. Mist smiled, then turned to the other Valkyries.

"You three with me. The rest of you with Lind." Mist turned to Belldandy. "We'll keep them occupied. Good Luck."

Mist turned towards the charging Demons and raised her arm.

"DEATH TO THE DEMONS!!" She cried and charged.

Lind pushed the others down another corridor.

"Let's move." Lind glanced back, "There'll be more soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir!"

Keel glanced over at the Tech.

"What is it?"

"Security is reporting that some demons are fighting intruders near section 8."

Several members of SEELE looked alarmed. Keel ignored them.

"Order Security to go to full alert." ordered Keel, "Make sure we have a clear escape rout as well." Keel glanced at the other members of SEELE. "I doubt we'll need it, but better to be safe then sorry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alarms rang all across the base.

"Looks like Mist has made a big impression." said Asuka.

"Now we'll run into more mortals." Lind said quietly. She pulled out her ax. "Time for us to go our separate ways."

"What?"

Lind turned and bowed slightly to Belldandy. "If I don't make it, give my best to Keiichi." She turned and barked an order to the remaining Valkyrie and they all ran off in search of the enemy.

"Keep moving." Belldandy said quietly.

"But what about…..?"

"Lind and Mist will distract them." Belldandy said, "We will face the Soultaker below." She turned and headed down the corridor.

"How do you know?" asked Touji.

"I know." Belldandy said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the main entrance, three shafts of light appeared. When the light dimmed, three cloaked figures stared silently at the main door.

"Marie!" shouted one.

Another flash of light, and a small figure in an inner tube appeared at it's master's command.

"Scan that."

"Noh!"

The figure looked at the others.

"Security door. We enter in the wrong command and it will set off an alarm." The figure then shrugged, "Or kill us."

"That's a real positive thought Mizuho." muttered the shortest of the three.

Mizuho looked at the figure. "I'm sorry Maho but that's the truth and…….what are you doing?"

While the two sisters had been talking, the third figure had walked up to the gate. She then turned and went to a small control panel beside the door. She hit a button and placed her hand on a scanner. A red light then came on and scanned her face. The light then flashed green.

"Welcome Lucy." came a mechanical voice as the door slide open.

'Lucy' pulled her hood off, revealing the helmeted form of Sayoko. She looked back at the two sisters before entering the base.

Mizuho and Maho hurried after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celes peered out from her room. The sounds of fighting could be heard elsewhere in the facility. Somewhere, guns roared, and humans screamed, and died. Also audible was a faint cry that sent chills down her spine.

It was time to go.

She slung the Halconnen Cannon to her back and grabbed Arucard's pistol. She exited into the hallway and looked down one way, and then the other. Nothing. She stepped out and ran down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think is going on?" asked one guard. He and another guard were guarding an intersection.

"I don't know." replied the other. "All I know is that those demon things are fighting something and…." He stopped talking as 3 figures approached. He recognized the lead figure easily.

"Lucy Ma'am." He said. "There are orders that all demons……"

He never finished. 'Lucy's fist whipped out and smashed the guard's nose. The guard stumbled backward, clutching his face as blood gushed out everywhere. The second guard started to raise his gun but 'Lucy' leaped at him. Her foot slammed into the guards chest. The cracking of ribs echoed throughout the corridor. The guard went down. 'Lucy' then turned back to the second guard, grabbed his head, and twisted violently. The guard collapsed to the floor, his head hanging off at a weird angle. 'Lucy' then turned and resume her walk down the hallway. Maho shivered and looked at Mizuho. Then both followed 'Lucy' keeping a respectful distance behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celes moved silently along the corridor, pausing to listen for any sign of either the attackers or defenders. She then rounded a corner and froze.

Standing in front of her were two demons. Both stared at Celes.

"Well well." said one, "What do we have here?"

The other demon frowned. "Hey! She's already dead!"

"You're right." The first demon smiled, "We got ourselves a giant leech. Whatcha going to do leech? You can't bite us."

Celes smiled. "No but I can do this." She raised the gun and fired. The left most demon's head exploded. The other stared in shock, then snarled at Celes.

"You bitch!" He charged at her.

Celes fired the gun again. This time a red shield deflected the bullet. Celes' eyes went wide and she fired again. Once again, a shield deflected the shot. She was about to fire again when the corridor behind the demon lit up. The demon suddenly sped up and flew past her with a scream before it vanished in a fireball. Celes' looked back towards the direction the demons had started from. Standing in the middle of the corridor was helmeted figure in a dark robe. The figure walked towards her, then paused just long enough to look at her, before moving on. Celes continued to watch the figure walk away when footsteps caused her to turn around. Before her was a red hair woman and a dark haired girl.

"You must be Celes." said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Celes.

"I'm Mizuho, and this is my sister Maho."

Celes' eyes widened. "You're goddesses?"

"No." Mizuho replied. She looked up the hallway. "She is and if we don't hurry she's going to leave us behind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy, Skuld, and the four guardians stepped out into a massive hanger. Dominating the far wall were 10 Evas.

"Oh shit." muttered Asuka, "They've been busy."

"They even have a Unit 01." Rei said, "They've been planning for a repeat of third impact."

"Nice to see someone has been doing their homework."

The six looked up to see a demon floating 20 feet off the floor in front of them. Shinji stepped forward.

"You're the Soultaker aren't you?"

The demon smiled.

"That's what those who fear me call me." She replied.

"So what would you like us to call you?" asked Touji.

"Mistress, Queen, Your Ladyship, it doesn't matter." the demon smiled, "For soon you will be dead."

"Oh yeah?" asked Asuka, "You and what army?"

"I don't need an army." replied the Soultaker.

The floor lurched, sending everyone to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keel grabbed hold of the console as the entire room shifted. Techs and several of the other SEELE members fell flat on their faces. Keel looked out the window into the hangar. The floor of the hanger began to buckle. With a roar the floor exploded, a large monster bursting from the cloud of debris. Multiple arms ending in claws unwrapped themselves from the beast. It turned and snarled at the deities standing before it.

"What the hell is that?!?"

Keel turned to see one of the SEELE members standing next to him.

"A rather large demon I imagine." replied Keel.

"This isn't part of our scenario!" shouted the member, "Keel this is getting out of hand."

"I agree."

A shot echoed in the room and the SEELE member fell to the ground dead. Keel turned and looked at the other members, still holding the pistol in his hand.

"Anyone else care to bring up the obvious?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka leaped through the air, trying to avoid the claws that were flying after her. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Skuld and Shinji also flying about. She could only assume the others were doing the same. A sudden sense of danger caused her to move quickly to her left. In the space she just vacated, a force bolt raced past. Asuka looked up to see the Soultaker frowning. The Soultaker raised her hands and sent another force bolt flying towards her. Asuka ducked out of the way of it and fired off one of her own. The force bolt was easily knocked aside by the demons shield. Then Asuka's world spun as one of the claws locked onto her and sent her down towards the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doesn't she say anything?" asked Celes.

At this point, Celes was questioning wither the person walking ahead of her was a goddess. She had just spent the last ten minutes following Mizuho, Maho, and….the goddess deeper into the facility. Everytime they encountered a guard or a demon, the goddess brutally attacked and killed them. Using either her hands or her powers, it didn't matter.

"She's had a rough time recently." replied Mizuho, "At least that's what I've gotten out of her when she has talked."

"I've had bad days too. But I don't literally rip people's heads off. Besides…." Celes looked back up at the goddess. "Since when do Goddesses have a rough time?"

Mizuho shrugged, "I don't know. I…."

A figure burst from the ceiling above them and landed with a crash on the floor in front of them. Maho screamed and hid behind Mizuho while Celes pulled out her gun and took aim.

"NO WAIT!" Mizuho brought her arm crashing into Celes arm, causing the gun to fire into the ceiling. "It's a goddess!"

Celes stared at the grim and blood covered figure in front of them. Then it clicked.

"Mist?"

The Valkyrie's eyes narrowed. "Nosferatu Celes Victoria."

Mizuho and Maho looked between Celes and Mist.

"What?"

"That's Mist, Commander of the Valkyries." replied Ceres, "What happened to you?"

"The demons have unusually strong." Mist said quietly, "Several of my comrades have fallen." Her eyes then narrowed as she looked at Mizuho and Maho. "You are the aliens. Where is the goddess you arrived with?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji and Touji pulled with all their strength, trying to pull the claw that pinned Asuka to the floor off of her. Above them, Rei, Belldandy, and Skuld flew about, distracting the other arms. Asuka help out as well from her position on the floor, tossing force bolts at any arms that came near Shinji and Touji.

"LOOK OUT!"

Shinji and Touji were tossed away as a figure raced past them. Asuka felt a slight breeze and was hit in the face by hot liquid. The monster roared in pain and reared back. Asuka felt the pressure from the claw cease and sat up, easily moving it aside. Lind stood nearby, her ax coated in the creature's blood. Asuka wiped the blood from her face.

"Thanks a lot."

Lind smiled, "Your welcome." She then turned and proceeded to hack away at the creatures limbs. Asuka stepped back and looked around. Skuld was laying over a console unconscious, but alive. Belldandy was flying around avoiding the claws that reached out to grab her. Two of the Valkyries who had gone off with Lind were now circling the Soultaker. Shinji and Touji had resumed harassing the creature, burning away limbs with force bolts. Lind was hacking away at them as well, leaving a rather large pile on either side of her………wait. Asuka frowned. It didn't have that many arms to begin with. She watched the creature more closely. Everytime a limb was cut off, a new one grew in its place. Asuka growled in frustration.

'It's not fair!'

A loud scream brought her attention back to the Soultaker. She now held a Valkyrie in her arms, both of her hands glowing. The Valkyrie was struggling to get free, but was appeared to be getting weaker by the moment. The Valkyrie let out one final cry, and then froze, her skin tightening across her bones. The Soultaker smiled as she released the Valkyrie's body. The body fell to the floor. When it hit, the body crumbled into dust. The other Valkyrie stared in shock, then snarled and through herself at the demon. She soon joined her fallen comrade as dust.

"Mien Gott." Asuka whispered.

"You saw that?"

Asuka glanced over. Rei was next to her.

"Yeah." Asuka said, "How much worse can this get?"

The room vibrated slightly. Next to the Soultaker there was a bright flash. A figure now floated there.

It was Sayoko.

"Lucy!" shouted the Soultaker, "You've returned to me!" She then looked down at Asuka and Rei. "Destroy them Lucy! Destroy the Guardians!"

Sayoko turned her head and looked down at Asuka and Rei. She raised her hands, a force bolt beginning to form between them.

"You had to ask Asuka." muttered Rei.

Before Asuka could reply, there was a bright flash from behind Sayoko, followed by a roar. An claw that has been just about to hit Belldandy exploded into gore. Sayoko turned slightly and sent her force bolt racing towards the monster. The bolt slammed into the creature's head, taking out a large chunk of it. The monster immediately began to regenerate.

"WHAT?!" The Soultaker turned towards Sayoko. She started to reach for her when another flash came from behind Sayoko. The Soultaker's shield burst into bright red as something exploded against it, temporary clouding both demon and goddess from view. When the cloud faded, only the Soultaker could be seen.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Asuka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celes reloaded her cannon and took aim. Next to her, Mist watched the demon carefully and listened. Mizuho and Maho could only stand off to the side.

"I've got the demon lined up for another shot." Celes said quietly.

"Don't bother." Mist said, "Her senses are too sharp. We won't take her by surprise. Besides, Sayoko is there."

"I don't see her." muttered Celes.

"Just because you don't see her doesn't mean she isn't there." replied Mist.

"What do you…." Celes started to ask when she spotted something. Thanks to her being a vampire, she could see things far away very clearly. Floating faintly just behind the demon was ghostly form of the goddess.

"Line up another shot on the demonic creature." Mist said.

"I thought you said we could shoot the demon."

"Not her. The creature on the floor. It is the Demon's creation, she is what is causing it to regenerate. Every time we hurt it, she must supply power to it. Now shoot it!"

Celes gritted her teeth and took aim.

The Halconnen Cannon roared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The head of the monster vanished in an explosion. Once again the head began to reform.

"That's becoming quite bothersome." muttered the Soultaker.

"It won't for long."

Something wrapped itself around the demon's throat and tightened. The demon gasped and grabbed at the invisible arm, which soon became visible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How the hell did she do that?" Asuka asked as Sayoko reappeared.

"I'll explain later." shouted Belldandy, "Keep blasting at the monster!"

The guardians fired away at the creature, joined in by shots from Celes. The monster continued to regenerate, but it was doing so much slower then before. High above, the Soultaker was still struggling to pull Sayoko off of her.

"You're……… becoming……quite….a pain……Lucy." gasped the Demon.

"My name is SAYOKO." snarled the goddess. She pulled a dagger from her robes with her left and plunged it into the side of the demon and twisted. The demon howled in pain.

"You're………quite……vicious……" the demon smiled, "I…..like that……..hope for ……..you yet."

"You should know." snarled Sayoko, "You made me into a monster!"

"Now………I'll just……make you……..dead." The Soultaker reached back and grabbed hold of Sayoko's face under the helmet. Her hands began to glow. Sayoko screamed. It felt like she was being pulled apart. She felt the skin beginning to tighten on her left hand. She glanced over and saw that her arm was slowly drying out, looking almost mummified. She closed her eyes and pushed the knife deeper into the demon. She heard the satisfying sound of the demon grunting in pain.

"I go. You go." whispered Sayoko.

"I think not." The demon's voice was stronger. "I have a agreement with some others……….."

Sayoko felt the demon grow slightly in power and strength. Sayoko's grip on the demon began to fail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keel felt light headed. And tired. He shook his head trying to clear his mind. A glance behind him showed that he wasn't the only one having problems. Several of the other SEELE members we on the verge of collapsing.

'What's happening to us?" thought Keel.

"Sir? What should we do?" asked the tech.

Keel looked out the window into the hanger bay. The Demon was still wrapped up by the Goddess. The monster below was moving even more sluggishly as the multiple attacks began to tell on it. Keel turned to the Tech.

"Activate the Evas." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Techs head. "And they had better work."

The Tech gulped. "Yes sir." He reached over and began to type commands into a console.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hanger shuddered as a deep growl echoed throughout. Everyone, Guardian, Goddess, Alien, Vampire, Demon, and monster, stopped moving. They all slowly turned as one towards the Evas. All 10 were flexing their muscles, trying to break free of the restraints holding them against the wall.

"Oh hell." muttered Touji, "If they get loose……."

"We can take them." replied Asuka.

"10 at once?"

"Why not?"

"Don't worry." They glanced over at Belldandy who stumbled over to where Skuld lay. "It's being taken care of."

"What?" Touji looked back at the Evas. One had worked the restraints enough that it had an arm free. It brought it's arm crashing down on the monster which roared in pain.

"It's being taking care of." Belldandy turned and looked off towards the far corner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist nodded at Belldandy then glanced at Mizuho.

"Do it now."

"You heard her Marie." Mizuho said, looking at her computer.

"Noh!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The console flickered. The tech frowned.

"What is it?" asked Keel.

"I don't know." The tech entered some commands. His eyes grew wide. "Oh hell……."

"What?"

"The S2 Engines. They're going to critical!" the Tech turned around. "They're going to blow!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko's arms were almost completely mummified. The Soultaker was starting to get loose.

"You have failed little goddess." the demon said with a smile, "I have won!"

"Not yet." Sayoko pulled the knife out of the demon, leaving a large gash. Dropping the knife, she reached into her robe and pulled out a small object. "I have to go. But I wanted to give you something, for luck!"

The Demons eyes widened. "What?"

Sayoko plunged the Good Luck charm into the demons body. The Soultaker screamed as her body reacted the to charm. Sayoko released the demon, who fell to the hanger floor.

"We need to get out of here now!" shouted Mist from above.

"Belldandy and Skuld don't have the power to teleport!" shouted Rei.

"Marie and Miruru can teleport us." came Mizuho's voice.

* Sayoko? *

Sayoko turned her head and found herself staring right into her mother's eyes. Sayoko released the chin strap and pulled the demon helmet from her head. She let it fall to the hanger floor.

* I'm sorry Mother. *

* Come with us. Please? *

Sayoko shook her head. * Not yet Mother. Tell Father I love him. *

"SAYOKO! WAIT!" Belldandy cried out.

Sayoko reached into her pocket and pulled out a sliver of mirror. The mirror glowed and she vanished into it. The sliver hovered in the air a bit longer before falling to the floor, shattering into pieces when it hit.

"Sayoko." Belldandy whispered.

One of the Evas roared, clutching at it's chest.

"If you're going to do it," shouted Asuka, "Do it now!"

The last thing Belldandy saw as the sparkle of Marie's teleportation took hold was the Soultaker, struggling to her feet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hadn't felt pain like in all the thousands of years she was alive. Not even when Hild had locked her away in the pits of hell had it been this painful. She couldn't even pull the damn charm out, she had almost totally healed right over it.

'Curse all Goddesses'

She looked up at the Evas. All of them were still struggling to get free, their chests glowing a bright cherry red.

'Time to leave.'

She tried to teleport, but the pain from the charm prevented her from doing so. She then turned and looked at the window to the control room. Keel was in the window, looking down at her. He smiled, then vanished from view.

Her eyes narrowed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Friends." Keel said, "It is time for us to leave."

"But what of the Evas?" asked one of the other members.

Keel shrugged, "They were cloned once. They can be cloned again."

Keel turned and started towards the door.

* And where do you think you're going? *

Everyone in the control room froze and looked about, trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"We're leaving." replied Keel, "It wouldn't due for SEELE to be killed off. We still have the future of humanity to control."

* And what about me?! *

Keel smiled. "You can stay here and die. I've had enough of your so called help."

* WE HAD AN AGREEMENT! *

"…..The agreement is off." replied Keel, "Good bye demon."

Keel started to leave when he heard the demon laugh.

* You mortals thinks it's that easy? Just break an agreement just like that? HAH! * He voice dripped with venom. * I told you before Keel. Our fates are linked. *

Keel paled slightly. "What?"

The room rocked as the one of the Evas fell to the floor, twitching as the core began to vibrate. The techs and other members of SEELE ran for the exit. Only the tech made it through the door. The SEELE members slammed into a red shield. Keel walked back to the hanger window and looked down at the demon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!"

* We go to oblivion…..together. *

Bright white light filled the control room as the cores exploded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mountain began to shake. Rocks and other things tumbled down it's side. Large fissures opened up, light bursting out from underneath. Then the entire mountain vanished in a bright flash. The shockwave from the blast leveled the forest for almost a hundred miles around. The sky all over the planet lit up.

Many thought it was the second impact all over again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavens

Alarms screamed out all over Yggdrasil control. Peorth and Urd stared at the main screen, watching as the mushroom cloud from the explosion expanded ever higher.

"10 S2 Engines." whispered Peorth.

"Think the planet will get knocked of kilter again?" asked Urd.

Peorth shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe."

"Ma'am?"

Peorth glanced at Erie. "Yes?"

"Cayla is on the line. She wants to know what's going on, and if they all………"

Peorth grabbed the phone and pressed a button on the SysOp console. An image of Cayla and her surroundings appeared on the main screen.

"Cayla?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toyko-2 University Hospital

The room was filled with the steady beep of the heart monitor. Three people where in that room. Keiichi lay on the bed, still unconscious and likely to remain so. Megumi, his sister sat quietly at his bedside, maintaining a vigil started by his wife. At the phone, Cayla, Goddess of the Moon, listened for word of the others.

"Cayla?"

"Lady Peorth, what do you know?" asked Cayla.

"There's been a massive explosion in Siberia." Peorth replied, "Looks like 10 Evas blew up."

"What about Lady Belldandy, Lady Skuld, and the Guardians?" asked Cayla. Megumi looked over at Cayla hopefully.

"Hold on……" 

Cayla could hear Peorth talking to someone, probably Lady Urd. Then Peorth came back on the line.

"Urd's got Skuld on the line. They lost 5 Valkyries, but the Soultaker is dead. Everyone else is fine, in fact, Belldandy should be on her way over right now."

"And Lady Sayoko?" Megumi looked up very interested.

Peorth said something to Urd. Urd hesitated, then muttered something. Peorth then returned to the phone.

"She didn't return with them, but she's alive, with all her memories."

Cayla looked over at Megumi. "Sayoko was there. She had her memories back."

Megumi smiled then looked at Keiichi. "You hear that Keiichi? Sayoko's alive!"

Keiichi made no reaction. A soft glow caused Megumi to turn and look at the mirror across the room.

"Keiichi your wife is here."

Belldandy stepped out of the mirror and walked to Keiichi's side.

"Keiichi." Belldandy said softly, "I'm here. I saw our daughter. She has a message for you, she says she loves you Keiichi."

Keiichi took in a deep breathe, then sighed. The heart monitor's beep stopped and became a tone. Everyone's eyes flashed to the monitor. Keiichi's bed was soon surrounded by doctors. After several minutes, the head doctor looked at Belldandy.

"I'm sorry."

Tears came to Belldandy's eyes. She soon found herself wrapped up by a crying Megumi. Cayla, still on the phone, fought to hold back her tears.

"Peorth, get someone to receiving. Keiichi Morisato is on his way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE #1

"We're ready sir." The Technician said.

"Excellent." replied Keel, "Activate the Evas."

The technician hit a switch. In the hanger, the mighty Evas stood a bit taller, clenching their fists.

"Good work." said Keel, "Very good work, now…………."

With a loud roar, the Evas flexed their muscles, breaking their restraints.

"SHUT THEM DOWN!!" shouted Keel.

"I can't sir! They're running on internal power!"

The Evas roared and smashed their way out of the base and into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keel sat before the other monoliths, listening as they reported the whereabouts of the Evas.

SEELE 2 let out a sigh and began. "Two Evas were found at a Yebisu Beer plant in Japan. One Eva apparently downed several thousand gallons of beer, letting out a roar after emptying each tank. The second one joined it, and apparently…….began to copulate."

"Two more Evas were also found in Japan………..pictures show them to also be engaged in…….a lewd manner."

"Another Eva was found in Poland. It took a box car, a telephone pole, and a bunch of wires and made sort of a guitar. It's currently leaning against a record company building, playing 'Fly me to the Moon'."

"Two more are at an American Base in Germany, playing chess with the equipment."

"And the last two?" asked Keel.

"The last two had souls from bit characters and the author doesn't really care about them."

"Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE #2

"Oh yeah?" asked Asuka, "You and what army?"

"I don't need an army." replied the Soultaker.

The floor lurched, sending everyone to the ground.

The floor split and exploded as a monster burst out from underneath. The monster rose high above the Guardians and Goddesses. The Monster stared at them, and stretched out its many tentacles.

"NO!!!! OH GOD NO!!!" shouted Touji, "NOT TENTICLES!!!!"

It got really messy from there.


	22. Chapter 20

There's no time for us, There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us  
Who wants to live forever, Who wants to live forever....?   
  
There's no chance for us, It's all decided for us   
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us   
Who wants to live forever, Who wants to live forever?   
Who dares to love forever?... When love must die   
  
But touch my tears with your lips, Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever, And we can love forever   
Forever is our today   
  
Who wants to live forever, Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today... Who waits forever anyway?

_Queen – Who wants to live forever?_

Chapter 20

Misato blinked.

Then blinked again.

The last thing she remembered was extreme pain, and being in the Goddess' Apartment. Now she was looking up at a blue sky. A slight wind was blowing, and it tossed her purple hair in front of her eyes.

Purple?

Misato sat up and pulled a few strands in front of her eyes. No sign of the gray hair she should have after 60 years. Then she noticed something else. She was laying in a green pasture, just outside an enormous white wall. Further down, she could see a gate were thousands of people were lined up.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud.

"I'd like to know that too Misato."

Misato's eyes went wide. 'It can't be………' She turned and gasped.

"KAJI!" She leaped at her husband, knocking him flat on his back and smothering him with kisses. Kaji struggled to speak in between kisses.

"Gee…..Misato……I……didn't…….think…..I was gone……..that long."

Misato stopped kissing him and looked at his face, her tears splashing down on him.

"You were dead." She said, "I found your body at the apartment, 14 years ago."

Kaji stared at her. "I……I remember a demon…..then pain…….14 years?"

Misato nodded, then hugged him again.

"Geez Misato. Get a room and save the rest of us from seeing your lewd behavior."

Misato and Kaji turned to see Ritsuko, Maya, Aoba, and Hyuga. Also standing nearby was a young man who looked kind of like……

"Commander Fuyutsuki?!?"

Fuyutsuki smiled. "Yes it's me. Thought it's been years since I've looked like this."

"But you….." Misato looked at the others, "You're all dead." She frowned, "But that means………"

"We're in heaven." Everyone turned to see Keiichi walking up to them.

"Heaven?" asked Ritsuko.

"Yes." replied Keiichi. He looked around. "I saw it once through the eyes of a God named Celestine. First time I've been here to see it, though Belldandy told me you and Kaji saw it."

"I saw the inside of a building." replied Misato, "Nothing more."

"Where do we go from here?" asked Maya.

Keiichi looked over at the gate. "Belldandy told me once that if I ever found myself here to go to the gate, and ask for her, Peorth, or Urd." He smiled. "She said I'd better ask for her first or else."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camilla sighed.

"According to this, you cheated on your wife……." Camilla looked up at the man before her, "…….21 times."

"I uhh……..you see……...I uhhh……." The man stuttered, "I was on Jerry Springer once."

"Oh. Well in that case, you can join him." Camilla press a button and the man dropped through it into hell.

"Next!"

A small group lead by a brown haired man walked up. Camilla frowned at the group. Normal procedure had each mortal come up one by one.

"Name?" she asked.

"I would like to speak to the Goddess Belldandy, Class 0, Type 2, Unlimited." The man said.

Camilla stared at the man in surprise. Very few mortals knew that multiple gods existed, even fewer knew their names. No mortal should know a member of the Heavenly Council.

"She is not available to speak with you mortal." Camilla said, "What is your name?"

"Then can I speak to Goddess Peorth, or perhaps the Goddess Urd?"

Camilla stared at the mortal. "What you ask for is forbidden! What is your name……"

Something blurred past her and slammed into the mortal, knocking him down to the ground.

"KEIICHI!"

Keiichi blinked and found himself staring into the face of Peorth. "Peorth?"

"Of course it's me mon cher!" Peorth said with a smile. She then pouted. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Get off of him Peorth." Urd had stepped out. "Belldandy won't be happy with you at all." She smiled at Misato and the others, then looked at Camilla. "These 8 are to be allowed in. Kami-sama's orders."

"But who are they?!"

"We for starters, that's Keiichi Morisato, husband of Belldandy."

Keiichi smiled. Camilla paled slightly.

"Oh well…..in that case….Welcome to Heaven." Camilla said with a forced smile.

Urd motioned from the group to follow her. She then grabbed Keiichi arm and pulled him up next to her.

"Got to keep Peorth off of you." Urd said with a smile.

"Thanks I think." said Keiichi.

"Belldandy will be back up here in a few days. She and Skuld are wrapping up all the little details of your burial."

"How is she?" asked Keiichi quietly.

Urd glanced at Keiichi. "She still a bit upset. But you'll be able to talk to her later on the phone. I've already set that up. We have a place up here for you two. She and Skuld will be moving everything up here as well."

"Never mind that. What about Sayoko?"

"I don't know where she is right now." Urd said quietly, "I do know that she does have her memories back."

"How did that happen exactly?" asked Keiichi.

Urd shrugged, "I don't know the exact specifics, but apparently she had some kind of contract with Kensuke Aida. After reviewing everything, at the time when Kensuke vanished there were two errors the Ultimate Force tried to correct. One worked, the second failed."

"So the first one brought back her memories?"

Urd nodded, "That's what I think now."

"What was the second?"

Urd shrugged, "We won't know unless we ask Sayoko, and she hasn't been real talkative lately."

They had reached the massive gate. The doors swung open, revealing several squads of Valkyries on guard duty. The group passed through the gate and then stared in awe of the site that met them.

"Welcome to your new home." Urd said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later.

Rain poured down on the group that had gathered for Keiichi's funeral. On one side were friends, including some members of the old Nekomi Tech Auto Club. Also present were the Guardians and their families as well as several goddesses. Belldandy sat in a chair, with Skuld standing right behind her. Beside them was Megumi and her family.

Asuka listened as the speaker droned on about Keiichi life. She'd heard all of this before right from Keiichi and Belldandy. Asuka let out a sigh and looked around. She recognized a few people. Touji and Hikari had brought Kirika and Mereille. Mist, Cayla, and Lind were present as well, though few knew that they were from the heavens. Asuka also spotted a few Auto Club members she recognized. Her eyes narrow slightly as she spotted Aoshima in the crowd. Only one person was missing from the funeral.

Sayoko.

Asuka had tried to track her down, but hadn't been able to find her. Belldandy hadn't appeared to be all that worried.

"She'll turn up." was all she said.

The speaker stopped for a moment, then took another breathe and continued.

'Geez….is he a relative of that old school teacher?' Asuka took another look around. It was then she spotted the figure on a nearby hill overlooking the funeral. Asuka narrowed her eyes but she couldn't see who the person was. But she could sense the person. It was definitely a goddess. Asuka was about to go towards the figure when she saw another figure walking towards the first. The odd thing was that the rain seemed to be avoiding that one. Asuka's eyes widened when she realized who the second person was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain dripped off of Sayoko's head as she stood on the hill. Down below, her father was being buried. She felt Asuka reaching out to her, but did nothing to reply. The last several days had been rough. Sayoko hadn't been in top shape when she had gone after the demon. Now she was in worse shape. Several healing spells later, her arms still looked like they had been mummified. The bandages wrapped around them only added to the effect. Maybe the rain would do them some good.

"You are aware that things have been made to keep people dry."

"Didn't feel like it Grandpa." Sayoko said softly.

Kami-sama walked over and stood next to his granddaughter.

"Your mother is worried about you." Sayoko was silent. "I'm worried about you too."

Sayoko stared down at the funeral.

"I remember everything." She said softly, "Everything I did under her control. I tried to fight it, but she buried me even deeper. I couldn't do anything, just watch." She looked at Kami-sama. "I even have memories from after the Vaccination. I saw my father and mother crying over me, Asuka calling me a doll. Even Kensuke's face." Tears had begun to stream down Sayoko's face. "And then when I was back to normal, I tried to find Kensuke, only to find out he was dead. That demon took Kensuke from me!" Sayoko looked back at the funeral. "There has been a darkness in my soul ever since."

Kami-sama remained quiet.

"I accept whatever punishment you have for me." Sayoko said quietly, "I deserve it. For everything I did."

Kami-sama was quiet for several moments.

"There will be no punishment."

Sayoko blinked. "What?"

"No punishment." Kami-sama repeated, "The acts you performed while under the demons influence are not your fault. Your mother and I, along with a few others, persuaded the Council that your actions later were as a result of that demon influence."

"But………"

"I know you still feel guilty." Kami-sama said, "Hiding out from your friends and family won't help you to heal though."

"I just can't face them." Sayoko said softly.

"I know. Your mother and Aunt are leaving the surface to join your father in the heavens."

"I know that."

"I assume you are not staying in the apartment or moving in with the Ikaris."

"No."

"There is a house on Lake Kizaki that I believe your familiar with." Kami-sama smiled. "You'll have a roommate, but it will give you the space you need, while still keeping you around friends. And if anyone asks, officially you're there to keep an eye on the extra-terrestrials."

"But what about………"

"We have two new 1st Class Goddesses." Kami-sama said, "One is Cayla, the other, you knew as the demon Ceres."

Sayoko's eyes widened. "Demon? She's a goddess?"

Kami-sama nodded, "Probationary 1st Class of course, but a goddess none the less. They have been assigned under your mother."

Kami-sama looked over to see the funeral breaking up.

"Looks like it is time I left." He said, "Will you speak with your mother?"

"Not now…….." Sayoko said softly, "it's too soon. And I have someone else to see."

Kami-sama smiled. "Of course."

"Good bye Grandfather." Sayoko turned and walked away down the hill away from the funeral.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka watched as several people walked up to Belldandy and offered their condolences. She looked back to the hilltop where she had seen Sayoko and Kami-sama. Sayoko's form could be seen disappearing behind the hill. Kami-sama stood there watching the funeral disperse before vanishing.

"So she did make it."

Asuka glanced to her left to see Skuld standing next to her.

"Yeah, she made it." Asuka said, "Wish she would have stayed around. I need to speak to her."

"You still might get a chance." Skuld said, "After all, she's…….." Skuld's voice trailed off. "Oh hell." She muttered.

"What?"

"Look."

Aoshima was approaching Belldandy. Skuld immediately began to head towards her sister, Asuka right behind her.

"Miss Belldandy." Aoshima said, "You have my heartfelt condolences."

"I didn't think you had a heart."

Aoshima turned. "Ahh, Miss Skuld isn't it? I see your still as kind hearted as ever."

Skuld started at Aoshima, but was held back by Asuka.

"Such a fiery spirit." Aoshima said with a smile, "A pity it never helped you find someone to ease the loneliness of your life."

Skuld was about to reply when Belldandy moved between them.

"Aoshima." Belldandy said calmly, "Everytime we have met, I have tried to be civil and kind to you. Yet you have repeatedly insulted my husband, my daughter, and my entire family." Belldandy glared at Aoshima. "You could never measure up to my Keiichi. He is 5 times the man you'll ever be. And when you speak of loneliness, I'm sure you'll find out on your own. For when you pass on there will be no one here to mourn for you." Belldandy turned and walked off, followed by Asuka and Skuld, leaving a shocked Aoshima behind.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Skuld said with a smile.

"I agree." replied Asuka, "But I really need to find Sayoko."

Skuld glanced at Asuka and pointed in a direction. "She'll be at a grave over there."

Asuka frowned slightly, then recognition dawned on her. "Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I see dark clouds out my window  
I know the storm is coming any minute  
And the thunder just confirms my fears  
And I know the tears are in there  
I'll be crying unable to stop  
Look here comes the very first drop  
  
'Cause every time it rains  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories the rain releases  
I feel you... I taste you  
I cannot forget  
Every time it rains... I get wet  
  
Darling I am still in love with you  
As time passes by it just intensifies  
I know I'll never be with you again  
I'll never find another with that kindness in his eyes  
I'll be trying unable to stop  
Look here comes the very first drop  
  
'Cause every time it rains  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories the rain releases  
I feel you... I taste you  
I cannot forget  
Every time it rains... I get wet  
  
On sunny days I'm all right  
I walk in the light  
And i try not to think about  
The love I live without  
  
But every time it rains  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories the rain releases  
I feel you... I taste you  
I cannot forget  
Every time it rains... I get wet  
'Cause every time it rains  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories the rain releases  
I feel you... I taste you  
I cannot forget  
Every time it rains... I get wet  
'Cause every time it rains  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories the rain releases  
I feel you... I taste you  
I cannot forget  
Every time it rains... I get wet

Ace of Base – Everytime it rains

Sayoko walked up to the grave. It was the first time she had been to it. It was of course, empty. Kensuke's body had not and probably would never be found. The S2 Engine core had pulled everything within a certain distance into a Sea of Dirac, or whatever the NORN computers called it. According to the computers, nothing could escape from it, even taking into account Unit 01's escape from the 12th Angel.

Sayoko fell to her knees in front of the head stone. Her eyes filled with tears as she traced the letters of Kensuke's name. Her arm fell away as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Finally, unable to stop, she put her face in her hands as sobs racked her body. As she cried, she felt someone else's presence. Arm pulled her back up onto her knees and embraced her. Sayoko's wrapped her arms around the person and sobbed on their shoulder.

"He loved you." Sayoko recognized Asuka's voice. "He was so happy when he heard you were back. He blamed himself for losing you to the demon. He was so determined to get you back."

"I never……..told him." Sayoko sniffed.

"He knew, in a way." Asuka smiled, though Sayoko couldn't see it, "A little angel told him."

Sayoko smiled a bit. "I forgot about that."

Asuka slowly help Sayoko to her feet. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know." Sayoko whispered, "I keep seeing him in my dreams." She looked at Asuka. "He'll always be a part of me. I'll never forget him."

Asuka nodded, then pulled an envelope from her coat. "I got a letter from Kensuke. He said I was to give this to you if he didn't make it, regardless if you had your memories back or not."

Sayoko took the letter. As her fingers touched the envelope, she felt Kensuke's presence on the paper. It was nice, pleasant, and warm. She stared at the envelope a long time. Asuka shifted slightly.

"You know…….we have room still at the apartment. If you want to you could move in with us."

"Thanks Asuka." Sayoko said softly, "But Grandpa has a place for me, out at Lake Kizaki."

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Misato's?"

Sayoko nodded, "He said I'd have a roommate too."

"Who?"

"Don't know." Sayoko sighed, "Knowing Grandpa, it's probably Cayla."

Sayoko looked down at the letter, then put it in her pocket.

"Aren't you going to read that?" asked Asuka.

"Not now." Sayoko said softly, "Maybe later."

Asuka smiled and grabbed Sayoko's arm.

"You are coming back to the apartment with me," Asuka said firmly, "and you are going to stay at least tonight. You don't have to see your mom, hell you don't even have to speak with us. But you will get a nice warm meal and a warm bed to sleep on." Asuka then poke Sayoko in the side. "You need to gain weight. The anorexic look doesn't fit you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morisato/Wishbringer Apartment

Two days later.

Belldandy, Skuld, Rei, Asuka, and Hikari stood in the living room of the apartment. All of the furniture, pictures, everything that showed that someone lived there was gone. Also gone was the aged look of Belldandy and Skuld. Both looked like they were once again in the low 20s.

Skuld sniffed. "Boy this brings back memories." Skuld walked over and stood just in the hallway facing the living room. "I remember standing on this spot with Sayoko 30 years ago after we left the temple, looking at this empty apartment."

"Lots of memories." Belldandy said quietly. She then looked over at Skuld. "This was where my daughter grew up, first went to school, her first dance………….."

Skuld walked over and hugged her sister. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…….."

Belldandy sniffed and returned the hug. "It's alright. You did a wonderful job." She took in a deep breathe. "I'm going to miss the surface. I've been down here almost 40 years."

"27 years."

Belldandy looked don't at Skuld. "What?"

"I've been here 39 years." Skuld said, "You've been down here only 27."

"How do you figure that?"

"The years in the Eva don't count."

"Sure they do. I was still on the surface."

"Alright fine." Skuld threw her arms up in the air.

"Regardless how long we were here," Belldandy glanced at her sister, "I'm going to miss it."

"You know you can still visit." said Asuka.

"Yeah," added Rei, "We have plenty of room."

Belldandy smiled, "I'll remember that. Oh…..I almost forgot." She handed a key over to Hikari. "Here."

Hikari frowned and looked at the key. "What's this?"

"You're still in temporary housing right?"

Hikari nodded, "Yeah. They don't know when the apartment will be fixed, and we can't find any vacant apartments in the…….." Hikari's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"For obvious reasons, we won't be here." said Skuld as she walked back over. "And you guys do need an apartment."

"I don't know what to say." Hikari grabbed Belldandy and Skuld in a hug. "Thank you. I don't know how we can repay you."

"Just be there for my daughter," Belldandy said, "and I'll consider us even."

Belldandy and Skuld then stepped back. A circle of light formed below them and they vanished. Hikari, Rei, and Asuka stood there quietly for several moments.

"Where is Sayoko anyway?" Hikari asked Asuka, "Rei said you saw her at the funeral."

"She's been at our apartment since then." Asuka said.

"WHAT!?!?"

"It's true." Rei said.

"Why didn't you tell me?!?" asked Hikari.

"Sayoko didn't want anyone to know." Asuka said, "Even Shinji and Yui didn't know she was there."

"She stayed in my room." Rei said, "She just………she's not the same Hikari. That demon deserves everything she got."

"Where is Sayoko now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lake Kizaki

Sayoko hefted her bag onto her shoulder and stepped off the train. She looked around and walked off the platform. Behind her, Pen Pen the Penguin followed.

"WARK!"

Sayoko stopped and looked down at Pen Pen.

"Sorry." She said. She reached over and scooped him up into her arms. She then turned and continued walking along the road.

"Hey there!"

Sayoko stopped and turned. A convertible had stopped next to her. Sitting inside was…….

"Mizuho?"

Mizuho Kasumi smiled, "Heard you were coming back. Need a lift?"

"Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko stepped out of the car, then helped Pen Pen out. She looked at the house. It hadn't really changed externally since Misato died.

"How long you going to be here?" asked Mizuho.

Sayoko pulled out her bag from the car.

"I don't know." She said, "Officially, Grandpa said I'm here to watch you and Maho, make sure you don't screw up the earth."

"Hey!"

Sayoko smiled, "So as long as you're here, I guess I am too."

Mizuho smiled, "It'll be nice to talk to someone else without all the secrecy." Mizuho started to leave. "Call sometime. Kei and I would love to have you for dinner."

"I'll remember."

Sayoko waved as Mizuho vanished down the road. She then walked up to the house and pulled out the key given to her. She then opened the door, and after Pen Pen had walked in, entered her new home. The furniture was still exactly how Misato had left it. Sayoko had taken a few more steps into the house when she felt something. Before she could react, something cold pressed itself up against her head and there was a loud click as the safety was turned off.

"Who are you?" came a voice in halting Japanese.

"Sayoko Morisato." The goddess replied.

There was another click and the gun came away from her head. She turned to see the blond haired vampire from the SEELE base.

"Celes Victoria." Sayoko said softly.

"They said I'd have a roommate here." Celes said, speaking English now, "I just never expected a goddess."

"Makes sense to me. You've been a vampire for how long? And fighting your more……..darker urges." Sayoko shrugged, "I guess Grandpa thought you could help me."

Celes put the gun away. "Let's talk then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pen Pen wondered into the kitchen as the two woman talked. Everything was still right about where Misato had left it. Even the three refrigerators. Pen Pen smiled. One was his home, the other held food. The third, the third held the beer.

Pen Pen waddled up to the beer fridge and opened the door. Instead of beer, strange bags of a red fluid hung inside. Pen Pen looked at them curiously.

'A+. Must be some new kind of juice drink.' Pen Pen grabbed a package and looked it over. 'Hmmm even has a straw on it……..'

Pen Pen put the straw to his beak and took a big sip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!'

THUD!

Sayoko and Celes looked at each other then ran to the kitchen. Pen Pen lay on his back, twitching. A red substance dribbled from his mouth. On the floor was the bag, more red fluid oozing out from the straw.

"Is that……." Sayoko started to ask.

Celes nodded. "When I came in, most of the food was rotten. So I tossed it. And since I don't drink beer………"

"Wark….." came a pitiful cry.

Sayoko looked down at Pen Pen.

"Don't worry Pen, I'll find you beer. You'll just have to remember which fridge is the beer, and which is the blood alright?"

"Wark……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night.

Sayoko sat in her new room. It was set up pretty much like the old room, all of her things from the apartment had been moved here.

Apparently Kami-sama had also informed her mother and Skuld where she would be. Sayoko had finished unpacking her bag when she noticed something odd. On her dresser were the usual pictures. Her and Aunt Skuld, her parents, one of her and all the pilots with Misato, and another one with all of her friends. But there was a new one, a rather nice picture of Kensuke with a chain hanging off of it and a note leaning against it. Sayoko grabbed the note and opened it.

Remember, we're always there for you, and we love you. Hold on to this for me.

Your mother,

Belldandy

Sayoko looked back at the chain and lifted it. On the end was her mother's Christmas ring from so many years ago. Sayoko smiled, lay down, and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your body's warm  
But you are not  
You give a little  
Not a lot  
You coup your love  
Until we kiss  
You're all I want  
But not like this  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here  
  
It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
And leaving too soon  
  
Your body gives  
But then holds back  
The sun is bright  
The sky is black  
Can only be another sign  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
You left and it lingers on  
But you, you were almost gone  
  
It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
And leaving too soon  
  
I cannot tell if you mean what you say  
You say it so loud, but you sound far away  
Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul  
Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here  
  
It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
No, no, no  
It's only your shadow  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
  
It's only your shadow

Britney Spears – Shadow 

Kensuke and Sayoko danced across the floor. Circled around them were family and friends, cheering them on.

"Come on Kensuke!" shouted Touji, "Kiss her!"

'Yeah stooge!" shouted Asuka, "Show us some action!"

Kensuke smiled and gently held Sayoko's chin in his hand and moved his lips towards hers. Sayoko closed her eyes and moved forward to meet him. After nearly falling over, Sayoko opened her eyes and looked around. The room was now empty. Kensuke still stood there, only he was slowly fading from sight.

"Ken!" she shouted.

"Good bye Sayoko." Kensuke whispered softly.

"NOOOO KENSUKE!!!!!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around. She was still in her room, her blankets tossed off the side of her bed. Sayoko rubbed her eyes and sighed. She had forgotten the last time she had had a peaceful nights sleep. Now her only company at night were nightmares.

Moonlight came through the window and lit up the pictures on her dresser. Most of them just reflected the glare from the moon, only Kensuke's could be seen clearly. She stood up and picked up the picture. She then curled back up on her bed, clutching the picture to her chest and cried.


	23. Chapter 21

Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
After all...  
After all...

_Britney Spears - Everytime_

Chapter 21

Three months later

Pen Pen opened the door to his fridge and looked out. It was still dark out. A quick glance at the clock showed it to be almost 6am.

The sun would be rising soon.

The penguin quickly waddled to the beer fridge, made sure he was grabbing a beer, then step out onto the balcony. The first rays of the sun were just beginning to peek over the horizon. Pen Pen took a sip of his beer, then closed his eyes and listened, as he done every morning for the past 3 months. He waited for a long time, until his face began to get warm from the sun, and yet he listened.

And heard nothing.

Just like every other morning for the past 3 months.

He opened his eyes. The sun was now floating in the sky. He turned and waddled back into the house. He went up the stairs, and peered into one of the bedrooms. Curled up on her bed, clutching a picture to her chest was Sayoko. He knew she was awake, her eyes were open. The only sign that she was alive was her shaky breath, as if she had been crying all night, and the blinking of her eyes. Dark circles under her eyes showed she had not slept, and her blue eyes had tinges of red, showing that she had indeed been crying. Pen Pen closed the door and waddled back down the stairs. He went and sat on the couch and turned on the TV, but his mind was on the goddess upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"How is she?"

Celes sighed as she stared at the image of Belldandy before her on the computer screen.

"I'm not really the right person to ask." She replied, "I don't know what she was like before."

"From your prospective then, how is she?"

"She hasn't been sleeping well at all." Celes said, "I can even hear her crying at night. But when I go over to talk to her, she claims she's fine."

"Like mother like daughter." Belldandy muttered softly, "I had hoped that trait wasn't passed over."

"She does seem to perk up for a bit when Asuka or Rei shows up." Celes said.

"That's because they talk about Kensuke." Belldandy said, "They all grew up together, so most of the things they did include him." Belldandy then smiled, "So how have you been Miss Victoria?"

Celes smiled, "Not bad. I think I've gotten the gist of the Japanese language now."

"What about the climate?"

"Much nicer then England. To be honest, the constant cold and rain was really bothering me. And being out in the sun, it makes me feel……..alive again."

"Funny to hear a vampire talk about enjoying the sun." Belldandy said.

"I'm not that kind of vampire." Celes said.

"Very true." Belldandy said with a nod, "You haven't experienced any problems at all?"

"No. Why?"

"Just after the incident with the demons and aliens, we set up a large demon ward over the town. We put a lot of power into it, so it should still be active."

Celes was confused. "What does that have to do with me?"

"You're a vampire. We weren't sure if it would affect you or not."

"Oh."

"If you feel anything funny, let us know and well adjust it." Belldandy said. Her face then changed to one of concern. "Keep an eye on her Celes."

"I will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening

"There's a festival this weekend."

Matagu Shido looked at his friend, Hyosuke Magumo.

"So?"

"Don't you see? It'll be perfect!" Hyosuke shouted, "We can figure out who it is that Kei likes!"

"And we want to do this why?" asked Matagu.

"Aren't you even curious?!" Hyosuke slapped Matagu on the back. "He turned down Herikawa! One of the best looking girls in class. Who's left?!?"

Matagu shrugged. "I don't know."

"EXACTLY! That's why we have to go to the festival! To see who he sneaks off with."

"What makes you think he'll go to the festival anyway?"

"We all go. You, me, Kaeda, Morino, Herikawa, and Kei." Hyosuke grinned, "It'll be perfect! He can't say no."

"You know that if Morino comes, Kamishiro, Miyafuji, and Onodera will come." Matagu said, "Kasumi-Sensei might be with them, after all she's been around Morino a lot lately."

"mmmmmm Kasumi-sensei." Hyosuke said with a gleam in his eye.

Matagu frowned. "Don't you already have Misumi."

Hyosuke frowned, "Of course I have Kaede. I can still look, just not touch."

Hyosuke walked over to his phone. "I'll call everyone and let them know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A what?" Mizuho asked.

"A festival." replied Kei, "We have them every once in awhile. One for Cherry Blossoms, for Winter, Summer, stuff like that. You can get all sorts of food, play games, and they usually end with fireworks."

Mizuho brightened up. "Really? I've never been to an earth festival. Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, but Hyosuke and the others are going to be there."

Mizuho's face fell. "Oh……."

"Exactly." Kei sat down and sighed, "So we won't be able to go together."

Mizuho sighed, then perked up. "Ichigo Morino knows. Maybe we could tell the others." Kei gave her a look. "…..then again maybe not."

"Sorry Mizuho, but somehow I don't see Hyosuke keeping our marriage and the fact you're an alien a secret."

Mizuho was quiet for several moments.

"Do you ever regret marrying me?"

Kei looked up at her. "What?"

Mizuho gave him a weak smile.

"I mean without me, your life would be a lot easier. No secrets, no sneaking around, no…….." Mizuho stopped speaking as Kei wrapped his arms around her.

"Also no Mizuho." Kei said softly, "And I like having you in my life."

Mizuho's eyes teared up. "Kei………"

Kei tipped her head back slightly and kissed her.

"Noh….." Marie said softly, hearts in his eyes.

When they finished the kiss, Kei sat next to Mizuho who clung to him tightly. Kei started thinking.

'Mizuho has never been to a festival. I can't let her go alone, but the we can't be seen together. Who can…….'

Kei sat up.

"What is it Kei?"

Kei smiled, "What about Sayoko and Celes?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A what?"

Kei sighed into the phone. "A festival. What? You people never had festivals in England?"

"Listen here boy." Celes said, "I know what a bloody festival is. I've just never heard of them here in Japan."

"Well there is a bunch of us from school going to one this weekend. And I was wonder if you two were interested."

"Great. Just the way I want to spend my weekend, hanging out with a bunch of teenagers."

"Look you won't be hanging out with us." Kei said, "You'll be hanging out with my wife, Mizuho."

"Oh the Alien." Celes glanced up in the general direction of Sayoko's room. "I'll ask her. But there is no guarantee that she'll agree."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celes opened the door to Sayoko's room. Sayoko was sitting on the bed, facing away from the door.

"Are you awake?"

Sayoko nodded her head.

"There's a festival this weekend."

"I know." Sayoko said softly.

"You want to go?"

"What for?"

Celes frowned. "Look I've never been to one of these festivals. And since you've lived in this country long enough, I expect you to show me around one." Celes shrugged. "Besides, Kei wants Mizuho to have some company. So you and me are it."

"Not interested." came the quiet reply.

Celes walked over and spun Sayoko around. "Look you! I've had just about enough of this pity me bullshit. Yes, the love of your life is dead. But you're not! You have to move on! Now you and I are going to this festival and we are bloody well going to enjoy ourselves! Do you understand me?!" Celes face was twisted up in a snarl, revealing her vampire teeth.

"Fine." muttered Sayoko, "We'll go. Are you happy?"

Celes smiled. "Yes actually." She then left the room humming to herself.

Sayoko glared at her back as she exited.

"She does that again, I'm going after her with a wooden stake." muttered Sayoko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?"

"We haven't detected any of the power signatures from 3 months ago. However we have picked up a power signature. One of ours."

"Is it one of the satellites?"

"No sir. It originates in the area our last reporter was living in."

"……..The one that made personal contact with the earthlings?"

"Yes sir. Mizuho Kasumi."

"She's still missing isn't she?"

"Yes sir."

"Prepare a ship."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That weekend.

The group of nine teens walked together towards the festival. The girls were all dressed in their best kimonos.

"So he's really your brother?" asked Matagu.

Karen Onodera nodded, "Yep. I found out in an old book I found."

"And you don't mind the fact that Miyafuji lives with you and is his girlfriend.?"

"They wouldn't think of……" Karen's voice trailed off as she watched Miina grabbed Maiku's arm and lean forward to kiss him.

"Nayuuuu." Karen muttered as she fell face forward.

"Hey! Kamishiro!" shouted Matagu.

"Karen!" Maiku and Miina raced over to help Karen.

Further in front of the group, Kei and Ichigo were talking.

"She's really that bad off?" asked Ichigo.

"She's…..well she's acting different then what she was when she was first here." Kei said, "When she came to the apartment back in December she looked horrible. She'd lost a lot of weight and just looked sickly. She looks better now, but not by much."

"Well she did lose her lover." Ichigo said.

"I know." said Kei, "If I lost Mizuho, I don't know what I'd do. But she's a Goddess. She has responsibilities. She has to move forward."

"Give her a bit more time." Ichigo said, "Maybe she'll pull out of it."

"Yeah."

"So where is Sensei?"

Kei looked around. "I don't know. She should be here with that British woman and Miss Morisato."

"KASUMI-SENSEI!" came Hyosuke's cry.

"Guess we found her." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Kasumi-sensei!" shouted Hyosuke again, "Who are you here with? Your husband?"

Mizuho smiled, "Uh no…my husband isn't with me." 'He's over there with you.' "I'm here with some friends. This is Celes Victoria. She's from England."

Matagu, Hyosuke, and Maiku stared and Celes and did the typical male reaction to her: The stared at her chest. The other girls, Koishi, Kaede, Ichigo, Karen, and Miina, also stared at Celes, and had feelings of inadequacy.

"Hello." Celes said.

"…..And I'm sure you all remember Sayoko Morisato."

Most of the teens gasped slightly as Sayoko came into view. The last time many of them had seen her was at the school. She had been so vibrant and full of life. Now she seemed so sad. Her eyes were very dull.

"Well then." Began Mizuho, "What were you all up to?"

"We were going to head over to the arcade." said Koishi, "The boys need to prove their manhood to their girlfriends by winning prizes."

"HEY!" shouted Maiku, Hyosuke, and…..Kei?

"Who's your girlfriend Kei?" asked Matagu.

"I….I….uh….I…well…." Kei began to stutter.

"Come on Kei." Hyosuke grabbed Kei around the shoulders and began to lead him away. "You can tell us on the way over." 

Miina grabbed hold of Maiku's arm.

"You're going to win me something right?"

"I uhh."

Karen grabbed hold of his other arm.

"And he's going to win his sister something."

"I…..uhh."

The two girls lead Maiku off.

Mizuho looked at Celes and Sayoko. Sayoko seemed to be slightly peeved about something.

"Well?" asked Mizuho, "You want to watch?"

"Watch?!" Celes flexed her arms a bit, "I'm going to shatter their masculinity. Come on."

The three older woman left, leaving Koishi, Kaede, and Ichigo behind.

"There's something wrong with Miss Morisato." Koishi said.

"Yeah." said Kaede, "Is she sick or something?"

"Something like that." Ichigo said. 'Heartache can be considered a sickness I suppose.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"We have entered orbit and have begun to scan the planet."

"And?"

"We have found the life signs of Mizuho Kasumi. She is on the planet."

"Bring us in. Assemble a squad to arrest her."

"Yes sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you at least fake that your having a good time?" asked Celes.

Sayoko glared at the Vampire. "You said I had to come. I came. You said nothing about enjoying myself."

"Can't you at least try?"

"How can I try when everywhere I look I see that!" Sayoko pointed. Celes looked over to see a happy couple kissing after the boyfriend had won something for his girl.

"So don't look at stuff like that."

"You think it's that easy don't you." Sayoko muttered, "I'm surrounded by happiness, joy, and love. And right now, it's making me sick." Sayoko turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?!?"

"Home." replied Sayoko, "And don't you even think of trying to stop me."

Celes watched as Sayoko vanished into the crowd.

'Bloody hell girl. You need to move on.'

Celes turned and walked back toward the others. Mizuho saw her approach.

"Where is…..?"

"She left. Where's Maiku, Karen, and Miina."

"Karen fainted when one of the fish jumped at her. They took her home."

"Oh." Celes frowned. "What are you holding?"

Mizuho held up the small net. "I'm not really sure." She looked over at Kei.

"You use that to catch goldfish." Kei said.

"And then what do we do with them?" asked Celes.

"You keep them of course." said Koishi.

"For what?" asked Mizuho, "They look kind small to eat."

"You don't eat them!" shouted Kei, "You take them home and raise them!"

"So they get bigger and then you eat them?" asked Mizuho.

"NO!" shouted Kei and Koishi together.

"Geez." said Koishi, "What planet were you born on?"

Mizuho started to open her mouth when a panicked look from Kei silenced her. On the other side of the tank, Kaede, Hyosuke, and Ichigo were showing off the fish they had caught.

"Hey!" shouted Hyosuke, "Let's go get some food and find a spot to sit down."

This was agreed to. The group then headed off towards the food area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Target is acquired. She is with a bunch of locals."

"Apprehend the target. Mind wipe the locals but do not harm them."

"Roger."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later everyone was sitting off out of view of the festival in the grass. Kaede and Hyosuke sat next to each other. Celes was sitting next to Koishi talking about Europe, England in particular. Kei had somehow been maneuvered next to Mizuho by Ichigo, much to the couples joy. Everyone was enjoying themselves when 4 men in gray uniforms stepped out.

"Galaxy Reporter Mizuho Kasumi." One of the men said. "You are to come with us."

Mizuho paled. The others looked around confused.

"What's going on?!?!" asked Hyosuke, "Sensei hasn't done anything wrong."

"Yeah!" added Matagu, "Who are you people?"

"Galactic Security Forces." The man said, "Mizuho Kasumi. The Galactic Command has issued orders for your arrest."

Kei was on his feet, standing in front of Mizuho. "You can't take her back! I won't go through this again! Just let her be!"

"Move aside human." The man said, "The Fugitive Kasumi must be returned."

"Look I don't know what's going on here," Hyosuke said, "But I'm not going to let you take Miss Kasumi."

"Me either." added Matagu.

The other teens nodded their heads. Celes moved in front of the kids.

"Your presence is not wanted here." She said, "Leave."

The leader looked at the others. "Hit them with the beam."

The security men pulled out small guns and fired a beam that traveled about 2 feet away from them before it disappeared.

"What?" the men looked at their guns. Celes smiled and pulled out her own gun.

"I suggest you leave now." She said.

"Michel." shouted the leader, "Target the human with the weapon and fire."

"Noh!"

Kei looked over to see a small figure, just like Marie. It's eyes glowed and fired out a beam that slammed into Celes. Celes cried out and her gun roared as her hand spasmed. One of the Security Force men was hit in the shoulder. He spun about and fell to the ground.

"Dammit!" shouted the leader. "Michel! Lock onto us and the fugitive and teleport us to the ship. This is a priority one!"

"NOH!"

Around the Security Force men sparkles began to appear. Sparkles appeared around Mizuho as well.

"KEI!" Mizuho screamed.

"MIZUHO!" cried out Kei. He leaped at Mizuho, but she vanished before he reached her.

"What the hell is going on?!?!" shouted Matagu, "Who were those people?"

"Probably from Sensei's home planet." Ichigo said quietly as she walked over to Celes, who was being attended to by Kaede.

"Her WHAT!?!??!" shouted all the teens but Kei.

Ichigo ignored the comment and knelt down next to Kaede. Kaede had her hand against Celes neck. She looked at Ichigo in a panic.

"She's doesn't have a pulse!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Do you know CPR?"

"Wait!" Kei walked over. "Don't do that." He nudged Celes. "Wake up."

"Kei, she doesn't have a pulse." said Ichigo.

Kei ignored Ichigo. He bent down and shouted into Celes ear. "WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

"OW!!!" Celes sat up and snarled at Kei, showing off her fangs. "What the bloody hell did you do that for!"

Ichigo and Kaede were shocked. "What the……"

"She has fangs?!" shouted Kaede.

"She was dead!" Ichigo shouted.

"I've BEEN dead." replied Celes. She rubbed her side where she had been shot. "Bloody hell that hurts."

"But……"

"She's a vampire." Kei said. Everyone looked at him in shock. "And Mizuho is an Alien, and my wife."

Koishi's eyes narrowed. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Can we explain on the way back to his apartment?" asked Celes, "I really need a bandage or something. Otherwise, I might get hungry."

Everyone decided that heading for the apartment and talking wasn't a bad idea. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maho was sitting back watching TV when the door opened.

"Hey how was the……" Maho's voice trailed off as the large group entered. "What's going on?"

"Are you really an Alien?" asked Hyosuke.

Maho eyes widened. She then looked at Kei. "Why the hell did you tell them?!?!"

"Maho." began Kei, "Mizuho got taken by the Galactic Security Forces. At least that's what they said they were."

"WHAT!?!?"

"How can we get her back?" asked Kei.

Maho's mind was all in a blur. "Um……well……..technically, she's a fugitive. She broke more laws when she came back here. They can either hold her on the last charge, or charge her with the new ones. Either way, they would take her back to headquarters."

"Can't we do anything?" asked Koishi.

Maho shrugged, "I can call Mom. But depending on where she is, she may not be able to get back to the headquarters in time."

"How long from Earth to Galactic Headquarters?" asked Celes.

"Maybe 2 or 3 days."

"How long to contact your mom?"

"It's not like I can just dial her up." Maho said, "The message to her could take 3 to 4 days to reach her, then time for her to return to headquarters…..it'd  be too late."

Celes got up and headed towards the door. Kei frowned.

"Where are you going?"

Celes looked back at Kei. "Going to the only one who might be able to help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celes opened the front door and entered, followed by the others.

"She's really a goddess?" Kaede said, still a bit skeptical.

Hyosuke elbowed Matagu in the side. "Hey maybe she's the one we saw last fall."

Matagu shrugged. Celes looked into the living room. Pen Pen was sitting on a chair watching TV, holding a beer. Even Kei, who had seen a lot of weird things at this point was staring at the penguin.

"Is she upstairs?" Celes asked the bird.

"Do you really think a penguin is going to…." began Koishi.

"Wark!" replied Pen Pen.

"What is it?"

Celes turned to see Sayoko staring at her from the stairs. Kei stepped forward.

"I need your help." Kei said, "Mizuho was arrested by Galactic Security."

Sayoko stared at Kei. Kei continued.

"We need your help to get her back."

Sayoko turned away. "I can't help you."

Kei stared at her stunned. "Why not?! You're a Goddess!"

Sayoko whirled around. "Yes! I'm a Goddess! But there are rules I have to follow! I can't interfere with mortal affairs!"

Koishi stepped forward. "Please, can't you help just this once? Can't you see how much he's hurting without………"

"Hurting?!" Sayoko shouted, "What do you know of hurting?!"

Celes narrowed her eyes. "Dammit Sayoko! You have to get over it! It's wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was!" Sayoko shouted, "I made the promise that I'd be there for him! And when he needed me I couldn't help him!"

"And what would he think of you now?" asked Celes, "You are the Goddess of the Present, stop living in the past! What is done is done. You have to move on!"

"I can't……"

"Can't or won't?"

Sayoko was silent.

Celes turned and looked at Kei and Maho.

"Let's go." Celes said, "We're not going to get any help from her."

The group left. Sayoko remained standing on the stairs. She glanced over into the living room to see Pen Pen staring at her.

"Shut up." She muttered. She then returned to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group walked quietly back to Kei and Mizuho's apartment.

"Do you think we have a chance?" asked Kei.

Celes glanced at Kei.

"Sayoko was our best shot at rescuing her." Celes said, "Now………"

"We need a miracle?" asked Kei.

"Miracles are granted by the Gods." Celes said, "This time we are on our own."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko sat on her bed, staring at the picture of Kensuke.

"What would you think of me?" she asked the picture softly. She stood up and place the picture back on her dresser, then looked up at her mirror. She knew exactly what Kensuke would think. The person staring back at her was not the Sayoko he knew. Sayoko was a beautiful, kind, caring Goddess, not this pitiful, miserable creature staring at her from within the mirror. Sayoko grabbed the jewelry box and tossed it at the mirror. The mirror shattered into pieces. Among the pieces of glass that fell to the floor was an envelope. Sayoko fell to her knees, not caring that she was being cut by broken glass and picked up the envelope. It was the envelope from Kensuke that Asuka had given her. She tore the envelope open and began to read the letter.

Several minutes later the now tear stained letter lay on the floor. The only sign of the rooms occupant was the fading glow coming from a piece of the mirror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Heavens

Everyone that saw her was surprised. All had heard of what had happened to her, but they hadn't know how far she had fallen.

Mist was rounding the corner when she spotted her. The Valkyrie's jaw fell.

"Sayoko?"

Sayoko gave a weak smile. "Hello Mist. Is Grandfather in his office?"

"Well he uh….Yes he is." Mist said, "He's in there with your mother. IN fact, I'm supposed to have a meeting with him and Guardian Asuka."

Sayoko took a deep breath. "I need to see him."

"I'll escort you right over." Mist replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami-sama, Belldandy, and Asuka were waiting for Mist to appear when the door opened. Mist entered, followed by someone they did not expect. Belldandy was instantly on her feet.

"SAYOKO!" Belldandy pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"Mom!" Sayoko returned the hug as best she could. When Belldandy released her, Sayoko smiled at her mother before looking over at Asuka. Asuka smiled and nodded to her. Sayoko returned the nod, then looked at her Grandfather.

"Sayoko." He said softly.

Sayoko got down on her knee and bowed. "Grandfather."

Kami-sama frowned. "You've never bowed before me before, I've told you it was not required."

Sayoko remained silent, her face turned downward.

"What is you want?" he finally asked.

Sayoko looked up at him.

"The Extra-Terrestrial Mizuho Kasumi has been arrested by her people for breaking their laws by returning to the Earth. I wish to bring her back to her husband, the mortal Kei Kusenagi."

Kami-sama leaned back in his chair.

"What you ask cannot happen." He said.

"What?!" Asuka said with a shout, "Why not?!"

Kami-sama glanced at Asuka.

"We cannot interfere with the mortal world every time something happens that we don't like." Kami-sama said, "The only time we can interfere is if by wish or because the situation was caused by demon or god."

Asuka looked over at Belldandy. Belldandy shook her head.

"As nice as he is," Belldandy said, "Kei Kusenagi does not have a wish coming."

"And demons did not cause the current situation." Mist said, "It was mortals and mortals alone."

"Grandfather."

Everyone looked down at Sayoko.

"Yes Sayoko?" he asked.

"Suppose it could be shown that Mizuho Kasumi's presence on Earth could benefit heaven, and the mortals of the planet. Would interfering be acceptable then?"

Kami-sama leaned forward.

"Explain."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day later

Galactic Headquarters

Investigative Committee.

"Level C Planet Inspector Mizuho Kasumi." Came a voice from the darkness.

Mizuho appeared in a circle of light in her uniform.

"Are you she?"

"Yes." Mizuho said softly.

"You were convicted for revealing your true nature to an earth being, having physical contact with said being, and psychologically intervening with said being wasting system energy. You were condemed to Capital Punishment. You escaped and returned to the planet and once again revealed your nature to the earth being. Do you deny these charges?"

"No." she said softly.

 "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Only that I would do it again." Mizuho said, "He is my husband. I love him."

"Irrelevant." The voice said, "We find you guilty. You are hearby sentenced to……."

"Hold!" came a female voice.

Another circle of light appeared, revealing two figures. Both wore blue and white robes and appeared at first to be twins. A closer look revealed that one had darker hair then the other, and the dark hair one seemed slightly sickly. Otherwise they were very beautiful. Mizuho recognized them right away.

"Belldandy? Sayoko?"

"Who dares disturb this committee?!" thundered the voice.

Belldandy took another step forward.

"I am the Goddess Belldandy." She said, "I have come to speak on behalf of Mizuho Kasumi."

"There are no such things as Goddesses." The voice said, "They are but legends from our past and have no bering on this case. Mizuho Kasumi has not denied that she has done these things, she will be punished accordingly."

Belldandy took another step forward.

"Goddesses are indeed real." Belldandy waved her hand and Blessed Bell came forth. Sayoko also waved her hand, bringing forth Morning Bell. Both Angels streached out their wings as wide as possible, then flew to either side of Mizuho. Belldandy looked back in the general direction of the committee.

"We are Goddesses." She said, "Even legends have a basis in fact. Though you no longer believe we exsist, still we are there."

"What do you want of us?" asked the voice.

"Mizuho Kasumi is to be restored her rank as Level C Planetary Investigator of Planet Delta Des-8228, also know as Earth." Belldandy said, "She and her family are to be the only ones allowed to observe and land on earth. No other Planetary Investigator nor any other ship or satilite will be permitted to approach the Earth unless it is an emergancy."

"And if we refuse?"

Sayoko stepped forward. "Then you will be denied space flight. All those in space now would be returned to this planet. You will forever be bound to the surface, denied to ever leave your planet again." Sayoko smiled, "And we will still take Mizuho Kasumi and her family back to Delta Des-8228."

All was quiet. Seconds dragged on into minutes. Finally, the voice spoke again.

"It is agreed. Mizuho Kasumi, you are restored to your rank of Level C Planetary Investigator, assigned to Planet Delta Des-8228. This matter is closed."

The two goddesses walked over to a stunned Mizuho. Blessed Bell and Morning Bell returned to their respective goddesses as Mizuho stared at them.

"You came for me? Why?"

Belldandy gave a small smile.

"It was pointed out to Kami-sama that we could better control any…….contamination, if we knew who the Galaxy Reporter was, rather then an unkown. Since you already know of us, it was determined you would be the best choice."

Mizuho rubbed her head. "But revealing yourselves. They are going to want report after report about you."

Belldandy gave Mizuho a pleasant smile. "I know. Someone wishes to speak with you about that."

Belldandy placed a hand on Mizuho's shoulder. All three then vanished in a flash of light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Goddesses and Mizuho appeared within a garden. A large building could be seen between breaks in the trees.

"Where are we?" Mizuho asked.

Belldandy smiled and motioned for her to follow. Sayoko walked silently behind Mizuho. They walked up to a large double door. The door opened as Belldandy approached. They entered the mid level of a large corridor. Mizuho walked up to the railing and looked up. The ceiling could just barely be seen. Far below, people wondered about looking like ants. Mizuho turned and looked at the two goddesses.

"This is the Heavens isn't it?" Mizuho asked, "Why bring me here?"

"As I said, someone would like to speak with you." Belldandy then walked off down a hallway.

They walked for several minutes, finally stopping at a massive door flanked on either side by Valkyries. The door opened and Belldandy and Sayoko entered, followed by a nervous Mizuho. As she entered, Mizuho looked around. The room was huge, book shelves lined all the walls but one. That one had a huge floor to ceiling window, overlooking a small garden, then the city of Heaven itself. In front of the window was a desk. A figure sat behind the desk. Two more stood off to the side. The light from the window rendered the figures as nothing but dark shapes. Belldandy and Sayoko both fell to one knee and bowed. Mizuho looked at them, and then back at the figures.

"Arise." came a deep pleasant voice, "Arise and approach."

Belldandy and Sayoko stood up and walked towards the desk, Mizuho following behind them. As they approached the desk, Mizuho was able to make out the figures. The two off to the side were Mist the Valkyrie and Asuka. Behind the desk sat a man. He appeared to be a kind and gentle person.

"So," the man said, "This is Mizuho Kasumi."

"Yes father." Belldandy said.

Mizuho's eyes widened. This was Kami-sama?!?"

"Indeed I am." Kami-sama said to Mizuho with a smile.

Mizuho gulped.

"Wh….what can I do for you sir?"

"It has to do with your position." Kami-sama said, "As Planetary Investigator, your job is to make reports on what you see on the planet. Several important people from heaven currently reside on the surface. That is where we have a problem." Kami-sama stood up and began to pace. "Since the dawn of time, we have run the universe, creating all life that exists there and tended to it. Though you can find thousands of shrines to us on planets all over the galaxy, we have remained hidden and a mystery to mortals." Kami-sama walked up to Mizuho. "Your reports could change that."

"My reports?"

Kami-sama walked over and placed a hand on Sayoko's shoulder.

"You are a friend of my granddaughter. You are one of very few who know of us. I would ask that you not mention anything about us in your reports. To do so would damage the faith people have in us."

"I understand." Mizuho said.

Kami-sama smiled, "I see why Sayoko sought you out when her memories returned." Kami-sama returned to his desk and sat down. "Now Mizuho Kasumi, I believe there is someone on the surface who is waiting for your return. Belldandy, Sayoko, return her to her husband."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something's going on Maho." Hatsuho said, "Something big. Galactic Headquarters is all in an uproar."

Maho had Mizuho's laptop out and was speaking with her mother. Kei and Celes sat behind her on the couch. Ichigo, Koishi, Kaeda, Matagu, and Hyosuke, having determined they couldn't help, had left.

"Is it Mizuho?"

"No." Hatsuho replied, "That's the strange thing. From what I've been told, Mizuho has been reinstated as Planetary Inspector for Earth."

"What?" Kei leaned in. "I thought they stripped her of that a year ago."

"They did. But now she's reinstated and their pulling every ship and satellite away from that entire solar system."

"That doesn't make any sense." Maho said, "Why would they do that?!"

"Kei…….Maho…….." came Celes' voice.

Kei looked over. "What?!"

"Your mirror is glowing."

Kei and Maho snapped their heads over at the mirror on the wall. The mirror flashed bright white. Belldandy emerged from it, followed by Mizuho and Sayoko. Mizuho looked around slightly confused before she spotted her husband.

"KEI!" she shouted, running towards him.

"Mizuho!" Kei leaped from the couch and into Mizuho's arms.

Tears came from Maho's eyes.

"What is it?!?" came Hatsuho's voice, "What's happening?!"

"Mizuho's back!" Maho cried.

"WHAT?!? She's there?!" Hatsuho looked down at her control panel. "I should be there in a few hours. I expect a story from her when I arrive." Hatsuho then vanished from the screen.

While Mizuho and Kei embraced each other, Celes walked up to the two goddesses.

"I thought you couldn't interfere with the mortal world." Celes said, staring at Sayoko.

Belldandy looked at her daughter.

"Sayoko convinced Kami-sama it was in heavens best interest."

"Yeah well….." Sayoko looked down and kicked at the floor. "Someone told me I should stop living in the past."

Sayoko was then grabbed in a hug from Maho.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou." She repeated over and over.

"Hey! Leggo!" Sayoko fell to the floor. "You're welcome! Now leggo!"

Belldandy smiled then looked at Celes.

"Things should be alright now. I wish I could stay longer, but Keiichi is expecting me."

"I understand." Celes said.

Sayoko had finally gotten free of Maho when she was grabbed by her mother.

"I assume your going to remain here?" Belldandy asked.

Sayoko nodded, "I'm just not ready to leave yet."

"I understand." Belldandy pulled her daughter to her closer. "You'll always have a room with your name on it. Keep in touch."

"Bye Mom," Sayoko said softly, returning her mother's embrace.

Belldandy stepped back and looked at Mizuho, Kei, Maho, and Celes.

"I expect you to take care of my daughter."

"Mom!" shouted Sayoko, "I'm not a little kid!"

"Don't worry," Celes said, "I'll keep her inline."

Belldandy smiled and vanished back into the mirror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night.

Sayoko stared off into the night sky from the balcony of the house. Celes stepped out of the house and walked up next to Sayoko.

"My Master would call this a wonderful night." She said.

Sayoko glanced at the vampire. "Would he now?"

"Yeah, with the moon full like that." Celes sighed, "I wonder where he is."

"He's missing?"

"Not exactly. Last time I saw him he was going off somewhere with Sir Integra Hellsing. Some kind of special mission. Haven't heard from either of them since." Celes looked at Sayoko. "You're acting different. What happened?"

"A ghost from the past spoke to me." Sayoko said.

"Oh? What did Kensuke say?"

Sayoko scowled at Celes, "How did you…….."

"Asuka told me he left a letter for you. So give, what did he say?"

Sayoko looked back at the sky.

"That he loved me. That no matter what happened, he'd always be with me." Sayoko sighed, "And he was right, he is with me. Now I need some rest." Sayoko turned and walked back into the house. Celes stayed on the balcony for awhile longer. When she went to her room for the night, she stopped and peered into the goddess' room. For the first time in three months, Sayoko was sleeping, peacefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_Celine Dion – My Heart will go on_

The next morning.

Pen Pen opened the door of his fridge and looked out. It was still early morning. Soon the sun would be peering out over the horizon. Pen Pen waddled to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He then waddled outside and looked off to the east. He took a gulp of beer and then closed his eyes. He felt warmth on his face as the first rays of sun hit him.

Still, he heard nothing.

He was about to open his eyes and return inside when the sound of singing drifted towards his ears, but it wasn't from the usual place on the balcony. Pen Pen opened his eyes and waddled down towards the lake. There, balanced on an old piling sticking out of the water, was Sayoko, in her full goddess dress. She was facing the sun, and looked better then she had in weeks. Though still rather thin, her eyes sparkled as they hadn't in a long while. Her voice carried out over the lake. Pen Pen felt as if he was in heaven. The song she sang that day eclipsed any he had heard her sing before. He knew then that she was fine and everything would turn out alright.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to LD for all his helpful comments…and for letting me out of the dungeon every once in awhile to see the sun. By the order of LD, the next story is under way and will hopefully begin to be posted some time in the near future.

Thank you also to everyone who reviewed this fic.


End file.
